Through the Shadow of Death, I Rise…
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Merle thought he was a goner when he was cuffed to the roof and was expecting to find himself having to fight against walkers. Though a miracle happens and things change, for the better who's to say? Fem-Harry whose cusses, swears, likes to kick ass and not one to hold back on punching anyone who gets in her way
1. Deaths Come A-Riding All in Black

**Through the Shadow of Death, I Rise…**

Summary: Merle thought he was a goner when he was cuffed to the roof and was expecting to find himself having to fight against walkers. Though a miracle happens and things change, for the better who's to say?

Fem-Harry whose cusses, swears, likes to kickass and not one to hold back on punching anyone who gets in her way

Pairing: MerlexHarryxDaryl other couplings in consideration with who-who, might throw in a few familiar faces from the Harry Potter but one will have to guess.

Mention of other magical beings and creatures beside zombies a most definite in a helluva matter.

 **Inspired by 917brat's 'Does it really matter?'**

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune** : Hey yo, it's me! Been a bit busy but had time to browse, I was reading this fic by 917brat and was blown away by this baby. I love magic, I love femHarry, and I love zombies madness, three-time combo baby! Also, I like to thank Melrose437 for editing this so give her a round of applause for it as she really helped my bacon so please enjoy.

Got a bit inspired to write my version with a bit of a twist to it, so I hope you enjoy and please review if you like and those that hate, don't flame me!

 **Warning:** Readers discretion is advised as there will be foul language (lots), nudity (indeed), sexual scenes (definitely) and violence (Gore and blood most def!)

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter, just the right to this story and the reverse gender of Harley (Harry) Potter

 _ **READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL…**_

* * *

 **Deaths Come A-Riding**

 **All in Black**

 _Sometimes I like to think that somewhere in this somewhat vast universe…I have either the worst luck ever in existence or that somebody up there hates me for some reason._

 _You may be asking yourself why I said something like this and you probably don't care honestly but out of sheer curiosity, boredom or hell both keep reading to_ _find out what makes me think this way._

 _Well, I suppose it's because given my illusive history and how I always seem to have trouble heading in_ _my direction, that's because someone is out to get me for the sheer hell of it. It was undoubtedly frustrating and it was like I had a bull's eye with a note taped to my back saying, 'Shoot first, ask questions later.'_

 _To be perfectly frank, my life is-no was, UGH okay fine still is unquestionably way more complicated seeing as I found myself the unwilling participant in these crazy dire situations of mine._

 _Yeah, things never looked too good from my end of things, but those are the breaks I guess. It might just be my way of thinking these things, yet again can you blame me for assuming as such?_

 _If I were a gambling woman, I'd wager there are others out there who have been in similar situations like myself. Those consisting of mortal danger, life-threatening circumstances and barely managing to survive by the skin of their teeth and afterward finding it's not over yet because the bad guy somehow vamooses or you didn't get the chance to finish them off in the first place._

 _So, you see where I'm going with this right? I mean somehow, I got the short straw. I found myself being on this crazy ride called 'life,' one of those death-defying roller coasters where somehow the conductor forgot to slow it down. I'm stuck hanging onto the railing, my stomach doing the pretzel twists with every crazy twist and loop de loops coming and going._

 _Yeah, I know it sounds so random coming from someone that's a complete stranger, you're probably thinking it's a bit narcissistic the way I'm talking about 'me me me.' But let's face it, you have no idea what it's like being placed in my position or surviving what I've been through without living it._

 _But if I could somehow manage to, I could write at least seven manuscripts; have them published, probably be a bestseller in a week's time and maybe even get a movie deal for the whole lot, maybe eight given the last one would be a two-part segment just for the sheer hell of it. Trust me I would be giving you quite the shock if you dare look me up in any bibliography written in the magical community, your reaction would be like 'the hell— '_

 _If you don't believe me, that's fine but let's just say I have seen and went through some crazy shit, enough to last me a fucking lifetime and you know what? I still haven't gotten that T-shirt the ones you find waiting for you at the end of it all._

 _Something that goes like this I imagine;_

 _'I took on bad guys/fought and killed dangerous monsters/took on death-defying tournaments/been targeted by a sick twisted psychopath/went and died and all I got was this lousy t-shirt.'_

… _Yeah probably be hard to fit all that in, but it's the principle of the matter people, geez! I'm sure many could relate to what I'm saying 's an unbelievable mystery how I survived in one piece with what I went through…well kinda as people think I'm a little whack in the head but can you blame me for it?!_

 _Don't worry I'm still somewhat sane, hadn't had any psychotic breakdowns to date, though had some close calls as a teenager when things got too unbearable for me. Yes, I know teens have it rough going through the stages of puberty and what they go through growing up._

 _In my case, the breakdowns could have been caused by the numerous situations I found myself swept along full of danger. The heavyweight of saving Britain's magical society and the constant problems and expectation they piled onto my shoulders could be another._

 _It's any wonder I came to stand my own two feet and claim any independence I had thanks to those who helped me back there and saved my life more than once. But now…now, it's just me and a couple of others that managed to survive and join me here in America and safe from harm as they were loyal to me and would fight for me until their dying breath if necessary._

 _They aren't exactly what you'd define as 'normal,' frankly I don't give a damn, don't go judging my peoples otherwise you're going to have to deal with me, and I'm not one to hold back the punches._

 _To reiterate:_ _ **MY LIFE FUCKING SUCKS BLUE BALLS!**_

 _There I said it, so I laid it out for the whole world to see and I'm not taking it back because it's the goddamn truth. Sure, everyone has problems that are probably worse than my own, yet this one takes the full fucking tiered wedding cake hands down!_

 _ **(Sigh…)**_ _I suppose I should have realized that things were going to get rather ugly soon. All those events we created with our war were only small things on the world problems that stemmed from either the ongoing wars in Afghanistan, Iraq, etc., then Global Warming and anything else that seem to cause a major shock to the entire population._

 _But this being just the tip of the iceberg before the worst came to rear its ugly head, all of a sudden everything goes belly up and then it's all-hands-on-deck, every man for themselves. It was total pandemonium when it started, and I'm talking 'the whole end of the world' hysteria that came to be known as people were panicking, some trying to get out of the states but seeing it hit everywhere I doubt any came out unscathed or succeeded in leaving their countries..._

 _I honestly have no clue how or what it was that made this, rumors circulating guessed this was, an airborne virus, some chemical reaction that got loose in a particular vicinity that quickly spread, there were endless notions to what it was. It does seem to fit the whole ideas inspiring all those Resident Evil/Silent Hill/Dawn of the Dead franchises and the many others that kinda fit the profile I'd imagine as "the dead shall walk the earth."  
_

 _You know that sort of shtick that gets you when zombies come into play, and everyone is running around like a chicken without its head._

 _Hell, for all we know, it could've been just a 'fluke' on someone's end in the science division, trying to better humanity as it were and instead of a vaccine for whatever deadly malaria/disease, we get this curveball released out to us. Whatever it was, the threat was real and having it spread like the bird flu, going from one state to another and killing thousands within a short timeframe while our dead now come back to life and have a hankering for human flesh._

 _Yeah, it's the real pits or as I like to think, this world has gone down the shitter toilet and found itself spit right back out with the worst thing to ever come spewing from its gullet._

 _I'm not trying to be a hater or anything; it's just the way it appears to me, just stating the obvious facts here. Looking at it, since the dawn of time, we have evolved from apes scratching our ass to being the revolutionist of our day and age. We have found means to create as well as destroy the natural balance of this world.  
_

 _Well, what I estimate it to be sixty-five percent of the planet but that's just my opinion._

 _In other words, taking what was once virtuous and pure and turn it into something perverted and monstrous. Now, I will not go and deny that I had the feeling this would occur because things always seem to become the worst scenarios brought to the foreplay. Or that everyone just doesn't seem to realize until it's far too late and then wonder why the 'government' didn't give them a heads up until the very last moment because they didn't want to cause a pandemic._

 _Yeah kinda screw the pooch there, didn't they? A little late on their end I dare say and then like every horror movie when the dead rise, everyone freaks and it's time to run for the hill!_

 _I learned a few things during my short time surviving the apocalypse and from my past in England that taught me well on such matters. The world can be both kind and cruel. Love can turn to hatred while hatred can lead to more death and suffering which only creates more destruction and chaos to add to the churning mixture which came brewing from its bubbling cauldron._

 _Is it any wonder why it seems that now as the world continues its slow decay thanks to what we do to it through unsympathetic action, only something far more oppressive should fall upon us that threatens to wipe our entire existence from the face of this earth?_

… _yeah, I think I'm getting a little off course aren't I, sorry just kinda got off track and should bring you back up to speed._

 _Since things are so different, I can see that things might now no longer go back to the way things were, that is if it ever could, but I think to better one's self, one must adapt by any means necessary. I happen to have a few aces up my sleeves given what I can much do._

 _Since I'm sure no one is going to rage at me for letting out the big secret of magic, I'll just give you the Kiss version:_ _ **K**_ _eep_ _ **I**_ _t_ _ **S**_ _imple_ _ **S**_ _tupid._

 _I'm a witch. Yes, one of those broom-flying, black pointy hats, wands casting, turn anything into whatever, blah blah yes those. You probably think it's all a joke I'd assume the same in your position if it was the other way around._

 _Though considering back then in my childhood the moments when specific magical incidents occurred, events I couldn't for the life of me figure out but realize it was my magic acting on instinct Having this sort of capability was a mixed blessing considering how it either gave me a helping hand or just got me in trouble.  
_

 _As I look into how things progressed down this road and try to stay one step ahead while also taking the neccessary precaution that had kept me well throughout my teen to adult years.  
_

 _It still goes to show how I was considered fate's chew toy from the moment I came out of my mother's womb and wound up being set for this larger-than-life predicaments when all that shit was tumbling down onto me._

 _I won't bore you with all the mucky details but let just say Magical England lived in the medieval/dark, small population that's split into three categories, one was the new blood most commonly known as Muggle-borns, they were born to two non-magical parents._

 _A prevailing theory among muggle-born sympathizers was they came from a cast-off squib, the magical equivalent of someone with a disability but theirs were they suffered from a closed connection to their magic or had no magic at all. Unsurprising if born into a magical family they got discarded quietly._

 _Then there's the second type which consists of half-bloods born to one Muggle-born parent and a pureblood, half-blood or other muggle-born, they were common in the time before this apocalypse. The last kind where the Purebloods consisting of an older generation who could look back to the era of the pre-founders or something of the sort.  
_

 _The thing was they were so obsessed with keeping their lineages prestige and pure by marrying those who were of the same nobility or had enough gold to carry on the family's name to consider their equals unless they find they had a muggle/muggle-born than that was not going to be happening anytime soon.  
_

 _Though given my extensive research as I look into the matter of mine and that of my godfather's ancestry, I note that many families within the years had been coupling and having children with their second-third cousins. But that wasn't even the worst as I found to some degree if things got really desperate and families couldn't afford a suitable bride/groom, they would arrange marriages between two siblings of different kin yet had the same grandfatherly person in their bloodline._

 _(Ewww just goes to shows how messed up that is that even an idiot can tell how very much fucked up right there!)_

 _Magical Britain was so far from the current times; they used parchment and quills to write with instead of regular paper and pen like any sensible modern person in The 21st century would do.  
_

 _They used owls as mail carriers to send one another postage. Other habits and ways of living made things look well, old school. I must admit that even though it was fun learning magic and casting spell was rad, I wouldn't have minded if we had a TV or even a radio that kept up with the outside world itself other than the magical realm of course. It might have even perhaps let others (cough *purebloods* cough) see what made muggles so fascinating and maybe not look down their noses so much if they learn how moderate and with the times they were to this moment.  
_

 _Even though it would have been nice to have those things inside the castle during the dull days but given how magic and electricity don't mix too well, especially in a large crowd of the magical variety as they either short-fried the circuits or cause them to explode inexplicably. I later found out that everyone else outside the UK had already got that figured and patented down as I saw to apply some in my place the moment I discover it was possible._

 _Also, I should mention, I do own an owl who's kinda wicked and incredibly loyal to me. I might not like people as much but animals at least are more understanding, show a certain level of intelligence and a type of common sense unique to them unlike those in the entire magical region there.I found out once I got out of there, that the whole lot was stuck so far back in the time that it was downright embarrassing. It was a complete eye-opener out here in the states, I was still brushing up on the equivalent spells and curses taught from back in Britain to be better prepared, seeing as the magic learned from Britain was the equivalent to kiddie stuff compared to the potent magic invented and used in the United States_

 _It took some time and much-given effort, but I managed to catch up pretty fast while adding everything to my_ _arsenal in case anything happens and trust me a girl needs anything to stay on top of their game. But getting back to that and why I left, here were the following reasons. I'll give you the cliff notes version to explain the situation better, so it doesn't take too long or you're likely going to be giving me the 'what…' look afterward:_

 _See about fifty years ago, there was this evil wizard by the name of Voldemort although his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, funny enough he was half-blood like me. He wasn't going for total world domination but maybe start off small with Britain first as his stomping ground with his followers consisting of only purebloods and perhaps some halflings who belonged to old lines, who thought their shit don't stink pretty much._

 _Their primary goal was to go out and get rid of everyone who were muggles(an average person), Muggle-borns, half-bloods and anyone who stood in their way. It was an actual civil war, people stuck in between two different sides though it was kinda stupid if you ask me. Because things were looking bad for the light faction, with Albus Dumbledore leading even though I think someone with more magical/military background or at least someone that's strategist would've_ _been better than this guy at the head._

 _But since everyone considered him the most 'powerful wizard' since I guess Merlin or the Founders and with the rumors that Voldemort was afraid of him, he was the person that the people looked to for guidance…again really a bit much I think on their parts, acting more like lemons if you ask me._

 _See I kinda thought about this, considering the many different outcomes that could have saved more lives, such as if they had been more assertive instead of dilly-dallying they might have won the war much sooner, and the threat would cease in its track._

 _But no, he as Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and other such titles to his bloody credential believed that they could be redeemed (yeah right like you want to see them especially considering what they did to earn that mark thanks to that snake-faced bastard…)._

 _So instead of using brute force to take them out, it was like wasting time using stunners and other non-lethal spells against them, while the enemy was doing the opposite using dark, sinister curses and the likes as they murdered and tortured thousands._

 _I mean come on, how hard is it to just take them out with only one pop, but like sheeps they followed the old goat herder as he said, 'No killing, just stun and then put in prison to redeem even though they committed atrocious crimes against humanity…'_

 _Seriously what had he been smoking when he thought this though I will never know what went on in the addled brain of a senile old croak as I said. But for everyone else, he was like the messiah for the magical world, and people would do anything he said, even joined his 'Order of the Phoenix' to help him out, well those that weren't chickenshits to do anything._

 _There was a measurable sum that was part of that organization; my parents included as they wanted to make a better future for everyone, especially those that were Muggle-borns and half-bloods while also planning to have me when my mom found she was pregnant._

 _I guess they thought they were fighting what was right yet I wish they had done something more sensible like leaving England and not get involved in it._

 _Oh, don't get me wrong, the first eighteen months of my childhood were all right: had a loving father and mother though I don't remember much since that psychopath murdered them and surely I would have joined if not for the miracle that happened. Everyone believes I did the unthinkable, surviving a deadly curse that should have killed me in a heartbeat like all others before me. But in all honesty, I think it was my mom who should get credit for it as she was the one to give up her life so I could live even though I wish that things were different in that case._

 _Then thanks to the Machiavellian machinations of that manipulative old man who pretended to be that kind grandfatherly figure who could give St. Nick a run for his money with those annoying twinkling eyes of his. Him being the one who started this whole mess by not taking care of it in the first place! For this, I hold him entirely responsible for everything and blame him for every single event that occurred in my life as well as everyone else's._

 _Albus one-too-many-freaking-names Dumbledore who used some ridiculous drabble coming from a washed-up has-been who couldn't see past her crooked nose much less the bottom of a bottle as everyone knew she was a sloshed drunk when it came to her sherry addiction. I attend her lesson maybe a few times before I decided to drop it as I notice she was intoxicated and had this annoying habit where she spouted my impending death which I thought 'no shit Sherlock' given it didn't need to take a genius to know I always have my life on the line when I'm at this school.  
_

 _What a bunch of crock I tell ya!_

 _But noooo she had to make this one itty bitty prophecy, an out of thin air that involved certain peoples and I wind up smack dab in it! I call a lot of things bullshit, everything that happens just does for a reason, and I don't like to believe it's destiny or fate has decreed or something along those lines blah blah blah…_

 _But mainly that inconsistent testimony that tied me to it, I hate to say it kinda links up to all the events and how things went, but I see it much in a much different way. I don't rely on crystal balls or the words of a rambling drunk to decide on what to do. I believe it's our choices that what makes us do them in the first place and even so, I would have done things my way in the long run, with or without some old biddy's half crapped prediction._

 _But that didn't go to that extent because DUMB-AS-FUCK decided to play 'god' to find his suitable chosen one/weapon as three fitted the bill but I was at the very top of that short list. Dumby in his infinite wisdom sees to get it all set and let the dominoes fall one piece at a time until they were all down._

 _First, by letting some greasy bastard report back to his master the words of a bumbling drunk, he took it for its word then went after the ones who seemed likely to bring his downfall. So then, I had a psycho maniac after my family who went into hiding, but that didn't go as planned as they got betrayed by a two-bit weasel that ratted them out. Then BAM, he came to our home and my parent's wind up dead, and I get the snake bastard's dark Horcrux in my head before I'm whisked away to my aunt's who sees fit to treat me like a slave and have me sleep in a goddamn cupboard for ten freaking years._

 _Of course, let's not forget that there's my godfather who rotted in prison (no trial might I add, another finger in Dumbo's direction as he should have been given one in the first place)._

 _Then there's me, recently orphaned infant with a deadly magical parasite in my noggin and being forced to live in a place with people I couldn't for the life of me stand and then him using me like a puppet to follow to his little tune._

 _Sorry, I don't swing that way for anybody, especially for fuckers like him and I was one who tried to go against everything that was set up for me, deciding it was my life and I was taking the driver's seat, not letting this coot make me be his 'golden girl.'  
_

 _Merlin, I hated it when he called me his girl, made me gag every time he said it in front of me. It was so sickening and wrong; I tell ya!_

 _(Oops sorry I just gagged a little as I feel bile rise every time I think of this so please excuse me for a sec while I wash that bitter taste out)._

 _So where was I? Ah, right now I remember. Yes, that is quite a lot on the list of shitty things I saw once I finally realized who set about them in the first place. Ever since I have hated his guts and cursed him in every possible language I could, especially in Parseltongue and Gobbledegook which I tell you are not as easy to speak in, on the other hand, seems to roll off the tongue quite well when cursing._

 _I know this is a lot to take in but since I doubt we'll be meeting in real life and since I can be somewhat wary around others, especially having plenty of good reasons to since the general population that I've been around since I learned I was a witch came off in two one where people were either trying to cozy up to me in hopes of riding on the 'Fame' train where they got to be in the same spotlight as myself; which I hated thank you very much._

 _Then there was the other half who thought of ways to off me although maybe after specific criteria were met, as those with male heirs saw me as a cash cow with my families fortunes and titled properties. In their minds, what a better way to put more galleons in their coffers than to see me wed and pop one of their kids and name them heirs of the entire estate while I would likely have an unfortunate accident of some kind._

 _Yeah right, I have seen enough Law and Order, CSI and other crime shows to know how that works when spouses die under mysterious circumstances but then seeing how bigoted and well-connected_ _Purebloods were, they got away with just about anything as well as murder here in the UK. Their inbreed pea-sized brains would come up with some very valid reason why investigating my death wouldn't be necessary, they'd probably stop any auror investigation or let them look into my death but pay off people with their vast fortunes to say I died naturally._

 _I knew I had to be careful with those like them as I had some close calls while at school and not wanting to risk being roofied and turned into some lovesick mind-addled slave. I always checked what I eat or drink as well as also taking a flushing potion to keep from being drugged to the gills by anyone, including the headmaster as I wouldn't put it past him to have tried something of the kind to get me to go and follow his lead. Yeah, it's not easy having that sort of thing that went on.  
_

 _I couldn't stand how one minute they liked me for who they thought I was, the next hating my guts because they believed I was a snake in disguise or something along the lines of being different or just being about your hypocritical bastards I say._

 _While I only had a small amount of those, I deemed friends and close family members, not a large pie I supposed but was good enough in my books as they treated me as just Harley and nothing else to that standard.I didn't and still don't give my trust to anyone unless I'm absolutely one hundred percent certain they're not going to try anything. I can't stop thinking of those moments in my youth, how they used me for their own hidden agendas and can't help cursing the whole lot of them for it. It's like I said, I was young and naïve as well as sorta innocent.  
_

 _Um I take that back, my innocence was more like beat down in mere seconds when left in the 'caring' hands of my only living relatives, I use the term lightly given how they treated me like a servant or punching bag._

 _I was very grateful that magic had helped me get out of a few predicaments growing up in the Dursley's and thought I should thank my lucky stars that beside the mental/emotional abuse. My uncle, even with his disgusting habits, was not one to feel up little girls or consider doing things to me that would have by far messed me up some. I think he knew a line when he saw it, considering I was more a freak than an actual niece to him which I suppose could be count as a sort of blessing cause if he had tried, I would have probably done something to make him regret it._

 _I was always half tempted to see how he'd like to go around with itchy balls with boils on them or wind up pissing blood if he ever dared to put his grubby hands anywhere near my person._

 _He and his wife, they didn't see me as their kin at all. No, what they saw me as was a diseased vermin and probably would've preferred dropping me off at an orphanage or in the street rather than have me in their home, ruining their lives and causing such a ripple in their 'perfect' imaginary family image of theirs. Yeah like I wanted to be stuck with a fat Walrus who's sweat stinks like onions and rancid meat, his busy-body horse-faced wife who couldn't keep her nose out of anyone's goddamn business and their whale of a son who liked to pick on anyone who looked at him funny, me especially. Those people were better off being at a zoo than around ordinary folks and considering I left a bit of a nasty surprise after I up and said goodbye to them in my weird sense._

 _Nothing says how much I hate your guts like having the cops and IRS coming down on you, especially as I did all the taxes and saw how much Uncle Vernon love to skim on the company. I hope he enjoyed the few years in a prison being butt buddies to a guy called Budha or a bitch like Petunia would as she wound up getting the same sentence like dear hubby without bail postponed as they had nothing left to use. Everything from their lovely house, their accounts, all the stuff that they had in their names and they would still have to pay every red cent which would take until they were said old and gray._

 _I thought it sweet divine justice that my dear sweet aunt got her just desserts as people in prison don't look too kindly on child abusers, and I made entirely sure everyone learned what the Dursleys were like behind closed doors. All their neighbors, co-workers, acquaintances, even the mailman and newspaper boy found out just what kind of people they were and didn't like it one bit._

 _When the shit hit that fan, I crossed continents and they had probably already figured out I had pointed the finger at them and brought all this down on them._

 _As they say, payback's a bitch, trust me I saw to it anyone who crosses me gets a taste of what kind of punishment I can lash out if they dare._

 _Yeah, I don't give a flying fuck on what happened to them though maybe if they had at least treated me with some ounce of kindness or decency, I would feel different for them. I don't have any clue if those three are still alive though I sort of very much doubt it. Seeing how Vernon and Dud's were both too obese to outrun these suckers while aunt Petunia would just stand and scream her head, calling them names rather than fight back. So I imagine they're long gone now, but I had my own worries to deal with and don't like dwelling on the matter when it should be where they belong._

 _It's in the past I say, the present is more important to me now more than ever._

 _Yeah call me selfish or spiteful, think me heartless if you dare, but you have no idea of what I had to endure for that time living with them for ten whole years before I was able to get out and be free from their domineering fat thumbs. See by the time I turned eleven and found out the truth about who I was, who my parents were, not the drunk/drug users as they liked to tell me now and again every time I asked. I thought my life would change forever, that things would be different, that I could be who I wanted to be. Too bad I didn't know someone else had some plans in store for me and every day I curse that old fart to hell. Greater good my ass old man! Hope someone is taking that and stuffing it up where the sun doesn't shine cause I sure would have if you were here!_

 _I would have thought of a thousand torture scenarios to make him rue the day he messed with me. So many from magical means to mundane as I figure using battery acid, a bunch of rusty nails, some barbed wire and other tools to prolong one's suffering. Anything that would have sufficient effect and satisfied my bloodlust in seeing him endure what I had to for the past ten years as well as for the other six and a half at that school! Yes, I have a lot of issues, so what, I imagine I wasn't the only one considering I dislike being a tool, especially around those who think they can manipulate me to do what they want like some organ grinder's pet chimp._

 _Well, newsflash to anyone who's hearing this out there, I'm no one's bitch, don't think you can force me to be some dog and follow the rules cause I've had it with them! I am a fucking human being with goddamn feelings, and no one is telling me what I can or can't do! And you can take that to the goddamn bank!_

 _So as I was saying, I had enough of that crazy shit and decided it was time for a change of scenery. Figured that with my family money I would find someplace to settle down as I planned to get as far away from those stubborn, greedy gits as soon as I a while though but I managed to get it all settled, once I got my solicitors AKA Goblins to help handle things while I got my stuff packed up and ready to be shipped out.  
_

 _Sure, those things can be greedy bastards, but they know how to get the job done as long as you give them enough gold to do so and I had plenty to spare on from both my father and godfather's which I inherited from him upon his I'm here in the good ole USA away from my past, hoping to start fresh with a clean slate. I thought that it would be just what I needed as I didn't think it would be as bad as the UK itself as America was all about the land of the free and I was all for that._

 _Making plans for my departure from my old home, taking everything that wasn't nailed down and also giving those pompous great asses one last 'in your face' telling them to suck it as they couldn't do a damn thing to me now whether they wanted to or was good to get off my chest and seeing the sullen looks on their faces: so fucking priceless!  
_

 _Yep, I told them to screw off and took to building my life together as I travel to the US of A, filling in the necessary paperwork to make me an official citizen, so I didn't have to go back to that place, no sir.  
_

 _I didn't care if I had to spend hours cramming as much as I could but it was so worth it to get them to stamp the paper and declare me an American Citizen of these fifty states. It was very much refreshing to just to kick back and relax without fretting that someone was out to get me again. Things were pretty much peaceful for me at the time, three years living with no worries and getting the chance to breathe and enjoy living but even I could not have foretold what would happen nor imagine the unspeakable horrors I would once again find myself being drag into another shitty mess._

 _Geezus, listen to me wallowing on and on like this, must seem rather droll to you, hearing me go on and on like some broken record, but I'm getting back to the yeah, once more I say, with the dead now walking the earth, it seems we are in for a whole heap of trouble. But I guess one good thing that comes with having magic and also mastering something that no mortal or magical has on their side while gaining some new tricks that came in handy during certain moments in itself.  
_

 _Given I had three rare and powerful artifacts that were once of Death itself and having collected them together, I now was its mistress. None can touch or do me harm plus given the dead and their tendency to munch down on anything fleshy, and I find that my blood and flesh has a toxic reaction which is poisonous and unappetizing causing an opposite effect of repulsing them._

 _Ergo I'm not tasty to them, and the virus can't affect me other than being somewhat groggy although that could be the lack of my usual caffeine intake it's possible either way. How I know this, trust me it's not something I want to go around sharing so don't ask!_

 _It's been almost three months, two weeks and five days since the epidemic happened and I spent a couple on the road, driving cross states in hopes of finding a haven or a place safe enough with others who aren't infected. I'm traveling on the highway towards Georgia in my one of a kind state of the art RV that I had built from scratch, well magic-wise with some tweaks here and there (again love being a witch and those who I can depend on to add a few extra to this bad boy)._

 _Also, I decided for just the hell of it, to give this a name and know my dad and the others would probably have been amused what I decreed, the Marauder's Legacy. It's been nothing but dead ends and ghost towns with not a single resident living in the area. Can't say I blame them as every place I've been to so far has been overrun by the Walkers and desolate streets with shambled buildings that seem to have aged decades instead of those couple months since the attack. I tend not to stay too long, just passing by through them without getting those sucker's attention.I was thinking about what my next move would be as I got close to the interstate when it happens. Somehow, I felt that annoying tingle in my head, that undeniable throbbing sensation that seems to be close to where the once infamous scar of a lightning bolt was, yet covered by my bangs as I still do nowadays. Yeah, I'm self-conscious about it so what!_

 _Even though I took care of Voldie's Horcruxes, I think that given I went and died, somehow sharing an overall link with my shall we say ethereal 'servant' or maybe my other close friend, someone who had a strange way of seeing things but passed her gift via willing her magic to me.  
_

 _Even though I would rather not have it considering it makes me have migraines half the time when it comes around. But whatever I can't stop what was appearing right there in my mind, pretty much screaming it out to me as it did in full color. It's mostly burly, but I can make out a man on a rooftop, handcuffed to a pipe like some animal, hollering at the top of his lungs with his face and skin blistering red under the hot summer sun._

 _He's reaching under the pipe as he's kicking and trying to break it while cursing the ones who left him in that predicament while I caught sight of zombies at the door but something was keeping them at bay. Though I can see more of the undead were thrashing against it and seeing it would not hold much longer and eventually give under the given once they do, then that guy was sure to become zombie chum. After that, the vision came to an end and sensing that I was pretty close, I made the turn to the next exit, using my magic to act as a compass to help me pinpoint his precise location while trying to make any sense of this._

 _I know what I said before and given that the guy gave me a vibe that had me feeling unsure but I can't ignore it. From what I could tell, he makes Snape look like a saint somewhat though I can't deny I'm no angel either.I have done things I'm not mighty proud of and knew I was pretty much damn according to the holy texts, yet I can't go and leave him to such a horrible fate as it went against my better nature no less._

 _Call me hypocritical, but I had to save him even though I might come to regret it later if he does turn out to be a total scumbag. It's like they say, damn if you do, damn if you don't._

 _I couldn't imagine leaving him to die like that as I never would do to my worst enemy, though Voldemort or Dumbledore would be the only two I see suffering cause I think they both got off too easy in my book._

 _I push my foot down, putting metal to the pedal and making the Marauder hit eighty or more as I tricked this bad boy to be like that Knight bus but only for particular emergencies.I didn't like the experience, but I would use it as a last resort if it comes to it._

 _I'm not entirely one hundred percent on it and feels like I'm taking a significant risk or not but given what's happening, and I'm sure I won't get into any trouble if I have to.I know that this would not be something a reasonable person would do, but since when I, Harleen 'Harley' Dorea-Lillian Potter-Black can be considered normal._

 _I think of the other's reaction, people that I knew who would relate to this, Mione who'd be shaking her head from above and saying, 'oh Harley….'_

 _Then there's the Weasley's brood who became my second family but alas were long gone as well after the war but imagine what they would probably do or say if they could. I think of Ron and the twins, who were my brothers in all but blood and stuck by me through the worst and dying to protect what was right and just. They're probably be laughing and trying to cheer me up with their humorous antics while my godfather Padfoot and dad would be thinking the same thing although Remus would be concerned over me as I was his cub after all._

 _Of course, out of the lot, I'm sure Mom, Molly, and the rest would be most worried for my sake but I made a solemn promise that I would try not to get too neck deep in trouble as trouble is always the one finding me instead._

 _Yep, that's me, Harley the former Girl-who-live-and-kick-Ass-and-now–mistress-of-death must once again play hero to save the day._

 _ **Yah me…**_

 _ **YIPPIE-MOTHERFUCKING-KI-YAY!**_

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Well I hope you enjoyed that, seeing Harley (FemHarry) as I would imagine her having found out she was used and taken advantage and probably turn out real messed up thanks to those events.

Even though some might see I come off harsh, but given circumstances, wouldn't you be as pissed for having an old man thinking to plan your entire life while also seeing you didn't get real hands-on training in the events that were to surround you, even planning to turn you into a martyr instead of finding a way of riding the parasite in you.

Plus, he did kind of let Snape relate the prophecy to Voldemort when he could of maybe erase it or force an unbreakable vow and not have this shit go down. So yeah if you are thinking I'm bashing the old fart, you're dead right on that! But just to let you know, if you don't like her crass attitude, well compared to Merle with his approach, she only had it rougher and wouldn't you develop thick skin too.

Also, I have a few ideas on her animagus form cause let's face it, she's a powerful witch with being having the deathly hallows/control of death so she might need the arsenal to help her just please don't go calling her a Mary Sue, for the love of Merlin she is not!

Here's a couple I got but if any wants to see more put them down, and I will consider...

 **Animagus Forms:**

1) Basilisk

2) Thestral

3) Nundu

4) Dragon (whichever type is most likely to fit, debating between **Hebridean Black/Norwegian Ridgeback/Peruvian Vipertooth/Hungarian Horntail)** Give you guys the choice but make sure to pick one you think would fit her persona wise

Have a go and decide what else you would likely imagine she can turn into to give the Walkers a deadly encounter and whoever comes up with the most interesting, I'll be sure to mention you.

Anyways please go to the bottom of the box and place your comment and let me know whether you love/hate (no flames please I beg of you) and anything else you'd like to say.


	2. SEASON 01 EP 01 - Don't Fear the Reaper

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey gang here is the next chapter though let it be known I try to follow the episode as best I could and threw some of my own style to it. Plus, I wanted to keep Merle's character so he will be cussing a lot and tried to keep it as Southern as possible for those who might feel offended, sorry. So be warn he is definitely going to be giving off a lot of words so just thought you guys should be told. Read and Review!

Also, the Animagus Poll, don't forget to vote on what two (three if I get enough votes)

Thestral – 2

Nunda – 1 (but might change to another creature if any think it should be different as long as it has four paws and is strong)

Dragon – 3 (0 Hebridean Black/ 1 Norwegian Ridgeback/ 1 Peruvian Vipertooth/ 1 Hungarian Horntail)

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter, just the right to this story and the reverse gender of Harley (Harry) Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 01: **

**Don't Fear the Reaper,**

 **Merle meeting an Angel in Disguise**

The summers in Georgia could not have been anymore humid and unbearable as the sun was blazing high in the sky over the city of Atlanta. Usually, people would've gone inside to stay indoors with their air conditioners on full throttle or being under somewhere shady.

Those were the obvious choices though not everyone was that fortunate, especially when cuffed to the roof with a whole horde of undead zombies walking about and looking for fresh meat as long as it came from something living and still alive.

They weren't all that smart as they were pretty brain dead, no need for puns there, but if you make so much as a sound to draw their immediate attention, they'll come running and tear into the poor sonuvabitch like a pack of rabid wild dogs.

In which he, Merle Rooker Dixon was upper case fucked for sure!

He knew that he was in a shitty position and what's worse is that he didn't know what would kill him quicker: the unbearable heat, or the likelihood of the Walkers showing up to find him right there, defenseless after those bastards left him behind as goddamn zom-bait.

He thought this was seriously messed up. No wait, he took that back, it was the most fucked up experience than anything in his entire life!

That's what Merle was thinking and thought if this is the way he was to go, he would like to thank whoever shit this hell onto them for bringing this about and punch them in the goddamn face.

Now he was a lot of things, a goddamn racist, a hardcore military badass with too many anger issues, a righteous asshole. Been called a self-righteous bastard and a mean son of a bitch by many thanks to a few quarrels and disputes between both genders and other races as he couldn't help himself as it was. But did he give a flying crap about them, _HELL NO!_

He had every right to as this was America, the land of the goddamn Red, White and fucking Blue.

So, what if they think him and his brother were nothing but a bunch of dumb rednecks, at least they were the ones who had the guts to put these undead walkers to the ground without any hassle on their end while everyone else is too busy shitting their pants seeing them rushing at them.

Just because they were once living human being, don't mean he wasn't doing a civil service on putting them out of their goddamn misery or having the balls just to call as is.

A spade was a spade, and a zombie was a fucking dead zombie. No other questions needed.

"Stupid bunch of limp dicks! Them and their fucking moralities are what got us into this, and now they can go suck cocks for the hell of it!" They just didn't get the big picture; they didn't see that it was a dog-eat-dog, eat or be eaten.

Merle knew it was all about survival of the fittest, the strong striving and overcoming the odds while the weak are left to fend for themselves.

There were no more layback moments as people were used to and had become either too lazy or obese or were as dumb as stumps to even try to show some worth unless it was to be zombie chum and let those dead muncher snack on them while others took the opportunity to make a run for it.

It might come off harsh, but it was the god honest truth, that only those with the sheer determination and skills had what it takes and if one had to be knee deep in the guts and blood, then so be it. They did what they had to at whatever risks to get by even if it's to kill or be killed, all the sake of fairness.

Merle understood that at a young age that to get anywhere in this world, one must do what it takes to survive. The automatic instincts which makes one decide on whether to flee or fight, to do or die especially for the likes of which when it comes to their self-preservation of living for another day. The Dixons may come off as savage and volatile assholes due to their upbringing and live on the Northern side of Georgia doing whatever they can to make it through the day.

He and his brother had always been the underdogs when getting their asses handed to them by people who saw them as nothing, calling them trash and should stay on the ground while their mouth bleed and loose tooth knock out. They refuse to give in seeing that they never done it before and certainly wouldn't do it for those people!

But while everyone was acting like a bunch of scared pussies who shit themselves the first time they see those ugly fucks walking about and attacking them as they stood there screaming their fucking heads before winding up with their throats tore out.

Now while zombies had been not at the top of their list before but having reacted better than the others did, they took those things down in a volatile of bullets, arrows and whatever useful weapon they could to cut them in their tracks.

He liked to blame whoever it was to bring about doomsday so quick-like and kicking them where the sun doesn't shine before shoving their pencil dick and tiny balls down their throats for good measure.

"Fuck the lot, fuck everyone…they can all kiss my lily-white ass." He was muttering to himself, the heat making him delirious as the hot rays burn into his scalp and turning his skin to look like that of a boiled lobster and swore it wouldn't be long before he'd smell like pork cooking coming from him.

He hated begging, it made him feel weak, but he was desperate to get free and was struggling like a dog and finding not even god was to help him at all.

Then for a second, thought he heard the door leading to the roof opening and closing but as he looked up, hoping it was one of those sorry bastards but there was no one. Just himself in this godforsaken wasteland!

Merle must be losing it cause he swore that sounded like someone was walking towards him but with nothing but the blinding sun and the hot air that he was huffing and doubt he would last much longer if he didn't get this thing off him this instant!

He kept at it, kicking and working up a sweat as he tried everything to get it to come right off. His arm feeling close to dislocating as he had been pulling on that damn cuff and wasn't giving any other than the sharp pain throbbing through from his wrist right up to the shoulder itself.

His fear turned to rage and looking to the sky as if to see the Lord himself but now was cursing him for all his worth and hoping he was listening to what Merle Dixon had to say.

"I ain't begged you before. You hear me; I ain't gonna start begging now. I ain't gonna beg you now! Don't you worry about me begging you ever! I'll never beg you! I ain't gonna beg you! I never begged you before."

He was shouting at the top of his lungs, though probably wasn't that smart of him as all that loud noise was sure to bring them dead hungry fuckers his way. But he didn't care one iota as he was working on getting himself out of these cuffs and then go after those bastards, especially that doggone sheriff and that annoying fat nigga that left him up here to die like some cur!

He was bashing the pipe with his foot, jarring the thing with everything he had, putting his weight to make it budge but nothing.

Dammit, this wouldn't work, other than making his leg feel like the bones were going to shatter upon impact every time.

He even tried to break his thumb, going for it to be disjointed to help slide yet that didn't work though now he was in a world of pain but too focused on the task at hand.

Maybe he should just put a bullet to his head and get it over with, save him a hell of a lot of trouble. He was looking to where his gun laid but then seeing right beside it the overturn toolbox and the hacksaw that was just out in the open for him to find. Well if he didn't take that as a sign, he didn't know what will.

Merle went to lie on his back beneath the pipe itself, shifting about so that his free hand could reach it but no such luck. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He just needed to get something to help grab it and moving to remove his belt and holding the end of the strap and throwing it out, trying to get the buckle to catch around the cutter.

He didn't think it would be able to cut through those cuffs and sure that the Walkers would be coming pretty soon as he could hear some commotion heading up those stairs and needed to get away before that happens.

There was only one alternative he could think of, and beggars can't be chooser, so he was going to have to grit down and bear it for the sake of surviving. When it comes to being caught in a trap, a coyote or animal will do what it takes, even biting their paw off than remain where they were, not caring they were likely to die bleeding to do.

But he was smarter than them, and he would find a way to get through this, he always did, Merle was tough as nail and could take on anything thrown his way!

Hell, he'd probably chew his arm off if it helps! He knew that time was of the essence and had to hurry before the unwanted company started showing up for dinner and him as the main course for those sorry pricks.

"Almost got it, C'mon, C'mon here you stupid piece of shit!" He was getting nowhere at this point and had to catch his second wind before trying again. He had his eyes shut for just a millisecond, but when he opened them, he was in for a shock when he saw what was standing right there in front of him, their form looming over like a dark, sinister cloud under the sunlight.

Merle was surprised yet probably would've fallen right on his ass if he hadn't been cuffed to the pipe as he was. But still having this unexpected stranger appearing out of nowhere and not making a sound to announce their arrival was enough to have him on edge and feeling a bit unnerved by their presence alone.

"Jesus Christ on a pogo stick! Who the fuck are you?" It was wearing a long black cloak with a hood that obscured their face, making it hard for him to tell whether they were male or female under that robe.

But Merle was somehow putting the pieces together in his fried addled brain and then suddenly start laughing. It only took one guess as to why they would even be here dress like that and on a hot summer day to boot.

"Well, well, I guess this is it then, time to take old Merle now aren't you?" He said this in a bitter, sarcastic tone but having a few choice words to say as this might be it for him.

"It's my time huh? Well, you better know that I'm tougher than I look and I will not go down so easy you nasty piece of shit! You hear me I will not go quietly with the likes of you!"

The cloaked figure just stood there saying nothing, though given 'Death' was not likely going to spare some final word for him, not even after Merle had hoke a lugee at his feet as one last spit in the eye towards him. "There's plenty more where that comes from, asshole!"

He had cheated Death before a couple of times in his past, a few close calls here and there, a bar fight that wound up with him getting concussed, then that time in prison when he got shanked pretty bad...

Yeah, the list went on and on but every time he was back on his feet and was like a cat with nine lives and personally giving the entity the middle finger for once again escaping his clutches.

Though now it looks like it had finally caught up with him and the bastard had come himself to collect his due.

Well, there goes his plan of him having hot threesome sex with two busty blondes and getting high as his way of going out. Oh well, they all couldn't live forever and were bound to go one way or another, but it doesn't mean Merle had to lie there and just accept it.

"That's right. You heard me, bitch, you got a problem with that? Bring it on if you're man enough, or take it up the chain if you're a pussy. That's right. That's what I said. You heard me."

Merle knew he wasn't making any well-lasting impression, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. He already figured that his chances of getting to them Pearly gates were just as slim as saying the Pope himself hitting the strips and enjoy a lapdance from a diseased stripper and snorting coke off her body.

Uh huh nope he was sure fire and brimstone were what awaits him, that is if he even believed that doggone shit…but he was not one to back down and wasn't going to give this particular entity the sheer satisfaction of seeing him lie and roll over like some dog!

"SO now what huh? Going to stand there all day and wait for me to keel and squeal like some fucking pig. Well newsflash asshole, us Dixon don't go crying like a goddamn pussy so you won't get any from me. Fat fucking chance you twisted motherfucker! I would have thought you Reapers were supposed to be carrying around sick ass weapons so where's your fucking scythe or you're too limp dick to whip one out pussy!"

He immediately noticed the stick in its right hand and almost had to laugh at the sight of it. That's it, that's what it had? Just some kind of measly ass twig oh this was too much. Like he would be pissing himself over that tiny pansy stick, well there was no way that he woul—

But then the strangest thing happened. Death finally said something, the voice was so soft and feminine, and all it took was one word while pointing that twig in his face. He could hear her inside his head now, speaking calmly in a hypnotic tone.

 _ **You're going to sleep. You are going to close your eyes and fall asleep and won't wake until I deem it time…**_

The voice so lucid and making it hard to resist doing as she said. Merle was feeling very much at ease, which went against everything he was and even if he had any energy to fight it, the temptation to do as it, correctly she asked was far too much.

Yes, get some shuteye for a bit, he'll just sleep and then…

He could feel himself succumbing to the given order, finding the figure was bending forward and could almost make out the bottom half underneath that cowl as they got closer to him. A well-defined chin with a soft pair of bow-shaped lips followed by a sharp straight nose.

But what precisely got him was when he looked up into a couple of bewitching emerald gems that were staring at Merle. So captivatingly and such a beautiful color they were. Those were the last thing he saw before everything went black for him.

He barely even felt the cuff coming undone or that their hand, soft and felt like warm silk against his heated skin, grab hold of his wrist. The figure had a firm grip on him before suddenly they disappeared from the roof with a sudden loud pop before the undead came, bashing the door open and missing their chance at some fresh meat.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R**

* * *

Merle had no idea of what was happening when he fell into his subconscious mind as time seem irrelevant when one is out for the count. The relativity that which if one grab hold of a heated pan, a second can be like an hour but if they put their hands on a smoking hot woman, an hour can seem like a second.

Or for the sake of clarity, say a man fell into a coma for four to five weeks and feel like he's waking up thinking it's Sunday.

But for Merle, he wouldn't even understand half that shit as that was all geek crap and didn't want to bruise his brain any further than it already has.

He was in no condition to otherwise after spending the last few hours being burnt under the hot smoldering sun, most likely dehydrated and needing to recoup from such an ordeal like his.

But eventually, his body was starting to grow restless lying there, and the urge to rouse was getting stronger by the minute. He was slowly coming to, moaning softly with a groan on his lips as he came around and opened his eyes sluggishly.

It took him a while for his peepers to adjust as everything seem blurry before having to blink a couple of times and get it all into focus again.

"Mmm…Jesus Christ ugh what the hell…" Merle didn't know how long he had been asleep for though given that he had been out there frying like an egg on a sidewalk and probably had passed out due to the intense heat getting to him finally.

He reached out to put his hands over his face and running his fingers up to his scalp to the back of his head, moaning.

It took just a few seconds for his brain to preregister that he was using both hands, his left as well as his right. Yes, it shouldn't be possible yet saw was rather evident that he wasn't cuffed to that damn pipe anymore.

Nor apparently still on the rooftop it seems as he was in a room with AC at full power and with such modest living conditions judging from the area itself.

He took notice that someone went to the trouble to bandage his wrist while also taking the liberty of stripping him down to his undershirt and briefs but left his things on the small side table, wash and press and folded nicely to boot.

He also noted that they even took the liberty to scrub him down seeing that his skin felt clean and no longer covered in any grime or shit on his person.

"Well if I didn't know better I say I die and this was heaven but highly doubt it." Just to prove his point he pinched his forearm, barely feeling the pain although the sunburnt made it slightly worst but unquestionably knowing he was still among the living at the moment.

He was lying on a soft bed, the comfiest he ever did lay upon as he and his brother had lumpy mattress growing up with sharp springs that caught on to their clothes and sometimes their skin if they weren't careful.

The sheets had a nice crisp feel to them and had the scent of a fresh lavender field after the summer rain, something he hadn't smell in a long time.

That scent alone brought some fragmented memories of his boyhood past. A former life from when he'd been a child and things hadn't been as bad before his ma and pa became such neglectful assholes and before Daryl had come into the picture.

He remembered that after the storm ceased, he and his ma would go outside and take a walk towards the wood, heading to where there was a meadow that appeared to be in full bloom and spread out as far as the eye could see.

He recalled how his mama always appeared so happy to be out here, being so vibrant and full of life. She was nothing at all like that drug addicted bitch she turned into after enduring her husband's constant abuses for so long but still hadn't let it brought her down, not for another two years or so before she just gave in and let herself accept it as her given fate.

She would take him to this particular spot and everything smelling like wet mud and something musky yet had this underlining the flowery fragrance that was so divine and heavenly and couldn't resist running through there laughing while she stood there watching him…

 _Ugh get a grip Mer, this is no time to be going down memory lane, focus man!_ Merle was placing his hands over his face, trying to push that thought away while he focuses on his current situation.

If he had to wager a guess, he placed his money that he was in some gal's domain, given by the scent and lack thereof anything masculine within the bedroom itself beside him being in here.

He got up slowly, his joints feeling a bit sore and tender while grabbing for his jeans and black beater and slip those on. He noted that other than the ones he had on him, his gun was missing from the pile and was either left on the roof or place somewhere else.

 _Well, I would doubt they'd be stupid to leave it there and reckon they wouldn't want to give me something to use against them._

But he was sure he could find something, anything useful if need be and probably have it stash somewhere if he looks carefully. He decided to check the room itself, looking underneath the bed and checking the drawers next to it. He found mostly woman's clothes and other feminine essentials then the large trunk that sat at the foot of it. There were wooly blankets, an old piece of yellow parchment, some textbooks and a few other bits of worthless junk in there.

He had check every place he could before deciding that the room didn't have any hidden weapons anywhere.

"Maybe I'll have better luck on the first floor." He realized it was one of them recreational vehicles though this one had a much better quality than that old man Dale and was very roomy with lots of space to spare as he walked down the set of small stairs that lead to the rest and gave a low whistle at what he saw.

"Hot damn, boy this must have cost a fine penny for something this swank." Now, this would be something he and Daryl would have liked very much. A personalized home that was good to drive in and can take anywhere they wanted to.

The interior had an exceptional rustic cabin appeal while having appliances that were more modern but also seem somewhat unusual in some cases, like weird spinning gadgets and even odd things that look out of the norm sitting where they were.

Walking further in, he saw what could pass as the kitchen/living room that had a roundabout booth with a table and on the kitchen counter was a medium size black pot with something simmering in there.

He took a quick peek at the stew, seeing it was a greenish tar-like substance and was bubbling just a smidge. He had no idea what it was and doubted he would want to eat whatever they were serving. Merle caught one whiff and immediately felt bile rose as it stank quite fierce and made the hairs in his nose curl up just by breathing that.

It was like something the damn cat would drag and left out in the sun to overcook before letting it rot some later.

 _Ugh Jesus on a hand grenade, what a stink!_ Probably some chili that got cooked too long. Should have damn made sure to keep a timer now that it's gone and ruin. He wasn't going to touch the crap and eventually the fire would die down when it did so he would leave it alone for now.

He didn't see any sign of anyone else besides himself in here. However, he heard something and turn his head to see there was somebody else in the room with him.

It was a dog, well more wolf-like in appearance with its lupine feature but still scary to say the least. It was quite the large breed and had a grayish pelt with flecks of silver and brown in its fur with bright yellow-amber color eyes watching him wary while also keeping the small pups in bed close to her.

She was growling but keeping it at a low volume, so she didn't wake the younglings as they slept soundly unaware of the situation going on.

Merle had to keep from cussing as he realized this look bad. There were two things he knew from given experience when it came to hunting and tracking wild predators:

You don't go and fuck something that big unless you got the guts to take it down if you can, and two never go messing with them or their pups, cause the she-bitch will give you hell for it!

Merle saw that with the mama wolf, seeing she was stalking his every move, knowing she'll come at him and take Merle down and judging by the size of those fierce chompers that could shred him to bits within minutes of them sinking into his flesh.

Even if he could find something to defend with, she was probably more capable of getting to him first before he could strike back or make a run for the door.

He had seen a dog once tear a fella's hand off back when he was in his late twenties and trying to make a quick buck. He and a couple of guys were at the junkyard trying to score some cash removing certain auto parts from the broken-down cars in the lot. They had figured that the person working wouldn't notice if a few people snuck in or even notice or care for a few missing pieces or scraps of metal as they worked on dismantling and grabbing what still seems to be in working order.

One fella seeing there wasn't much security, other than the mutts tied to the post and he in all his infinite wisdom, decides to taunt them. Merle hadn't notice, too busy with helping remove what looks like a stereo set that was sure to make a good sixty bucks in the condition it was in before he heard the screaming and turning to see what the hell was going on.

He and the others saw the dogs chasing the stupid idiot seeing that they jerk the chains free and now had to run out of there, leaving behind the stuff before they could tear into them. He didn't know what happen to that guy though he could care less as anyone with half a brain would tell you that you don't go fuck with something that had sharp teeth cause given the ample opportunity, they'll take you down with just one snap of their jaw and then it's game over.

"Easy there sweetheart, not gonna do anything to you or your young. Just relax, and no harm comes to either of us alright?" He waited for the words to sink in, keeping from making any sudden movement and waiting till she settled back down yet had her eyes tracing his movements while not budging from her comfy spot.

He took that as a good sign and kept on exploring the place while also glancing behind to see if she had moved from her spot.

Walking further to put as much distance between him and her, he made it to the back of the RV where he saw had a door leading to the other room and opening it to find what was a sort of study filled to the brim with all kinds of stuff.

There was a small table with a rickety chair sitting smack dab in the center with books and knickknacks littering it the walls cover head to toe with parchment papers, all with handwritten notes or depict drawings of the sort. There was antique furniture with old style lamps and wooden cabinets followed by a large cupboard that had delicate etchings on the surface.

He noticed a sort of perch that had a snowy white owl sitting on it, fast asleep though saw its head pull out from under its wing and look to see him before settling back down as it deems him not a threat.

Merle did not know what to think on this yet told himself that maybe they were an outdoorsman or something that like to be similar to a mountain man or in this case woman, not that he held any disregards to what they do. He then turned his focus onto the cupboard thinking that it had to have something in there and opening it up and thinking he hit the jackpot for sure.

"Well dip my cock in honey and lick my balls clean." Looking inside and found that there was an array of weapons like a few swords, daggers, long-short knives a couple of sniper rifle. The wall had a variety of others, some that look like they were from the middle ages as he eyed the Morningstar and the double-headed ax. He took to examine them and noted that they all seem to be well cared for and having to assume the guns were fully loaded but would check for the ammo.

Over on the desk, he saw what looks like a semi-automatic medieval crossbow that had a cylinder drum full of arrowheads tipped in silver and noting the mechanism was very odd yet able to figure out how to work the contraption.

Yeah definitely taking them back with me. Merle was about to go and grab one of the knives off the rack, but then the owl immediately came swooping down on him, screeching her head off.

Merle turns and immediately brought arms up to keep from getting his face scratch up by those sharp talons when it came at him like a white bat out of hell.

He could feel them tearing into the skin, rendering deep but thankfully not all the way to the bone itself and having to keep moving as the thing refuse to relent and kept attacking him.

"Hey, cut it out you stupid fat ass pigeon! Stop it, or I'll see to it you get into that pot there and eat you myself! How does crispy owl sound you overgrown fat turd!"

"That's not going to be happening, not under my watch." He heard the click of the safety being turned off and the gun now pressing into his back. Merle could tell they knew what they were doing as one shot from them would sever his spine and he'd be in a significant amount of pain, unable to do anything other than wallow in agony.

He hadn't even heard them sneak in although he had been too busy dealing with the flying nuisance to notice until it was too late and by then caught off guard.

"And if you so much as try to lay one hand on her, so much as ruffle one of her pristine white feathers, I'll take this gun and cap a bullet in that sorry ass of yours."

The bird had ceased its assault on him and now fluttering over towards the person that was standing right behind Merle while he turns around slowly as the last thing he wants is to have her go and take a shot at him.

His arms were hurting like hell, and his right cheek stung as it managed to snag him good and feel a thin trail of blood seeping down and sure was going to leave a mark. He got a few more scratches, yet it was his pride that took the most beating to as he couldn't believe he let this happen and by a fucking bird no less.

He hated to admit it that he didn't like this being the second time someone got the jump on old Merle when he was distracted by something otherwise.

First that annoying asshole sheriff, now this. He swore he was not going to tell Daryl a goddamn thing about this or he wouldn't hear the end of it for sure. He saw that pompous fluff ball was giving him a smug, superior look as it sat comfy on her right shoulder and ignoring the glare send its way.

 _Damn that rotten no good puffball!_ If looks could kill, that thing would be spit and roasted and serve for dinner. He never ate owl before, and sure it would taste almost like chicken, maybe a bit gamey, but he ate worst crap.

Though he might not get the chance considering the predicament, he was in, and that goddamn bird knew it as it preens its feathers while the owner hadn't lowered her weapon even when the danger has passed.

He took his attention off it to the woman staring with the gun in hand. She appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties, standing firm and had her gaze locked on him the whole time. Merle was surprised though also thoroughly impressed finding that she wasn't leaving him an opening even if he was sure he could take her out with sheer brute force.

But then again, there was that owl who was still watching him, and Merle knew she'd likely strike again before the woman takes the shot and put him down if she had to. Those two worked as a team and had the others back in any case, and he didn't want to go testing how good a shot she was as he like his ass cheeks just the way they were without any bullets in them.

Merle had been in the military for quite some time and could tell when someone has gone through some severe hardcore training and seeing she look like the kind who do something similar though in a different manner.

Merle couldn't be sure why, but he got a certain vibe coming from her that left him on edge, which he couldn't fathom and left him unsure of whether or not he could trust her.

Then again with the undead running amuck, any experience needed to survive, and sure she must've picked it up along the way. Or maybe not, he could quickly read a person, know what kind of poker face they gave and always tell when someone is either bluffing and can smell bullshit a mile away.

The young woman wasn't letting her guard down around him, and Merle wouldn't blame her as he wouldn't trust himself either if they were in opposite position. She kept her stance firm with her finger on the trigger and looking him dead in the eye, telling him not to fucking try anything while she had all the cards.

He knew he shouldn't, but Merle couldn't help staring and seeing this gal wasn't too bad on the eyes and liked what he saw. She wore a dusty tan jacket over a leather halter top that was lace in front and showing enough skin around her midriff and narrowed down the crevice near her bosoms while keeping them girls snug in place.

She had some washout denim jeans that hugged all the right curves and into a pair of dark blue-green alligator boots. No, they're snakeskin given the distinct markings as well as the matching belt she had on. Plus, that they might belong to the same critter that gave her those dangling earrings hanging on her lobes.

Her skin relatively tanned and bronze from being out in the sun and seeing she didn't all too bother by getting dirt under her fingers as there was some caked on her chin and forehead, showing she had been outside before coming back in to hear the sudden commotion in the backroom. Her midnight jet-black hair fell right past her shoulders and going mid-back with a quarter down to the tips dye a dark, almost crimson-like red with longer fringes falling to the side of her face with most leaning to the right.

She was staring with those bright green eyes, and Merle could see them burning with such vivid intensity, shimmering with absolute certainty that said not to go messing with her because she'll fight back. She was not one to pull punches as she gazed right at him without so much as blinking or giving away what she was thinking.

Course, he'd give her a grand eight out of ten on the meter of sexy looking chicks he'd like to bump uglies. Now she was not some drop dead gorgeous bombshell from one of his favorite titty magazines but did cut quite the intriguing figure with that lithe, slender form she had but was obviously packing some heat on her person.

Merle had heard a noise right by her left and saw she had another massive wolfdog at her side, this one pitch black and was growling with hackles raise, its stance showing he was ready to pounce when given the signal. He knew that looking at how things were and seeing he was outnumbered and outgunned; it was time to give and admit defeat.

"Fine missy you win, not going to do anything to Tweety there though I think you better do something with that Chili of yours, cause from the stink of it, I say you best throw it out."

The woman raised a thin brow taking a chance to sniff the air, smelling the odor that was premating outside from the pot itself. "Nope, it's supposed to come out like that, which means it's almost finished."

"Uh huh right…" He wasn't going to say anything although was rather curious on who she was. It was apparent from her accent she was one of them Brits though the way she dressed and act show she was adjusting to being on their good ole' American soil for some time.

"Look I'm not going to do a thing ta ya missy, so mind putting that piece there away before someone gets hurt, namely me?"

He saw her consider it and thankfully slipped the gun into the holster on her belt. The dog, however, still on guard and keeping his eye on Merle during this procedure before the young woman indicated for them to come out of her studies as she had Merle go first followed by the pooch with her being last as she closed and locked the door behind them. They were heading for the kitchen when Merle couldn't help asking as he was dying to know just who she was.

"So, um let me holler a guess here, you were on vacation strolling to see the many wonders we Yanks provide and now you're stuck thanks to this crapper." She went to move the pot toward the sink, turning the burner off before giving the stew a few stirs until it cools down.

"Nope, I'm a USA citizen, been one for three, almost four years now though seems mote point thanks to what's happening now does it?" She grabbed a small brown vial she had set out and added three drops to the mixture. She watched as the liquid started to change color, going from a puke green to a vivid transparent yellow that didn't smell so pungent. She'd give it five minutes then see to bottling it the stuff up.

She turns her head, noting that he hadn't moved, not when the dog remain where he was and keeping track of his position and see he didn't try anything with her back turn.

"Way I see it, this shitstorm is global and hitting every place like a bad case of STD, and now everyone is sure as fucked just like us."

Merle, despite the given situation, had to agree with her as he couldn't have put it better himself. He gave a wry chuckle, finding that was rather amusing coming out of her mouth.

"You bet your sweet tits it is girlie." He said this while he eyed her shapely rear as she had moved to grab something from the top shelf although the bird swivels its head around and giving him the stink eye as it noticed what he was doing and didn't like it one bit.

He didn't give a rat's ass and decided to provide the bird with a 'bird' of his own, smirking as it hissed at him and then gave it another just for the hell of it. The bird was squawking noisily and seeing her master turn to glare at Merle while reaching to calm her pet by stroking her ruffled feathers before she finally settles down. She then looks at him once more with a dark scowl on her face.

"Really, so very mature, at least try to act your age otherwise I might have to teach you a lesson cause I know you were checking me out just now and I'm half tempted to give it to ya."

"Oh, is that a promise sweetcheeks because I sure wouldn't mind having you give me some of that fine sugar." He admitted she did have this smoldering appeal in a sort of wild cowgirl-biker way and wouldn't mind tapping that at the very first chance he got.

It's been quite a while since he had gotten laid and knowing he liked to put the screw on her and get his rocks off a couple of times, depending on how good she was in the sack. He imagined her wearing only her birthday suit and seeing those breasts jiggling as she rode on him or having her on all fours as he gave it to her from behind, squeezing that ass while fingering her pussy.

Maybe if she played her cards right and after they had done it a few times, he could convince her to be the meat filling for the Dixon brother's sandwich once he got Daryl on board with this sweet hot filly here.

It had been a while since both brothers got to partake in sharing an exceptional woman and knowing Daryl had been having a bit of a dry spell and not having much luck with the ladies either and could use some nookie-nookie action.

The gals back at camp were too prudish for his taste, most a bit bland and some just too bitchy, maybe a couple were rug munchers but this one here, she most certainly made the top on his short list.

She had gone to move and leaning her body against the counter while looking in his direction with arms cross. "You know I could have easily left you back where I found you if it weren't for my SPS."

"Ah your what now?" He wasn't sure what she was talking about before she explained, "My 'saving people syndrome'. It's what one of my friends use to call it, given I have this tendency to go out of my way to do the irrational that goes beyond the norm to save anyone. Even those like dirty old farts who I might find I prefer to keep their trap shut and not cause me any problems."

"Well sorry there, dollface I know I come off as a bit much." She swore he saw her snort and muttering under her breath, 'a bit' but continue saying, "Yet I can't help myself as I don't know anything about you and frankly it's hard to show my gratitude if they don't give out their name."

She seems to consider that and even though the suspicion was still on her face but saw she no longer view him as a troublemaker.

"It's Harley, Harley Black and this here's Sirius, and that's his mate, Remus or Remy as I call her and those are their babies there." She indicated to the other wolfdog that gone to join her and the pups then finally to the owl on her shoulder, "Also you already met Hedwig. Keep in mind, her bark is worse than her bite, but I suppose you already figure that out just now."

He said nothing though saw her glaring at him before she flew off Harley's shoulder over to the nearby windowsill, knowing the danger had passed but wasn't going to let Merle get off so quickly as she twisted her head at a 180 degree to keep her eyes on him the whole time.

Harley though that now that was out of the way and going to the sink to pull a dish towel and dab some alcohol she kept underneath it and walking towards him. His scratches weren't too severe, just a couple grazes on his arms and chest, but then the one on his right cheek did have her full attention.

If Merle had been unaware and not managed to deflect her talon from going in further, he might have lost his eye though now had the cut go down towards his chin.

"Hold still this might sting a bit." She had it pressed to his face and putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She would check on it again to make sure how it was healing and was also confident he wouldn't be in need of any stitches though it would leave a scar if any.

"So, was that the only reason you did come to my aid, that whole SPS thing?" Merle was trying to get a better sense of who she was, feeling she wasn't telling him everything though it wasn't like he was going to give away his secrets either. That was the main golden rule one had to live by as you always got to keep your guard up, no matter what.

He was trying to remember what happened on the roof but everything seems slightly foggy to him, only a few details that seem to get him, like those eyes of hers that were so mesmerizing but also a bit disturbing that didn't settle too well with him.

She was a total enigma to him, but somehow, he felt he could at least consider that she had saved his ass and he owes it to her on all accounts.

Harley shrugged, pulling the towel away and then going over to the sink to wash and wring it out until it was no longer trickling pink down the disposal.

"Kinda, I was passing through, and like you searching for supplies and was in the building adjacent. I saw you outside there and no one else around. I wasn't too sure, but I didn't think you should have been left out like that, even though I imagine you had to have done something shitty to wind up cuff without the key close by."

"Yeah well, that damn cop shouldn't have let that nigga with the key, dropped it in the damn pipe and left me to rot up there." He muttered this to himself and Harley didn't make any comment other than shake her head before moving to scoop some up the gooey stew into a tumbler.

She came back over and held the glass out to him. "Here this will help some." He tried not to let it show, but the grimace was already set in his face and giving her an 'are you kidding' look as she wanted him to drink that shit.

He was trying not to breathe it in but the stench was overwhelming and wondering what on God's green earth did she think that by making him drink that wouldn't make him feel ten times worst. Already the need for a hit was coming and though he left his crap back at camp and sure he wasn't going to like what would happen if he didn't get some.

"Ah, thanks but I'm not so much as parch to try whatever this is, and honestly I rather have a beer." Harley refused to budge and wasn't going to let him get any leverage out of this.

"Sorry, no alcohol until you take this. I'll let you have your booze when every drop is gone deal?"

The offer of having a cold draft waiting for him was tempting in itself and thought would be worth it if he just sucks it up and drinks that shit down.

It sure can't be as bad as long as he made it quick and not breath it through his nose. That's how his ma use to when he and his brother refuse to take the shitty medicine the doctor prescribes.

"Well bottoms up." He took a huge swig, doing his best not to gag at the first mouthful, the taste was the worst he ever had in his entire life ever had, and that was even when he was in the Marine's and ate some shitty food there too.

He could feel his gut threatening to upchuck it, but eventually, he managed to get it down in one go without so much as trying to keep from showing her how much he appreciated her little beverage concoction.

"Ugh, that had to be the foulest, most nasty thing I ever did taste. I swear I will never take that again, so help me, not if you paid me a million dollars."

Although as the stuff was running through him, his body starting to feel a bit better, new energy was surging through, and the pain in his arm was already fading like it was nothing at all. By the time it was finished, it felt like he was at a hundred and ten percent and turning to her with a perturb stare and had to go and ask, "Just what the hell was in that there protein shake of yours?"

Damn, he thought if anyone knew about this, she would've most likely made a surefire mint selling it to anyone in need of this stuff.

She gave him a bit of a light smirk and said, "Trust me you don't want to know. Otherwise, you might not want to partake this stuff down again, even for said a million dollars."

She took the glass from him and went to set it in the sink before walking towards the fridge to grab those cold beers she kept on ice. She handed one to him while taking the other for herself, watching him swig that down with a few gulps of it in quick succession.

Merle was enjoying it like it was the best damn ambrosia he ever had tasted in his life. She thought so too considering she had to find any general store or markets that wasn't empty of everything down to the last can of beans or powdered milk. People in desperate times were bound to go to such length as to stockpile onto whatever they can get a hold of to survive in this day and age.

Seeing how he felt much better than before and in the likely even he might need some of whatever she cooked to get him back on his feet. "Right so um you got anything else to eat in this here tin can cause honey I haven't had anything for a while and could sure use some grub right about now."

"Hmm, you in the mood for some meat and baked potato soup with a side of blackberry cobblers?" She had been fortunate to head out to the woods that afternoon and found a bushel growing that showed they were sweet and ripe and ready for plucking.

She had grabbed as many she could to bring back here, then getting the pie all set but would need time to bake. She was sure the man could wait it out but if not she had a few candy bars and other sweets and snacks that they could nibble on instead.

Merle couldn't help it; he laughed, he laughed so hard his belly hurt but was well worth it.

He had to say this was by far the strangest day he had, and even though Merle thought this was all too good to be true. But Harley wasn't pulling his leg or nothing, and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and was very much hungry.

"Sweetcheeks, you got me at the words meat and potato and hoped you got enough to feed this old dog cause I could eat a horse if any. The name's Merle, by the way, Merle Dixon at your service."

"Well, then I'm glad to say it's nice to meet you Mer, even in these unexpected circumstances that we're in." She smiled at him before heading for the pantry where she kept all the packaged goods and rummaging about in there. Merle was about to see if he could offer his service but Harley shouted out, "No worries I got it Mer. I have two here for both of us, and it will take just a couple minutes to get them done."

She grabbed both cans and getting the pot going as well as the oven to get preheated for only them.

As Harley grab the bowls and silverware from their cupboard and Merle did lend a hand getting them set onto the table while she was busy tending to the food. He thought that was fair on his part seeing how she went to the trouble of letting him crash here and eat her food and such. He may be no gentleman, but he did owe her some and wasn't about to take her hospitality for granted, no sir!

As they sat down across from one another, both enjoying a bowl of Chunky's soup that tasted like manna from the Gods themselves and drinking another beer to wash it down. It was strange to Merle, how today had turned out.

One moment he's on the roof, about ready to cut his hand off then waking up in someone's RV with a woman and her animal critters in there and she was carrying nearly as much ammunition in that other room of hers wondering just what else was there to this Harley gal.

Harley was at the stove, bringing the cobbler out to set to cool and caught a whiff of it and already felt his mouth watering as he couldn't wait to take a bite of that.

He figured going back to the others could wait as he rather enjoys this for a bit longer, especially with such excellent company like Miss Harley Black and her superb blackberry cobbler as they ate together, talking and laughing amid between bites.

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Whew that took me a while to get that done right and didn't expect it to turn out as long as it did. Though you know what they say, a writer's work is never done until it is done right or something along the lines. Yeah, it does seem lengthy but I just play it out and thought it fits to give it some detail and hope you enjoy. I was trying to watch the episode and get how Merle would during that moment and I think I got it down which I hope everyone saw.

Well I hope you enjoy that also if anyone wants to take a guess at what breed they are, Sirius and the pups, if you guess right I give you a cookie. And if you guys were wondering about that study, look up Grimm Marie's trailer to get a look see as I also watched the show and thought of how Harley would want something to carry her artillery as such and be something old like in a way. Also please leave a review at the bottom and show some love for this.

Another thing before I let you go, now that you know Hedwig is alive I have to ask what you consider the reason:

A) a phoenix familiar

B) a unique magical creature that Death bestow to make her strong like her mistress

C) a tough ass bird that is just normal but got moves to prove it

D) Or Other

(open to any suggestions to whether she should be another familiar of the avian sort) Remember decided and I'll be sure to cast the votes in total when you're done.


	3. SEASON 01 EP 02 - ReunionSmackdown

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey gang welcome back to another Through the Shadow I Rise, as today is Halloween and I know readers love a good old treat, I decided to post the next chapter for you and hope you enjoy. Also again give thanks to my beta friend Melrose437 who fix the issues but all and all Read and Review!

Also, the Animagus Poll, don't forget to vote on what two (three if I get enough votes)

Thestral – 2

Nundu – 1 (but might change to another creature if anyone thinks it could be different as long as it has four paws and is strong)

Dragon – 4 (0 Hebridean Black/ 1 Norwegian Ridgeback/ 1 Peruvian Vipertooth/ 2 Hungarian Horntail)

Phoenix - 1

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter, just the right to this story and the reverse gender of Harley (Harry) Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 02:**

 **Nothing Beats a Good Ol' Fashion Reunion** **With A Side of Much Needed Smackdown…**

Coming up on a few hours passing since they left the overpopulated walker infested city, it left them outside the vicinity while they continued to place as much distance as possible between them and there. The sun was setting right in front of them, turning the sky a rosy-orange as they drove along the windy trail of open roads. Merle was in the passenger seat beside her, their stomachs now full of good food and he took this opportunity just to sit back and enjoy the ride with his new lady companion. Well, she and the others on board what she liked to call the 'Marauder's Legacy' which made him crack a smile at such title, knowing that it would seem weird to christen their RV with a name.

Though Merle had to admit, the way this thing seemed to almost glide with sheer velocity like some sturdy vessel at sea with her at the steer, controlling this steel beast on the open road.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing her looking out ahead after he told her to keep on heading straight as that was where the camp should be as long, as they hadn't up and packed yet. Though Merle doubted Daryl would leave until he had a chance to come looking for him and hoped that once he got there that he still was still in camp, along with that cockeye sheriff and black asshole.

He had a few choice words to say on the matter as well as give them a boot to the gut for the sheer hell of it. They didn't talk much other than to make a few comments if he asked something or said anything just because it was too darn quiet for his taste. Not wanting to put the radio as he doubts anything would be on other than static to hear. The owl, Hedwig what kind of name was that he thought to himself, made to take its place behind Harley, sitting on top the headrest and turning her head now and then to glance at Merle, watching him with narrow beady eyes.

Out of everyone in here, that annoying creampuff was one to hold a grudge and not that he would apologize for calling it a flying rat. If anything, he was the one who got the brunt of the exchange thanks to those fucking claws of hers and swearing to himself as he saw Hedwig digging them now just to let him know she'd do it again too if she got the chance.

"So, any ideas how far this clinker can go for without running out of fuel?" He had his eyes on the gauge but noticed that the meter hadn't changed while she was behind the wheel.

She shrugged, "Got enough to get us to wherever we need to be. I made sure to get some in before I found you." That was the most extended thing she said to him. He figured that they were fortunate to have gas still since they still had some ways to go to get to the camp.

"Huh, you don't say?" he shrugged seeing it was getting quite dark and knowing it would be better to start again fresh in the morning. It seems Harley thought the same herself as she pulled up to the side and went to turn the engine off. "So, ready to call it a night then?"

He was and having to stifle a yawn that he had though turning to her and giving her a wink, "Sure am darling, I swear that bed up there is good, but I'm sure the company is even better with you in it." She gave an unladylike snort in his direction, "Get your mind out of the gutter there you dirty old perv, just because I only have one bed, doesn't mean I'm letting you try anything with me in it. Trust me I won't hold back to take you out or tie you down if I have to."

"Easy there, honey, I'm not the kind to go forcing myself onto a woman unless she wants me to." Harley rolled her eyes and then went to go to grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom. With the door shut and most likely locked for her own given privacy, Merle took the chance to lie back and turned to the other company in the room, that mutt Siri was it? But it was close enough he thought to himself.

"So what do you think there bud, she interested or what?" The dog said nothing, just gave him a deadpan stare before trotting to where his mate was and cuddling up to her.

"Figures." So much for man's best friend but since it wasn't his dog he let it go, though would have been nice to have a guy siding with him. He heard the door open and saw Harley coming out, wearing a blue-silver jersey that fell to her hips and saw the tell-tale skimpy short under them. She saw he was staring at her and crossed her arms before saying, "Don't get any funny ideas in your head about this. These are my good pair, and I prefer not wearing the heavy kind of nights like these."

Plus, she wasn't one to give a damn about anyone seeing her in these and figured that Merle would keep his grubby hands to himself. But just in case, she had used a compulsion charm which would see to it he didn't try anything while she slept.

"I said nothing." He held his hands in mock defense but saw her roll her eyes at him, "There's an extra toothbrush for you to use and some sweats I left in there. Figured you'd want to go and take care of your own business in there if any."

"Well much obliged then. Can't help wishing I could do something to return this wonderful hospitality you're giving here." He got up and walked to use the bathroom to relieve himself before seeing the pants that she left for him. He hadn't guessed she would carry around men's dud unless she had a fella in her life but had seen no evidence that indicated she had any before he showed up which kept getting stranger and stranger in his book.

"Whatever maybe she was hoping for some nookie-nookie somewhere and finding the only person 'sides myself wasn't her idea of a romantic hookup." Ah well like he said he wasn't going to put any pressure on her unless she was interested in having some fun. Besides he was sure tomorrow they'd reach camp and see where that goes.

He took the chance to brush his teeth and then slapped water to his face before he exited and went to join her upstairs.

She was lying on the right side with her back to him and barely stirred as he came over and slid in beside her. The lamp was near him and moving to switch it off before lying down with his head hitting the pillow and close his eyes to the sudden darkness.

He didn't know how long he was asleep for but Merle had been something of a light sleeper, especially when one had to worry about any intrusion in camp. At first, he went to reach for his gun before waking Daryl but when he felt nothing there and scowling as he realizes this wasn't his tent and the person next to him wasn't his brother.

He listens, finding it wasn't the shuffling groaning that he used to hear from those undead fucks, no the sound was of someone crying out, terrified and hurt and realizing it was coming from Harley beside him.

 _"…Get him, he only just gone through…."_ He turns to see Harley whimpering to herself, whispering yet being so close could make out what she was saying. It seems she was in the throes of a bad dream as she had her face all scrunch up and was gripping the sheets tightly in her hand. He could see the knuckles turn white and her body shaking as she seems to be struggling with whatever nightmare she was having.

 _"We have to get him, we-we can't leave him…"_ A single fat tear rolls down her cheek and saw another joining it and landing on the pillow below her. Merle had no idea what to do considering he wasn't sure what to think other than doing what he did when Daryl was a brat and sneak into bed when he had a case of the night terrors.

Damn me and my stupid conscience. Merle made to slowly reach out, putting his hand on Harley's shoulder and trying to wake her but she wasn't budging. "Hey hey wake up, it's not real, it's a dream, c'mon."

Usually, that did the trick, but he saw it didn't so it look like it was time for plan B then. He just hoped she wouldn't freak and as he pulled her towards him, holding her gently and waiting until the shivers had mellowed out some and her breathing became less shallow.

Well that work, he wasn't sure if he should let go but then found she had moved to press herself against him and snuggling her head into his bare chest. He could feel the soft mounds under that shirt and had her groin near his clothed pelvis region.

So close and breathing in that sweet scent that was lingering on her, her hair like lilac and some other flowery essence that girls like to use. He never did understand why they go overboard with their perfumes but Harley, her scent was all hers and having to resist the urge to moan as she leaned into him like that.

Jesus hop-popping Christ, he was not sure whether this was intentional or this being some test to try his ever-growing patience on the matter. But judging by the serene look on her face and guessing she wasn't aware of it, so he decided to let it slide for now.

Merle had to keep mini Merle under control knowing that was damn near impossible as it was like trying to prevent a dam from overflowing when he had a hot babe like Harley rub up against him in his arms.

He had to keep his thoughts to a bare minimum, hoping she doesn't try to grind up like that and to have her wake to morning wood right there.

 _Think non-sexy thoughts, think of old granny's in their bathing suits, think of ugly face bitches that forget to shave themselves down there or had crabs in their bushes..._

Merle kept doing this until he felt the blood flow start to wane and knew he would be flaccid and not tempted to try anything else unless he thought of something else to provoke the beast down below.

He made to close his eyes while trying not to let the feeling of her body get to him though it was wishful thinking on his end.

 _Damn this was going to be a looong night._ Merle inwardly moaned while going to lie and tried to catch some much-needed z's while Harley remained unaware as she was having no more bad dreams that evening.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

Merle woke to something in the air smelling good and opened his eyes, wiping the sleep out of them, though came to regret it a few seconds later as he saw the owl hovering over him, staring before squawking loudly, **_"Ween! Ren!"_**

"Great just you now shoo, get!" He tried to ignore her, but the bird kept making that hissy fit noise, almost like an annoying alarm clock and finally had just about enough of her.

Merle chucks the pillow at the owl which missed by a couple of inches and swore the bird was laughing as he got up and groans while moving to stretch his arm, hearing them make that popping sound as he did.

Damn flying nuisance, he was cursing to himself as he stood up and went to go downstairs.

He saw Harley in the kitchen cooking by the stove with some slice of toast frying in the pan with butter on them.

She must've taken a shower, seeing her looking clean and refreshed with her hair still slightly wet and slicked back as it was. She wore the same jeans as before but with a black cropped top with a rock band emblem though never heard of these 'Weird Sisters' yet too busy eying the V-neck that gave him a good eyeful or the small piercing around her navel, a silver stud with an emerald to match her eyes.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and saw she was humming and recognize the song to be one of Aerosmith's. He stood there listening to her sing 'Dream on' while she whipped the oatmeal and threw a couple of berries into the mix.

That song was one of his all-time favorites as well his brother's while growing up as Daryl love hearing Steven Tyler bleating out and probably memorized the words to every song ever written by him. She must've heard him coming as she turns around to find Merle by the last steps, scratching his head and muttering about stupid birds and such.

"Looks like someone woke up finally, hope you're in the mood for some breakfast though I'm about finished here we do have some toast and jam all set up."

"Yeah, fucking starving I could go for some grits and cooked chicken if you don't mind deep-frying that fatty over there." He gestured to the perched Hedwig eating some bread scraps on her perch. He grabbed an empty mug that was sitting out to dry and poured a fresh cup of joe that she had laid out brewing over the stove.

Taking a small sip and then sitting down in the empty booth while she went to grab two bowls and carried the food towards the table.

He noted that the others were already digging in their chow as Sirius and Remy munching away while the pups were sharing what looked like a giant pan eating their food she laid out for them to share.

Hedwig was gobbling something down, swallowing it in one gulp and Merle saw was a rodent she caught when she went outside that morning. She was a predator by avian nature that like her food to be a little bit alive and wiggly.

Merle gave the owl a deadpan look before saying, "If you are trying to put me off my food, think again, birdbrain."

Hedwig squawked seeming miffed as if that tactic was supposed to make him queasy. She would have to do better than that to throw Merle off his game.

Harley was letting her coffee cool while taking a couple of small bites of her breakfast and looking to Merle who went to do the same as he much at the piece of toast with the strawberry jam she had set out for them. "So how much further you think we are from this camp of yours?"

Merle swallowed his coffee and thought it over, seeing how it took them six hours to get to that town, an hour and a half just to rummage that department store and guessing that with how far they got last night, maybe two, two and a half give or take. "Still got ways to go sugar but we'll get there no worries. Though you better let me do the talking for ya sugar."

"Why thank you but I'm a big girl, and I can very well handle myself no worries."

When they finished and Harley was busy putting the dishes away, Merle went to hop in the shower to get cleaned up. He was not one to complain about washing up at the lake with the other dudes back at camp, though bathing in icy water and having his balls freeze was not something he wanted.

He stepped under the nozzle, taking in the room temp spray and proceed to scrub his body and hair with the non-scented soap she had in there.

He saw to it to be quick about the shower before changing into his old duds and coming out to see she was ready to get back on the road again. They were making some good progress on the way, but within an hour of driving, Harley saw something that got her attention given that they should be the only ones on the highway.

"Hey what's that?" He saw it too, another vehicle coming down on the other lane and getting a better look, saw it was a massive white van and recognizing it to be one of theirs. Merle had a guess and saw that it as a good chance it was them and turn to Harley to let her know.

"Heh, looks like the Cavalry has arrived. Slow it down there would ya, don't want them to pass us yet." He grumbled out.

She did, putting the brakes on and killed the engine. They saw the other vehicle doing the same until they were just a few inches from each other on opposite sides.

Merle got out first and with a wide grin on his face as he took in who was there and coming out as well, "Well well lookie who it is, howdy sheriff, I bet you weren't expecting to see little old me now were you?"

He could take from their gobsmack states that they were surprised and a bit relieved to see he was alive. Before the sheriff or any of the others could say anything, they heard the back of the van open, and another came out and walked towards the front.

This one had short light brown hair and had a bit of a scruffy beard on his chin and lip, wielding a crossbow in hand and marching towards the Sheriff with a ticked off look on his face.

"Hey what's the damn hold up here, what you got to take a goddamn piss or something?" He seems both confused yet very much exasperated, wondering why they stopped before he saw Merle who couldn't help giving him a cocky grin when he noticed him there.

"Hey Darylina, didn't expect to see you among this sorry posse? Now, how's about a hug for your big brother."

Daryl said nothing though didn't need to as he had run over and was giving him a tight bear hug as he was glad to see him alive and in one piece. After the two brothers got the chance to enjoy this short-lived reunion, Daryl stepped back and had to ask what the hell happen.

"They told me you were still in Atlanta, that darn son of a bitch said they left you cuffed on the roof so how did ya escape and when?"

"Yeah about that, I'd like you to meet the person who saved my bacon." He put his arm around Daryl's shoulder and forcing him to turn and see Harley leaning halfway out of the driver's window staring at the two brothers and gave a half-hearted salute when she saw them looking her way.

"This hot piece of ass here goes by the name of Harley; you know like— "

"A Harley Davidson yeah we get it, thanks for the obvious ref there Merle. I'll be sure to remember that next time, cause the next person who asks who you are, I'm going to call you 'old perverted geezer who can't keep his yap zipped for the life of him, ' and we see how you'd like that." Harley quipped from her place in the Rv.

Those that were staring at this newcomer, 'Harley' and surprise that Merle instead of giving her any crass for it just said, "Well honey you can call me whatever you like as long it's from your sweet lips to my ears. You know you can't resist me."

Harley put her hand on her right forearm while lifting her fist to him, "Up yours."

He laughed again, and everyone could swear that the two seem to be flirting or mostly Merle as he seems to like to rile her up with his words, though Daryl could tell she wasn't too bothered and she gave as good as he did in return.

Usually, a woman would have just slapped Merle and then huffed away, cursing him while leaving a red handprint on his face to remember her by instead of her number.

He then turns his attention to her, trying to understand better why Merle seems taken by this young woman. He saw her shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him as she sensed he was just teasing her just for the hell of it.

Rick was glad to see that Merle was okay, though more concerned about getting the weapons that were still back in the city. Even though the two brothers were okay now, he had to bring everyone back to the critical matter at hand.

"Well it's good to find you are all right but unfortunately we can't head back to camp, not yet anyway cause we have to go and get the guns that are there and bring them back with us."

Harley had hopped out of the motorhome and hearing what they were talking about and turned her focus to the sheriff and the others.

"Hmm, you mean that large burlap sack with all the firearms we found lying out in the open before we left? I was wondering what to do with all them, though was probably going to use them to take out any walkers that got in my way if the Marauder here didn't plow them over."

She stroked the side of her vehicle inwardly smirking, thinking she needed to thank her 'friends' who had the good sense to pick up whatever was left in that area and bring it back to her before she had it stashed away in the other compartment before bringing Merle aboard.

"You have my guns." Harley's green eyes zoom in on him and cross her arms over her chest, lifting her breast just a smidge and those noticing she wore no bra under her top but didn't need the support, to say the least on the matter.

"Technically they're _my_ guns since they were left out in the open and given that nine-tenth is the law around here and there was no name tag to dictate they belong to you in any way, in layman's terms anyone who finds gets to keep the said property."

"In other words finders keepers your loss sheriff!" Merle couldn't help himself as he relishes the look on Rick's face and feeling some small sense of satisfaction even though he had not known that she found them or had them in her home the last he checked.

So, either he didn't look that hard enough, or maybe she had a secret compartment with them and other supplies. He was half tempted to ask though considering she might not want to tell him after she caught him snooping in her studies yesterday. Plus he didn't want the others to hear and only trusted Daryl to keep his mouth shut as just his brother knew to do so.

But still, he was intrigued to know, same as the sheriff as he looked like he was startled to find out someone beat him to the punch. If it had been Merle, he wouldn't be giving them any, except for Daryl as blood was thicker than water and the rest could fend for themselves or get bent as he preferred the latter in any case.

Rick was starting to get aggravated but tried to go about this as calmly as possible as he didn't want there to be any fighting amongst them as he seen enough before and knew how the last one turns out.

"Look frankly I don't want to start any problems, and I think it would be better if we just try to resolve this as we shouldn't be going against one another since we share the same dilemma."

Harley seems to understand what he was getting at, but then she was also still a bit on edge as she thought of earlier. She removes the glasses and places them on top her head, making everyone see her eyes staring at the lot of them.

"Hmm, you don't say but let me ask you this: what kind of sheriff in all his infinite knowledge decides to leave a man cuffed on a roof, especially where the sun is high in the sky and is a _blistering 79 degree._

If the Walkers didn't get him first, heatstroke would have, and frankly, you would have to live with that on your conscience though then I would wonder if you do have one as I wouldn't have let my worst nemesis die like that!"

"Look it wasn't his fault, I drop the key and we—" But T-Dog immediately found himself having to back away when Harley turn her eyes on him. He flinches and taking a step back and was behind Glenn who didn't approve being his meat shield from a very agitated Harley who looks like she wanted to pop him one in the face.

The only ones not bothered were the Dixon as Daryl could understand where she was coming from on the matter. He too had felt the same ire she had back at camp and now someone else giving them a tongue lashing which he thought was intense coming from such a firecracker like herself even though she barely knew his brother but still…

Merle, on the other hand, was somewhat enjoying this as this was the best goddamn entertainment he had for a long while. She was indeed giving them bastards two four and knew that she was not one to pull punches on them.

"…and considering you could have done something that wouldn't have left him a sitting duck. Yeah, you thought that by locking the door to keep the walkers from getting to the roof was smart, but you also unintentionally trapped him on the roof with no way to get back down."

Also, it doesn't take a genius to figure that it would only take a dozen or more walkers to break it down.

She looked at each man in turn who thought of what she said and realizing in a way she was right that it could happen and feel more guilt weight down on them than before.

"Oh here's another scenario: suppose he did get the cuff off, by say amputating his hand and then having to find an alternate escape. The way it goes would lead him back down to those waiting for him like a bunch of hungry sharks that gets the scent of blood and then be a feeding frenzy right there. And even if he hadn't, he's bleeding, and he won't make it back to camp in his condition, so what then? Hmm, can anyone tell me what will happen to him in this case?"

Seeing her words had finally hit head-on, she was ready to make the final stretch.

"Now from what I understand you guys don't see eye to eye, but I'm assuming out of you lot, they're the only ones who know how to hunt and track game around here better than anyone else. And I imagine they also take care of those Walkers since most of you don't look like the kind who do this for a living I imagine. But if any of you ever and I mean ever consider thinking of doing what you did to anyone else, you better pray I don't find out because trust me you will not like it at all is that clear!"

With her little piece said, she walked back to lean against her RV and shot a glance over to Merle, letting him take the floor. She could tell her speech had made a profound impact as the sheriff still reeling over her words and she giving him food for thought on what kind of situation they left Merle in.

Having someone other than his wife give that sort of argument like that and also realizing that he had endangered one of these people who were in the same boat as him.

For Christ sake, he was a sheriff whose sworn duty was to serve and protect and shouldn't have done what he did back there.

And in some sense, he had caused that bit of ruckus showing up without being aware of how hazardous it was and that he might have died back there if not for them saving his life.

"Look I'll say I wasn't trying to do you harm, but you were kinda out of control and even though it wasn't our intention to leave you like that. Perhaps we could make up for it and let bygones be bygones."

He hated to admit that she was right and if any of those likely events he would have to live with the knowledge that he left a man to die. Rick was a man of the law, and even with all the crazy shit, he should have taken the higher road and be the better man.

Merle wasn't buying into it but figure it was the best he could get out of the bastard although he would have loved to knock his teeth out some.

"Fine but I demand me and my brother get to pick some weapons for ourselves, same for sweetcheeks here as she was the one who did most of the work getting this stuff for ya and would be unfair that she didn't get a share of the booty."

He turns to Daryl and finding he had no problem with that considering she saved his brother's life, and they owe it to her to get something out of this. Rick found that there was no room for arguments and turning to where Harley was and nod to her, "That sounds rather reasonable, Miss Harley?"

"It's Black to you and yes just give me a sec to go and get them." She disappeared into the RV, leaving the group to turn to Merle who stood there smirking before T-Dog had to say, "Hey look, about what happened, you know it wasn't done on purpose, and I'm—"

"Nigga just shut up and keep as far from me, so I don't have to pound you in the ugly face again 'cause trust me I'm tempted to if anything."

Merle would have done so if not for the way Harley handle the situation and having watched her rip into these pussies, seeing what a bunch of limp dicks they were with their tails between their legs while she came down hard on them and not afraid to show some bite to it.

Women can be downright scary when they want to be that was downright true but Harley, she was not one to hold back on anything and found he kinda dig that in a woman. Seeing a gal with a fiery personality and was not one to give a damn what others think. Harley seems the type to be able to take on the big boys without minding that she got her hair out of place or break a nail.

That was the sort of women the Dixon liked best: a wild spark that was quick on her feet and smart as a whip.

Nothing else was said as Harley came back out with the loot, all the guns there and ammo included.

"Anything else Sheriff or is this the part where you ask me to bend over and allowed you frisk my ass." She was only teasing but watching the man bluster and flushed along with the others who were now eyeballing her for good measure, probably thinking she was on the same crack as Merle.

But Harley was not far from the finish as she was putting the man off his game and using it to get back at him for Merle.

"You can't always be too sure Sheriff, and you look like you want to see that I'm not packing any other heat on me other than my girls here. But oh don't worry I promise these won't bite although I wouldn't try the one downstairs cause the last guy who tried to cop a feel, wound up getting his family jewels remove via a spork and then shove up his ass."

Okay, that last bit may have been exaggerating as it wasn't a spork but a piece of wood with a specific severing charm she came up with that ends up having not just his jewels but his dick lodge in the attacker's throat thanks to that handy spell she perfected for such an occasion. It was pretty resourceful as it kept many of the others from taking that as soon as word spread on what she did and that many males tend to back off from a girl when she castrates a male's prize possession and ensures that they can't be put back on or grown again via magic.

Merle couldn't hold it back any longer; he was gasping for air as he saw the look on Rick's face and now the color of a sundried tomato. Same with that Chinese kid who couldn't help it as he saw her showing them off in such a manner that no decent woman would consider, but Harley was not what you would call normal and hear Merle chuckle in the background made her smile inwardly.

"You, oh you're a riot to have around you!" Daryl said nothing though was smirking as he saw Officer Friendly looking to be in an awkward position and finding he was being put in place by this newcomer just then. She let them drop before crossing her arms to lean against her vehicle as she watched them from the side.

Rick was slightly taken aback by her affront and overwhelming attitude but finding that he didn't want to cause any more issues. Especially after what happen yesterday now in their heads and doubt Merle would let them leave her behind and they would be dead right. He would give them hell as he liked being around her and sure his brother would do the same siding with him.

Rick was scratching his head sheepishly even though the blush had yet to diminish as of yet. "Um it's just, well you're not from around here are you?"

Harley had to keep from rolling her eyes hearing that rhetorical question was thrown out in the blue and even Merle had to think that was the most stupid question to ask given the rather obvious as anyone could tell that she wasn't a local from her accent.

"Yeah, I was born outside these waters but I'm a US citizen, been one for three years here and that's it." She wasn't ready to talk about her previous life back home, and the two brothers caught on the way she held herself and her eyes turning flat it told them that she was hiding something. She lifted the bag and slung it over her shoulder, even though Rick was about to say they could take them off her hands.

"No, I think I'll keep a hold on them seeing that I rather think of it as my guarantee that you don't try anything as you did with ole' Merle here."

Before Rick could say something, swearing they would not do such a thing, but Harley would not have any of that.

"Think of this as an insurance policy for not just me but the Dixon here. I don't go out of my way to waste getting nothing but to show I'm a good sport, you can take a couple with you, along with ammo but the rest I hold onto in the meantime."

Nobody made any further comments, seeing that there was no point trying to renegotiate as Harley was watching and so were the Dixon with Daryl standing beside his brother with his quiver drawn and showing he would shoot first before they could fire.

While Rick and the others were getting back in their vehicle, Daryl walked over to where Harley and Merle were as they were heading for the RV.

"Hey, any chance I could bum a ride with you instead of them. No offense but I'm still mighty miffed by what they did to my brother and figure you know that shit."

Plus, he wanted to be sure if this Harley chick wasn't going to try anything even though it seems Merle was okay but if he so much as indicates she was trouble, best to give him a hand.

Harley didn't see any problem and shrug, "Sure hop in, there's always room on the Marauder just hope you don't mind the company back there, but I suggest you stand outside for a minute?" She saw the younger brother blink and seem perplexed by what she said and somewhat confused by what she was asking him to do.

"Um, why?" Merle could see where this was going and said nothing while watching as his brother opens the door and see two huge wolves that were standing guard at the entrance and looking at him with sudden wariness as they note the person that was trying to get in.

Daryl stare at them, feeling a lump come up in his throat then turning to Merle who gave him a 'Don't look at me, she's the one with the motorhome,' glance before having his focus onto Harley herself.

Just then something flew out, and Daryl felt it landed on his shoulder and turning his head to find Hedwig staring at him with a steely look in her eyes.

Now, this had to be the weirdest thing that ever happens to a Dixon before which was by far the strangest in Daryl's book. He found himself having a staring contest with the snowy bird, assuming it was trying to judge him and see if he was worthy of boarding the RV.

He thought it ridiculous but then given this he doubts he would be let on unless she gave the final vote on the matter. He didn't break eye contact while using his one hand to slip into his pocket and pull out the piece of meat he'd been saving and holding it out for her to see.

"Hey, sweet thing want some squirrel jerky?" That seems to do the trick as Hedwig zoom in on the tasty morsel in his grasp and before he could blink, snatched it with her claw and gobbles it down in two bites. As soon as Hedwig had finished eating before turning her attention to him once again, Daryl then saw her gaze no longer full of suspicion but now saw her reaching out to rub her face against his cheek, head-butting to show her full on appreciation.

"Ah…your welcome?" Harley who had witnessed the whole thing and saw Daryl had made a good impression on her familiar and knew was going to come to him for more of those if he had any.

Harley reached to pet Remy who step aside and then looking once more to the other Dixon brother who turns his focus to her and saw Harley was watching him as well.

"You don't have to worry about these two; it's Hedwig you have to be watchful with cause if anyone tries to do me harm, then they'll have to face her wrath and trust me she's not one to hold back for no one. Just ask Merle here?"

"You got that right…" He grunted still smarting over that encounter and not too pleased that the bird was cozying up to his brother just like that. Daryl thought that explained some things, noting the new scar on his older brother's cheek but then witnessing Hedwig who spun her head and hissed, showing she held great contempt for him and the feeling was mutual from Merle's side.

Daryl somewhat amused yet making a mental note not to do anything to piss the bird off considering he hates to wind up like his brother or worse, especially with those two watchdogs standing there ready to attack.

Good thing there was also some leftover meat and always carries it on his person when he needs to.

Daryl felt the owl take off and realizes he's allowed to come aboard. He shot another glance in Harley's direction, seeing Hedwig on her shoulder and she reached to stroke her chest before getting inside.

He had to admit there was something about her that sorta perk his interest just a notch and in a way. It was kinda refreshing to be with someone who wasn't as a total nuisance like those at camp.

Her given attitude show she was not one to take shit lying down and also seem like she might have the guts to take on the Walkers unlike the girls at camp who just look like they'll shriek and faint and leave it to the men to take care of business.

He stepped inside the RV and Merle joining him before shutting the door behind them while Harley got up in the driver's seat ready to move on out as soon as the truck ahead made a U-turn and went to follow right behind them towards camp.

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Well I hope you all enjoy that and keep on reviewing and I'll be sure to post a new one when you guys show the love. Again Happy Halloween to all those alive as well as Undead! BWAHHHAAHAHA!


	4. SEASON 01 EP 03 - Conversation Confront

**Blue Kitsune** : Hi everyone I'm back again with another ripping chapter for all you Walking Dead x Harry Potter fans out there. I see I'm getting lots of followers and favorites and also a few comments which is nice and appreciated it. Your votes are being counted as we speak, and I had noticed that a lot of people are asking Harley to be a dragon and I know this might seem last minute but if any have considered her to be something outside the HP universe. Like say the Game of Thrones Dragon(s) or Eragon or something else that would be an unusual breed to throw, please cast your votes still and remember she is to have two or three forms so keep throwing them in.

Also, give thanks to **MissMelrose437** who has been doing a fantastic job at betaing this and want to give her a round of applause for this. Show the love and review! Also, Happy Thanksgiving, so give thanks to those who are important to you!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter, just the right to this story and the reverse gender of Harley (Harry) Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 03:**

 **Open Conversation on the Road & Challenging Confrontation**

Harley turned the ignition and got the engine roaring once everyone sat down, Merle sitting up front in the passenger seat again while Daryl took to the booth over by the kitchen.

Daryl slides in, getting comfortable and situated while he looked around and noted that it was quite roomy for a mobile home, though given there was only one other back at camp but this one wasn't too shabby. He found Hedwig sitting in some nest-perch hooked by the window along with two metal basins for food and water set up within her reach.

What got his attention was that she had what looked like a thick hardcover book propped open in a unique holder that automatically turns the pages with a push of a button and seem to be reading it as she moved her head slightly to the left and right as she peered to the other page. He guessed it was battery operated as she used her beak when she was done to flip to the next chapter and resuming where she left off.

Daryl took the chance to glance at the title and found it was written by that horror writer something King who did all those scary stories from possessed cars and sewer clowns and the likes. This one, however, was about the world coming to an end though not with any zombies but having a demonic entity known as Randall Flagg who caused some crazy madness within those that survived and was a battle between good and evil or some shit.

He didn't read much and never had time to as there was other important stuff to do in the day and pops used to say reading was for sissies and queers. But he did see it on TV when he was a kid and couldn't sleep a wink even when his old man told him to. He was only eight, and it took some time to get over the nightmare that the world would end or that he and his brother might not survive it. Merle told him that it wasn't gonna happen and to quit whining like a goddamn baby.

It was kinda ironic how very much like their given situation was he thought to himself. Hedwig lifts her head to stare at him before turning back to her reading. Daryl then took time to look elsewhere and saw Sirius and Remy lying near in their comfortable bed while the pups on the floor were playing nearby. They appeared to be at least three to four months old, and guessing would get as big as their parents once they hit that growth spurt in a couple more weeks. Two were having a minor scuffle over the same chew toy, pulling and tussling in their tug of war while one was sleeping near the mother curled up like a black furry ball. He counted there were four in total and noted the last one who was gnawing a rawhide bone looked up to see him staring in his direction.

The pup lets go of his treat, tail wagging as it made to trot over to where he was sitting. He started yipping and pawing at his pant leg trying to get his attention, moving to stand on hind legs as it kept staring at Daryl with bright orange-reddish orbs. Harley had taken a quick glance at the overhead mirror to see what was going on back there and notices who it was that caught Daryl's interest.

"That one there is Moony, seem he's taken a liking to you Dar." She smiled and took note that Daryl didn't seem to have an objection to her nickname or he didn't notice.

"Yeah, no kidding." He could tell that the pup with jack-o-lantern eyes was begging to be picked up and wasn't going to budge until Daryl did so. Seeing no other choice at hand, he bends down to scoop the animal up and set him on his lap.

He felt the dog move, spinning on his lap, getting comfy and Daryl reached to scratch the pup's head, seeing the little scamp's leg twitching when he found the right spot, tongue lolling out with a content expression on his face.

This caused a smirk to break out on Daryl's face as he continues petting the little fella. "Moony huh that's a good name for a wolf pup like him, which they are right?" He could tell they weren't your average mutts as they look too much like those timber wolves he and Merle once saw when they went hunting though bigger and maybe even more aggressive for their kind.

"Yep they are a third generation British WolfDog, their grandsire and dam were purebred and their mother was a German shepherd. They've got the wild instincts but are quite domesticated unless you aggravate them. I got Siri and Remy both when they were mere pups as soon as I crossed over to the states and you know what they say, man's best friend and all."

She heard a familiar bark from her feathery companion and chuckled, "Oops sorry my bad, Hedwig is numero uno in the best friend's department while those two are a close second not that they mind at all sharing as long as there's enough grub for everyone. I enjoy having them around and although I did come across one issue though it was more my fault than anything."

"Yeah what's that?" Harley turn her head to Merle as he questioned her while Daryl with Moony in his lap thought that no one would care if he listens in as well, "Well…remember how I said Remy is short for Remus? Well, I kinda forgot to tell the breeder I wanted them to be both males when I said I was interested in a purebred pair, and he thought I was talking about a breeding pair."

There was a lapse of silence before Merle couldn't help guffawing out loud while Daryl shook his head at the thought of the shock she got when she found out herself.

"Oh ho, so instead you got yourself a boy and a girl dog, and once they were fully grown and having those two go _bow Chicka, wow wow_ , they pop those little young'uns on ya. Man must've been rough on your end taking care of all those little nippers there."

Though they wondered why the hell she didn't just go and ask for her money back, she must've had her reason for it.

"Yeah, I suppose I should have told them that and probably rectified it, but when she was sitting alongside Siri, I just took one look at her and felt she was like me and I decided to heck with it."

Also, she remembers what her Remus said, that wolves mate for life and felt those two deserve one another. "I know that people thought that I should have gotten them neutered and spayed but I think they'd rather keep their equipment well intact and as they say the rest is history."

She spared a glance over to where she saw Remy and her pups and smiles at them, "Having them around is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I wouldn't trade it for all there is."

Daryl could understand what she meant thinking if he didn't have his brother and had a pair like them springing pups on him, he'd do the same in a heartbeat. Moony was nibbling on his fingertips with his tiny chompers, not hard to break the skin yet imagining one day when he was bigger and a hell of a lot meaner and sure those jaws could take out anything in his way.

"Yeah that's all good and dandy, but there's another benefit too I reckon: they'll be good for hunting and way I see it, make our jobs a whole hell lot easier finding them Walkers with the super sniffers you know. Course they'll need to be trained first to sniff out those sons of bitches." Merle let his suggestion sit while watching the scenery pass and kept a lookout on the other vehicle.

"Well I suppose that's also another good point but for now, let the pups be pups, after all, if you're looking for mean and scary, just whistle and Sirius will come running." Harley smiled at the thought looking at the road ahead.

"Whatever you say doll, whatever you say." Merle turn his head to see his brother and Moony who was made to lie flat on his back and now getting his belly rub. Daryl seems to be enjoying himself back there and looking like a goddamn kid on Christmas morning.

Seeing him with that genuine boyish grin on his face, Merle thinks of how he saw that once back when Jenkins was still around…Merle knew he shouldn't be dwelling on such memories, but already he couldn't help himself as he thought back to those moments when they were younger and Merle trying to get by after their ma died and they lived with that bastard of a father. Jenkins was a mixed coonhound-pointer mutt with a sweet demeanor but had a bark to show he was not one to back down.

He had found him under the porch when he was trying to get the coons and possums out from under there, knowing that his old man would raise hell if he didn't get them out and get rid any potential nests that they might have burrowed in there. He had been surprised to find the dog in there, the thing so small and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks after counting his ribs and such when he got it out and took another look at it. Merle had known he shouldn't but when it lifted its head and he saw those eyes, eyes that had the same look that Daryl sometimes gave when he wanted something, and he could never refuse his baby brother for anything.

So, he took him inside, being extra careful not to wake his dad as he was, slumped in the e-z chair with the TV blaring and sneaking it to his and Daryl's bedroom and getting whatever leftovers they had sitting in the fridge the old man wouldn't notice. Daryl who had noticed something was up, immediately asking if they were going to keep him, seeing that he look like he wanted it and Merle said as long as they didn't say a word and not let their dad know about this at all. Thankfully the thing was quiet, not making so much as a peep and when he managed to gain enough weight and no longer seem skittish around him or Daryl. He became their special pet that liked to stay close to Daryl but on occasions snuck into Merle's room when he wanted to curl up next to him at night.

Merle called him ole 'Jen' and was his only friend who understood his pain and loneliness as a kid growing up with that SOB that was his father. The one who took a blow for him when Pa had one too many drinks and was throwing his fists around and lashing at his teenage son because he blamed everyone but himself on how things went wrong. Jenkins, sensing what was happening when he heard him crying out, had gone rushing in and bit down on his old man's hand to stop him. That had temporarily stop him but with his Dad in his alcohol rage and turning his ire on the mutt instead, calling it a pathetic thing and smashing it over and over with the bottle in his grasp.

He was forced to sit there, listening to the pitiful whines it gave until he stopped and went to pass out on the couch, leaving the kitchen soaked in blood and a broken dog lying there barely able to move. He had thought it was stupid of him to do, that he shouldn't have gotten involved. There was barely any money to take him to the vet, and seeing the terrible state Jen was in, they probably have to put him to down to end his suffering. Daryl was only five at the time, and he didn't want to let him see what became of the poor hound. Nor to have him see him in any more pain as he held his snout and nose and holding him down, trying to keep Jen from struggling and waiting for him to stop before finally taking that final breath and lie still on the kitchen floor.

He went and buried him in the wood over by that tree he liked so much, and when Daryl ask where he was, he told him Jenkin went to heaven with Mama though Merle knew the dog was worm chow but didn't want to hurt his brother's feeling. But coming back to the present and watching Daryl with the pup brought those nostalgic feelings, quickly rubbing at his eyes before anyone notices as they itch felt something tugging on his laces and look down to see one of the scamps by his leg looking up with whiskey-colored eyes. He saw it had a small collar around his neck and taking a closer look at the name engraved on it.

"Padfoot huh? That's an interesting name you got there, don't suppose it means something does it?" He saw Sirius coming over and putting his head in Harley's open lap. She reached with one hand to pat him before she went to answer Merle's question.

"Yeah, his and Sirius are both connected to someone I knew once, my godfather to be precise." Even though there were a few circumstances that kept them apart but still Sirius was the closest to a father she had within that short time they had. "It was a nickname of his back in school as everyone considered him to be something of a hound dog although he would've taken it as a compliment. He along with my dad and their other two friends were quite the mischievous troublemakers and loved causing mayhem wherever they went, hence why they were called the Marauders."

She heard the wild tales of how teachers had a hard time reining them in while the girls could not resist his roguish tongue and his charming attitude. Sirius had quite the rep for being a rebel amongst his peers given he was the black sheep of his family as his line was full of dark witches and wizard and yet had been sorted into Gryffindor, shocking and appalling his parents, especially mummy dearest.

Sirius had told her he was sick of hearing that same dogma that the pure was superior while everyone else was beneath and couldn't stand his mother so much, given that Harley met the late woman's portrait and had to agree with him on not wanting to be around her.

He wasn't one to toe the line and didn't want to follow certain traditions and did things his way even though it disgusted his parents to the point they pre-disowned him for being such a bitter disappointment to their family name.

Too bad they didn't see that he had the last laugh in the end as she was named his heir apparent and even taken the liberty to hyphen her name to Potter-Black though she went by Black to keep others from finding out too much about her as she doubts that Potter was that common around here.

"Yep he was something else and was a surrogate uncle in some way as my dad, and he were so close you could've considered them almost brothers." She turned her head slightly to look to Merle and smiled at him, "I think you two would've gotten along fine with and probably swap stories for the hell of it if they were around."

"Well, he sounds like a very interesting fella who I wouldn't have minded sharing a drink with." She chuckled to herself remembering how in the sparse time he had, he would tell her what he and the Marauders were like, stories of her parents as well as how they came about being a couple and all that jazz.

Having someone who was open to letting her know more about her folks than anyone else as they thought she didn't need to other to say she look like her father but with mom's eyes, nothing more, nothing less.

It was thanks in part to him and Remus, she got a good idea of what they were like, knowing what made them happy, what they dislike, how her mom fell for dad, their first date together and then the wedding before having her….Those were something she treasured dearly and always grateful to the both of them even though she wished they had more time to spend together.

The war had done more than take away those she was close to; it took away what remnants of a childhood that link her to the only other two people who were as close to a father and uncle as she understood Remus, given his horrible condition, couldn't raise her because he didn't have the means for a stable income or home to provide her with as well as not wanting to risk her getting affected or worse shunned by being in his care. The shameful laws the Ministry force onto those who were a dark creature and not allowing them the liberty to be considered magical citizen like everyone in their world.

No, it made them inferior, like freaks of nature because of their affliction when it was none of their faults in the first would never hurt anyone as long as he had his wolfsbane. But people were just too stubborn to see that and let their fears get to them in which allowed those like Fenrir to stir the cauldron and bring the others to Voldemort during those dark times. It was a crying shame and though Remus had tried not to let bother him yet could read her former professor like a book.

She could see how much he thought of himself in those regards, knowing that he felt was a danger to everyone around him, yet those who were close to him stood by, reminding him that they care for him as a person and not some monster. Even Tonks who loved him with all her heart and refuse to let him push her away, saying she would be by his side no matter what.

Remus was a stubborn man and it took some time and much-given effort, on both their parts to help wear him down and cease his concern on the matter given while Harley saw to let him know that he shouldn't let it keep him from finally having some well-deserved happiness in his life. She wanted him not to let this opportunity slip by him, a chance in a relationship with a woman who didn't mind his once-in-a-full-moon furry issue. Many couples went through something similar, and Remus shouldn't let them get in his way.

Thankfully he did though he still carried that fear that one day she'd regret having a monster as a husband or a father to any child they might have in the he had never been fortunate and even so, Tonks proved to be devoted to her love for him, showing she didn't care either and would stick by him through thick and thin, no matter what may come of it.

It had hit her hard when she learned that Tonks was pregnant and she hadn't even known of this cause during the final battle when the curse hit her, the fetus was killed instantly before the mother joining in the afterlife. It was so unfair how those things happened, and wishing had been different for everyone back then.

It was terrible, but the worst was still the lost over Sirius which she could not let rest even when she dreamed of that horrible moment, right as he fell into that veil…

She let out a soft sigh and trying to keep her emotions from getting the best of her. "Yeah, though we barely got to be around each other as I had school and other issues happening with myself and my godfather was kinda also dealing with the same himself. See I lost my parents when I was little and brought up by my mom's sister and her family."

Though it wasn't like Aunt Petunia had any choice given she didn't want her and that her husband and their son didn't like Harley either, and the feeling was mutual on her end.

"We didn't get along per say, and though I would have like to be with anyone but those three but unfortunately as I said before, we were unable because of a few issues and him not able to. Much as I would've like that, things were difficult on his end and had to stick to my aunt for most of my spare time."

They didn't fail to hear the bitter venom as she spoke about them and guessed Harley wasn't going to explain further on that though they had something to an idea having felt the same themselves with their old man. But it left them to ponder as to why her godfather wasn't there for her, why hadn't he been able to and Merle guessed it was one or two things that could've prevented him from taking Harley in. It was either he was too irresponsible and social service deem him unfit to look after children or the other possibility that he was somewhere else at the time, like behind bars and trapped behind wired fences and the likes.

He was leaning more to the latter given he was once in a position and couldn't look after his brother when he got caught and charged for his crimes before being sent to prison.

Daryl was also on the same wave link and yet looking much deeper into it, as the name did sound familiar and wasn't long before it hit him as to where he heard it from before.

"Wait you're not talking about that fella, the one who made the national news a few years back. You remember Mer, that guy in London who went and killed a dozen people with a bomb in the open street just like that."He snapped his finger and Merle did recall something being mention but he might have been a bit out because of the meth or cocaine in his system, too high to care but Daryl had been keeping tabs on that stuff.

"He was in prison for ten years but somehow escaped that joint and everyone was in a right titty up there and sending off all warnings all around the area, even down here warning to keep an eye out for the guy as he was extremely dangerous or something to it. That was him, wasn't he?"

Well, there goes for keeping that under the lid, Harley sensing the two watching her and seeing there was no need to deny it further as it was bound to come to light at least. But she wanted to clear some misconception on the matter even though some people would likely doubt it because she didn't have viable proof to back up her argument.

"Yes, my godfather was Sirius Black, but before you say anything, he was completely innocent at the time. He wasn't the one who done it either; he was framed yet the judge and jury decide due to the evidence pointing in his direction and him being in the wrong place and time, it was just simple to call it an open-shut case and throw the book at him."

She couldn't exactly say he didn't get a trial either, on account of a few things which would most likely have them wondering as to why that was. She couldn't blurt that the bigwigs in the trial were all magical and saw no reason to disbelief because of his family ties to the dark magic even though his cousin Bellatrix and her husband and brother-in-law got tried and sent to prison for a good reason.

Again, it was why she had enough of that sad pathetic excuse if the law can turn into some joke on the system where a man goes to jail without a trial or someone not looking into the matter of a magical child in an abusive muggle. It had the old man Dumbledore's stink all over it that was certain. Why else would he have the sheer audacity to seal her parent's will and leave her at her aunt when after looking through it herself and her lawyers, found that nothing did it say that she should go to that vulgar woman. There was a whole list of other suitable candidates to be her guardians if Sirius or Remus were incapable of doing so, people that she was sure that wouldn't have trouble raising her at the very least.

But getting to the end of the reading and feeling her anger hit the roof as right there in bold red ink was Albus's damn signature stating him as a witness to the whole thing!

It just showed how messed up it was in Britain because shit like this as the man dared to do a great wrong to her and everyone was all that headmaster's fault. He made Sirius out to be a traitor and murderer thanks to these horrific lies, yet he was just a victim like she was thanks to that manipulative goat fucker. If she had the chance, she'd like to strangle that bastard's wrinkly neck and see how that was for Greater Good!

Merle noticed that her hands on the steering wheel had tightened and saw the look on her face and he didn't have to be a psychic to figure she was damn miffed about something and knew that their conversation must've brought something to surface to make her ticked like so as he tends to feel the same himself when someone had the nerve to strike the coal and make the flames of anger burning red hot before they could be put out.

"Sorry to hear that girlie, can't say I blame you as I know how the system works and how those asshats will go and make you out to be a bad guy or just say what they think without looking at any other clues. Some can be blind ass fuckers."

He honestly admits that the law can be as fickle like a woman when it comes to making up her mind, that evidence, or lack thereof and with some who just seen a person on the scene and even though it's highly likely he done it, but sometimes it wasn't so.

Hell, sometimes the prosecutor would lead the witness to get a full-on confession so that they could look like they are doing a brilliant job with looking all suave in their expensive suits and their shit-eating grin but were really playing the whole room to make them fall for their bullshit. He knew that each side had a story but whoever had the better attorney tends to come out smelling like rosewater and only those who had the money to pay for them fancy-smancy lawyer that knew how to put the screws and get them off from so much as paying a speeding ticket or spending time in the big house.

But sometimes it wasn't as clean cut as one would think and eventually, the truth comes out, and it was like 'oops our bad,' but rarely admit it because they don't want people to look at them and think they're idiots because they made one mistake that ruins a person's life because of it. It was a hard-bitter pill to swallow, to go around admitting it but then people are just too damn stubborn to say they fucked up some, so they pretend it never exists and buries it under the sands with their heads as well like a damn ostrich.

Corrupt uptight bastards, that's what he thought. That is why Merle hates those high collared asses that think they can do no wrong and can look down on those lesser folks like them. He had to deal with a few himself back in school and later in the military when they learnt just what kind of person Merle was and make those snide comments when his back was to them or even just to say it so he could feel his blood boil and wanting to punch their smart mouths and knock their teeth in.

That was the one half but the other, well that was different. There were those who took justice into their own hands to get something done, though some believe it's wrong and immoral and should be left in the hands of the higher authority even though they take their sweet ass time getting shit done and by then the guy walks.

Hey, it wasn't like he hadn't done crime before as he had a record for certain things. He'd been in prison a couple of times in the past, mostly illegal narcotics/battery-assault charges and the one time he bashed a police officer after being pulled over and was stinking of alcohol and had some weeds in his glove compartment.

His last stint was after a bar fight while still with the Savage Sons, his old motorcycle gang. It was the sort of thing expect with their rowdy bunch but given that someone there had got up in his face, something about a woman or maybe the drug, or hell both. He can't really remember much what happened other than waking up in a cell, his mouth tasting like blood and sore in certain places including his face and gut.

Apparently, he really did a number on the dude he beat down and put him into a coma, got fourteen months at a state prison for it at the time. His bunkmate was some wimpy looking dude but finding out that he was there for multiple murders but had his reasons for it.

The man's family brutally slaughtered by a dangerous group that had taken retaliation on him after he went and killed one of their own but he had done it because that person had murdered his son as part of some gang high initiation. In return he went after the entire lot, taking every one of them sorry bitch's, including the gang leader before he got caught and arrested.

Merle had listened though didn't really care so much to know his name or what he was like before the shit. The man obviously knew he was going to die in jail but seeing that he done so to avenge his family and understood he took the law into his own hands that justice was served by him, it was eye for an eye or a life for a life as anything goes and was a price he was willing to pay to avenged those he'd lost.

Yet looking back to the present and even though he had no full understanding if it was true or just thinking it was, Harley with her spoken conviction and hearing what she thought of her godfather as not a killer but just a person that had been wronged by the law itself. Yet sometimes people will not think so, still believing him a murderer or madman and even he understood what it's like to be judged by others based on what they thought.

Not that Merle or Daryl ever did mind as they were used to it all their lives and even now at that camp with others who were wary of them the first time they met them and could be imagining all kinds of stuff going in their heads on what they thought of the Dixon brothers. The only ones that matter were just between them as only kin would understand and see eye to eye better than anyone else.

Harley reach to brush back her fringe, showing a faint scarring on her wrist that he took notice had words but had been ink to cover them up yet he could tell the difference in a typical tattoo and one that had been etched in with something sharp.

The words 'I will not lie' were old and raised followed by the next verse beneath them that said, 'and be broken, I will fight till I die'. She turned slightly and Merle saw she seem rather thankful by his 'kind' words and gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Yeah Sirius was one of a kind and I think he would have enjoyed your company very much. You kinda remind me of him, in a way. A little rough around the edge but likes to make life full of something more and keep on trucking without holding back the laughs. A good man who made some mistakes in life…"

Like trusting the wrong sort of people, she thought bitterly. If only she had been smarter and been more careful but damn Snape for his incompetent teaching, damn the Headmaster for forcing her to be tutored under that man. He might be a genius when it came to potion-making but he was a shitty professor, and he held such dislike over her because of her father and what he did before she was born.

Hell, he might even blame her for her mother's death but if anyone had the right to be angry, it was she. He could not have given the information to the Dark Lord, letting the man assume that of the two children that fit the prophecy and yet went after her because like him was half-blood and likely would be his equal because of their status.

The bastard had bashed her barriers down and using her weaken state to send imagines to lure her and her friends to the ministry only to find was a trap and had a fight on hand.

If only I had realized it or been more through, he might have survived…She still felt that pang when she thought about it and while looking down at the two dogs near her and seeing how alike they were in some sense. Padfoot like a mini version of his animagus form and Sirius definitely had those soulful endearing eyes that made her feel like he was still by her side, even from a distance.

"I think he would've been very honored to have them carry it on his legacy, his namesake if you will, just as Remus, Moony, Prongslet, and Tonks." She said matter of factly.

"Prongslet? Tonks?" She point her thumb behind to where Remy was and lying beside her that had a black pup but had silver tints and also a white ring around its eyes but saw one was green while the other blue making it different from her brother. Then there was a brown pup that definitely look like it had the shepherd in him with brown eyes. "Ah okay, so we have a Tonks, a Prongslet, Padfoot, Moony, a Remy and a Sirius."

"You can't forget Hedwig here." He turns to see the owl had fluttered over and was making itself comfortable on the headrest by him and giving Merle that look again. He had to resist rolling his eyes at her before saying with dripping sarcasm, "Of course, we can't forget miss Prissy thing here, mustn't go ruffling any feathers, now can we? So that makes six and you included that's a total of…"

"Yep but just because it's supposed to be a lucky number, don't mean I'm going to think it is. If there's one thing I believe, it's in one's merits and how they use it for their own worth to strive forward and not let something that seems to pertain to some higher belief which I call it bullshit on. That's my philosophy, and I'll stick to it."

It was true that though sometimes it seem like she did come out with some close calls and it was usually that she tried to be quick and stay alive, especially when an egomaniac was trying to kill you and had to be one step ahead of the understood as he himself like to think that one had to and that he always had the shitty kind but never one to let it get him down before and seeing that this time for once something good came about for a change.

Merle got up from his seat and went to where the fridge was and seeing there was some more beer but also other bottles that were full of liquids of different colors in many different size to contain them. Some like that he took were in smaller vials and stack to the side within reach next to a few with labels that said, 'For headaches,' 'for nausea', 'for time of the month'…each explaining what to have and seeing one label 'Pepper up' whatever that means. Probably a seasoning with lots of pepper in it or something.

He stared at them all, not finding any food besides the ones from last night though even the ice cabinet above was empty, with not even an ice tray inside there.

"Must keep them elsewhere or something…" He tried the panty and saw a few regular bottles but then note a couple that were caramel color but had some label that said 'Butterbeer.'

Now, what in the blue blaze was a butterbeer? Yet he assumed it should have some alcohol in there and figure might as well try whatever this was and see what made it so good.

He grabbed three bottles and went to hand one to his brother who took it, grateful for something to pass the time with and returning to her side holding the open bottle to her.

"Here sweet cheek, figure you like something to nip off with." Harley barely glance at him before pointing to the cup holder that already had a water bottle in there and didn't need any.

"Thanks, but I like to keep my wits on me for the moment, at least wait until we're halfway there." She quipped at him smiling,"Suit yourself, more for me then." He didn't see the problem as he drove while having booze or being high but to each their own. They remain behind the other vehicle and he knew it would be another hour or so to get there and seeing it was just them three and Daryl had to ask a few questions. She barely noticed that what he and his brother were drinking was of her own special horde though when she heard Daryl saying, "Damn this is fucking good, sweet but good, got some kick to it I gotta say..."

Or how Merle took his own swig of it and smacked his lips, tasting the slight sweetness and recognizing the taste of brown sugar, vanilla, cream…like those summer delights they use to snack on when they manage to sneak stuff out of the cupboard when no one was looking.

"Heh butterscotch, who'da thunk it, never imagine someone goes to create such a concoction before." If he had looked to his side, he'd notice Harley was turning to see him holding the bottle and drinking down the stuff while also looking in the mirror to see Daryl having the same.

Harley bit back the urge to groan and cursing her own moment of stupidity, well hopefully the batch was not going to give any problem as the stuff had minimum alcohol although she might have tried to tweak it a little and see how it shouldn't really affect them at all. Though given the difference in metabolism and as her tolerance had changed for her, she'd best play by ear and keep one of her hangover bottles on hand while hiding the rest of her booze from those two later. She knew how addicting the stuff was and the last thing she need was for them to want to go for it or any others that she kept hidden away from anyone else's eyes.

 _At least they didn't get into the firewhiskey, that would be hard to write off as they'd burp flames out of nowhere and can't blame it on the ingestion or heartburn._ She'd made a mental note to also keep that out of plain sight or anything else she didn't want them to come across. She knew that Merle must've seen the vials in the fridge but then she could explain it in a way that she was a homeopathic brewer to make medicine and the likes. Hopefully they'll buy it, at least not ask too many questions on what it's made with.

Her train of thought was brought to a standstill as she heard Daryl asking her something and having to turn her focus on him.

"So how did you manage to find my brother before we did, were you up there by yourself, in Atlanta I mean." It was hard to guess why someone would be alone when the place was crawling with thousands of walkers and didn't think the likely hood of her surviving the bunch were good but somehow not only did she get out but also got his brother off the roof after those bastards left him there.

"No like you I was just checking for some supplies, certain things that I'm sure people left in a hurry and I kinda heard all that loud gunfire and wondering what bugger, sorry idiot would be bringing unwarranted attention to themselves. I saw what look like an officer on a horse and then having to wonder why he was that stupid to although from what I'm guessing he didn't really have that much of a clue did he?"

She had used Legilimens to glimpse into Merle's head the other night, making sure to see if there was anything she had to know in case this was brought up and not having to make up something too ridiculous on the spot.

Thankfully Merle seemed to accept this and snorted, "You can sure bet your ass he didn't, idiot look like this was his first ever encounter with the sorry lot."

"Hmm well, I kinda felt that given that the Sheriff had his own problems and I had mine, and well too many undead wandering and had to find a place and wait until I could get back to my trailer. But the thing was I was in the opposite building adjacent to yours and I was able to see what was happening and while I was sure they planned to free you but—"

"The fat nigga dropped them keys and instead of trying to help me decides to leave me to rot but leaves a lock to keep the dead out," Merle grumbled out.

"Yes, well I guess I decided to do like I told your brother, my Saving People Syndrome kicks in and I couldn't well leave another person to be a snack for those walkers," She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, thanks a heap I still owe you one for that." Harley smirk at him, "Just put it on my tab for the meantime." She turns her eyes on the road again and keeping up with the others. Merle took to looking between her and talking to Daryl as he chose to lay back with the pup now on his stomach and resisting the urge to shake his head at the sight of them, especially when it made to curl up in a tiny white ball sleeping.

"Sometimes it's the small things that make it worth living when everything else is a shitty mess. Even ones where you find that you don't want others to know."

Merle glances at Harley who still had her eyes in front but notices she look lost in thought over something and seeing the way her eyes seem to get all misty-like yet couldn't bring himself to ask what it was that brought this on.

Was she thinking of her family, the ones who died before she got the real chance to know what a family was? She apparently didn't like her mom's sister kin but then weren't their others who could have taken her in as their own?

"Yeah, I suppose it does." He had no clue what it was but something about her, she was shroud in mystery and couldn't help finding himself attracted and wondered if he would unfurl any or all her secret if he got the chances.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

They made it back to the camp before sunset, where the others were already waiting though not having any lights to indicate any inhabitants still lived there but seeing their cars and tents still in the area they knew they haven't up and left yet. Rick and the others got out first and same with Harley and the Dixon when they parked behind them and joined the small group.

She notices there were at least a good fifty or so, including some elderly and kids among them. Everyone was busy welcoming the others who'd return before turning their attention onto her when she saw Rick indicate in her direction and then note the big bulky guy who look like he was the one in charge coming over.

"And who's this?" Shane's eyes were on Harley as she stood in between the brothers who were standing close by as they didn't like how that prick deputy was eyeballing her just now. Daryl had the strong urge to pull his crossbow off his back while Merle was itching to grab his gun to do the same, wanting to let Shane know to back off.

Sure they had no reason to be this overprotective of doing so, but they just had the sense that they didn't want Shane to try anything funny though Harley would later show them she was not some poor damsel in distress that needed saving.

Rick didn't seem to notice the sudden tension as he turn to look his deputy and went to introduce her to the others. "This is Harley Black, and she was able to provide some assistance in getting the guns as well as helping Merle."

Merle had to bit back the annoyed grunt though Daryl wasn't going to hold back and bite his tongue, especially since he made it sound like she was just a bystander or something along the line.

"Some, are you kidding?! She was the one to save Merle all by herself and found the guns before we showed up. They were already on their way here just as we were coming to rescue my brother, which you left out to dry might I remind you, sheriff."

The others turn from him back to Rick who again felt a surge of guilt over this and knew that he would never let this go until who knows when.

"Yeah sorry, my bad. So, you see it's thanks to Har—I mean Miss Black, and there should be enough for everyone here."

"Good," Shane then went to go to the 'Marauder,' but she quickly stood in the way, "Step aside ma'am, I'm liberating those guns, and if you have any supplies, you might want to hand over some provisions if you want to make camp with us."

Harley refuses to budge, even though the man was bigger and had more muscle on him than she did but she was no pushover and guys like him didn't scare her as much as those Death Munchers did.

"Since when do I have to take orders from someone like you, mister. I already gave my consent to the sheriff there about the guns and ammo, but there was no mention of anything else in the terms we agree upon. Also, that is an invasion of privacy to go searching my vehicle, and I do not give you any permission to in any case."

She didn't want him snooping around in there, fiddling with her belongings or worse try to go for the backroom, knowing that she made damn sure to ward and hide the secret compartment in the studies and having it charmed to keep people like him from looking further. Though he might bring it up in front of the others and she didn't want to have that out so sudden.

Yet she didn't like how this guy seem to give her that look, it made her think of a particular greasy haired professor that she loathed back in school for many reasons.

"I'm sure you understand that I don't like the idea of having anyone going about touching my stuff and you are not welcome in it by a longshot except these two here." She indicated to the Dixons who were standing right by her and looked once more at Shane, "Unlike you, they had the common decency to ask to come abroad and frankly you don't make the top of my list because if there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's goddamn bullies."

Harley whirls around and is prepared to head towards the RV to grab the guns herself, ignoring everyone gapping at her after her smackdown on him. But the deputy managed to organize his thoughts and with eyes narrowed, he marched over to grab her arm and spin her around to give her a piece of his mind.

Yet before those things could happen, a giant black blur came out of nowhere and found himself on his back and staring at a pair of steel cold eyes with mouth ajar and saliva dripping from sharp canines. Sirius had come out right after Daryl though no one had noticed as he stuck to the shadows and remain silent before seeing what was to happen and rush into action.

Everyone who saw what leap out of the dark and some looked close to screaming but choose to keep their mouth shut as any loud noises could draw the Walkers and knowing they didn't want that as much as they were terrified of the massive growling wolf that was right in their midst.

Harley walk over and stare down at the prone deputy while putting her hand on Sirius's neck, gently stroking his back to calm him down but again glaring at the man before them.

"Try that tough shit again and Sirius won't be the one to take you down, I will. You're just lucky it was him and not Remy who decided to knock you on your ass because she can be quite the vicious mama beast when it comes to protecting her kin." That was her cue as Remy came forward though how a sizeable white wolf hide in the dark no one knew but frankly seeing it appear out of thin air like an apparition made a few shudders and even a couple people crossing themselves as they did. Harley ignores this as Remy moved to stand on one side and giving the others a look, showing she also meant business like her mate.

Seeing that everyone understood and Harley had to resist laughing at their dumbstruck faces and giving a sharp whistle to Sirius to get him off and join her side but keeping his eye on him as the deputy got up, brushing the dirt off his back.

Shane's face was flush red and seeing that he had been put to the ground thanks to that overgrown mutt and Merle was chuckling and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Glad someone manage to give that SOB a good smackdown, been wanting to do that myself to him for a really long ass time."

Shane scowls as he turn and huff away, leaving everyone to stare at his retreating back while others still in awe by what they witness.

Like the Dixon brothers, some had also thought of Shane's attitude to be a bit over the top and watching get his ass kick, well plow to the floor by the woman's large pooch and having her not back down like most did gave her an ounce of respect in that category.

Remy follow Harley inside while Sirius stood by the door even though no one was planning to try anything as they witness that no one wants to mess with a dangerous chick with two massive wolf beasts that seem to obey her given command. Merle grin at the scared pansy and turn to Daryl who also thought it hilarious watching them look ready to shit themselves then and there, Shane those moments.

Harley walks back out with the large bag and hands it over to Rick who graciously took it from her. Even though she disliked the guy to some point but trust him over his so-called deputy, who made her skin crawl and had the urge to pour scalding water over the places he had looked over, mostly her chest and stomach area specifically.

She also noted that the woman standing beside Rick was giving her a look, her eye filled with so much hatred you would think she was trying to kill her just by her glare alone.

She met scarier people before in her pre-adult life and this woman barely made her quake in her Nagini skin boots.

The woman, Lori as that was her name since Rick made to introduce Harley to his family and finding it rather odd that she had shown more concern over what happened with Shane, but it could be because he was her husband's best friend and also his partner. Then there was his son, Carl who just gave her a nod though understood he was wary of meeting stranger that appeared out of the blue and also have scared the crap out of everyone at camp.

Yeah, it couldn't be help though it had been that Deputy who got on her nerve in the first place.

But turning to Lori and though she didn't want to go assuming such thing but felt there was more going on between them and it didn't seem like the Sheriff knew of it yet.

But Harley could tell that she was not going to be besties with her, that's for sure. Not like she of doing so to with someone who was giving her the stink eye over the way she was dress and her given attitude. She admit she had problems and use to having people wanting her dead, her former adversary now six feet under or in her case was shattered ashes to the seven winds and hopefully never to be resurrected ever.

Yet she would keep her eyes peel and make sure Lori or that prick deputy doesn't try anything funny with her while she was around. Also, having Sirius and Remy on her at all time even though she could manage fine on her own but still better safe than sorry.

Once that was said and done, everyone seeing that the excitement was over, for now, went to do their usual duties, and Harley decided to do a little check on the ground and find out the range of the area to get a better insight.

She took a walk about the territory as far she was in sight of camp before making it further in for another half hour and then turning back. She left Remy in charge of the RV and finding her still guarding as she got back though no one had dared to disturb the presence while she was away.

Probably still on edge and wouldn't try anything stupid for now.

She figured that tomorrow things would be a lot more mellow and less likely for any tension as she didn't think this was a good start to secure friends. Nor did she want to make any enemies either.

Talk about a messed-up situation. Harley went to pull a pack of smokes from her jacket and cast a bit of wandless magic to heat the tip before putting to her lip and inhaled. She could taste the nicotine as well as the sliver of hellebore on her tongue after she had taken the liberty to pour a smidge of the draught of peace in the tobacco mix, being extra careful not to overdo it given how the potion could put someone into a deep sleep and not wake up.

But it had the effect she was looking for as her mind already feeling more at ease and her thoughts becoming much clearer now. She removed the stick from her mouth and exhaled, releasing a cloud of light silvery smoke that shimmer like bright moonlight before fading into nothing when it got close to the open skylight she had for Hedwig to go on her nightly prowls.

Hedwig flutters from her perch and join her as she sat down at the table, mindful of her mistress as she sat there, mulling over the last thirty-seven hours since she picked up Merle Dixon off that rooftop. It still boggles her mind as to why she had gone to such length though like she said her 'SPS' and saw him on the verge of going to the extent to escape his binds like a coyote would chew its own leg off as instinct told.

The man was crass and rude but admittedly had a bit of a backbone especially when he thought she was reaping his soul and him spitting a wad onto her boots while cussing her out for the sheer hell of it.

Yeah, that had not been pleasant though given his oral background and sensing he wasn't one to hold back when it came to showing he was not someone to mess with or take lying down. Harley could relate to that feeling of having all the cards against her, but she refused to roll over and bend to someone's will.

As the eldest of the two Dixon and guessing them to be about thirty, thirty-five years older than her as she saw the slight greying in Merle's hair as well the deep frown wrinkles on his brow.

Daryl had yet to hit that mark but could see that they both had the air of someone who been through some rough times. Though from her thinking it was before this mess and yet wasn't going to pry any as it wasn't anyone's business unless those two decided to for themselves to open up to her.

"Yeah, and when Dumbledore comes out singing 'Mama Mia' while Snape is wearing a pink flamingo dress with Voldie on 'Dancing with the Stars.'"

She saw Hedwig gave her that incredulous look and found she also was a little disturbed by the idea and taking another hit to clear that out of her head. The last thing she needs is to be thinking of those three and hate having them brought about like that.

Anytime she did, she had to go and do target practice to vent until it was out of her system.

She turned her head to find a slim paperback lying there and knew Hedwig would never go and do that, plus she was still halfway through 'the Stand' last she checked. It must've been Daryl, the most likely perpetrator, given his curiosity about her accommodations and must've gotten interested in Hedwig's reading material or out of sheer boredom to skim through to understand, she got the feeling he didn't get to read much, and if Hermione were here, she'd be shocked and appalled by such a notion.

She chuckled thinking only Mione would go and deem something like that offensive but saw to set the book back in its' rightful place before walking towards the cabinet to go and pour herself a drink.

"Ah here we are 'Blishen's Firewhisky' I'm just glad Abe gave us a crate of this stuff before we left England huh Hed." They shared a universal dislike for his brother and knowing that Aberforth never forgave Albus for his sister's death or the lives that he had destroyed in the process. He was the only person she had mostly turn to for help during those binding times other than her friends, and the man had a sheer amount of wisdom, despite those given rumors of his liaison with goats.

She wondered if he had found a mean to escape the sheer madness or had stayed there to fight, but knowing the man would welcome death if not to reunite with his sister and she thought how likely that might be given the chances of anyone in the wizarding world getting over this.

She grab a glass and also brought a saucer dish for Hedwig as she likes to have a nip now and then. She pours a small content into the bowl, letting the owl hop over and taking a few licks of it before doing the same for herself.

Harley enjoys the burning sensation as it went down her throat and while swirling the content around, staring at the amber liquid in there with the cancer stick hanging limply on her lips. Out of the whole bunch, she admit the Dixons were by far the most intriguing pair she ever did meet.

Though that first meeting on the roof wasn't what she had as plan and admits, Merle did come off as a tough son of a bitch even when he thought she was the grim was undoubtedly amusing for her. He and his brother were both as different as day and night though cut from the same cloth as blood went.

Harley knew it had been a significant risk on her part doing what she did back there but given that Merle was likely to put up a fuss and she was not one with a whole lot of patience under her doing what she did. Given no other choice but casting the imperio and putting him under before apparating them outside her RV while he was still conked out.

She admits it would have been a whole lot easier, using a sleeping spell but with her muggle/walker repelling charm starting to lose its' effect and needed to get away fast.

She apparated them off the roof and straight to the Marauder where she carried the unconscious man and had him lying in her bed but not before she stripped him of his clothes and gave him a quick wash down. Harley cast the spell for a prompt diagnosis and found him dehydrated and on the verge of heatstroke as well as the drugs pumping in his system. Fortunately, she managed to give him a few highly coveted Phoenix's tears to fix the minor problems although she had to wait another hour before giving him the pain relief potion. She was sure he was going to be quite sore when he woke up and she couldn't risk the two mixing as some of the ingredients were volatile and could cause adverse side effects that would do more harm than good.

She sighed and turned to Hedwig, reaching to pet her and trying to say her thoughts out to her, "It's bad to find that even in these rough times, people will still react in a manner they deem fit and knowing that things can go down fast like Lord of the Files."

Harley read the book once when she was a kid and thought that like those boys in the story, things around the world could now easily fall apart given the right amount of paranoia or even someone suffering from a state of grand delusion being in charge could tip the balance. The way she saw it, that Deputy Shane believes he's in the right to do things his way but she wouldn't trust the man cause there was something she didn't very much like. She had best keep her wits and also make sure not to leave her back turned to him unless she wishes to wind up with a bullet from behind.

Harley removes the cigarette and crushes it in the ashtray before moving to run a hand through her head, muttering out loud, "I'm really getting too old for this kind of fucking shit…" She sighed feeling mentally tired when thinking of the past. The war back in Britain had been enough to leave its scars, both the physical and mental on her person, and having to do what it takes to survive, even by brutal means of taking another's life, more than once in the act of self-defense.

Sometimes in her dreams, she sees her friends and family, all of them during that final battle, seeing them die one by one until she was the last one standing. She cursed fate in letting her survive the final battle, she felt like a puppet for the gods. To be used, pushed and shoved in front of conflicts of their choosing without her consent. Having the Hallows wasn't something she had planned and her unwanted title as "Mistress of death" was only a burden she would happily discard if it weren't for Death's unwillingness to surrender her only master she could be at peace.

But according to the former, her soul still had a significant duty to fulfill and she wouldn't get to the "next great adventure" as many called it until it was complete. She had no clue at what this could be until her move across the continent and humanities next great challenge rose in the form of a zombie apocalypse bringing humankind on the verge of extinction if no one did anything.

Was this what Death meant as unfinished business, was she supposed to again step up to the plate and help save what's left of humanity? Still, this was some messed up bullshit and she would have loved to make a complaint to whoever was in charge of making her life a complicated living hell!

Harley took the bottle and poured herself another shot before gulping it down and then expelling a tiny fireball as soon as the liquid passed her esophagus. Why did this always have to be her getting involved? She thought that she had fulfilled her requirement after taking care of Voldemort and now she winds up being drawn back into another predicament that has her in a bit of a bind that didn't give her much room to nudge around.

The fact was she was a witch among muggles and since she didn't think they would believe her unless she showed it to them and there were two outcomes that likely would work or backfire on her in any case. The likely chances of them coming to terms and accepting her and her capabilities were slim as she knew that in every group, some small-minded people would look to this as a threat and likely try to make the others turn against her and try to eliminate the danger before she could retaliate. She didn't want to create a stir or cause trouble, she'll just have to use as little magic as possible around them unless it was a dire emergency and have little to no choice on the matter.

She stood up and looks to the skylight, seeing the crescent moon shining down through the opening, "I just pray that things don't get too hectic and that we can just manage without any crazy surprises coming out of the blue."

Yet even as she said that she had a feeling she would not get her wish, even she knew things tend to get crazy with her "Potter luck" and like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, she was heading into a strange but dangerous terrain with no idea of what lied waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.


	5. SEASON 01 EP 04 - Making Good Impression

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone it's me and hoping everyone is having a merry Christmas Eve and as a gift to all those readers whose fav/following we have the next chapter ready for you all in time for those opening pressies. Enjoy and remember reviews are welcomes but flames nono.

Also, give thanks to **MissMelrose437** who has been doing a fantastic job at betaing this and want to give her a round of applause for this. Show the love and review!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter, just the right to this story and the reverse gender of Harley (Harry) Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 04:**

 **Making Good Impression**

 **by Kicking Some Ass!**

It had been barely 24 hours since she arrived here with the Dixon brothers in tow and come morning as everyone was up and about to start their usual daily task. Harley had come out of the RV to go and do what she could but from sunup to mid noon, she hadn't been able to get anyone to accept her as one of their own and offer her help in the chores.

She understood that after yesterday's incident they would still be a little on edge and nervous around her, even though Harley had left Sirius and Remy inside the Marauder to do some stuff to help around camp while also trying to introduce herself to those she met along the way.

Though it was easier said than done given their dubious expression. She didn't blame them given how wary they were as they looked to her and tried not to let it show they feared what happened to Shane could be done to them.

 _At least it's not like second or fourth year all over again,_ she really should count that as a good thing because if they heard her hissing they might freak even more and then there would be more hell to pay.

She would just have to make due and let them adjust. After all, Harley and her motley crew were the wandering outsiders to their small band of fellow survivors and would take time for them to adjust to her presence. It was a sad but Merlin given fact, knowing that she will have to be patient and let it run its course.

Harley wasn't going to force their hands to come around and accept her. She would wait and if they still didn't trust her, then whatever, can't say she didn't try. She went to go do her own business of scouting the area while rummaging for anything that might be useful that people in the group weren't knowledgeable in certain areas to pick up such as finding plants and roots that she could grind and brew into her potions or stock up to make remedies in later cases.

She left Remy and Hedwig in charge of the RV while also setting a few compulsions ward if there were those who tried to sneak in when she not around, the wards would make them reconsider once they got in close range. She still had her unease about that deputy Walsh and wouldn't put it past him to try to go looking through her stuff because he thought he had the right and liberty as the self appointed king of the camp. The man was undoubtedly brazen as they come and again made her think how she left England because people like him thought they can do what they want when they want.

 _Well, let see if he tries to do as he likes with a knife buried in his ass and forced to swallow his own twig and berries if he ever so tries._ Harley had a rifle strapped to her back, a set of sharpened daggers on her belt and of course the Elder's wand hidden in the holster to her wrist and cover by her jacket's sleeve. Then of course Sirius who went to tag along, leaving his mate to man the fort while they were out.

People saw her walking by but no one was volunteering to go with her, especially when they saw the massive black wolf at her side. Everyone made sure to steer clear of them though the Dixon brothers were keeping their eyes on her but haven't done anything because they felt that similar to them, she could take care of herself without any issues.

But it didn't mean they liked how some people were acting when she was out of range and hearing the rude slurs said every now and again, calling her names and whatnot.

"Typical just fucking typical for them." Merle grumbled to Daryl seeing how the people were acting and sure enough they were going to do the same to her as they done to them.

Normally he wouldn't give a flying fuck about it but since she had risked her life to save his own hide,even though he had no recollection of the events he was damn sure it had been her who saved his ass and also oversee the progress in making sure they got back here before the others even had the nerve to come and get him the very next day.

From observing her Merle saw Harley's no nonsense attitude when healing him, she had a good head on her shoulders, she could take his jokes light heartedly and give back just as good as she got it, proved just recently in her handling of that A-hole stuck up pig. She wasn't a shy nelly that's for sure.

But watching the others and listening to them speak among themselves, peering at Harley as she passed by and judging her without getting to know her, it rubbed him the wrong way which said a lot for stares, snide comments and seeing them exclude her brought back memories he would rather forget. This event was so similar to many in his past as a young boy and later in the army and after his discharge, it was feeding his still simmering anger over the events in Atlanta. It was making him tense and frustrated, made him hungry for his left over stash of weed to calm back down and ignore the world around him for a bit.

They done their part for today finding whatever game there was left, roaming the area and also scouting the perimeter for any Walkers and found it was good for now though the critters were getting more and more scarce, soon they would have to up and leave again. Without anything to really kill, it made Merle agitated, the urge to do something constructive to make himself feel better like taking down game or taking a hit to take the edge off was strong.

He had finished skinning and gutting the rabbits and chipmunks they managed to catch before turning to his brother and letting him know he was going to take a break.

"Here keep an eye out for me will ya, need to lay down for a bit." Daryl didn't find the room or time to argue as he saw him walking back towards their tent and even though knowing the likelihood of what he was probably going to do, any attempts to stop him would be wasted as his older brother wasn't about to change his mind. Merle was stubborn and set in his way and even he would sometimes partake in whatever he had to help settle him down but one of them had to be clear headed for the rest of the day as the last thing they wanted was a repeat of what happened in Atlanta.

It was obvious his brother was still ticked off from what happen yesterday and that he wanted something to take the edge off though he really wished he didn't end up doing so every time he got pissed. But of the two Dixon here, Merle was one to carry a grudge for a very long time yet seeing how he was reacting, he was argumentatively not over the events on the roof.

No, part of the anger was also due to what the others were doing to Harley just now which was not right in their book and the thought was the same within himself.

So, what if Siri scared that dick Shane good, he had it coming as Harley said her RV was giving him the impression she didn't want to cause trouble with anyone with her status as a newcomer and had left to give people space off limits and it seems the man didn't get the hint the first time and needed someone to do so to really drive that home.

He turns his gaze towards the woods where he last saw her enter a while ago but he also had no doubt Shane wouldn't mind some sheer retribution if he considered going to her motorhome to see what she had while she wasn't around or Sirius either.

He made his way towards the bulky vehicle, finding Hedwig sitting at the passenger headrest, her head swiveled to see people who swung by, some stopping to gawk or wonder why an owl was in there instead of doing…well owl's stuff.

If only they had half an inkling of how special she was, he mused since he remembered that she wasn't any normal bird and was much smarter than some people around here. Harley mentioned she was a unique avian and sure owls were known to be intelligent creatures of the sort. She saw him approaching and blinked a couple times before giving him a soft bark as a way of greeting to him.

He nodded his head in her direction, finding that she only tolerated his presence as much as she did for Harley though maybe it was because she knew he would give her something tasty if she behaves.

Everyone had their right to their own given privacy and with her and Remy as well the pups to consider as she would be worried for them. So, it might explain why he was sitting on a log near the entrance to the camper, cleaning his tools and seeing that nobody got any funny ideas as he kept close to make sure they didn't try anything.

Like Merle said, _they_ owe her, yeah him too cause if it weren't for her, Daryl would have been without his brother and god knows what might have happened if they had arrived too late and Merle likely dead or worse. He didn't want to think of such dark notions and having Merle go through that by himself and not being there to prevent that shit. Again, he could feel the bitter anger in his gut coming about but told himself to cool it as everything was okay, that Merle was here and that it was all fine now.

He then turns his focus onto other matters as he had to check the traps sometime later though a bit of concern was lodged in a small corner of his mind over other problems that the rest of camp might also worried about. Sure, they had plenty of water to survive on, some fish if they caught any but sooner or later something will happen and they will have to pack up and leave given that this area was pretty open and running out of game to hunt.

Another problem was the lack of cover and solid walls. Even with the extra arsenal, chances of more Walkers coming upon their campgrounds were very likely and god knows what the situation would be like in a dangerous scenario, if there was a chance they could handle a large onslaught with the few men in the group who knew how to fire a weapon.

Though he wasn't too sure where that hardass Deputy was planning on heading,sometimes he questions his methods just a smidge and even that cop Rick wasn't going to be excluded now as they were partners on the force but still…They made him feel on the edge.

He sighed and turns to his set of arrows, removing the tools he kept to clean and sharpen them out. Daryl was wiping the chipmunk guts off the arrowhead and checking if he missed any when he felt something tugging on his pant leg and hearing a soft whine that sounded very familiar to him. He turns his head and sees Moony who was right there in front of him.

"Hey now what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with your ma?" He was sure Harley had locked it when she left and didn't know how the pup got out without some kind of doggy door. "You're gonna get in trouble if you're left wandering by yourself." He lightly chastised the wandering pup.

Moony yaps and was moving its head side to side as if telling him no way which he thought a bit silly yet maybe still. "Hmm so you decide to sneak out and spend some time with your old pal Daryl huh bud? Well don't mind much as I think I can see that we might as well get to know one another and hopefully maybe help teach you the ropes of how to hunt and track when you get big for it." He lifted the pup up, feeling that he barely weighs a pound but it felt good to have him on his leg while he finishes checking which arrowhead might need to be sharpened.

He used the stone to file the edge and keep them from getting dull. As he got around the tip, it slipped and found itself slicing his hand down to the meaty palm.

"Shit goddammit!" That was a dumb ass move he done and the cub looks taken aback as he saw Daryl cursing up a storm as he tries to stop the bleeding by grabbing the extra cleaning cloth to hold against his wound while muttering to himself, "Mmm motherfucker, with my luck I might need one of them titanus shot or somethin'."

Moony tilts his head, giving him a rather blank look, though Daryl was too busy putting pressure onto the cut to notice the amusing look and waits for the pain to go away. He thought he'd be used to it, growing up as he had under that bastard's hand but trying to focus on something was what he needed at the moment at least until it stop throbbing like hot fire.

He tried to pick an easy thought, though the one that simply popped up was of a lovely brunette with bright fiery green eyes and a smile that could make him feel less of the tension in his hand and more down—

"I see someone has been keeping you company while I wasn't around." Harley had returned from her walk and saw Daryl sitting by her trailer. He turned around, a bit flush for some reason and grins sheepishly at her, "Yeah it seem he's got his mind made to wander to join me instead of being with his family."

"I was actually talking to Moony here." She quips back teasingly picking the pup up and places him on her lap as he went to cuddle in her arms and moves to lick her cheek with his tail wagging generously. Daryl couldn't help finding himself a rather tad jealous that he got to sit in between her legs like that.

 _Lucky dog,_ but then saw her turn towards him again and not wanting her to know he was staring turn his attention to the ground and notice the plastic grocery bags by her feet, "What's all those for?" He gestures to them as they were packed full with what he was assuming were a bunch of leaves, weeds, grass and branches but he had a feeling there were more to it and finding she explaining to him as she did.

"Medicinal herbs and roots along with some spices and mushrooms I came across that weren't of the poisonous variety. Thought it be a good idea to give them to whoever wants to stock fresh herbs that if cooked with some fish or game and add some flavor to it. I'm going to use the rest here to see about making some salves and pastes to treat any infections we might come across so if anyone needs at least we're prep for them. I figure some of them can help fight bacterial infection which might be good if we don't have a nearby water source."

It sound like a good plan as he figures that the first aid kit was probably low on certain prescriptions and pain killers and they were going to have to find more soon before the ran low but at least with her working knowledge they have something to fall back on.

"That's smart thinking there, wish someone had thought of that sooner though I don't know much about them other than to avoid those poison ivies or anything that looks poisonous or the likes you don't want to get into an open wound. Merle was in the Military and told me about what they had to do in case something happen and had to use worms I think…" He pondered as he tried to remember the information, he chanced a quick look up, peering at Harley while his head was bent down giving the impression that he was still looking over his arrows and injured hand. She was looking at him and seemed happy with the conversation they were having.

"You mean maggots, sorry but I'm kinda fresh out in that department along with leeches and no offense but I wouldn't be digging around freshly dead things as we can't all be too careful if they're infected or not. Just saying, better to be safe than sorry." She said while smiling at him.

She had to admit, she was rather intrigued by him as both brothers were the only two by far to show some courtesy and she returned the gesture given she could relate to how they felt when it comes to what was important, survival and people they cared about.

Sure the others at camp were now of similar mindframes with the world as it is now but these two, they just seem to call out to her, especially Daryl right now by her side. His quiet demeanor was the opposite of his boisterous and well loudmouthed brother. In a way, he was like a well refined feline, all graceful and quiet like a predator but the eyes alone showed how he could handle himself in any situation. It made her think of those panthers she had seen in the London zoo for Dudley's birthday.

She remembered watching in total awe, those beautiful but fierce looking creatures as they moved around in their environment, quietly stalking their territory and seeing how observant and patient when it came to the matters of the hunt. Then of course there was Merle who in some ways reminded her of a male lion who thought himself king of the jungle but of the two she'd believed Daryl could be more resourceful and very resilient if he were to take charge that is if he wanted to.

The Dixon knew what had to be done in order to sustain and strive against the odds even when things look grim but still refuse to back down no matter what. Maybe that explain some on account of their given drive to stay alive and not let shit get in the way. That and she wanted to find out what made this rugged but silent male in front of her ticked and get to know him better.

Of course she also would like the same of Merle but she felt Daryl might be better in holding a decent conversation without throwing too many backwater slurs or racial comments like his older brother would, given the colorful language he like to spew from his mouth every now and again.

Daryl understood what she was getting at and agree that any carcasses that have been nibbled on by those dead fuckers would likely put them all at risk just by contamination alone. "I figured as much though if I had to choose between getting them slimy critters on my wound or having it cut off, I'll be the first to say put me out of my goddamn misery."

"Well I can see to that, I won't let anything happen, given I was a pre-med and know what to do in any case. So considering how messed up things are now, our best plan is to try to keep a clear and rationale head even though others believe it's the fault of someone else and will always point fingers at anyone but their own even if the truth was right in front of them. People can be both smart and dumb but it's ignorance that will always get you in the end if you're not careful. Our professors told us to be mindful and be wise with what course of actions we choose although half of them were too much of an arses or just plain stuck up gits really."

He knew what she meant and laugh at the last bit, "Heh don't we all have those, I couldn't stand mine either. They either kept ragging at me for the way I said things or how they couldn't stand the fact that I was skipping classes because they were so boring and didn't see a lot of point sticking around for them." He smirked remembering all the teachers faces.

"Or that you might've been sneaking out to smoke in the bathrooms when nobody else was around." Harley was letting Moony nibble on her fingers while listening to what he said, "Yeah, I know how that feels, sometimes I wanted to mess with this one professor who seemed to carry such a strong dislike towards me and some of my other schoolmates. But he especially loved picking on me that was certain because of my dad who like to bully him in school. Though it can't be helped that I really didn't know him or the fact that what my dad did back when they were my age wasn't what I think is fair but still he could have been a little more courteous and not called us dunderheads on the first day."

"Man talk about shitty, I would have told him to just fuck off and go wipe his own ass." Harley couldn't help smiling as she chuckled.

"You do and he would have most likely taken points off and put you in detention with him, forcing you to scrub ca-pots or cut some disgusting stuff by hand without gloves and let me tell you the stuff can be pretty gnarly and stink like hell. Took forever to wash them out and even then I still can smell it when I think what he did."

"Yeah but I'm sure not all your teachers were as bad as that one, bet you could have sweet talked them and batted those pretty eyes of yours to charm them i'm sure." That caused her to laugh and listening to it, she sounds like bells chiming in the wind as she had such a lovely voice and laugh. Getting caught up in their conversation Daryl didn't realise that he had relaxed his posture and was making eye contact with Harley.

"Yeah, we had some interesting characters and though when I thought of what kind of career I wanted, everyone believed I should be like my folks, either a cop or a teacher but really I just wanted to do something that I chose. I found that I had a knack for certain things and the people who I was close to, the school nurse who helped me lots and was kinda a matronly mother in some way who gave me some helpful insights on medicine especially given what I endured growing up."

Madam Pomfrey or Poppy as she got the chance to call her even when she wasn't there for medical reason and just to enjoy hanging around the older woman and learning about her craft. She was like she said a good person, a secondary mother who she still missed because of how much she cared for everyone and even going to the odds to help those even when on the verge of exhaustion.

She had no idea whether she was still alive or not and as much as she'd like to find out she wasn't sure how things were back there, it could be just as bad or worse and not to mention didn't want to give anyone over there ideas. She just simply prayed and hope for the best for her.

She didn't even realize the somewhat little slip she gave to Daryl about her childhood as she was lost in her own thoughts about it. Daryl was sure he heard right and having guess she went through something similar in her own life. She said she didn't know her father or mother and guessing they died when she was young and whoever raised her…could they have been like his old pa, a drunken bastard or done something far worse.

He didn't think it was right to ask though he heard her sigh thinking out loud, "Life back there was full of something else though half the time I wish they weren't as half-crazy and pulled me along for the ride. Though I guess I should be grateful I didn't room with the boys since I heard talk about Ron's snoring that could wake the dead and likely be able to do if he were still around." She tried to come off as a joke but Daryl wasn't laughing.

 _Ron, who's he, a boyfriend of hers, a former lover maybe?_ He felt a tightness in his chest and feeling that urge to go beat something but she must've noticed and quickly explained, "Ron was just a friend, well more like a brother like how Merle and you act honestly. 'Sides he already had his sight on our other friend Hermione even though those two fought like cats and dogs on a daily basis."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven there." Harley agrees as she thought back to those moments before continuing, "You should have listened to them argue and I had to spend six and half years trying to keep them from blowing their tops while having everyone in our house making wagers and those outside them."

It had been rather amusing how many times they were at each other's throats and she herself didn't see any chemistry per say but everyone said opposites attract and those two were definitely so from one another.

Daryl raised a brow and couldn't help inquiring further on the subject. "So, you guys were living at school, like with dorms I mean?" He was curious to hear more and was wondering what schooling she did considering he didn't have a college degree but didn't think that was real important at the least.

Also, he was partially relieved to hear that there weren't any romantic relations to hear about. though hearing the past tense and guessing something happened to her friends. Either they separated down the road or…

"Yeah it was a special school for those who were of a unique quality and my parents had put me down for there so I could attend. I was there for six and half since I was eleven though it's originally seven but I kinda dropped out though I already passed it due to some special creds I had and I decide to leave sooner."

Like she had any choice after what the pricks tried to do after she finished the dirty work. Besides she had already taken her OWLs and had the Potter and Black fortunes to rely on and wouldn't need to work although she had planned to take online courses for school when she got here and finished her GED and four years of medical school before the shit hit the fan.

She wanted to be as normal as possible yet it seem someone up there wasn't going to let her.

"Seven years, Jesus I feel bad for ya having to stick around that long." And he thought his years at school were bad though high school had been all right with the booze and the hot chicks though the suspensions and detentions before he decided to up and quit right before the senior year started as he felt he wanted out.

"Man, I would've hated to have been in your shoes there, probably be bored as fuck having to go to the same classes meeting with the same boring teachers and not wanting to take off before I wind up going stir crazy."

 _Oh you don't know the half of it buddy, you sure don't,_ she thought morosely. "No not really though there were a few things I would have rather dealt without having to do if I had the chance to go back in time and rework it though."

She then looks to where his hands are resting on his thighs and saw the cloth tied around one hand that was sorta red. She lifts her head to look him in the eyes, one filled with a sheepish acknowledgment at being literally caught "red" handed. She notices this and asks what happened.

"Hmm oh just had one of the arrowheads slip while I was cleaning them and isn't like I haven't done it before and I doubt I'd be needing a titanus shot as I hear it hurts like fucking hell. I'm sure to put cold water and some Jack Daniels will help clear that right up." He shrugged not at all concerned with the small injury.

"You mean tetanus but maybe you should let me take a look at it." Harley took his hand and removing the bloodstained cloth and examined the wound herself. She saw it wasn't bad but given that he was cleaning his own weapon that once had touch contaminated flesh and knowing how fast the pathogens can spread if not treated quickly.

"I may have something to help it heal and also kill any bacteria so you don't have to worry about it getting infected." She reaches in her pocket and pulls a small container that had an emblem of what looks like a doe with a flower, a flower that matched the tattoo on her hand and circled her left wrist. She twisted the top off and it reveals a pale green goo that had a faint smell of mint and something earthy-like.

"Here this is one of my special blends I made that I keep on me at all times and always see to bring on me in such a case of emergency." She used a small dollop to place against his open palm, her finger rubbing the mixture into the cut. She did it so delicately and he felt the cool tingling sensation that seem to spread itself and looking to see she was removing the black bandana around her neck and using it to wrap his hand with in the process.

"Keep that on overnight and it should be fine by morning. Also, you should have this in case something else happens if either you and your brother are out by yourselves."

She saw to secure it on good but leaving enough room to not constrict the blood flow to his fingers. She was rather focused on what she was doing, unaware that he was staring intensely at her while she was busy tending to his wound.

He'd admit when he first saw her, coming out of that RV and standing next to his brother, he swore she was something else, something he couldn't place his finger on but still it was like seeing a brightness against the dark stain that made this world so god awful yet there was an empty hollowness behind her eyes as she looked to them and when she set her stare on him, it was like a reflection to his own painful life.

Those same beguiled orbs that turns to look at him and he swear he could find himself staring into them forever. Time could have come to a standing halt for them as they remain like this, her hand on his heated skin and taking in the long fringes that fell over her right eyes, wanting to push it away, to feel how soft and silky the texture was between his fingers. He could just fall into those clear green pools and swim in their depths all the time.

Too bad the moment couldn't have lasted any longer.

"Yo Darylina get your ass over here now!" Daryl had to resist the urge to groan hearing Merle calling him by that annoying nickname his brother like to use. Worst having her hear it which made it a bit embarrassing. _Damn Mer_ , he was going to get back at him for this.

He had to stop from cussing at him but turning his attention back onto Harley and holding onto the salve she just handed him as well as the bandana she used for his hand, "Um thanks for this, I'll try to return it when I can."

"Don't worry you keep it on you." She said after she got up, Moony in her arm and carrying her goodies in the other free hand before heading inside. Sirius following them before shutting the door behind by tugging on a handy cloth hanging from the door handle and Daryl went to see what his brother wanted.

Merle had come out feeling much better, his smoking choice relieving his nerves and turbulent emotions but walking to find his brother talking to Harley, evoked a sense of amusement at having interrupted a moment and he was curious to know what that was all about.

"So what did sweetcheeks say that got you all flustered up?" Merle teased.

"Nothing we were just talking is all?" He fingered the small tin in his hand, the cool metal feeling good against his skin and thinking of how she went to all the trouble to tend to his wound.

"Yeah well c'mon time to go find some food since nobody else here is willing to do it other than you, me and maybe that Deputy or whoever else wants to. Hopefully we'll find some venison if there's any left around these parts." Merle grumbled thinking of the decline in prey surrounding them.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

Harley saw them go from her own window as the two brothers left to find food out in the woods. During her earlier scout, she sensed minimum animal activity and was not sure how long this area might remain useful if there weren't enough game to feed them in the long run.

 _The only viable solution would be to head elsewhere but the probability of finding another area, one with buildings perhaps to act as a fort as it might provide better protection than being out here in the open._ She thought as she started to store the herbs she had gathered in the woodland.

She sighed and placed the ones she brought into the fridge while heading to go grabbed the duffle containing her own dirty clothes and join the others over by the quarry. She knew that she could have done a simple cleaning charm but then people would get suspicious and she didn't want to raise any alarms until she was certain people could live with knowing about magic.

She carried her stuff out, leaving Sirius inside to get some much needed rest but having Remy and her pups come outside for some fresh air. Hedwig had the top ajar to come and go as she pleased so she didn't need to worry over her.

Harley was walking in the direction that an older gentleman by the name Dale Horvath who told her which way to head for and given he was one of the few who didn't seem so nervous in her presence, though given that Remy and the pups were next to her and no one could resist the little ones shifting about by his feet being playful and such as they were.

She thanked him and made a mental promise to give him something in return as a small token of appreciation when she got back. Dale didn't look like the type to ask for much but she would try to think of something nice to give to him as soon as she does. She wouldn't technically call it a bribe, but she prefered to think of it as making attempt to be neighborly even when things aren't like the suburban life for sure. Some people kinda reminded her of the people from Privet Drive and if she had to guess who was closest to being like her aunt it would be Lori most likely.

She doesn't think she'll ever come around so it was best to just try to grind down and bear it for the sake of not arguing or making a scene. She was almost to the spot when she saw Tonks and Padfoot stop and take off in a different direction with Remy also giving chase as she tried to corral them back.

She hadn't the foggiest idea what got into them but as she went after them, she heard a voice and what sounds like a child crying which immediately got her full-on attention.

"You little shit c'mon back here and take your punishment you bitch!" A man yelled out in anger. The child looks terrified and seeing that man hovering over, reaching to unbuckle his belt, ready to use it on her. She thought how much this scene reminded her of herself and Vernon, the man could almost be his long lost non-identical brother given the way his face was all red and seeing him ready to harm the girl. She wasn't about to let someone else suffer like she had, not if she could help it!

Harley drops her things and ran with everything she had, moving like a pro linebacker and knocking the pompous jackass to the floor before moving to adjust herself on top of him.

The man starts to move beneath her, cursing out loudly as he tried to get up but having taken her knife already, drawn and posed near his left eye caused him to stiffen as she hissed in a dangerous tone that told him not to go fuck with her.

"You listen and you better listen to me good: You will leave this child alone and if I find you touch one single hair on her head any time any day, so help me I will cut you from your neck to your nuts because if you try I swear you will live to regret it." Harley snarled in anger towards this low life excuse of a father.

She then grabbed him by the hair and bent down to whisper in a mix of English and Parseltongue, making the man freeze at the disturbing noise that she was giving off as she hissed in his ear.

" **You** _**will**_ **never** **go near the girl** _**or anyone close to her,**_ **I don't give a rat's** **A** _ **ss about you but**_ **I** **suggest** _ **you**_ **do as I say** _**or else you**_ **better sleep with one eye open** _**for the rest of your miserable goddamn life."**_ She hissed with anger at this pitiful man shaking in fear of her.

She stood up and watched as he flopped on his back, moving away from her, the fear in his eyes telling her he was not going to try anything not while she still had her weapon out or in Remy's presence as she growls low with hackles drawn back, showing she also meant business. The pups doing the same but staying by the girl to better protect her as she was still frozen on the floor while Harley and their mama took care of it themselves. He didn't so much as look back as he took off, leaving just them and the girl she just saved.

Harley went to slide her knife away before turning to the kid who was still on the ground, watching with wide cornflower eyes that were full of uncertainty and pain yet relief was also there when the bad man disappeared.

"Hey you okay sweetie?" She saw she appeared close to her teens, maybe eleven give or take but had a bit of a bruise on her face and a split lip but otherwise she seem to be alright. "What's your name pumpkin?"

"Soph-Sophia." She said in a small hushed voice but flinched when she touched her own face and again Harley had to bite back the growl that threaten to escape her and also to keep from going after the bastard to fulfill her promise. Right now this kid need some medical attention. Harley had left her things back in the RV and giving Daryl the salve but there was something she could do.

"Hey, you want me to help take care of this for you?" She indicated her lip and seeing her nodded as Harley reach to grab one of the rags from her bag and using it to wipe the blood and dirt off her face. "You know I have something that can help you forget it, want me to try?"

Sophia stare with a perplex glance but saw she gave her consent as Harley place her hand against forehead and using an old children's rhyme she once heard her aunt used on Dudley when he had a booboo or so. Never thought she'd be using it but she was not going to let this get her as she focus on the child in front of her.

" _Pain pain go away, don't come back another day."_ She said this while inwardly using her own magic to remove and heal her visible wounds though placed a glamour until she felt time to remove it when deemed ready. The girl looks startled but realizing she wasn't feeling the sting and her cut stop look to her smiling and said, "Thank you."

Harley return the grin and said, "No problem, I'm Harley and this is Remy and her cubs, Tonks, Padfoot, Moony and Prongslet. Their papi is back in the RV taking a nap but these two scamps decided to wander off in your direction but I suppose it was a good thing they did."

Tonks yips and made to run circles around Sophia who bend down and stroke her soft fur before the pup reach up to lick her face, making her laugh at the sloppy kisses she was being given. Harley could tell that Tonks was doing this to cheer the kid up and doing a fine good job while her brothers went to vie for her attention and knowing she was forgetting her earlier encounter with that SOB. But as Sophia was wiggling away from the licks and playful attention, her leg hit the ground and a pained hiss escaped her before she could stop it.

Harley noticed this and wanted to look into it further. She shooed them away, moving to see what was wrong with the left leg and realized the issue. Apparently when Sophia fell, there was a small hole in the ground where the altercation happened that she must have placed her foot in and twisted wrong as she was struggling to get back up. Harley notices the immediate swelling to it, knowing that it was going to take some time to heal and thought this would require supplies from the Marauder to help speed the process up somewhat.

"Where's your mama sweetie? Is she with the others down by the Quarry?" She nodded, pointing behind her at where it should be and notes the clothes on the floor that got mussed up and seeing some got trampled on by that pig when he ran on through.

Harley was busy helping Sophia to her feet and brushing the dirt off her face. The teen smiled a little, it made her think of all the times her mom would do something like that and even though they barely knew her, Sophia felt she could trust Harley.

"Well c'mon then, let's go take you to her and I'll help you wash this out, seeing it looks like they might need to again. And we can get that ankle looked after once that's done if it isn't too painful for you."

Harley kneeled down with her back to her and waiting for Sophia to climbed on and being as gentle as possible to lift her up and carry her piggyback. She kept a firm grip on her legs while Sophia had her arms around her neck and not minding the extra weight while the rest of the gang followed behind her and Remy. The girl didn't mind the ride and even snuggled closer feelling Harley would keep her safe.

They made a strange entourage when they got there, some turning to see Sophia on Harley's back with the large wolfdog and the pups trailing behind them like an odd parade of some sort.

Harley was looking around at those by the water, trying to pinpoint which of them was the girl's mother when a woman with cropped gray hair wearing a flannel dress who had been laying her load out to dry had lift her head to see them and suddenly coming their way. "Sophia!"

She moved to set Sophia down, being careful not to put pressure on the bad foot and Harley watches the mother and daughter embracing before she went to turn her attention on her. She saw the look on the mother's face, obviously concern and suspicious over the slight injury and before she could say anything, it was Sophia who did the talking for them, "Mom I'm okay, it's just, dad, he...he was in one of his moods but then before he could do anything, Harley came and put a stop to it!" She gestured a hand at the dark haired woman with a small grin to her momma.

She didn't like how her mother seem to look at Harley like it was her fault for the injuries but saw her calm down when she heard what Sophia had to say before she felt guilty and regret for what happen, "Oh honey I'm so sorry I should never have let you go off by yourself."

Then the woman made to stand and turn her attention onto Harley, "Thanks for helping my daughter Sophia. I'm Carol Peletier and again I'm sorry for thinking..."

Harley held up her hand, stopping her from saying it as there were no need to explain. "It's okay I would've thought the same if I was in your place." She took a brief glance at Carol and knew that she was a good mother to be worrying over her own kid, yet her husband, that asshole, he was a total different priority.

She then remembered the clothes from earlier and handing them to Carol who notices there was smudges of dirt and Harley went to explain, "They sorta got trampled on by a wild boar that didn't have the common decency to apologize for making such a mess."

She sent a subtle wink to Sophia who got it and was giggling as that was a good way to describe it. Carol though sort of understood and knowing they were going to have to be wash and dried again, taking them longer to get the load finished.

"Listen how about I help you wash these as well as keep an eye on Sophia for you. Remy will see to it no harm comes to her while she's here. After everything is done we can head to my home for medicine for that sprained ankle" Harley smiled gently at the woman trying to put her at ease.

It did sound very promising to have someone else guard her baby and even though she had been downright terrified when she saw Sirius but then again watching as Remy took to her post as a guard,she knew that she wouldn't harm her offsprings or her owner and that protection now extend to her own daughter as well.

She smiled and lead her down to her spot where the two started washing and lining their clothes to dry against the rocks and having Sophia and the pups nearby so they didn't go wandering off.

She had mixed feelings about her, the first being that this woman had scared her when she saw her dogs take down Shane like it was nothing though they had good reason to as she didn't like having him try to force his authority on her.

The second had been feeling a bit of uncertainty yet that changed as this woman went out of her way to protect her daughter from her estranged husband and knowing the chance of him trying to do so again while in her presence was now extremely low since she put the fear of god in him especially with her canine companions by her side.

Though the younger ones being frightening didn't seem to be the case as she saw Sophia was happy being around the puppies and having one shower her with open affection it was good to hear her laughing like that. She hadn't had many opportunities to be happy before this new world came to be, even less now that they were stuck with Ed in this group that had never bothered to help with him before.

Harley turns her gaze onto Carol as she was watching the scene while setting the shirt out on an empty spot before calling her attention.

"Listen Carol, I know I don't know you well but since I don't like the idea of people assaulting children, or their own spouses for their matter." Carol whirls at the last part of the statement and sees that the woman had her eyes to the dark bruising on her wrists and seeing she'd figured it out. She knew that she should have hid those better but then everyone knew and even though they tried to keep Ed as far from her as possible they didn't succeed much.

"I know what it feels like to be put down, I had my fair share with dealing with jerks and bullies but never assume it's your fault in any of this. Your husband is a total scumball and people like him can't see what a good thing they have and frankly don't deserve someone like you or Sophia." Harley passionately spoke trying to convey how wrong the situation was for the other woman and child.

"Yes but—" It was rather a first to find someone saying it to her in her long years of marriage to the man, mostly having kept her mouth shut and hid the bruises even though she had longed for someone to come and save them. She had tried many times to leave but she always ended back at the start not being able to make it on her own with her child Yet Harley here was giving her the needed comfort she always wanted to find and having her helped her daughter which was good in her book.

"Carol if there's one thing I know is that even those who think they can't do can achieve the impossible if they put some effort into it and learn to stand up for what is right. I can see that you would never let any harm come to your daughter." She nodded though the fact she had tried so many times and failed and Harley went to put her hand on her shoulder, "I can help show you the ways to defend yourself, to give you the leverage against the people who would most likely harm you both and I can't stand idly by and let it. If not for you, do it for Sophia." She added hoping to convince the mother.

"Thank you Harley and yes I will try, for Sophia's sake." They seem to be having a good conversation as most folks looked at the two and seeing Carol smiling and being more open for a change while Sophia threw some sticks for the puppies to go and bring back to her while the mother wolf stood watch like a special guardian of the woods and somehow this made them start to come around and see that maybe someone up there was lending them a hand for a change.

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Well I hope you guys like that and also I have a couple more polls in play as we have some shock and all surprises to give and want you to post your votes to see what kind of surprise you want the group to have

Poll time: here's a thought I wanted to throw, supposedly what if there were a rogue werewolf and attacks the group and who should be bitten

Rick

T Dog

Glenn

Carol

Shane

Daryl

Merle

Andrea

Amy

Any in the Green Family

Should the children be bitten which ones?

Sophia

Carl

Open to others if interested

 **Melrose437:** This is also one of the last chances to vote on the Animagus form of Harley! Dragon/Nundu/Thestral I hope everyone has a Happy holiday and a Great New Year! if BlueKitsune and I don't come out with another chapter by the 1st. Hope you liked the chapter let us know in reviews!


	6. SEASON 01 EP 05 - FightingSeductive Time

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone here is another riveting chapter of _Through the Shadow of Death, I Rise_. We, as in Melrose437 and myself, are happy by the many reviews and comments that we've been receiving for these past few chapters and yes your votes do count on the polls so keep voting until we say the deadline is near.

Also it is official that in first place for the maybe multi animagus form is (Drum Roll…) _DRAGON_!

Yes! Harley will have that as her major form and as I said before she would have two to three so we noted that many had tally for the Thestral and Nundu and well we might just have that happen… XD

Please let us know your votes on who could be changed into werewolves in the comments or by pm!

 **MissMelrose437:** Hi hope this chapter will be interesting for you guys, please let us know if the change in point of view is confusing or if you spot any errors :) Things are building up for our romance pairing and many more interesting things to come in later chapters! Happy New Years if Blue Kitsune posts this on the 31st or later :D

To the guest that left two lovely review aka:

 _Last guest here: last time I looked I thought this was a Harley/Merle story, didn't see that it was Harley/Merle/Daryl. In that case, disregard what I said about keeping Amy alive for Daryl, but still keep her alive because she's better than useless, loud-mouthed Andrea._

We have plans for Andrea no worries and as for Amy…. You'll see that too :D

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune and MissMelrose437 do not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter, just the right to this story and the reverse gender name of Harley (Harry) Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 05:**

 **A Tale of Fighting & A Seductive Time**

Things at the campground were more or less settling for it's daily activity regimen right around the later part of the afternoon as everyone was getting the last things done before nightfall and those who already finished were helping the others out on the tasks at hand left to complete. There were children milling about the area, some sticking close to where their families were or sitting over by one of the many campfires among others their own age.

Everybody in the group felt it was best to keep them within seeing and hearing distance especially after the earlier incident when two of the teens had come across a lone walker that had been near the perimeter and could've gotten killed if not for one of the Dixon's taking it out before that happened. It had left many on edge and worried for their ongoing safety, leaving them no other choice but to see that none of the kids wander off by themselves and to always stay within the grounds where it was deemed safe.

Not everyone was pleased by this new set of rules, especially the sheriff's son, Carl Grimes who was stuck sitting by his family tent, bored out of his skull while waiting for his folks to finish whatever it was they were doing in the process. There was absolutely nothing to do and he hates that he was forced to stay put thanks to both his mom and Shane.

Sure, he and Sophia hadn't thought anything would come from their time exploring the woods out in the open until they encountered the undead, if not for Daryl taking care of that thing, they might have been dead or worst bitten. They were fine, shaken a bit though but still mom had decided to put her foot down and this is what he got in the end.

 _Ugh this was so unfair..._ He couldn't help thinking to himself while grabbing a long stick to draw in the ground, mostly shapes and doodles to pass the time with. He was sketching out a bunch of stick people, two in particular, one of a small boy and the other was of a taller man holding the other's hand. He was just about finished putting a star on his chest to resemble a sheriff's badge.

Don't get him wrong he was glad his dad was back and that his mom seems to be acting like herself again, well kinda. She had been so mopey the last couple months after dad got hurt but then this happening with the whole zombie coming to life really put things over the top. The news had been scary and while his mom had freaked, she had them leave their house and everything else behind, grabbing only the bare essentials and running to the car to get as far away as possible. Uncle Shane had been on his way over when they came across him and If not for him who managed to help them along the way and finding others who were also in the same boat as them when they crossed the highway and found this spot to make camp, He didn't know where they'd be at.

Shane seem to handle taking charge of everything, giving people tasks to do while also helping Carl's mom out and bringing her around and make her forget the bad things for a bit but sometimes…sometimes there seems to be something weird going on between them that even he started to notice and he heard some adults making comments about it when they thought he wasn't around to listen.

He didn't want to think about it though he remembered some kids at school who talked about how their families split because things happened between the parents, like the mom/dad seeing someone else or running away with them. He knew things were rough between his parents but they always patched things up in the past.

Carl wishes they could go back to the way things were, before his dad got induced into that coma of his. He didn't want to believe that this would be the end of their family, his mom loves dad very much, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him and was sure that Uncle Shane was just trying to be supportive that was all. Yet a small part of him had a nagging suspicion but always tried pushing that part to a back corner of his head, trying to ignore it. He had really been overjoyed when he saw his father showing up with the others and seeing he had made it through the chaos when the Walkers overwhelmed the entire area of their small town.

It was nothing short of a miracle that he managed to get out unscatched while still trying to wrapped his mind about the dead coming to life but he knew dad was made of strong stuff and could handle these new adjustments just like everyone else had.

But still Carl had his own concerns, he didn't dare voice out and couldn't help feeling a bit upset by these dilemmas that cropped out of nowhere. He sighed as he lifts his head to check and see what the others were up to and finding most were finished or still getting stuff done in the process of keeping the camp functioning. It was kinda the same routine every other day, either doing chores or going to the quarry and/or woods. The only people allowed to go with guns or weapons out there were the Dixons because they knew how to hunt and track wild animals and also keep tabs in case any Walkers were wandering the area.

After their close up encounter with that one zombie, they were more vigilant, he wasn't about to argue against it. The fact was it had scared the shit out of him and Sophia and he knew they had nothing to fight against those things and doubts they could outrun it as those things proved unlike the movies they were fast on their feet when hungry and they were always hungry.

It had been a terrifying moment when he saw that rotting corpse of a person gnawing on the deer carcass, using its teeth to break the flesh and munching away at it before seeing it look up with those empty dead eyes that stare from sunken sockets and gray skin. He still felt a shiver go through him every time he looks back on that moment and could understand the many reasons for the safety measures but still his mom seemed to have taken it a bit further and forbid him from going anywhere without approved supervision nearby. He couldn't help but resent her a little bit.

Carl was stuck sitting here like a tied up dog to a post and wasn't allowed to move from this spot which he found to be so humiliating and degrading. Sophia's mom didn't do that, sure his mom felt scared but she didn't have to go and read the riot act in front of everyone.

Another thing that really annoyed him was how she was constantly hovering, he found it was making him out to be a baby and not a teenager which was so embarrassing on his end as he was really proud of how mature he could be. His dad never treated him like a little kid he was thankful for that. Hell these few days he saw more of his dad than the combined amount of time in the last two weeks of being in the presence of his mom. She always told him she had things to do but he never saw her around camp when he was allowed to be free.

It was tough being twelve and having to struggle with these new life changing adjustments all around them. He seen Shane talking to his dad earlier about what went down before they reunited and they were discussing what to do next as they were trying to figure where to head out.

Carl's musing was sharply interrupted when he heard a familiar giggle and turning his head to see it was Sophia laughing at something Miss Harley Black said as the two were hanging out together as of late. Sophia had sprained her ankle but thanks to Harley's medicine and nursing away the tender muscles to relieve tension, she was back on her feet again within no time at all. She wasn't the only one with her as he also noted the four pups hanging around along with their mother who was keeping the bunch together. Remy was lying in between the two human females and obviously it seemed Sophia had no problems being around the she-wolf as he saw her reach out to scratch behind her ear and the beautiful canine leaning into her touch.

He watched the interaction with a bit of longing and envy and wishing he could join them over there. They seem to be having a good time together but his mama refuse to let him anywhere near Miss Black. She didn't seem to like her at all, not one bit even though she seems really nice and heard how she helped Sophia against her dad and even was talking with Carol and helping them out a lot when they needed it.

He thought the reason for her dislike was what happened that night when Harley arrived with the other missing Dixon when his father and the others went to go and retrieve him. He recalled how Shane tried to take control of the situation, showing who was in charge but Harley didn't back down and even when he tried to make a grab at her just as that massive wolf made its appearance she hadn't flinched.

He admits seeing it was scary but was also cool to watch it and then Harley said something before calling her dog off him. Even his dad had admitted that uncle Shane shouldn't have tried to assert things the way he had.

He seen the two older wolves move about freely, whether close to the RV or by Miss Black to go to the woods when she had to gather something. Sometimes it was mostly with the black dog, the one she called Sirius as he remembers and having seen it act and notes that unless you tried anything against his owner or his pack, he was pretty much calm and very mellow like a normal dog would. He even seen the two Dixon brothers come by to pat it on the head or throw a few scraps and bones to him and his canine family when they were too grisley or difficult to chew on.

Carl was watching them for a bit longer before he notes one of the puppies moving away from his siblings and trotting to where he was. It looks a great deal like a German shepherd with the brown-black fur and dark soulful eyes. There was a collar around his neck with a name tag that said he was called 'Prongslet' which he thought was kinda cool.

He saw the puppy was staring and he moving to sit down in front of him, and speaking in a calm voice, "Hey there fella." He held out his hand, letting the puppy sniff it before he moved to lick his palm, making Carl chuckle at the funny feel of his tongue. He always pictured having a dog like that someday even though mom kept saying, 'maybe later' which usually meant 'never' and even though dad thought it would be a good idea he still said it took a lot of responsibility to take care of one.

He wouldn't have minded the work it takes to own one as he'd already did his research on how to take care of one and also saved up his allowance in the event he did get one and would need some stuff to buy for his pet. He knew that dad had promised to discuss it with his mom before his birthday though given the circumstance now, he didn't know whether that day would come ever.

Yet Carl thought that this was almost as close to it even though the pups belonged to someone else and still had their mom and dad to be with but he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth for this golden opportunity.

"Hey buddy wanna play." The pup's response was to bark, tongue lolling and his tail wagging faster showing that he most definitely wanted to. He took a quick look around, finding his mom wasn't anywhere in sight and neither was Shane before turning back to the pup who was eagerly waiting.

He picked up the discarded stick and held it out for him, seeing the puppy follow it as he waved it back and forth before throwing it out as far as he figured he could go on his tiny legs.

"C'mon go get it boy." He called out, the pup took off for it, running like the devil as it gave chase to where it landed before coming back with his prize, the thing so big that it was dragging in the dirt but Prongslet had no trouble bringing back to Carl. He brought it and laid the stick by his feet, sitting and waiting for Carl to do it again.

The teen couldn't resist as he picked it up and tossing it to the other side, watching Prongslet take off and bring it back to him, doing the same thing over until his arm needed a break and he was sure the pup wanted one as well. His face hurt a bit from smiling this much and his lungs ached from lack of oxygen brought on by some small laughing fits at the pup's awkward tumbles while chasing the stick. He was having a good time and could already feel all his worries wash away with every throw toss and Prongslet fetching it for him.

He squats down and seeing the puppy run right towards him, reaching up to licks his face once it was in range. He didn't mind the smell of his breath or the gross saliva now all over his cheek and chin. Carl was scratching his head and joyfully laughing, "Atta boy! That was totally awesome! Who's a good boy, yeah you bud, yes you are!" He fell on his back with Prongslet on top of him and wasn't aware someone close until their shadow was looming over and then heard their voice from above

"Well now what do we have here." Carl open his eyes to see Harley right there looking down at the two with a slight smirk on her face. He immediately shoo's Prongslet off and made to right himself while trying to think of what to say even though nothing came to mind, "Sorry I should have asked you if it was okay, I mean my dad said I should always do that when it belongs to someone else, but your dog, he came to me and wanted to play and—"

Harley made to interrupt, chuckling at how cute it was to see him getting all flustered and decided to put a stop before he felt even more embarrassed even though she saw nothing wrong with it. "It's okay you're not in any trouble, in fact I think Prongs here was hoping to get your undivided attention."

She had been watching them for quite some time, seeing Carl interact with Prongslet and already had it figured that he was all right and didn't see any harm in letting those two be before coming over to say hello. She could see that there wasn't much to do for the kids while the adults were hard at work to keep this camp up and running.

She remembered when she was that age and how she was always trying to think of something to keep herself preoccupied when she wasn't in life-impending danger or having to deal with her 'family' during summer vacation. She thought the boy was a good kid at heart though bored being here thought at least he wasn't stuck behind a barred window or having a cat flap through a locked door. She tried not to look back on that and turned her focus onto the present once more.

Harley had her hands full right after she finished doing her own gathering from the woods and helping anyone that needed any assistance with their chores. She saw that Dale was trying to patch a leak on the roof of the RV while Carol had needed someone to keep tabs on Sophia while she made to go down to the quarry with Andrea and Amy to catch fish. Even though they tried to decline her offer but both were very much grateful as they found it got a lot done faster and they appreciated all the help they could get. She had Sophia sit near the RV with the wolf pack watching while she held the tarp over the hole that had been laid open and sealing it tight so no more water could get through.

Okay so she might have used a sticking-repairing charm to keep it in place but what they don't know won't hurt them. With that done, she and Sophia went to go check if anybody else needed assistance.

There had been Jim who had been rather reluctant to ask for any assistance given he was the only fully licensed auto mechanic known to camp who knew how to fix their transportation but seeing that she knew a little about engines and could use a spare set of hands to help out and didn't mind getting oil or grease on them. She had no problem with that and did have some spare parts that they got off some of the dispatched vehicles before and going about to check how everyone's automobiles were before calling it a day.

After that was done, she was on her way to the Marauder to change out of her dirty clothes with Sophia tagging along as she wanted to chat with her some more along the way. She had briefly look to the side and noticed Carl was watching them, seeing the obvious expression of longing on his face before sharing a glance over at Remy who also noticed the subtle exchange. The canine had turned to her pups and seeing that Prongslet had decided to take the lead as he went running towards the bored teen. Harley figured that would be fine and then after coming back out to see the two were having a blast and decided to make herself known to him. She had decided that he was good in her book and had something in mind to keep them all preoccupied for the better part of the day.

"Hey, you want to come join us over there, we're going to be playing a game of cards, care to come with?" She had asked Sophia to go and invite over the kids around camp to join them to where that old tree stump was, finding that it was within seeing range and sure the adults wouldn't mind them as they had a bit of fun with her.

She had few mementos she kept from Hogwarts along with her gobstones and Ron's old chessboard but there was still the issue of them being magical and wouldn't even know how to explain that to the kids. Sure, she could say they were battery operated or had magnets but still it would be difficult to pull the wool over their eyes if they tried to look into it further…

Yet she came up with a reasonable solution and made a copied version of her Exploding snaps deck without the necessary magic in them and planned on using that to keep them entertained yet added a glamour to make the cards look almost holographic just because it would make it look cool. Kids did seem to enjoy those a lot as she'd witnessed before and was sure this would also be good for them.

She could tell Carl was definitely piqued by this offer but also showed some concern as his parents taught him to never go off with people unless they knew them well. His mom wasn't back yet from god knows where and dad was with the others gathering things for dinner.

Harley decided to help the boy relax his fears by reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder, making him look up to her once more. "Don't worry we're not going that far, we'll still be in sight of everybody here and I promise not to let any harm come to you, pinkie swear." She held hers up to valid her point and the boy seem to accept that as he link hers and shook.

"Okay c'mon then, I'll explain the rules to you on how the game works though I'm sure you'd play something similar to it I imagine you Yank do it here." She tried to speak in a Cockney accent and saw it got the reaction she was hoping for as the boy laughs and seeing that help to ease his worries.

As she told him, they were close as it was by another campfire that had been doused a few days ago. Carl went to go sit by where Sophia was along with the other kids who were already waiting for them Harley sat down on the stump while the children made to get settled and saw her reach in her pocket and pull a small deck she had on her.

She shuffled them before handing each a card until everyone had a full hand. She gave them time to look at what they had, seeing the children eying the interesting creature/characters that were shown on theirs before she told them how the game was played.

The rules were simple and didn't have to be repeated as they got started and soon everyone fell into it. They played at least a few rounds, Harley winning the first but then letting the others get the chance as they really got into the game and inwardly chuckled by hearing the kids say how cool the holograms were when they laid them out for the others to see.

Harley was very much pleased by this ongoing interaction and just to show she was a good sport, she brought along some treats and hands the kids a small chunk of Honeyduke chocolate. She watch them gobble it down before anyone could notice, smiling as they savor the tasty morsel with joy and noting that it's been a long while since they had anything this good before in quite some time. The look on Sophia's and Carl's face showed they were enjoying the sweet and thanking Harley for it.

She presses her finger to her lips and gives them a sly wink, "Wouldn't want your moms to say I'm ruining your appetite by giving you too many sweets." Or have Lori bitching that she wasn't sharing her food with the others. She knew that people tended to get desperate if one seems to be hoarding but Harley preferred to think of it as a means of keeping the supplies from getting overtaken or people trying to go to desperate measures as one does when fearing the worst.

They kept going until the other kids had to go back to where their folks were, thanking Harley for letting them play and for the sweets before it was just her with Carl and Sophia.

Some of the adults had looked over to where they were as they played and noted how the kids were having a good time and knowing no one mind the least as they were enjoying themselves they hadn't interrupted happy with the woman for giving the kids a bit of fun they hadn't had in a while.

After dealing the last hand and putting the cards away, she notes it was still an hour or so before supper and sure they weren't going to be doing much in that time other than sit around doing nothing. An idea popped in her head and then turning to the two teens before saying, "Hey want me to teach you two something very interesting."

"What is it?" Harley saw the two's initial reaction seeing Sophia was on board as she loved to listen to what she had to say when she had a question about something and turn to her for advice. Carl on the other hand didn't seem so thrill at the idea of 'learning' but then again she had something else in mind that would change his mind on the matter.

"Well I'm going to show you some very cool and fascinating symbols that are from the Viking times which is the Rune Alphabet." She said enthusiastically. Now that did the trick as boys usually love nothing more than to find something to do with sword fighting and adventures like pirates or vikings.

She picked up a small stick and using it to draw what look like a "f " that had it angle upward and then turning to them, "This is _Fehu_ , 'cattle' which means Wealth." Then doing the next one that look like a downhill slope, " _Uruz_ 'aurochs' the strength of will."

Now they were paying full attention as Harley kept carving the images in the dirt and explaining their meanings to them. She saw Sophia was repeating the words out loud and trying to memorize them herself. She thought how Hermione would've been so proud to see someone as keen to learn the ways of the ancient Runes.

"…And this is _Dagaz_ , 'Day' which is for hope and happiness and is the rune for Transformation, like metamorphosis or change." She had gotten through the entire set and seeing that the two were so engrossed in the lesson before Sophia turns to her.

"What about that one?" Harley looks to see what she was referring to and notes it was her chest she was pointing at, "Oh this, this is entirely something else though the icon is very symbolic where I'm from and had this for a while now."

Well that wasn't entirely true, it showed up about after she 'came back' from the other side to kick Voldemort's ass down for good. According to Death as they met face to um skull (No Dumbledore which was a shame as she had a few choice things she like to say/do to him for all the shit he put her through over the last seventeen years), it was his mark on her as she gathered all three of his prized possession, letting it be known she was the keeper of the Hallows.

Yet since no other magical in the vicinity were here, they probably assume was another tattoo or self made scar on her person. No one else but her and her descendants would bear this symbol, that is if she had any in the somewhat far off future. _Yeah, just my typical luck. Trading one scar for another that is so fine and dandy…yippe…_

"Does it mean something?" Harley was brought back from her own thoughts and looks at the two, she could tell Sophia was definitely the most curious and thinking what the hell it wasn't like they would believe it if the stories were true or not.

"It sorta does actually. The symbol is a representation and is a unique design because it's made of three different sorts that merge into this one. Here I'll show you…"

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

The sun was nearly gone with just a bit of pale orange-red left in the sky before Daryl and Merle returned from their hunt. They had gotten lucky today, finding a deer, thankfully not chewed on by any walkers, a few squirrels and a couple raccoons that they managed to trap.

All in all it was a good haul and were carrying their load back to camp. Merle had gone on ahead with the deer but Daryl wasn't that far behind but then he turn his head and saw Harley not too far away sitting with the two kids, the sheriff's and Carol's. They seem to be in the midst of talking over something and curious to know what as he walked over and hearing her finish explaining to them, "…And that is the cloak which makes up the symbol for it."

"Really I don't get it." Carl said as he looked to the drawing then to her again as he tried to make sense what it was even though he got some but not the entire pie.

"Well theoretically this was based on an old legend that a friend of mine told me about. A few had made some speculations on whether these were based on true facts or if it was just a local myth."

"Like Bigfoot or the Loch ness monster right?" One of the kids asked, Harley shrugged given that there were similar magical creatures that had been referred to by muggles as such. "Yes or why the pyramids were built the way they were and people aren't sure how they could do that in the past or whether there were sub extraterrestrial that do exist out there. Everyone has come up with these theories and I like to think that a little mystery is good for the soul and getting to find out about whether they're real or not is all part of the great adventure."

Luna used to say that to her as she talked about her excursions with her father when looking for her mysterious and unfamiliar creatures during their summer vacation. Even though the expeditions always came up empty, it never left the wispy blonde feeling down about the results as she always saw the brighter things to everything else and Harley was glad to see someone that never ceased to feel so hopeful and optimistic, be dragged down by the harsh reality life could take on like she and a few others had been prone to do.

Yeah if only the kids knew how much there was out there in the world, though the laws around the magicals had kept a tight lid for some time, she was not entirely sure whether it had now become moot at this point or if people were still keeping it hush hush to themselves.

The kids were not the only one gripped with wistful thoughts brought on by her speech as Daryl was rather intrigued by her words. He admits the way she spoke about things was amazing and then turns his eyes to the symbol in the dirt, the very thing they had been discussing and saw it was of a triangle with a circle and a straight line through it.

He didn't recognize it and didn't look like any religious icon he ever heard of before or seen and had to ask out of sheer curiosity, "Hey what's all this now?"

The three immediately turn to see him standing right behind Harley and immediately Sophia piped up as she couldn't help herself, "Harley was showing us these cool ancient drawings that were from the Vikings era and was also going to tell us a story!"

Harley almost had whiplash with all the twisting and turning of her head as she look to the two teens. She saw that Sophia was eager to hear more on this fascinating subject as well as Carl who was also on the same page as she was. The witch could tell she had been outfoxed by these two and was mentally shaking her head while imaging some of her former colleagues probably getting a good laugh out of this from wherever they were watching from.

"Fine I suppose I'll tell you, but only after we eat okay? It's almost time for supper and I'm sure your moms are probably looking for the both of you right now, so best go see them and we'll talk later." She saw the disappointed look on their faces but then had it perked up at the promise she would tell them when dinner was finished. They watched the two run off, leaving Harley shaking her head and then turning to Daryl right beside her who was also rather amused by this and wanted to ask what happen.

"So…dare I ask what this is about?" Harley shrugged as she went to use the stick to wipe the images away. "Like I said it's based on an old legend told back home and the kids were kinda bored so I thought to show them something cool plus I think Sophia was interested in learning what the symbols are."

"Well that's fine but I didn't expect you be into teaching since you said you weren't into that sort of thing." he questions hoping to learn more about her.

Harley cocks her head slightly and gave him a smirk worthy of a marauder, "Um no, I meant that I was unsure what I wanted to do as a career since I was leaning towards being a doctor or nurse if you catch my drift. But I wanted to make my own decision instead of having everyone's expectation on the matter of following either my parent's footsteps into whatever field they had gone for. Though now that I think about it, I probably would make a pretty damn good teach if the nursing gig didn't work out for me." She giggles a bit and smirks at her companion.

Now it was his turn to grin at her, "Hmm I'll bet, I mean you'd probably be the most well-liked by all the boys in class and having them bring you those shiny red apples and begging to stay after school so they can be around you." The way he said it in that Southern drawl accent of his and Harley swore she felt a bit of a shiver at when he spoke those word out loud to her.

By Merlin's beard and Morgana's tits, she was starting to feel slightly lightheaded by being so close to him. With his rugged good looks and that boyish charm, she would be willing to bet it got him into a lot of girl's panties using that silver-tongued of his to make them into sheer putty in his hands.

She never put much thought into what preferences she likes in a guy though imaging one who wasn't a total pompous dickhead who was only after her for her money and title. Aka not a male gold digger was an important one when that mattered in the world. But as he was stepping forward, gently backing her up against a tree, she could imagine what one of those girls he pursued might have felt right then and there.

The heat that was enclosing them in their own cocoon of privacy, created by being so close to one another. She was feeling it escape out of his muscular form as he almost pressed himself completely against her was simply intoxicating. She'd seen how limber he could be, not to mention how much power he held tightly controlled, as both his arms lined up, bracing himself against the tree at her back , caging her delicately and forcing her to look up to watch his face as it leaned forward.

 _Oh merlin preserve us!_ She was trying her hardest not to blush but feeling the blood coursing through out her entire body, pumping in all the specific areas and sure some was trying to run right to her cheeks. As she looks to him, seeing the way that short chestnut brown strand of rebellious hair fell on his forehead and locking gaze into those eyes and finding them to be like Honeyduke chocolate that probably wouldn't melt under the hottest sun and that mouth that likes to spew whatever slur or curses yet imagines having it pressed against hers and—

 _No bad Harl, bad Harley, no thinking that MERLIN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_ But seeing that he was watching her and seemed to know how much she was struggling with herself as he got some kind of reaction out of her. Standing there with that shit-eating grin of his.

Harley inwardly growl as she realize what he did, feeling the inner beast also stewing but keeping a tight leash on her control. Oh she would get back at him, oh she would as she was not the daughter and godchild of the Marauders for nothing. Two can play this game!

"Hmm would you like to be in my class Mr. Dixon? I bet you'd try to get into all sorts of trouble, just to get into detention with little ole' me?" She said this in a flirtatious tone, now that she knew what his angle was she could give it back just as good. Daryl couldn't resist chuckling as they left the comfort of the tree and walk together side by side, trying to outdo the other there knowing it was just for fun to see which could make the other falter.

He ran a hand through his hair, messing the short sweaty locks and had them spiking out at different angles and seeing Harley watching him as he did. He admits he did find it amusing how she continued to play this little game of theirs, seeing as she was getting close to being flustered and though he wanted to take it slow he couldn't resist the temptation she offered so readily as he didn't know whether she would bite back with another sexual lip trying to outdo his.

It was all fun and games really as all this morbid wallowing was a real letdown on morale and they needed a fun outlet from all this. Harley here seem the type who wouldn't mind and gauging her reaction during that moment was well worth it to him, it wasn't too bad that he could feel an interest from her with her reactions. He assumed she could see the same coming off him.

"Well the thought has sorta crossed my mind Miss Black. After all I am considered the baddest boy in all of Georgia this side of county, so what do you think you can do to me that no one has?" He said in a low husky tone, knowing the ladies liked it when he used to talk like this in bars looking for a lady friend.

It was rather amusing the way they went at it, trying to see which one would come out blushing first but Harley wasn't one to bite back on the sexual innuendos as she moved to stand as close she could, her bare arm brushing against him, feeling the thick cord of muscle running in his bicep and thinking he really knew how to pack them guns so well. She pressed her chest lightly against his arm, accentuating her breasts.

She been around enough boys and men alike, the ones in Britain had nothing compared to him as they only used wands to do anything and did not take into account getting active and instead let it all go to flab as they got older and gaining a gut around the middle. It really wasn't her cup of tea for attractiveness no sir. Though Hogwarts didn't help the matter in trying to prevent it either as the food they served was heavy with lot of fatty and greasy things and even she had difficult finishing it and tried to go light for most meals.

She had always been considered skinny as her aunt barely gave her food other than what was merely scraps and then having to burn the calories after her cousin and his friends decided to play Harry Hunting and had to run like hell to get as far from those jackasses.

But unlike those pricks in the UK, none have gotten this kind of reaction out of her before like Daryl here seemed to do effortlessly. She might have come off a little strong right there with him but dealing with someone who seemed to understand that she wasn't some wallflower ready to wilt at the slightest sign of a pickup line or god forbid a sexual innuendo. She can't resist teasing the younger Dixon in return, and testing him by giving tic for tac tenfolds.

Harley slides her hand forward, fingers undoing the first couple buttons on his flannel shirt, revealing more hard toned skin for her eyes alone. She moved forward a bit placing her body against his, her ample breasts pressing into his bare naked chest and whispers softly in his ear, " _Well Mister Dixon, answer me this one question: What gets you hotter, me bent over the desk with my skirt up and ass cheeks showing with no panties underneath, or having myself smacking you for being so naughty and having to punish you for it? If you answer correctly I'll reward you with some extra credit that I promise to be worth your while."_

She inches her lips up to nip at the bottom of his earlobe and felt his immediately shudder, feeling bolded she pressed her whole front against his and couldn't help but push her hips against him for some friction. She could feel both of their mounting desire in the air and let herself go for a moment by grinding her womanhood hard a few times against his rising erection before coming back to her senses and the little game they were playing and pulled away. She saw she got him all worked up and knew she won this round. Both were slightly panting still feeling the smoldering desire they had conjured while teasing the other.

She was smiling like a very pleased cat who caught the canary and swallowed it whole. "You know Daryl, out of everyone here, you're the only other person I found myself taking a liking to, beside Mer whose okay for the most part, though I've got to say you come out on top. Maybe we can continue this another time, that raccoon-deer stew isn't going to cook itself you know?"

She laughed and then moved to head for her RV while Daryl was left standing with cheeks beet red and heart racing like a jackrabbit but made to take the meat to get it skinned and cooked, finding Merle heading this way and wondering what was taking his damn ass so long to get there.

"What's wrong with you, your face all red like a goddamn fire engine that even I can see from all the way from here. You got the heat or something?"

"Oh, nothing Mer, just having a friendly chat you know about certain things here and there." Merle eyed him before looking to where the _Marauder_ was parked, seeing the light come on and saw the shadowy silhouette of Harley behind the curtain.

He turned to look back at him seeing he also took notice of it himself and putting two and two together as he guessed what must've happened.

"Uh huh right…." Merle went to pat his shoulder, bringing him back to the present, "Listen Daryl, just remember to keep a shirt on if you're planning to go and bump uglies as we don't want some little bastards with their umbie cords running around here. Just keep in mind, no glove no love trust big brother on this."

He didn't have to see Daryl open his mouth and sputtering out his denial on such though finding it rather amusing his baby brother could get wound up by such a sexy little thing, to be able to make him get all hot and bothered was very interesting. Him on the other hand would have been all over her, throw a bit of wordplay here and there and be sure to rile her up full of desire like a bitch in heat all within a heartbeat and make her frothing at the loins.

Now he ain't the possessive kind of guy but if he sees something he want, then he's likely to go after her before anyone else has the chance. The likely competition would be Daryl as he doubt Officer Friendly would do anything as he was married, his deputy a bit of a jackass on the other hand is another story. Already aware that he's sniffing someone else's taken pussy and the others here were all too chickenshit to do anything.

Course he wasn't calling Dibs persay, even though he saw her first and wanted to tap that fine ass himself. But still his little bro could use some fine company as well as a good puss fucking during these rough times and didn't mind taking sloppy seconds as long as Daryl was offering to share.

He was shaking and laughing to himself while Daryl was turning to throw his middle finger at his back and telling him to get bent. Merle just kept on walking while thinking that Harley sure knew how to get under their skin and make their balls blue from unexplored sexual desire.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

Dinner around the campfire was a somber affair but even subdued by the mood most kept their guns or crossbows near in case something should arise as everyone was on guard and had to be extra careful at night. Walkers had a tendency to be active and mostly silent when it was sundown though it didn't matter cause they didn't need no sleep while those of the living variety sure did which was why they each took shifts to be safe than sorry.

The stew was very filling given that the raccoon, squirrel and deer meat was fresh with some chewy grisly bits included but the added flavor of canned potatoes and vegetables courtesy of Harley along with some spices and herbs she had preserved in her storage and added it in to give it extra texture and density to feed the majority and leave enough for seconds all round.

Even if Lori was rather reluctant to admit it did make the stew more appealing though wasn't going to say it to her face and not that Harley expect any compliments coming from her at least.

The only ones who did show some gratitude had been Andrea and Amy who were on kitchen duty and thanked her for the helping hand as they didn't have much to go by other than what they had and one can only go by having the same thing over before it starts to get rather bland on the taste buds.

"It's the least I can do, I kinda know some things about plants and wildlife though these ones are not as different back in the UK." Also, it was good idea to add a bit of nutrition thanks to a couple eye drops of her potions to help them keep going. It was sort of a risk on her part but survival was more important as everyone needed to be at their full capacity and even had to make sure they had enough stamina to get by in case something were to happen.

The conversation then became a bit droll as no one made much talk and then when it came to clean up, Carl remembered that she promised to tell the story and said this after the dishes had been washed and set to dry out.

Now this caught everyone's attention and Rick turns to Harley asking, "What story is this?" He had seen his son earlier that afternoon and noted that the other kids had been enjoying themselves around Miss Black and admits she did seem more at ease around the children and no one had made any complaints so far that he heard.

Though he had been noticing that Shane was looking in her direction often with a scowl before going back to his own business. Something bugged him about his deputy though he was probably still miff over the 'Sirius' incident and knew he didn't like being shown off. Yet lately, he wondered if there was something more going on and tried to tell Lori who also seems to be acting a bit strange even though she told him it was because Shane was trying to make sure that everyone was safe and was a hard position to be in.

Harley had her wolves sitting not too far away though keeping their distance knowing some didn't feel as comfortable as a few were still getting used to them. But the fact that Carl and Sophia went over to give them some leftover and also petting them before running back to join their families safely did help the matter.

Two of the pups had followed them back and the kids turned to Harley, asking her if it was okay and she said it was fine. Sophia went to pick up Tonks and brings her towards her mother as Carol was waiting for her and reaching out stroke the small pup while Carl sat on the floor with Prongslet in his lap much to Lori's chagrin but said nothing on it.

Rick was watching his son and silently thanks Harley for letting him have this moment as he witness Carl holding the dog and seeing them get along so well. He admitted that he was concerned before with her, since the first time they met had been a bit rocky and yet he was seeing with his own eyes and noticing she wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

Harley found that as soon as the kids had settle themselves and eager for her to get on with it as was everyone else that wanted to hear the story as well.

"Well it goes like this…" She thought back to how Hermione told it and reciting it as best she could though tweaked it in some parts just for certain secrecy purpose:

" _There were once Three Brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. These brothers were special in their own way but they were about to find themselves encountering something that they never would have expected in their given lives._

 _They had journeyed endlessly until the Brothers reached a river too treacherous to cross as many have tried and failed and none were too successful to escape its murky waters. But being clever and smart about how to get around this slight dilemma, the Three Brothers simply found the means and made a bridge of large rocks to get to the other side safely without slipping in._

 _But before they could take the very first step, they found their path blocked by a mysterious hooded figure, cloaked all in black and shroud in darkness._

 _It was_ _ **DEATH**_ _and was none too pleased by what they had done._

 _He felt cheated because travelers would normally drown and accept their fate but they had defiled his own plan for their souls. But you see, Death was cunning and knew the means on how to get what he wanted and had a plan._

 _He pretended to congratulate the trio and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him, promising to grant them whatever they wanted that was within his power to grant._

 _The First Brother, boastful and arrogant asked to be victorious whether in battle or in a duel and be undefeated. So, Death fashioned him a unique weapon, made from the very branch of an elder tree and infuse his own essence to give it that sort of edge needed to take down one's opponents._

 _The Second Brother who wanted to humiliate Death even further asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So, Death had plucked a stone by the river and doing what he done for the first before offering it to him, telling him how it would work and assure him he would be able to do so._

 _Finally, Death turned to the final Brother and ask what he desired most. He unlike his siblings was humble and also very wary of how the entity was trying to entrap them through such trickery. So he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by anyone, even Death._

 _And so, the entity reluctantly handed over a piece of his own Cloak that allowed one to go unseen by anyone. With their business done, Death took leave, only he would be nearby waiting for when it was time to get what was rightfully his. With their business done, the three crossed the bridge and split up heading in different directions._

 _The First Brother traveled to a distant village, where he killed a man with whom he had once quarreled and took him down with one fatal blow. Drunk with the glorious power that Death had granted him, he bragged of his invincibility to anyone who'd listen while showing off his weapon for anyone to see, proclaiming it to be the key to his greatness. But that night, another who wanted that same ability went and snuck into his room, stole it and slit the Brother's throat for good measure without him being aware of what happened. And so, Death took the First Brother for his own._

 _The Second Brother journeyed back to his hometown, where he took the stone and turned it three times in his hand just as Death had said and called out for the one he wished to come back. To his everlasting delight, the girl he'd once hoped to marry before her untimely demise by a cruel fate, appeared before him and looking just as she did when alive._

 _Unfortunately, he did not realize that even with that sort of power, her soul had left those mortal plane behind and could not return to what she once was as her body was cold in the ground and been separated too long from the realm of the living to rejoin him. Yet, soon she turned sad and cold and driven mad with hopeless longing and grief over how this came to be, the Second Brother killed himself so as to join her in the end. And so, Death took the second brother for his own..._

 _He was now looking for the last one on his list. Yet Death searched for many, many years but was never able to find him as the brother kept the cloak on at all times. Only when he attained a great age where he became old and weary, did the youngest shed the Cloak and gave it to his Son who would pass onto his descendants as a family heirloom._

 _He then welcomed and greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals to the next world and beyond. And Death took the last brother for his own..._

 _And that is the story of the Brothers and the Deathly Hallows._

She had been so engrossed with her storytelling, she had not realized that everyone had gone quiet as no one uttered so much as a peep and found that they were all rather speechless when she finished. She had the good decency to blush as she didn't imagine she'd gain this kind of reaction from them but saw that they weren't at all bothered as they had wanted to hear the story for themselves.

Rick was beside Carl and saw his son looking towards Harley with sheer awe and listening to her words before saying something. "So, Death was really okay with him, I mean he wasn't mad for what the final brother did all that time." He'd imagine he would've in his position as the other two were easy to take care of while the third took a long time to catch up.

"No because Death is patient, He will always be there when it is your time. The youngest brother knew his life belonged to Death and it would eventually come for him. In the end he lived a long and very prosperous unlike his brothers that had sought to gain powers beyond their means for their own purpose and abused the power that was given to them. It's easy to fall for such temptation and yet it is also a burden one must understand that with great power comes great responsibility. If one is not careful, that which we believe can be controlled can corrupt one who doesn't understand the very nature of its full capacity or have the means to handle such a tremendous burden."

It was true as she seen what it did to people when they grew obsessive over ultimate power and the whole idea of eternal life without understanding the higher consequences that came with it. Tom who went to change his name to mean 'Flight of Death' showed he was afraid of the inedible like any normal mortal person but going the length he did to achieve immortality and becoming a monster that wrecked terror and havoc on the masses in the magical world.

The price was a steep one and she would never wish it on anyone to go to that which is why she saw that every piece of knowledge about the Horcrux were destroyed as her first order by Death, refusing to let anymore life's suffer if this had to fall into anyone else's hands. She saw no problem at that thought, gathering every tome, every parchment, every memory from those who had thought of it, it was tiresome but she did what had to be done and saw to burn them until they were nothing but ashes scattered to the winds.

"It is a never ending cycle of how it begins and ends and Death is a normal part of life as we all go when it's our time. We all have one life so we live to the best of our expectation and try to live it at the fullest no matter what." She saw a lot of people were in full agreement, understanding what she meant by those words given how things had changed now but knew that everything's comes and goes as life was ever fleeting in the moment and one should embrace it for as long as they could in these dark times.

"I'm kinda feel sorry for the second one though, I mean it did seem sad for what happen because he couldn't move on." Sophia mutters thinking how he must've been hurting over his loss and yet couldn't be with her. Harley look to her sadly and seeing a few were mulling over theirs, whether before or after this mess occurred and not sure which was worst though likely leaning towards the latter in some cases.

"Yes, it was and even though we would all like to have our own love ones with us, they are in a better place and one day we'll join them wherever they may be. But also, you should know that they're never truly gone as long as you keep them in your heart and remember them always."

She lifts her head to see Rick, Carol, Dale, Jim and a few other adults smile solemnly thinking that was a good way to explain to the children and others also looking to this as a reminder and not let this get to them.

"You said that the first had a sort of weapon, do you think it exists?" Harley lifts her head and looks to where the Dixon brothers were and saw it was Merle who spoke.

Harley shrugged, "Some would say yes, others tend to think it's just a mere child's tale, like King Arthur and the holy grail or Excalibur, although few back home like to believe anything is possible."

"That's not what I asked, I said do _you_ believe it exists?" She could see his eyes were on her and although she would like to say something, thankfully she was saved whether intentionally or not by Lori who could not sit quiet any longer and had to make her voice heard.

"That's a terrible thing to go speaking about, just what kind of twisted story are you thinking to tell these kids?!" The auburn haired woman shrieked in anger and glaring over at the other woman sitting across from her.

"Hey, calm down honey, it's nothing to fret about, it was just a fairy tale after all." Rick said trying to defuse the situation but Lori was not one to stop when she got into this mood. Also she was raising her voice which even saw a few start to get on edge as the more she yelled, the more likely those who could hear it would come at them.

"No what kind of person goes around talking about death and killing and suicide, that's just plain wrong and they're too young to better understand." Lori yelled, face red and hands clenched in outrage.

Harley had the urge to reach up and rub her forehead, feeling the incoming of a headache thanks to her. She swore Lori just loves to nitpicked at everything she does whether it was for good reason or not.

"Too young, or are you too afraid thinking they can't handle a lesson in morality or better yet grasp that things will be tough on them as well. They're not babies to be coddle forever Lori. They've already seen what's been happening lately and sooner or later they will need to take a stand to survive just like we do here." Harley said getting up and speaking as calmly as she could seeing that the woman was just trying to wind her up.

She wouldn't stoop to her level, she was better than this insecure and jealous wannabe Queen Bee. She saw how Lori wouldn't do much in chores, often lifting her nose in affront when others would ask for her help. She seemed to believe herself to be of a higher stature and everyone was beneath her and treated them like house elves to be ordered around. Harley had seen how she treated the other women at camp and she couldn't say she was that thoroughly impressed.

If she didn't know better, she would believe she was seeing the female version of Lucius Malfoy without the blond hair and silver cane. She was not going to lose her cool just because this woman had to be a bitch with a stick up her ass.

"Look I'm not trying to scare them, I was simply explaining to them the matter of what it was like to have the choice to be holding power and how sometimes our own mortality can affect us and learn to be wise on how you confront them because they understand it part of the natural order."

She looks to the group as a whole and then saying once more being clear and concise as she tried to settle things before they go out of control. "Everyone has at least heard of the Brothers Grimm, Charles Perrault, Giambattista Basile or something as similar to that degree."

She turn back to Lori and again taking her time to try to make her see reason, "You must've read their stories and knowing that unlike Disney, those tales do not always have a clean-cut edition as they help give the children better morals on certain thing and yes that includes _Death_ as well."

But instead of being rational or seeing sense, the woman had to shoot her mouth without any thought as to what she would say. "How dare you talk to me like that, just who do you think you are to tell me what to react! Your parents must've not given you enough discipline or you weren't even worth their time considering how you turn out to be. If I had been your mother, I wouldn't let you talk back to me this way, but then again I don't think yours gave a damn in raising you and look how you turned out!"

That was the wrong thing to say and Harley could feel the anger and her magic crackling like wildfire inside, burning red hot and rising to the surface as she looked at Lori who stood there watching her. _How dare she!_ To hell with being calm, that she had the sheer audacity to insult her mom was a grave mistake.

Everyone saw the high rising tension happening and felt a sudden cold breeze that seem to come out of nowhere and then the fire sort of swelled up in height before returning to normal. No one paid any notice to that though if any had they'd guess it was a log that cracked and expelled more heat but everyone's focus was on Harley and wondering what she'd do.

She had her hands fisted at her side and was looking directly at Lori, who found herself backing away as she saw her eyes seem to become pitch black, she thought she was seeing things when darkness seems to surround the woman, feeling a strong disturbance coming off the other woman who was struggling to maintain her beastly side that wanted to lash out and tear her to tiny pieces. Oh she wanted to hurt her so badly but she refused to let it take over as she was the one in control.

"Never _SPEAK_ or say that about my mother because she was, no still is more than you could ever hope to be. You better listen to this part: I will _NEVER_ let you talk that way about her ever."

She paused huffing in rage, feeling the anger ebbing away ever so slowly as she took back the reins, "I wish she had been there to share those things but you know what, she's dead! She and my father were both murdered by some deranged psycho that tried to kill me as a baby. She died protecting me from that monster because she knew that she could never live with herself for it!" She took a deep breath and continued without leaving a chance for anyone to interrupt.

"SO I'm sorry if I never got the perfect family who told me good bedtime stories like others would, excuse me for coming off as crude and uncouth as we all can't be picture perfect little Barbies though I'd rather be me than to go around pretending I'm something I'm not!" She then went to turn her back on her, ignoring everyone as she went to head straight for the woods, not bothered that no one was stopping her after what just happen. She needed to get as far away before she does something that she'll come to regret.

Sirius who had been watching their interaction from his place, took off after her but not without snarling in Lori's direction while Remy took the cubs back to the RV, Tonks and Prongslet following after them.

The others around the campfire were in sheer shock while a few shot a dirty look at Lori who had gone a right pale and even Carol had to say in a tight voice full of disappointment, "You know I may not think it's a children's tale but even I would never go and stoop to such length to say that about anyone's folks and that was a bridge too far, even for you."

A lot of the other women in camp were thinking the same as they could understand that to make such comment and hearing that Harley's family had been killed was enough to drive away the good mood that was at camp. Everyone made to head back to their own tents and passing by the woman still in stupor, even as she turned to her husband who looked as upset as the others, she stayed silent.

"Lori hon I know sometimes you like to get ahead of yourself but that was kinda a bit too harsh." She didn't get the chance to speak as Rick and Carl left with disapproval in their faces clear for anyone to see and then eventually she went to go join them though her mind had been processing what was said to her face.

Merle turns to his brother who also seem to be reeling by this new bit of information as they had only heard that the parents were dead but not by how. As much as they would've loved to go after her, yet after imagining the mood Harley was in and they doubt she'd want to any company at this time.

"Talk about a way to ruin the mood there…" Merle sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, looking at his younger brother he could just read the others expression _Ya think_. The darker haired male just stood there not saying anything.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

It was half past eleven as everyone gone to tuck in while the first watch was on lookout. Merle and Daryl had the second shift after them though as Merle was snoring loudly. He didn't look to be having any trouble sleeping, it was Daryl who was wide awake and unable to get some shut eye.

His mind was reeling back to what happened at the campfire and thinking of all the stupidest thing that woman done, Lori sure bit the big one.

He admits that the woman tends to put her own foot in her mouth as she seem to like to think she was second next to the Deputy before her husband came back and yet she had to act so high and mighty because Harley just showed up and ruins her ideal image of how things should be run.

Harley wasn't trying to stir the pot, she had done nothing to earn her irk and yet Lori had been nothing but cold towards Harley for two freaking days. It made no sense honestly and he couldn't quite put his finger on what crawled up her ass to make her hate Harley so much.

He sighed and had a feeling that he wasn't going to get any sleep but also felt some pressure down below and had to go drain the snake.

He took his crossbow and extra arrows, walking outside the tent and heading to a spot to do his business though not wanting any kid to come by and see his junk as last thing he wants is to scar them and have their moms giving him shit thinking he was being some kind of—

But his train of thought came short as he heard something. The noise seems to be faint but having a keen sense of hearing, he figured out that it wasn't that far out.

Singing, someone was out here singing, "Now who in the hell in their right mind is going at this hour?" Some moron probably too stupid to consider but then why did it sound familiar to him.

Daryl knew the noise would draw out any Walkers within the vicinity but he couldn't help it as the melody was rather alluring and the words did hit in certain places that he and the others could relate to.

He heard every country song on the radio but this one was different and whoever was singing sure had a voice that could make angels weeps. He found it was pretty close but there was another sound that got his attention as it sound like water splashing and was just around the corner.

 _Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of_

 _Took a lot of turns that turned out wrong_

 _That's a worn out song…_

 _Day by day moment by moment_

 _Taking my chances trusting my heart_

 _It wasn't too smart_

 _Lone`ly and lost as I could be_

 _Know`ing it's up to me—_

He pushed the branches aside to get a better look and seeing that it was Harley with her back to him, her hair smooth back from her forehead and trailing down behind her like a dark curtain. Her body was slick with water from the waist down and he saw a tiny droplet sliding down from her collar and towards her left nipple, dangling precautious for a moment before it fell, causing a ripple to form as she shifted a bit and gave him a peripheral view of her voluptuous form at another angle.

 _Jesus Christ Almighty..._ Daryl was speechless though he really couldn't find anything to say as his brain seem to have flatlined but still processing what he was seeing at that very moment. She was taking her sweet ass time it seems getting all wet while he stood there like some Peeping Tom and he knew he should turn and leave her to her business. If she catches him here, he was a dead man!

But his body seems unable to comply with his brains demand. He was frozen in place and felt heat rushing down South to his groin as he watched her and knew it was wrong of him but he couldn't turn away. Harley had ducked her head and reemerged, pushing her wet tresses before turning her head slightly in his direction, her green eyes seem to be shining bright with mirth.

"Well now are you going to stand there all day or come join me?"

He couldn't say anything, his tongue felt like it had swollen with lead in the last couple minutes and knew if he could, he's was sure it wasn't going to be anything intelligent as his brain felt like mush right there. It was so tempting and even as he knew that it was wrong to consider indulging in the moment.

But Harley was waving her hand, beckoning him over and smiling that Cheshire grin of hers, "C'mon Dar, don't tell me you never skinny dip with a pretty girl before?"

Oh, he had before, loads of time some chicks had rather liked what they saw when they got a good look at him without his trousers on. Hell, he lost his virginity when he took a girl near a creek that was by their area and remembered how she liked it getting down and dirty right in the open just like now. He knew this was crazy, that there was no way they should be doing this but damn if he couldn't help himself. He was a healthy red blooded male in his prime!

Since no one was around and there didn't seem to be any Walkers that were in the area and he thought fuck it! He was removing his shirt and pulling it over his head but as he tossed it to the side he was shocked that Harley was there in front of him.

How did she move so fast, he didn't even hear her get out of the water! "Harley how-" She moved to place her finger to his lips, shushing him before drawing it away. Her cat-like green eyes were illuminating in the faint moonlight and feeling so powerless under that alluring gaze of hers.

"You were taking your sweet time so I thought I'd lend you a hand." She had him pushed up against the tree he had been standing near, the bark pressing into his back and before he could say anything else, then her mouth was over his, kissing him with sheer need and tasting of a unique sweetness he wasn't sure he could describe other than something like hot cinnamon with the bitter sweetness of lust and desire all rolled into one...

She was slipping her tongue inside, swirls it around his and not one to be outdone Daryl moves to tangle his and fight for sheer dominance of the kiss, yet the two found they didn't want to stop while he reaches to stroke her hair and having his other hand caressing her spine until he moved it to rest over her left cheek and gave it a squeeze.

She mewl and press herself up against him, her warm heat grinding up against his clothed pelvis just as she did before but this time he didn't want it to stop. Neither did she apparently. Her hand reached to undo his belt and slide the zipper down before slipping in to grab a hold of him, feeling how hard and pulsing with wanton need he was as his cock ached to be inside her.

" _Mmm_ oh my what a nice thick cock you have there, Mr. Wolf?" She teases as she strokes him with slick wet fingers from the lake water and already Daryl was envisioning that to be her mouth instead.

 _The better for you to go and suck it…_ As if reading his mind, she gave him a quick peck and then started kissing and nibbling down from his cheek and neck to his collarbone, leaving a trail of wet kisses and little bite marks as she was grazing over his chest. Her tongue busy circling his right nipple before moving down his torso and then lining up to where his cock was sitting erect and dripping with a bit of precum at the tip.

"That's a mighty fine piece you got, mind if I try some of this." She didn't wait for his reply as she bends down and pressed her lips to it. She sucked the tip lightly just enough to taste him before moving her tongue around it like an ice cream cone, swirling it around the head then down the sides before moving to slide the whole thing in one gulp.

Daryl moans as he makes her swallow it down by thrusting his hip until she had it to her throat and then sliding out before moving back in again, slow and steady. Apparently she didn't have much of a gag reflex from what he could feel as he pushed his way in and out.

Harley was busy bobbing her head up and down on his length, it was feeling better than anything he could have dreamt of. Her mouth feels so good against him. "Mmm, ahhh that's it, ah right there baby…keep going don't stop." He groans as this was so good and love how she was taking in every bit of him.

He reaches to grab her head, his fingers feeling the silky texture under his gritty nails and was now deep throating it while he was ramming his cock further until he was sure he was ready to explode. But then she pulled away before he had the chance, leaving him hard and aching yet she wasn't ready for him to go pop his load as it seems she had something else in mind for them.

She sauntered over to the boulder, hips swaying and ass swinging side to side before she went to sit back while looking at Daryl with half-hooded eyes full of unbridled lust and desire. She moved her hand down her body, rubbing against her right breast and pinching the nipple till it was nice and perky while using her other hand to crook a finger at him to come over and play.

"Daryl c'mere, you know you want me...I want you too." She was laying on her back, posing herself with her legs spread and moving to touch herself down there, like out of a Playboy image but so much was a small dark thatch of hair neatly trimmed between her legs and he saw her playing around the outer lips but not inserting any digits as she wanted something bigger and thicker to be inside there. She again called to him and like a siren drawing a sailor who could not help being ensnare by her enchanting melody.

She was torturing him with all that teasing but hearing her purr out to him, "Can't you see how wet I am for you, I want you to put that in me big boy. I want you to fuck me right here like a wild animal." was pure sin for his ears.

Daryl did not know what to think, knowing he shouldn't due to many reasons as they were out in the open and all but he'd be damned if he could resist this any longer as he moved to get towards her.

He had his lips mashed against her own, tasting her once again while their hands were moving all over each other and Harley grabbing and pushing his pants down for him. She barely manages to while he did the rest, shucking them along with his briefs till he was out in the open before grabbing her legs to spread'em wide and then taking one last look into those sparkling green gems before pushing himself into her.

She was so unbelievably wet as he slipped in that very first time, her moist heat gripping his meat as he sheathed himself all the way before working to pull out and ramming back in again. Harley was moaning something fierce and then moving to press herself against him, their bodies in sync with one another as they moved as one.

He picked up the pace, hoisting her legs up and putting them around over his shoulders as he drove further in. She was incredible and Daryl found himself unable to keep back his needs as only a man can do for so long after hitting a dry spell for quite some time. He wasn't trying to be celibate but having hit nothing for the past few months and taking his frustration on hunting or cursing whoever he can.

Yet now, having Harley like this was torture on his ability to make it last as long as possible without it coming too soon.

He had her lying on her back with him right on top of her, her breast squished flat to his torso as he thrust repeatedly in and out and burying his face to the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent that seem to be caught in her skin and hair.

He moved his mouth to line it against her shoulder and neck, nibbling her throat to leave an indentation of marks that he wanted to show off to everyone. He heard her purring softly like some sexy kitty begging for milk and not one to deny her need. He knew she was enjoying the sensation of him inside her, her silky walls were clamping around him and feeling her fingers running through his hair, so gentle like but then grasping hard, telling Daryl to keep going and not to stop.

He quickly pulled out and then had her flip onto her front, before grabbing her hips as he thrust back in again, going at it hard and fast, listening to her incessant moaning as she lets him mount her and take her from behind. His hands gripping her hips, nails digging into that soft supple flesh and panting like a horny beast as his dick rams in and out of that tight hole and wanting to claim it all for his own. He moved his left hand to her right breast and gave her tit a tight squeeze, hearing her cry out in ecstasy, eagerly leaning back into him. She had her head turn and moved to latch her mouth to his, biting his bottom lips and groaning at the impeding pressure that was building between them as their bodies kept in sync with one another.

The friction was so intense and Daryl was aching to let the dogs out but didn't want this to end, not just yet at least.

He was really into this as he kept pounding away without hesitation and feeling his balls slapping her succulent ass and hearing Harley make those sweet noises to show she was also into it.

He was so fucking close, his cock so swollen and his balls tightening up about ready to burst but he didn't want this to end. Yet the way she was gripping him down there he's not sure he'll be able to hold back much longer as he heard her calling his name over and over with every thrust given, which seem to be echoing louder and louder until—

" _ **DARYLINA WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**_ His eyes snap open to find Merle hovering and looking at him as he came to. "Damn you must have been having one hell of a dream, sorry to burst your bubble but our shift is up. You can whack it off when we get out there though next time try not to be so loud why don'cha geez?"

It wasn't hard to tell who he was thinking about as he too thought the same but then coming about to hear Daryl breathing loudly and sure he was having a real good one and surprised no one else had heard it with the way he was going at it. It must've been one hell of a sex dream...

Daryl look down and noticed he was right, as he was pitching a tent right there and feeling it graft against his jeans and knew would have to take care of that. It was a good thing only Merle saw as he didn't want to think what anyone else would to find him having a Woody or explain what caused it.

As they left the tent together, ready to move out, Daryl tried not to look to where the Marauder was or think whether Harley managed to come back at all though he was hoping that she would be all right after all this. But right now, he had to deal with his own problem and get it over with quick before the night was over. It had been a while since he had a sex dream but this one was one of the best he thought.

He quickly dealt with his excitement and went to meet up with Merle for their evening shift, they gave Dale the break needed for him to head to sleep and sat themselves on the RV's roof watching over camp in the darkness. They had the night watch for the next five hours, after that they could sleep a bit and wake up for some more hunting.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

It was mid-morning, the sun was up in the sky and while everyone else was trying to fall into the normal rhythm of their routine, especially the Dixon who went to go find whatever they could scavenge but it was still easy to tell that things were rather tense after that incident the other night.

Daryl and Merle weren't blind to the obvious whispering when they headed off to the woods to check the traps and also see if they could bring back to cook for breakfast. So far they'd found a couple squirrels and a possum that didn't look too edible but beggars can't be choosers. Merle was squating over the fallen log while Daryl was grabbing the rest of the carcasses and ready to head back to the campsite.

"Ah meet you there in a bit, got to go and take a leak. Be right behind ya." Daryl didn't have to be told twice and continued on his way back to the grounds, firm in his belief that his brother would be back without any issues. Merle watch his little brother take off and seeing that he was gone when he saw the last of him and then taking the opportunity to reach in his pocket to pull out his secret stash.

He was only being half honest as he really needed to take a moment to just have some time to himself without anyone to watch him or be judgmental over what he was planning on doing. He was just finishing his business, taking one last inhalation when he heard a noise that wasn't too far from where he was.

It didn't sound like no Walker but one could never be too careful, especially as he grabs his gun and making sure the safety was off in any case. He made his way around, the leaves on the ground muffling his footsteps as he cautiously moved and peeked to see who or what was there. He let his guard drop when he saw a familiar figure who was muttering and cursing up a storm to herself.

Harley was holding a machete and was busy cutting up some roots and branches for firewood and judging from the way she was hacking that tree, she was still in a right foul mood after the other night. Can't say he blames her though cause if anyone had made such comment about his mama he would be furious too, despite her having been a right bitch and all.

Merle made his way over and waited until she was halfway done before he took the chance to let his presence be known, "Damn Harley girl you really are giving that tree a beating ain't ya?"

She turns around to see him standing to the side, her brow covered in a fine line of sweat and saw her moving to wipe the matted fringes from her eyes, "It's nothing, I just saw we really needed the extra firewood and this one has the most promising timber so I figure what better time to get enough so we don't worry about sending anyone else to grab some in the middle of the night."

"Uh huh right…" He knew she was lying, they both did and he couldn't help but shake his head at her, "That has to be the lamest excuse I ever did hear."

"Yeah well I suppose you could've come up with something better than?" She wasn't in any mood to make friendly talk especially as she has been peeved lately and last night hadn't helped a bit, even if she got her magic under control. The last thing she wanted was another Aunt Marge balloon incident and no magical law enforcement to help contain the situation.

She had been in her RV stewing but then this morning she had got up before everyone to head into the woods, gathering what she could while also trying to use up the pent up energy in her that was still bubbling like an overwhelming cauldron. She had apparated out to a nearby Walker infestation and transformed into her animagus form to release some of her pent up rage on them and seeing that none were left when she was done before she headed back to camp, feeling loads better but still wired like some junkie on meth. Sometime it sucks being a powerful witch because no matter how much she tried to keep it together, her magic was still overflowing and needed an outlet before the worse could happen.

She had spent the rest of the evening in her lab, brewing potions like there was no tomorrow before finally calling it a night. She had made at least enough Blood Replenishing and Wound Cleaning Solution to last for months on end and seeing that they were cast in self preserving vials she didn't have to worry about them going bad.

"Look I know Lori is a class A bitch I'll give you that much but you getting all ticked with a burr up your ass isn't going to make it go away." Merle made to put his hand against the tree he was standing by while putting his other inside his pocket.

"There's two ways to get rid of it, the surefire way of getting it out of your system is either throwing that energy into something productive like what you were doing or...maybe you'd like ol' Merle's help for the other means?" He finishes with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle and grinning cheekily at her.

Harley knows what he's saying and didn't have to use legilimens to know what he meant by that remark, "Honestly while the offer is very tempting, I have a better proposition and think maybe you wouldn't mind helping me out in that department." She said with a seductive cocking her hip towards the left with one fisted hand resting on her right hip. The posture making her body a sensual elongated line and accentuating all the right curves, not that she noticed but Merle sure did.

"Uh huh sure…" He said with skepticism showing on his face that had Harley scowl at him, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing just I don't think you're the type to be into the whole brawl scene?" _Yet you lookin' like a wild cat ready for a tumble in the grass and probably enjoy ripping my throat out when done, that's a sexy little kitty cat there, just how i like 'em,_ Merle thought to himself.

He admits he likes women who are free spirited and not afraid to handle a bit of danger especially back in his motorcycle gang days. Going to those dingy bars and picking up whatever airhead blond or buxom chick who didn't mind having a free ride on his bike and head back to the sleazy motel he was staying in for some fun while enjoying some drugs, sex and good ole' rock and roll.

Yep those were good times, a real cryin' shame that the world had to hit the shit pot for it to all go to hell in a handbasket.

Harley had to keep from making a sarcastic comment that she been through something much worse in her lifetime but had her doubts that he would believe her or think she was bluffing. Muggles wouldn't understand unless she was willing to reveal the whole concept of magic and didn't know how he might react if she were to tell him about it. There were some things best left unsaid until she was absolutely positive on the manner.

"Why? you think I can't handle going mano to mano on your ass?" Harley raises a brow and ask if he ever did that before, not knowing Merles side thoughts, "Ah shucks did I hurt the little girls feelings?" He grins before adding, "No offense but I've been in more bar fights and hellstorm in the army than you have in your lifetime. I seriously doubt you can handle what I can throw at ya unless you're interested in getting your ass flipped." He tosses out in a cocky tone.

Harley resist the urge to roll her eyes at the crude and lewd comment he gave her but then said with her arms loosely crossed, "Them fighting words mister and will see who's ass is flip when this is over." She then move to put herself in a stance, feet set in position as she shifted her body, ready to move to strike or defend at the given moment. She thought of Moody and his 'constant vigilance' Motto as the former auror who took to give her the much needed advice when it came to fighting and seeing that she was ready for anything.

Merle seeing she was not going to back down from this and since he refuse to forfeit to a chick as he was not the type to go chicken. "All right then, doll don't say I didn't warn ya?" He then comes at her quickly, fists raised and throws one towards he unprotected face but Harley moves quickly to dodge it. She silently thanks Merlin for her fast reflexes and is finding herself dodging and moving as Merle keeps sending punches and jabs her way. Targeting her torso and face with feints and real hits mixed in, his army and bar fights experience showing in his mismatched style.

She been avoiding them even though Merle isn't trying to hurt her but is making his point and Harley sees an opening as she sends her knee into his gut. He gets the wind knocked out of him but stays standing, if not a bit hunched over. She keeps her guard up for a retaliation hit but moves in to deliver an offensive combo this time. She sends a right hook to his upper chest, even if it is blocked she swings to the left to avoid a fist coming her way and finds herself the opening she needs in facing his side, she kicks at the back of his right knee and sees the moment he loses his strength holding him up.

Seeing Merle on one knee, she feels a bit better in having shown what she was made of to the underestimating male. "So ready to call it old timer?" She reaches to help pull him up thinking the spar over, he grabs her and quickly drags her towards him while putting himself on top of her.

"One fair rule in warfare sweetcheek: Never _ever_ drop your guard around your opponent, you should always keep a better focus on who you're messing with." As soon as he said this, he suddenly finds himself being rolled over and Harley on him, her body holding him in place with her on his chest and legs trapping his head.

"You mean like this?" She consider wiggling her hips but didn't want to give him the wrong impression especially now that her anger had waned and feeling a bit calmer now thanks to that friendly 'spar' they had. Harley pulled herself off and allows Merle to get back on his feet while wiping the dirt off his back.

He turns to Harley and is about to say something when her eyes were focused on the ground and he turns to see what it was and saw it was a bag full of cocaine that slipped out of his pocket.

He saw her raise her head and saw that scowl on her pretty face and she looked ready to give him a good tongue lashing like his mama used too, "Now Harley girl listen, sometimes a guy needs something to relieve the tension and I just-"

But he didn't get the chance to finish as she interrupted him yelling angrily, "Yeah and you think being coked out of your skull is the best way to do that! JESUS H CHRIST Merle my god, after what happened on the roof, you think...un-fucking-believable!" She had the bag in hand and was shaking it in front of his face, her green eyes glittering like sharp jade as she couldn't help herself as she let him have it, "Do you realize what this shit almost cost you!" She knew that it was one thing to take that stuff but it was another to continue it even after the incident, "Are you that thick headed, just what is going on that made you decide it's good to jump right back on the fucking horse huh!"

"Aye now…" Merle said before he was cut off by the raging human hurricane.

"Don't you start now YOU! I went through the trouble of detoxing you so you could live and not die in this piece of shit world…So you could stay alive and see your brother again! Is that not enough for you to want to live Mer because say the word and I'll take that gun and shoot a nice big hole in the empty thing you call a brain and save Dar the trouble of doing it when a Goddamn zombie bites you in your fucking ass!" Harley yelled out enraged that this guy would risk himself when he had family, something she wished she still had.

Merle was lucky to have his brother, she would have given anything in the world to have her family and friends and yet here was Merle who probably didn't give two shits about his goddamn flesh and blood.

This time he couldn't hold it in any longer and had to lash out back at her as his own temper was on the verge of exploding. "Fine I admit I took some honest to freaking god, do you think it's easy dealing with all this shit and not having to worry about my little brother all the time. I try so hard but you know every single thing I do it's never enough, nothing ever is for me! I went through hell trying to make something of myself." He said in one breath finding the burning anger that he had been carrying for all his life and having her bring it out just like that. He made to leave but then he felt something grab his arm and then finding it was Harley who was holding him back.

"You're not the only one who's been there, others have too but it doesn't mean you should go through it alone." She slowly unlatch her grip on him, allowing Merle to turn around and see her staring, no longer with anger or full of rage but was one full of concern.

She shrugs at his stare and uncomfortably admits that she might have come off too strong and probably should have gone a different way about this. "I get it, I really do Mer. I went through my fair share of shit, but I had people help me deal. I can see you haven't got anyone other than Daryl so I'll be here. I'll be the rock you hang onto when the ocean is raging around you," She says softly, a bit embarrassed that he would reject her honest offer of friendship. She glances at his hand and gently takes it in hers, squeezing it to offer support.

He wore a stunned look, he was in shock not by just her words but the sheer honesty he saw shining in her eyes knowing she was being serious about this. It was mind blowing to think that Harley would be this worried about him, ain't nobody do that 'cept his brother Daryl who was the only person he cared about in this godforsaken world.

Sure he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box sometimes but she was right. In this world now he'd need to be sharp to survive, hell to thrive he'd need to use his brain and all the knowledge he had to stay alive cause there ain't no one else to watch daryl's and his back only Blood was worth anything, but maybe another would be worthy he thought with a faint blush grazing his cheeks.

"Yeah I suppose being jacked up on this isn't going to be resourceful and probably be more of a hindrance to us if Officer Friendly tries to cuff me again and don't have you to bail me out again…" He says trying to keep his gruff and tough image but knows she would see through the attempt.

Harley was pleased by what he said and holding onto the bag before saying, "I'll get rid of this for you and if you come by later to the Marauder, I will give you some of the necessary prescription to fight the side effects of the withdrawal so you won't have to deal with that too much. Trust me it will make going Cold Turkey a lot faster without all the sweating and shivers." She would have the flushing potion ready for Merle as well as a couple other supplement potion to see he didn't get dehydrated or worry that he'll get sick afterwards.

Merle cocked his head and gave her a slight smirk, "Really huh didn't know they carry those stuff around, then again I doubt rehab centers would want to lose their piggy banks if everyone knew there was a faster and more efficient way to kicking it."

"Well it's my own personal secret mix, don't worry you'll be fine I promise." She then move to stand on her tippy toes and press her lips to his cheek, startling the elder Dixon who look at her confuse, "What was that for?"

"That was just something to show my gratitude for you. That you are willing to go through with this not just for my sake but for Daryl's. You and I both know we can't go around being high as hell not when we got to deal with this undead motherfuckers so at least take this into consideration." She went to adjust her clothes, brushing the twigs and dirt off her jeans before turning to Merle and giving him a cocky grin in his direction,

"By the way, thanks for the spar you big oaf, next time I'd like for you not to hold back on my account and try to give me a bit more of a workout, that is if you think you are up for it." She quipped as she went to grab the kindling and manchete from where she placed it before the spar. Leaving the tall male in the middle of the clearing she left this as a parting shot,

"Hope your manly pride isn't too wounded from the beat down I gave ya!" She said as she laughed and walked out of took a minute for the man's brain to register the last parting word before he cursed out, "Damn that woman's gonna be the death of me..." He thought that before he made his way back to his brother.

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune** : Woozar talk about burning the midnight oil people, we were really into writing this thing out and just in the nick of time. Hope you enjoy the smexiness Darly (Daryl x Harley) there and also some of that Merley (Merle x Harley)

 **Melrose437:** Well this was a long one…. A bit of softening for Good Ol' Merle but he's our loveable gruff and he needs to be able to connect with harley atleast.

Hope it was enjoyable for everyone, this lengthy baby was fun to write but don't expect us to write 17k ish monsters like this one for every chapter from now on, also i have no clue what our update schedule will be like we just wanted to gift a chapter for the two holidays in thanks for all of you reading :D

P.s This is totally my first attempt at writing a spar so be kind on little old me *Puppy eyes*


	7. SEASON 01 EP 06 - Encounter Vow ZONE

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey I'm here yeah trying to keep up with the series though it's tough trying to pinpoint the episode and trying to mesh things up with Harley in the mix but doing what I can to make this story all well and good.

So, I'm sure you'll find the something from the Vatos scene mixed here but since the others arrived earlier and I pushed the date off before the Walker showed but Daryl and Merle were always on high alert if you know what I mean. If anyone has a complain, just let me know and please no flames I really don't need that kind of heat here!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune and Melrose437 does not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter other than the femHarry and the story behind this.

* * *

 **Chapter 06:**

 **Encounter of the Strange but very Unusual,**

 **Sacred Vows,**

 **& Right into the Danger ZONE**

It had been at least a few days since the campfire incident or as some like to refer as the 'Lori putting her foot in her big fat mouth'. When she wasn't listening in, few people took to shooting her dirty looks for it. Lori sure hadn't made too many friends even before Harley had showed up, this certainly wasn't changing their mind on what they thought of her as.

Everybody in camp saw her as she truly was: a complete and immoral bitch that couldn't help sticking her nose in anyone's business. She didn't have the urge to fix it even though she was the one in the wrong or come up with the audacity to admit it. She had such an inflated ego that many swore if it got any bigger she'd probably float off. Honestly no one would mind if she did and never came back to this area.

Honestly, the woman was an absolute menace that no one could stand being around her for more than a few minutes, not without feeling the urge to sock her in the face or tell her to fuck off. Though the Dixons didn't have any problems with telling her this.

While others shared that same assessment none were brave enough to confront her on account of Shane, Lori's personal bodyguard who was suspiciously always within hearing range. The Dixon could easily handle him and Harley wasn't one to sit back normally but she let it rest as she had her reasons for not hexing the stupid bint right on the spot.

Every time she saw her within sight, she had to stop herself and ignore the urge of taking the Elder wand to silently curse her. Her throat vibrating with the urge to spit fire, to remove the woman from existence it was very overpowering at times. She felt the itch to grow larger and stomp around in anger when she felt particularly childish.

She had also come up with a few other ideas and liked to imagine seeing how Lori would fare without any hair or growing warts in the most uncomfortable places imaginable. Those strong impulses were hard to contain, given the ongoing temptation to seek retribution for how she slandered her family's good name. But Harley manages to smother those thoughts down and told herself to get a grip before she really went through with these. It would do more harm than good and she didn't see the point in causing the cauldron to spill over when Lori already had and spill the whole mess onto herself.

No one could blame Harley for still being ticked off after Lori had struck a sensitive chord and insulted her mother in front of the entire group. She had no right to go and defamed someone's family like that and not even have the half decency to apologize for it.

That self-centered deluded cow was so stuck up in her ways that everyone could only look on with disbelief, wondering if she had a few screws loose inside that vapid head of hers. Even the mild-mannered Carol had a few choice words she would've liked to say to her face but not in front of small sensible ears to pick them up. Instead she chose to ignore her and stay around Harley a bit more bringing her daughter along as she refused to leave her near that woman's presence.

Rick had quickly seen the immediate fallout within the camp had tried to make amends as he was seen talking to Harley just outside the Marauder the day after the occurrence. He was telling her how sorry he was for what his wife did but Harley thought he shouldn't be the one apologizing highly doubting Lori would bring herself to especially if it was for her sake. A person like that would rather bury their head in the sand and deny that they were in the wrong.

She knew some people with similar characteristics in how they reacted when she tried to convince them of Voldemort's return. The ministry subsequent attempts to squander the truth by calling her cracked in the head and the people of the community believed every word spout from this propaganda.

 _Hmph shows what he and the rest of those puffed up peacocks knew_...she thought that given their present circumstances, Lori would learn by now that you can't always get your way and eat your cake too. Someone should have taught her a bit of humility and served her a slice of humble pie when raising her but she highly doubts she'd accept so late in life it if it came from her mouth.

The woman was clearly not the Queen Bee she made herself out to be since a lot of folks were still dropping by to check on Harley and offering kind consolations to the young woman as they thought it was more than unfair what had been said.

The few she got to know before the campfire scene like Carol, Andrea, her sister Amy, Dale and a few others were among the first to come by her RV. She was surprised in how worried and concerned they were over her. They let her know she had their full on support, as no one could blame her for shooting off at Lori as she sometimes didn't seem to think before speaking. They were cordial to her because she had Shane siding with her on everything and didn't want to make a big fuss. Now, especially from what she did, they regarded her like she was something that had to scraped off the bottom of their shoe.

None of the women could stand the quote "She-bitch of hell" end quote (Amy's word much to her sister's annoyance though didn't disagree with her assessment). They all thought her whole shit-don't-stink perspective was grating on the nerves. Everyone was in agreement, she was a very temperamental and obnoxious woman when she let her mouth do all the talking.

"Sometimes I wish someone would teach her a lesson and make her see the world isn't hers to walk all over." Little did Andrea know that she would see it come to bear fruit as Lori had no idea just whom she crossed. What she set in motion with her carelessness was about to come and bite her in her ass.

No one would say out loud that she didn't have it coming to her as people throughout the grounds thought Karma had finally come in play. It seems Lori was suffering the worst case of bad luck they had ever seen. No one had any sympathy for her, not one bit. The insufferable woman did little to endear herself to others and this would probably not change.

The survivors could all tell little stories of incidents that happened to the vain woman. Like the other day, she woke drenched. When asked Lori deduced that during the night when it was raining, she left her tent door unzipped and a bunch of rainwater filled her side of the tent. Her husband and son's was bone dry but hers had been flooded, everything was wet including her ruined supply of personal make up she was proud to have held on in a misplaced sense of superiority.

Another occasion of misfortune was how she found her underwear had been left sitting on some poison ivy and spent a few hours scratching at herself something fierce. Amidst hidden chuckles Lori wounding up sitting uncomfortably throughout that day trying not to reach in there to calm that itchiness by irritating the skin any further.

No one could deny that they found this entirely amusing and professed this was poetic justice, causing a few to think that maybe someone up there also had enough of her prissy attitude and wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine in the process. The gals over by the quarry sure loved to gossip about that whenever they saw her and couldn't help sniggering as soon as she was out of earshot.

There was not one ounce of sympathy for Lori, everyone figured she would be learning the hard way that you can't always get what you want by being a bitch. It would take something short of a miracle to make her change her tune though seeing her bout of unfortunate luck was something to look forward to.

Merle definitely thought so as he certainly found it hilarious when he and his brother came back from hunting yesterday. They found Lori had been carrying her clean clothes and accidentally tripped over a rock and fell on her face and dropping them in the mud which meant she had to go and start the wash all over again. Course then she somehow manage to get her blouse snagged on a low hanging branch and tore the fabric, ruining her top altogether. They could hear her throwing a bitch tantrum even from their spot but no one was offering her any comfort.

"And they say there's no justice for the wicked." Merle bemusingly shoots at Daryl when they see her looking extremely ticked while also trying to hold onto her shredded shirt failing to ignore the gawking of some of the males at camp. He had to agree as he joins his brother in chuckling before heading over for their tent, they weren't interested in the woman to bother looking on.

Harley didn't see this as being a sheer coincidence when this started happening just out of the blue. She wasn't certain whether she should be giddy or worried in realizing that she once again did accidental magic. In truth she really didn't give two hoots about it, Lori had it coming and someone should have restrained and quashed her attitude a long time ago.

Maybe it would be helpful to teach her that one had to be respectful and cordial to those around you, not think your better than everyone else. The world doesn't always revolve around you. As one would say 'you reap what you sow…' were lessons Harley thought should be introduced to the sheriff's wife.

Thankfully the curse didn't extend to the others she was in close quarters with as she would've felt guilty if Rick or Carl had gotten caught by this bad juju of hers. Don't get her wrong, Rick was sorta alright though he did seems majorly cowed by Lori. She wonders how long before the man had enough and do something than beat around the bush about it.

Then there was Carl, now that brought a smile to her face. It wasn't until the smallest of the Grimes family had shown up to check on her that Harley mellowed out. She remembered the day fondly;

 _Harley was spending time on the edge of the camp clearing. Coincidentally it was the one where the Marauder hid her from view of the whole camp. She had been staying away from everyone these last few days to cool off from the tense surroundings between Lori and her. She was gathering some herbs, tree sap and some bark for her stock of "herbal remedies". These held healing properties and would be most useful once ground and powdered and set for storage. She could hear people going about, doing their chores and wished the Dixons hadn't left to go hunt this morning so she could have company._

 _Now a days it seemed the brothers liked to keep an eye on her and found themselves talking or just enjoying some silence together while they each had their own things to do. Daryl was a good listener and Merle with his ongoing wisecracks did make her laugh even if she thought he was corny as Kansas._

 _She was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps coming her way. It was probably just another person coming to check on her. Everyone seem to be doing it at least once since the other night but she was pleasantly surprised at who she saw coming around the back of her home. It was Carl and he was looking a bit glum, she wondered if something was the matter with him. He soon found her and stopped, he seemed unsure on how she would react._

" _Hi Carl, how are you?" She asked smiling to break the ice. She didn't mind the boy or his father, his mother on the other hand she would do without ever talking to her for a bit. Rick she could understand that he worried over his family like Arthur Weasley and Lori was similar to Molly but too much of a bitch to show any consideration to others. Molly would never have said those things to her face and if she were here she'd had probably hexed the woman herself for what she dared say to the surrogate daughter she was._

" _Miss Black…." He mumbled looking at his shoes finding them more interesting than turning his eyes on her. He expelled enough nervous energy that even the narcissistic Flophart Aka Gilderoy Lockhart would clue in to his state of being._

" _Now now what did I say about calling me that, it's Harley for you." She teased and got a little smile out of him which he quickly lost as he looked up and tried to be serious with her._

" _Harley I want to say sorry about mom, she wasn't right to say that." He said with a grimace. "She's my mom and I love her but she's been different with dad and me." he said sadly. He looked lost standing there, eyes unfocused as he whispered the rest._

" _She's been leaving me alone a lot and she treats me like a kid, i don't like it" he finished with his eyes closed. His arms hugging himself as if this was the only thing he could do around his crumbling world. This Zombie apocalypse was hard to adjust for everyone._

" _Aww hun.. Don't apologize for her it's not your fault." Harley whispered back as she gathered him in her arms and held him close. "Sometimes adults do things that don't make sense." She said while rubbing his back to comfort him._

" _Your mom might be busy but if you ever need anything i'm here if you need a friend alright." She said making him look at her from inside her arms. "Now how about you help me pick out some herbs for tonight's supper and tell me a bit about yourself." She said with a grin._

 _This seems to perk his spirit as he helps her forage for them and talking about some of the things he likes and dislike. Harley found herself enjoying his company and thinking that Carl was nice and knew his folks weren't easy as his dad was a cop and his mom, well she just seem to be the typical housewife who wanted everything her way._

 _Carl was a growing boy, almost thirteen and should be treated with more respect and allowed liberties to do what he wants to a degree. Although Lori seems to believe the opposite and treats him as if he was made of glass. She could understand her concern but the fact that she was doing those things that were smothering did more harm than good in her book. She wasn't his mother but she could at least be a friend or something close to a sister for him._

This little meeting had set things in motion, when ever he could Carl would find time to come and see her without his mom noticing sometimes alone and others with Sophia in tow. The kids loved to learn anything they could since Harley made the lessons interesting and made the time go by much faster for them. Other times Carl would swing by to play with the pups, mostly Prongslet and Hedwig whom he deemed the 'coolest' owl ever. 'Another stray owlet collected it seems' Harley chuckled finding that amusing and Hedwig tends to flutter over to give the boy a headbutt as a sign of affection.

Those moments were often filled with quiet comfort and small open conversations. Carl needed someone to talk about what's going on in his mind and Harley was there to give him that kind of support. She had no problem with him hanging around and honestly wouldn't refuse his company as she always made time for him and Sophia to drop by the Marauder.

She spends as much time between with the kids and the other adults in the little settlement. One of them in particular, was an older sober woman by the name Jacqui who understood how a difficult kind of hardship growing up in a less accommodating environment could affect someone as she lost her family through tragic events.

"My daddy died in a car crash when I was ten, our mama blessed as she was. Never was able to overcome the grief my daddy's leaving had on her. But she did her best to take care of us all by herself. When she was gone, I was left to raise my brothers all by myself. They were both so young and we didn't have anyone to rely on, other than being in the foster system. It still really hit us hard, that I sometimes wished it hadn't but I kept telling myself I had to stay strong for the sake of Jeb and Toby." Jacqui confides in her when the discussion of family came up and the woman shared her own past heavy with lost and struggles.

Harley nodded thinking that it must've been rough for her and was thankful her friend somehow managed to get through it while taking care of her other two remaining relatives. Jacqui was the only one of her lot here, she guessed that they hadn't been as fortunate as their sister. She didn't push for further information as no one wants to talk about how they came here unless they really wanted to.

Everyone in this camp had lost someone, whether it was before or after this whole mess happened. People managed to consoled one another, gathering together to survive this purge and letting each other see they were not alone in this dark times. The camp still showed their individual groupings sometimes but Harley thought they might gather together if a crisis came up to challenge them. United they stand built and maintain a strong front instead of being divided and left to their own devices when they could prevent the loss of anymore lives. Shane's leadership skills was at times diverse as he seem to be not be focused much on the group's needs and even a few were questioning his judgement on how things should be ran, especially when he let's Lori take control in areas she hadn't a clue about.

Those two really needed to get their priority straight because if no one else was stepping up to the plate then she might have to get involved. She would do everything in her power to keep this ship from sinking. She wouldn't allow any more of their members dwindle down as their global number was on the verge of joining endangered species or worse case extinction if someone didn't do something about it.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

Today she spent time thinking she kind of wished she hadn't gone and blurted out how her parents died in such a manner. Yet Lori insinuating her mother was any of those things was just a step too far and struck a still raw nerve within. Harley bites the inside of her cheek remembering the moment at the forefront of her mind, she could almost make out the taste of blood inside her mouth from her chewing on her cheek as she rumminated over the incident.

She couldn't help thinking about that wretched woman who dared to speak ill about her parents and Harley couldn't stand for the disrespect in any way. She knew people called her a force to be reckoned with when she was angered or put her mind to doing something. if anyone from her past was around to see the look in her eyes at this moment, they would be sure to steer clear of her on her current warpath.

Lori had no right to go and say such to her face! She grew up barely remembering her parents in any way, all she was told by her aunt was that they were lazy drunks with low morals. Until the truth came to light on her first journey to Diagon Alley and learn they were not the kind of people she imagined but still wished to hear more although it had been mostly the same thing with every person 'you look like your father with your mother's eyes'.

The only time she could access a real memory of her parents was when those Dementors came in her third year, bringing up those awful faded and disturbing memories from deep within her psyche. She would never be able to forget hearing her father's last words to her mother, telling them to run before the evil monster killed him and then her mother pleading for him not to harm her baby.

She had no idea how it was possible she'd survived, she still tried to understand how her mother's sacrifice somehow saved her and in turn destroyed Voldemort that first time. It must've been very a powerful enchantment to force his body to be annihilated yet his spirit still alive to escape death's grip. Left to wander for some time until his first attempt a resurrection in her first year..

Dumbledore believed it was her mother's love that saved her and she hates to give the old man any credit. But she is also willing to admit it was more than likely that an enchantment or ritual based in the strong emotions her mother held for her as an infant would be the first step to power up the protection. Followed by the sad fate of selfishly giving her life for the process.

In her mind, the one who deserves all the praise and high recognition for putting a stop to him should have been her. Lily Potter was the true hero of the Wizarding World, the one who should have been hailed as a hero and not Harley.

She at least should have been commemorated or recognized for these actions, yet with the purebloods in the ministry being in charge it wasn't going to happen. They refused to acknowledge or say anything in her honor because she was a muggle-born and way beneath their radar. Those ungrateful bastards, the whole lot of them. She had never felt such anger other than when that Bellabitch had killed her godfather, her only chance of a family. Now Lori had the audacity to stir those old feelings and make her want to lash out at something even from just remembering the words spoken.

Harley's inner beast was growling something fierce and she felt it take control for just that moment. She could feel her canines elongating themselves and her nails turning razor sharp, feeling them bite into the palm of her hands.

She had no fucking right at all to call her mother that! It was almost as bad as if she called her a mudblood right to her face! Harley had been in a right tiff since and was trying to get a grip on her magic as she could feel it trickling up her spine. When she got this overly emotional it was hard to bring it under control again. ' _I should be happy to have been avenged by my magic giving Lori that really terrible case of bad luck, getting angry won't change her in anyway."_ Harley thought as she worked on calming herself

A drop in temperature surrounding her was faint but it wasn't really noticeable to anyone unless they were standing real close to her. They might wonder why the area got so cold all of a sudden as it was still summer. They could also feel a chill-tingling sensation like someone just walked over their graves. No one could figure it out so Harley tried to make sure her powers didn't get out of hand and effect everyone like a Dementor's would.

As she had gotten up by the crack of dawn this day, she was still in the Marauder and she got her magical aura under her iron willed control. However when she got outside it didn't take her long to notice everyone was looking at her while she moved about camp. It wasn't until Sophia came up to her, asking if she was okay that she realized what was going on as she nodded her head numbly. Others were still worried about her wellbeing after the insulting fight from a week ago around the fire and the sudden depressing air must have made people think she was still very affected.

It was still quite the shock to her, in all her years no one other than her friends who had tried to be there as much as they could had shown interest in her well being but now people whom she barely even knew for a while were coming to check to find out if she was all right. One of them being an older woman by the name of Jacqui who was of African-American descent. She looked to be about the same age as Carol but her eyes showed she'd lived a difficult hard life even way before the catastrophe.

" How are you feeling? I hope your not suffering too much in having your past brought up?" Jacqui said in a comforting soothing manner as she turns her gaze towards the younger woman.

Harley shrugged as she said, "Thanks, I'm glad you're asking, sometimes I keep forgetting how much it hurts to think about it…" Jacqui and her were out gathering herbs and firewood. Even though she really didn't like being pitied she saw how the people were trying to do what they could to make her feel welcome, knowing that just because she wasn't an American didn't mean she hadn't had troubles like them.

The dark-skinned woman didn't want to pry, knowing that it wasn't right to go asking someone to explain but simply nodded and places her hand on her shoulder.

"No one should go through that kinda hardship, especially a child." Harley thought so too given that nobody should have to experience what she had. yet things happen, whether intentional or not but in her case it was done thanks to the old man, Voldie and Snape who triggered this cause and effects like ripples crashing into each other and creating many more..

She and Jacqui found enough wood to carry back to camp and Jacqui decided to say something on a certain subject that she had been going about. "So, I heard you were planning to help Carol learn defense, good for you, someone ought to knock that jackass's teeth some and I swear a lot of gals here wouldn't mind doing so, hell I'd get in line just to land a punch on his face." added the old woman with a smile.

"But what's stopping them from doing so?" She admitted that out of the few around, the ones she considered might be willing to learn would be the Harrison sisters, well mostly Amy. Then there was Glenn who had shown he was fast on his feet and would probably be good at striking with a pair of daggers or firing a firearm depending how he was with a weapon in hand. Being a delivery boy did give him a advantage at finding ways around the area when he and the others were escaping the city that time.

The kids could probably go for a couple lessons or at least learn some self-defense, in case they're around people who might be dangerous given that this world was all about fighting for survival and not everyone was going to be as welcoming like them. A few others were on the list but she would stick to those she thought might be most interested.

Jacqui snorts as if to state the rather obvious comment, "Who do you think?" They were setting the firewood down and looking over to where Shane and Rick were having a very heated discussion over something that seems to be rather a tense subject thanks to the scowl on the deputy's face. Harley felt an odd shiver going up the back of her neck.

"Yeah I see your point, but given the circumstances, shouldn't he have at least tried to help prep them in something in case something happened, like when Rick took the others to come for Merle back in Atlanta." She had thought that to be a rather bad move on the sheriff's part as much as it seemed like a good idea to go with the best of the lot. In the situation there should've been some left behind who had the capability to help around in case something happen, which hadn't thank Merlin for small mercies.

"Yes, honey though not everyone here is able-bodied or have the kind of experience that a few of the menfolk here have like those two. But did you see what he did to Ed just this afternoon. I tell ya sometimes the man might be a brute but what Walsh did wasn't what a normal cop should've done." she said thinking back on the beating the wife beater received.

Yeah that was very disconcerting. She knew what Jacqui was referring to as it happened when she was gathering herbs and had heard the sudden commotion by the quarry. By the time she got there, she found Ed on his back while Shane was beating him up something fierce. When he was done, the man was covered in blood and even saw him spit out a few teeth.

That was the last she saw of him, though she heard Carol say he went to their tent to lie down afterwards, probably suffering both from the beatdown and his pride taking a big hit with everyone watching. Honestly, she didn't feel sorry for him, not for all the times he must've hurt Carol and Sophia. She figures he deserves it but still that was way too brutal for the occasion it was issued against and she thought that Shane had went overboard on that. Again, showing that this man was not someone she wanted to be left alone in any case.

Harley turns her eyes from those two, then focuses over to where the Dixon brothers were situated not too far away over by where the cars were parked. The two were busy working on one that had an issue with its radiator or other words a nice view with Merle situated under the underbelly while Daryl working the top half as he looked at the radiator. As she takes in the picture before her she misses Jacqui leaving with a small smile.

Daryl must've felt her gaze on him as he lifted his head and looks her way. She gave a small wave as he in turn returns the gesture with a nod before turning back to his task. She admitted she did find it interesting watching him as he moved about, the way his spine bends and those muscles flex under the sun. The way the shirt seem to be clinging to him as he lean forward, biceps in his arm bulging with each crank of the wrench in hand…

"Huh well now didn't think I'd be seeing some beefcake for my birthday this soon." Harley turns slightly to see it was Amy walking over as she came to see what was happening, she saw her eyes focused on Daryl. She knew she wasn't the only female who would be willing to watch this show of sight was enough to drive any woman's hormones crazy, seeing Daryl halfway bent to look into the top half of the engine was a delicious picture.

"But damn I wouldn't mind me a slice of that, yet I know better than to take another gal's man, right Harl?" Amy quipped back giggling in her hand and playfully pats her back.

Oh great, just what she needed. There had been some comments she heard floating about but knowing there wasn't any proof she hadn't made a fuss but Amy likes to insinuate that maybe they were. She reminded her of that Lavender girl and one of the Patil twins who loved to gossipping over anything, especially when it was on boys. She couldn't blame Amy given that it was the only thing to probably do beside chores and such and with the bad luck curse seeming to have finally waned Lori no longer had any misfortunate moments for them to joke over.

Amy was around the same age as Harley and had been in her second year at college having the time of her life before this mess or so she imagines. While Andrea was so busy being a Civil Rights lawyer who had too much on her plate and didn't spend as much time with her sister as she should've of, working on cases and putting her family to the side with everything else that wasn't deemed important.

But now, they were here, both alive and trying to survive. Seeing to it that their bond slowly mends despite the obstacles that came about. She admits she found herself rather envious of them as she wished she had someone there for her while growing up in the Dursleys.

She didn't mind listening to Amy talk about things or help Andrea over the smallest task and doing laundry alongside Carol by the Quarry. But seeing the glint in Amy's blue eyes she ignored the urge to roll her eyes at her.

"Amy there's nothing going on between Daryl and I, we just like to hang out is all. He and his brother aren't so bad once you get to know them." She tried to distract the younger woman. She saw the blond giving her a look saying she didn't believe that.

"Uh huh right but you got to admit Daryl's not bad on the eyes. He's got that rugged bikers appeal and is better looking than Merle though I imagine if you also prefer the older of the two with his whole badass 'I don't take shit from no one' speel then yeah I can see it. I heard about those types are _so_ incredible in bed and admit wouldn't mind getting some if you catch my drift." she mused over the Dixons looks and personality.

Harley was the one finding that rather hard to believe though was not sure where she might've got the was sure she wasn't the only one thinking Merle did look like he was in good shape for someone his age and would have the sexual experience to pleasure a woman despite his crude nature.

"Who's incredible in bed?" Amy bends halfway back with her head tilt slightly up to see Andrea who was pouting and giving her a look. Like a mother scolding her child over something she didn't approve of.

"Ah c'mon Andy it's no big deal, we're just talking about which Dixon is likely the better candidate to have sex with." At the response, the older Harrison turns to Harley who gave her a deadpan stare saying she had nothing to do with it. The elder must've been listening to what they've been talking about from her lack of surprise showing and heard most of what's been said.

She turns back to Amy and couldn't help retorting in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, Merle's a real charmer alright, though I don't think you should even consider hanging around him as not only does he like to cuss and swear, he can't keep his hot headed temper under control. Also, he's a user and causes more trouble when he high." Andrea scoffed in annoyance.

 _Not anymore he isn't or he better hope he isn't,_ Harley knew that she was talking about his drug addiction, hell it was no secret to everyone here but she also figured what Andrea was trying to do here. As any protective parent or in this case sibling wanting to keep her sister from getting in with the wrong crowd or in this case with Merle who she classed as unfit to be 'boyfriend' material.

Well maybe that was the wrong choice of words but still not someone she wanted Amy to be around. She seen Merle's memories, showing how utterly reckless he was that day on the rooftop, putting everyone at risk with his actions. But nobody was perfect honestly and everybody here had some sort of issues going on.

Though still she wasn't going to say anything or get involved as she did enough of that when Hermione and Ron fought and those two could get rather nasty when in the midst of arguing. She was already seeing the telltale signs that an argument was about to come down as Amy stood up and gave her sister a scowl.

Amy didn't like how her sister was acting and just as Harley figured, the two started getting at it and she decided to take her leave as she went to go grab some things from the RV. She could tell those two would be going at it for a while.

Daryl lifts his head after checking the brake fluid, he could hear the Harrison sisters arguing loud enough for even Merle to pick up as he wheeled out from under there. His face was covered in sweat and grease while reaching for the rag by his side.

"Damn, got a few issues down there but can still work the clunker as long as they don't push too hard on the throttle and get by within some miles if they're lucky." He used it to wipe his oil covered hands, the same with his face before hearing the noise nearby. Turning to see Amy yelling at Andrea before walking away with the older sister following after her, "What's that about now? Swear they're louder than a pair of possums stuck in the same tree hole."

"Hmm not much although I think Andy was busy telling little sis to stay away from you, saying you'd be a bad influence or something." He answers before taking a swig from the bottle, feeling cool water going down his throat while using a bit to splash his face. He wanted to take away some of the heat he was feeling as it was hot even for it being the afternoon. He passed Merle the rest who drunk some down and pours some over his head as he also felt warm from being under there the whole time.

Merle grins impishly as he listen to what he said. "Heh that right," He turn his head to where the two were, thinking the idea of having them in bed seems ideal and thought the younger would be more willing than her uptight sister. Amy was the more outgoing adventurous chick that he could have had loads of fun and given her a good time if she asked him to.

But lately his mind wanders and instead of focusing on cute blondes, he found himself thinking on darker hair with fiery red tips and bright green eyes. Just then he saw Harley coming over with Remy having her rifle strapped to her back while carrying a hunting knife on her belt.

She had her hair tied back, wearing a black tank top and denim shorts with a pair of hiking boots suited for wandering the woods and making long treks on rocky terrain. But damn did she look mighty fine like that he thought as he could not help staring and sure enough Daryl was doing the same.

"Hey there sweet thing, where you two off to?" Remy walks over toward Daryl's side who made the gesture to bend down and scratch behind her ear. The wolfdog showed her gratitude by licking his cheek to show how much she appreciated that. Harley shrugged as she adjusted the rifle and turns back to Merle, "Oh here and there, thought I would do a walk about the area and also check the traps and see if we caught any game today." she says not overly excited by what she was sure would be a boring check.

She had gone with Daryl this morning to set them up and had decided to set a few compulsions on them so any critter close by and within range would hop in and then just sit in there waiting for them to show. Even though it felt wrong to do so, but with their numbers and limited supplies they needed to find food in any way possible.

Even working magic took a lot of energy and she needed to provide more substances to help them get by while also keeping her magic levels up. She couldn't always rely on it alone to provide and was glad that these two had the hunting experience needed out of the whole bunch.

"Ah there's no need to do that, we're just about done you could stick a fork in it and I could sure use the exercise after being on my back all day." He tossed the rag onto the ground and went to pick up his discarded shirt that was lying beside the toolbox, not minding that Harley was getting an eyeful of him and sure enough she was. Enjoying the view of the wide back, the rippling muscles working to pull the shirt over.

"Give us a moment to get our things and we'll meet you out over by them woods sugar." He sends her a cheeky wink and saw Harley shook her head but grinned at the two brothers.

"All right I suppose I'll give you a couple minutes to freshen up but any longer I'm going, with or without you both." She gave a sharp whistle and Remy walks back to her side and the two hurrying off while Merle and Daryl went to go towards their tent to grab their weapons. Daryl couldn't help but quip " She sure as hell ain't waiting till the cows come home huh" To which his brother busted out laughing, sometimes his brother would say something real funny.

When they got what they need and found Harley standing just by the trail, she looked up to see the two and smiled. "Huh you two are right on time, that's good, can't stand when a guy doesn't come when he's supposed to."

Merle couldn't resist as he saw an opening and had to say, "Maybe you met the wrong kind, cause trust me I wouldn't keep a pretty little peach like you all needy and gets her what she wants by giving it to her good."

Harley had to resist rolling her eyes as she saw she had that coming and had to smack his arm playfully. "Honestly get your mind out of the gutter and focus here. Unless you don't want any food."

Daryl said nothing, watching their interaction was enough for him to know they were just being friendly but the way Merle was going about it, one would think differently. But he knew that wasn't likely. Yet why did he seem a bit unnerved and also somewhat feeling threatened by the easy camaraderie between the two but he to pushed the feeling down.

Merle was his brother, he trusted him with his life and didn't want to think anything of it unless he was told by his own lips. His preference in women though was mostly the same they had to be big and busty and blonde, the three B's as he liked to call it.

There were only a couple in camp that could've fit the profile which had the Harrison sisters at the top of the list but then he knew how Andrea would react and doubts her sister Amy would consider it unless she wanted to aggravate big sis by hanging around Merle.

Then of course more in his taste was Harley that had that slender willowy figure with just the right amount of ass and breast for him but pairing that with a force of character to be reckoned with when she got ticked off. He enjoyed seeing their small talks and didn't mind throwing a few quips in her direction as she responded in a positive matter. She was the only person out of the bunch who seem to understand them and yet he felt they barely were able to get anything out of her other than a few tidbits on certain things.

Harley was right beside them with Remy taking the lead, sniffing the area and keeping her senses peeled for anything that might be of a danger to the trio. There was a bit of a breeze and Daryl notices that the wind made to brush some of her longer fringes, noticing there seem to be of a scar on her forehead. He wondered where she got that from but wasn't going to bother asking knowing he shouldn't go prying unless she was willing to tell.

Harley and Merle had their guns out and Daryl with an arrow in the quiver, everyone on high alert as they scout the area before reaching the trap and saw what was inside.

"Heh looks like we caught a big one." They saw it was a possum but thought it was better than nothing and went to check the rabbits and a raccoon in total "Not a bad load but I'm sure we can do better if we catch ourselves something bigger."

"Well we best try to see if there's any fresh tracks or any excrements. Oh here's a joke: Does a zombie shit in the woods, I mean seriously do they even take a dump at all?" Merle burst out with a small laugh.

Harley and Daryl said nothing though they didn't let it cross their minds before but knowing Merle he was trying to lighten the mood by making wisecracks on the undead by telling some lame but corny zombie jokes.

"You are a laughing riot, really Mer, you should be a comedian or something?"

"Yeah well I'm sure I'd knock them dead the first night if any." Harley grins and decide to tell her own joke, "Okay I got one, why can't you hire a Walker as a stripper: Because they'll go all the way to the bare bone."

"Nice oh here's one, a zombie walks into the bar…" The two were making the stupidest zom jokes while Daryl had to resist the urge to roll his eyes but also couldn't help smiling to himself. He admits that Merle knew a couple crude ones off the top of his head but listening to him and Harley and trying to see who could come up with the lamest and listening to Harley laugh before she socks him in the shoulder, "Eww that's disgusting Mer, honestly has anyone told you what a dirty mind you got?"

"Yep but that ain't stop me 'fore so nope but c'mon it was a good one!" Harley turns to Daryl, "What do you think Dar?"

Daryl finding himself brought into their conversation, shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly Mer always has the strangest taste in jokes though I admit that Merle the one about the two zombie girls and the horse I don't think I ever want that image in my head again, thank you very much." There were just some things you didn't want to envision, especially when he had something better to look at that was right in front of them and smiling at him.

"Thank you Dar, see even you're brother agrees." she gave the youngest Dixon a smile for his support and she swears seeing a small blush appear on the others cheeks before he seemingly saw something and turned his head away.

"Yeah yeah both of you just don't seem to see how pure gold these are. Whatever let's take this bunch back and get them skinned and gutted before coming back to check again." Harley agree as she helped the brothers gather their load and walk back to camp.

She brought some tarps from the Marauder while Daryl and Merle got the knives to remove the fur before slicing and opening the body to pull the innards and other organs out. They thought that Harley wasn't going to take part in this but saw her joining them, sitting across from Merle and taking one of the carving knife to skin a possum before gutting it. She removed them and set them to the side as she figure to make a sort of stew for the dogs to chow on after being thoroughly cooked.

"Damn most girls get all squeamish at the sight of blood and gore." Harley lifts her head to smirk at Merle while shrugging as she reaches for one of the rabbits and doing the same to it.

"I kinda got used to it, you learn to deal with things like this while others don't have the stomach to handle them." She said in in a nonchalantly tone though the two suspect she wasn't talking about the Walker situation. This had them turn to one another, sharing the same question that popped into their head.

After they finish and Harley went to take the meat to keep it cool until it was time to be cook and the brothers went once more to check for bigger game and come hopefully across a deer but there would be enough right now to enjoy for a stew.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

Everyone seem to be going about like clockwork from mid afternoon till it was nightfall and as the Dixon were on the first patrol to check around the perimeter. Merle was walking alongside his brother for the last hour and noticed he seems a bit distracted. He knew that it wasn't smart to be doing so especially if something sprung out and caught him off his game. So, it was time for big brother to get him back on track.

"So, what's on your mind Darylina or do I really need to take a guess that it's on a certain brunette with an ass to bounce quarters off?" he grins salaciously imagining said mounds of flesh.

"Huh what?" Daryl turns to Merle wondering what brought this up so suddenly, though the look in his eyes did give it away what he'd been musing about and Merle had to resist the strong urge to shake his head. "Honestly you are easy to read and I swear you are starting to make me think I have to take a smack to make you focus."

"Yeah sorry it's just, do you wonder what it is she's not telling us?" the dark haired brother can't help wondering.

Merle snorted, "You think anyone isn't keeping secrets, hell you seen how Officer Friendly's wife and that Deputy of his had been going at it and he doesn't even know that the man is dipping his wick in her pussy."

It was not a well-kept secret but still even though they didn't like Rick but it wasn't like anyone was piping up to give him a heads up. 'Side it wasn't like it was their damn business if Rick wasn't able to catch the noticeable signs or realize what's going on. However there was something else to be concerned over and Daryl seem to be getting what he was trying to say.

"Yeah but it's just Harley, there's something about her I mean, I feel like she knows something we don't and I kinda wish she'd tell us."

"Hmph you and the damn rest I imagine but listen women are one of two things when it comes to secret: either they love to gossip and spread it about every which way or they keep their mouth shut because they done something that they don't want anyone knowing because others will look at them different or hell tell to the cops if they done something illegal," The tallest brother said as if imparting a valuable piece of information.

"You reckon she's dangerous or something?" He didn't like what Merle was implying but knew he had his reasons. Harley didn't seem to be that type but then again she seems to be keeping something to herself and they didn't know much other than a few things like her family being murdered and then just her being from the UK but that was it apparently.

"Nah nothing like that, well maybe somewhat but I get this feeling there's more than she's telling and I reckon she rather keep her secret to that ample chest of hers." His brother said not worried about her it seems. He still thought whatever it was she wasn't saying though he wasn't one to go spewing his own dirt to these people, not after what they did.

"So, what should we do?" He wasn't a people person and the brothers prefered one another company to others but somehow that woman, Harley, something about her seem to have found its way to crawl under his and his brother's skin and he's not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Just—" But then he stopped and Daryl also doing the same as he heard it too. The two shared a glance and both cautiously walking towards where it seem to be coming found her sitting on a log with her back towards them, a knife in hand and seem to be carving something into a stone she held in her open palm. She was saying something but it sounded like another language.

"Okay that should do it for now." She stills her hand and then turns to lift her head as something fluttering towards her. No that wasn't right, it was like a burst of flame that was bright and burning white and coming straight for her. Instead of panicking or taking cover, she just remained where she was before the ball of fire slowly diminishes until they saw it was a bird of some kind.

It was the size of a swan with a long slender neck and pristine white feathers trimmed in gold along the edges and a long golden tail that seem to trail down almost like one of those peacock's. The bird's bright yellow eyes were staring around its surroundings, with razor claws and a beak gleaming gold in the moonlight but it had a golden flame surrounding it almost like an aura wrapping itself around it as it sat alongside the young woman.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

Harley wasn't all that bothered by it as she reached to pet it's head and then they saw it had something in its mouth. It looked like it had a couple plants in her hold, one that had round leaves and the other like some kind of a flower with three white petals on each stems. They watched as Harley took them and placed them inside a small glass container and setting it inside the satchel she brought along.

"Thanks girl, I appreciate what you're doing having to go and get them for me, don't know what I'd have done if I didn't stock up on the Dittany and Moondew."

She had been going through a supply check and noticed she was low on certain ingredients but knew that they were not likely in the states as she had checked but thank Merlin that Hedwig could make the trips for her.

It had been a shock for her after she came across many states and then wind up finding Hedwig here out of the blue. She didn't understand it until she flew over and then felt the magical link between them spring up, like before but then she felt it changing, becoming much different but also strangely familiar feeling that link her to the Hallows.

Hedwig's petite form had taken to transform in that of a beautiful snow-white phoenix that emerged from the flame and stood before her shocked mistress as she gazed at her with wide eyes. The link between them now stronger than ever. Using the connection from Death to find out that her familiar was more than some ordinary post owl, that when their magic made the bond between them when she was gifted to her and her pushing out her own to awaken some ancient line that had been hidden for ages due to fear of being caught and forced into a life of slavery by certain unsavory witches or wizard who would do anything to get their hands on a Holy Phoenix.

They were similar to that of a common phoenix but with different plumages and capabilities but they could only have one master/mistress in life which were very sacred to them as when the person passed on, they could follow them to their next life. Hedwig had been sensing her lifeforce in the alley before Hagrid bought her and gave her to the young witch with the untapped potential. Having them lock eyes for just that one moment and feeling the immediate bonding that surged within them had been magnificent and finally she found her chosen one.

Given up herself in sacrifice to delay the Death Eaters from catching and causing the death of Harley had been worth it. Once her Chosen had become the keeper of the Hallows, Her brief Death had allowed process of unlocking the bloodline Hedwig had in her to return to life so that she could be with her mistress as her familiar/bodyguard just like the others that were by her side.

The phoenix formerly stuck in owl form openly dislikes what the people in the past thought to do to her mistress, finding it truly disturbing on many levels on how far they would go and swore to do everything in her power to protect her from those forces. They were now free of them but her mistress bad luck landed her in a group of humans Hedwig was cautious of for now.

Hedwig's feather ruffled and Harley notices that she look like she was on the verge of blasting something and reached out to calm her down before that happens. "Easy girl, it's okay, they can't get us now. They have their own sort of issues to deal with than bother trying to find me now." the human female reassures the agitated bird.

Both brothers were in awe at the white gold avian that manifested from the flames was thrilling in such a soft tone, a soothing melody that had a way to calm anyone within the premise.

"Yeah thanks for that, I really don't know what I do without you." The creature nudges her forehead against hers and Harley strokes her long neck as it reached to push her hair behind her ear with its beak.

"You best head back to camp now before anyone else notices—" But there was a sound that sharply echoed in the silent woodland and Harley followed by the bird whirl around looking in the direction to where the Dixon brothers were standing. Merle quickly realizing that he or Daryl had stepped on a branch, alerting them to their presence. "Too late…"

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R~**

* * *

"Well this is a wee bit of a conundrum." She had cast the _Petrificus Totalus_ on the two by pure instinct and had them lying on the ground unable to move in a few seconds.

Hedwig squawks as she glared at them from her perch in the tree above after she blocked them from turning and running back to camp. Her eyes were mostly aimed at Merle as he laid there. Squawking and hissing at him as Harley caught the gist of what she was saying and had to keep from blushing.

Who knew a phoenix could swear like that? It was very colorful and compared to how Merle or Daryl cussed, the former bird of prey seems to have a large vocabulary under her wing and was spewing it out as she glared at the older Dixon.

Daryl didn't know what it was doing but judging from the way she was staring at Merle, she definitely didn't like him very much. Their weapons were lying by their side but seeing that as they were too busy trying to struggle in any shape or form, but it seem useless like their limbs were nothing but solid rods of steel and unable to bend at all.

She glanced between the two, her eyes showing that she was busy thinking of something before turning to Harley and she was looking up and down gesturing in such ways to get what she was trying to say across to the only one who could understand her.

"No, we're not doing that, honestly Hed, no!" Harley shot a incredulous glare at the avian that didn't seem all that bothered by her outburst.

Hed, wait that couldn't be, "Hedwig?" Daryl managed to squeak out in disbelief as his eyes zooming in on the exotic bird. Harley had immobilized them but it was allowing them to speak even though she hadn't been sure whether that had been a good idea or not. But apparently Daryl was also in the dog house as he saw the strange ethereal bird turn and look at him with her head cock slightly, bright amber orbs staring down at the two brothers and then seeing her flutter down and move towards him, then started purring as she rubbed her beak against his face in a apology over her actions it seems. "But how, how can this be?"

"I suppose you both deserve an explanation but I'm still debating what to do here, and Hedwig's suggestions are downright mean." Harley mumbles looking down to avoid the little glare her familiar had shot her at the insinuation that it was mean but given that she had her reason to be overprotective of her mistress and their secrets as magical beings.

Merle was trying to speak but found his lips were glued shut which proved that only one had been fully incapacitated and was making gagging noise behind a sealed mouth.

Harley turns to him and then said as calmly as she could, "If I remove the spell to allow you to speak and move, you promise not to get carried away or try to do any harm onto me and Hed here? Just hear me out and I promise nothing will happen to either of you." she pleaded with the stubborn saw him become quiet which she took as a positive response and undid the charm on the two brothers.

"What in blue blazes are you!" Merle was trying to get to his feet but felt like everything was stiff and was having a hard time bending his legs while Daryl also struggling to get his balance and decided leaning against the tree to do so was the best option for him.

Harley waited to allow them time to get the feeling back in their limbs. "Well you best have a seat if you want me to explain things. I would think we should start with a couple things. Like for instance my name isn't really Harley Black, well kinda I had that changed when I came over to the land of the free. But it's Harleen Potter-Black and I'm not what you call a normal person. I'm a—" But Hedwig came to interrupt her by gently landing on her shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze and she in turn stared at her confused, "What, what do you mean I shouldn't, we talked about this before remember?"

Hedwig bark-thrills again much to the growing confusion of the two brothers as they couldn't make sense what she was saying but guessing that somehow Harley did. But then her expression showed she was surprised and shoot the bird an incredulous look of disbelief.

"Wait you want me to what!" Hedwig chirped again and Harley looked at her like she lost her mind,"That's impossible, we can't use that, only those with magic can and how would it even work, we need someone to witness the oath unless you'd care to partake in this." She said sarcastically.

Hedwig now eyeballs her and Harley had to keep from smacking her head as she realizing what she was implying. Of course there was another vow that could be made as long as there was a magical being within the vicinity, but that didn't imply they had to be fully human or even in this case a magical creature to get it witness by.

"Fine listen you two have either one of two choices to pick, we can make a vow here and now so that we can get this underway or you can go with the alternative and have your mind erased as if this conversation never happened but it's your call?"

She knew it was a risky gamble and a part of her was hoping they'd accept it as she didn't want to go obviating them of anything that was connected to her and she felt that she could trust them, even though Hedwig still wasn't thoroughly convinced on the matter.

The Dixon brothers shared a glance, both seeming to understand the weight of this situation. Harley was giving them the opportunity to find out more about her and they didn't see any other way, especially when she had all the cards on her side. "Okay fine, how do we go about this then?"

Harley looks towards the phoenix as she trilled and nodded, "There's a way to be done, a three-way vow between us all together." She grab a knife made of black stone from her back pocket and using it to cut a small incision on each of their palms. Then holding it out towards them and told the two to each place their hand on it.

Daryl wasn't sure what was about to happen yet he felt it was important to go along with it and set his palm over her right one while Merle took the left one. Hedwig made to stand near and then started to sing and felt it coming to surround the trio, all felt a small wave of heat circling them from head to toe but it wasn't hurting the brothers at all, in fact it kinda tingled a bit.

Harley then took a deep breath and saying in a concise voice that had a strange resonance within it as she spoke to them, " _Will you, Merle Dixon, swear to uphold this vow that is made tonight under the summer moon and bind yourself to keep your word to not speak of this to anyone else unless I give consent on the matter?"_

Merle felt a strange tingling going up his arm, like some kind of electric spark and yet instead of pulling away or trying to fight back what was happening. He shot a quick glance at his brother as he stood there, feeling that same strange essence but then looking once more into those clear green orbs and then said, "Uh huh okay."

Harley turn to the other brother and ask him the same in which he respond, "I will as well."

" _And will you, to the best of your ability, see that no matter what happens, should someone try to force you to break it, you will keep your silence?_ "

"Yeah sure/I will." They both answer that question in unison.

" _And I, Harleen Dorea-Lillian Potter-Black, do swear by magic that I will in return keep my word and allow no harm to come to either of you and will do what is within my capabilities to see that the Dixon shall not be harm by my hand or anyone else's. So mote it be!"_

Then as it was said, the fire around them blazes to pure white before fading slowly and the brothers were feeling a strange pin-needle on their wrist, turning it around to notice in the palm of their hand was like a small version of the phoenix but Merle's was dark blue-gray like steel while Daryl's was autumn reddish-orange like fire.

Harley also had one that looked like Hedwig's but had green eyes and saw they noticed it as well while busy eyeing their new tattoo. "Don't worry no one will notice them as only those who spoke the vow or had at least an ounce of magic in them can make out what it is."

"Huh what?" Merle asked dumbly as he couldn't believe it even though he saw it for himself. But Daryl seem to regain his focus faster than him as he turns to Harley and thought to ask, "So what is this?"

She didn't know whether he was referring to Hedwig, the mark or all of it but she decided to go with the lesser of the two and hopes this would help. "Hedwig here is a special sort of avian, a mythical creature by which one refers to as a phoenix."

"This mark is a promise we share and only by us agreeing to uphold it will it stay inactive and this was all needed seeing as how Hedwig thought that it was the only way to keep you two from blabbing otherwise Hedwig might have gone after you and quote ' _made you rue the day you were born and shove you up your mother's vag'_ , end quote."

She again shot Hedwig a questionable gaze and wasn't the only one as the phoenix shuffled away and was busy preening her feathers innocently.

"Really Hed?" The bird turns her head to give her mistress a deadpan look that said she was serious with what she said though it probably would've come up with something as close to it.

"Huh I heard that before but never from a freaking bird that looks like it could be a large turkey."

"Well the thing is I'm a—" Suddenly she stills and then whirls her head around and saw the brothers were doing the same as they caught that sound too. Moaning and lots of it coming this way Even Hedwig was on edge as she flew to get on Harley's shoulder and was growling in her throat.

"And the fun times keep on coming, yah…" The two brothers saw what it was that was making the sounds, as there were Walkers running towards them. Harley turns her head looking to the Dixon's, "Hope you brought enough ammo because it looks like we got a fight on our hands."

She saw Daryl load a quiver and Merle getting his rifle cocked as they showed her they were ready and Harley slides her wand from the wrist holster as she felt that was more useful and wouldn't' run out of bullets or arrows like theirs might. And just in time as they came with about more than a dozen heading right for them.

"All right let's go show these undead fucks how we do things Hed!" The phoenix trilled showing she was game, spreading her wings and then went to fly right at them all ablazed. Harley crying out, _"Reducto!"_

"Jesus, glad I'm not those sorry bastards." They watch as she took them down, one by one with a spell or curse and seeming to really let them have it as she used the more destructive types of spells to really put them suckers down. But both brothers went to go in the fray as they began to shot and take them out in the head or knock them by taking out their kneecaps.

Of course, not one to let them outdo her mistress, Hedwig blasted in and out of sight like a blazing fiery comet, tearing into the undead with her talons until they were like walking matchstick before falling and lying still in a smoldering pile and smelling of cooked meat and burning hair.

She had caught one that had been close to taking Daryl out from behind when he had his back turned, ripping the head and puncturing it with her sharp talons, gouging the eyes and destroying the brain instantly. Daryl had turn to see what happen and realized what she done and smirked her way.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Hedwig trill which Harley caught as her way of saying, ' _You owe me squirrel jerky buddy!'_

She would relay the message when she wasn't busy as she turned back to the Walkers and sends a cutting curse, cleaving the head clean off and then using the Bombarda to blast the next two that came, making them nothing but blown up guts and gore and seeing it smear against the trees. She knew this was going to be one hell of a mess and was not sure how they would go and explain this if anyone came across it but she would worry about that later as she saw there were others coming to help their brethren fight against the decimating numbers.

"Damn Harley girl you're not holding anything back now are ya!" Merle had taken another three down and Daryl one more before they noticed the strangest thing which suddenly alerted them that something was definitely off just then.

"What the fuck?" Merle could see his breath fogging and the air around them becoming much colder all of a sudden. Daryl also notices as well, the hairs on his arms standing upright with goosebumps going up and down.

Even the dead seem to freeze in place and it seems they too had the sense that whatever was coming wasn't friendly to the living or dead. That realization deeply disturbed both brothers as they knew there was no way in hell that these fuckers would get distracted for any reason.

Harley lift her head to the sky and her eyes widen as she noticed the three gliding figures that were coming this way and never imagined she would see or face them ever again after all this time.

Cloaks billowing in the unseen wind and seeing their spindly moldy gray arms hanging by their sides as they came from up high heading towards them, the smell of undeniable rot and decay as it was coming closer filled her nose and she could almost taste it in her mouth.

But that wasn't even the worst as she could also hear the voices of not just her mother but others she recognized as her dead companions screaming during that final moment in battle…

Harley tighten her grip on her wand as she could not help grousing, " _Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

 **To be Continued soon!**

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Whee talk about some craziness that was bound to put these twos under but never saw that coming I imagine but you know stay tune for more action later down the road.

 **Melrose437:** Another chapter ends! Glad you're still with us, we hope to hear from you in reviews!


	8. SEASON 01 EP 07 - Light Show Life's Tru

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone sorry it took us a while to get this ready but we both myself and Missmelrose had some conflicting issues to deal with in our lives but now we got everything stable now and we want to thank everyone for being patient with us. Please enjoy and also remember no flames for us and the delayed chapter as we really put our heart and soul into this.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune and Missmelrose do not own Walking Dead or Harry Potter but just this story and the female Harry (Harley) so please enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 07:**

 **A Light Show & A Life's Truth in the Open**

Shadows grew as the moon rose high above, the omniscient air gave birth to a disturbing presence for those in the range of these ghastly entities. Daryl and Merle could feel the inexplicable coldness sweeping in around them, feeling the goosebumps pebbling up and down their forearms and raising the small hairs all over. This went beyond anything they'd encountered before as both men felt the tight grip of fear sinking in to the very marrow and sure to leave them disturb for quite some time afterwards. That is if they came out of this alive. Both were of the same mindset thinking what in God's green earth were those things…

The only one who didn't feel any amount of fear, only anger and agitation was the small witch as she looks to the sky. Harley figured this was a perfect backdrop to embellish the situation they were in. Curses and a drawn out laugh escaped her chest at how fate could add more danger unto their full plate with humanities battle against the undead.

She couldn't believe her eyes even if the evidence was coming in full view towards them. The evening's air got frostier in their surrounding area. Seeing her own breath fogging up in her face was further proof that America had more trouble brewing if this wasn't the only hive of Dementors leaving British soil for bigger hunting grounds.

 _Ohhhh, this keeps on getting_ _ **better**_ _and_ _ **better**_ _, so fucking unbelievable!_ Harley was standing there alongside the two Dixon everyone present looking to the sky and seeing a pack of what looked like fluttering black cloaks heading in their direction. The creeping twilight as their eerie background adding to the scene, something that could be created in a person's worst nightmare one of those horror flicks Harley had watched a few when she took the time to discover all things muggle after leaving the Wizarding world.

She could've sworn she heard Merle mutter something that sound remotely like 'Fuck me you seeing those too, ah Sweet Jesus on a hand grenade! ' but seeing how both men were just finding themselves jumping out of one fight to another. Harley knowa that this falling right into their laps wasn't going to be an easy fight especially given she was the only one with the resources to take out these sorry bastards.

But what in all that is holy and magical were these things doing here?! She could've sworn that she'd seen the last of them after the war since the ministry was supposed to see them annihilated. Given the damage they'd done and the many lives lost when Voldemort used them in his army. It had taken a lot of sheer energy and resources from anyone who could handle themselves against them to round them up but Harley had been a powerhouse able to drive back and using her Patronus to eliminate most of the threat in the process. All of this possible after the battle, thanks to multiple talks of destroying these creatures which were unanimous. No one wanted to see these things ever used again.

Though then again the people in the ministry were pretty incompetent, especially with those she last saw in charge and given she hadn't stayed too long to see them rid these annoying bastards till the last one.

Finding that some managed to cross the states, in Atlanta and heading their way just now. This was not good, not good at all. Harley's fingers wound tighter on the wand, her body reacting to the adrenaline. She could barely stand the thought emerging in her mind _if those soul eaters_ _managed to reach_ _camp._ Immediately her body and mind resorts to acting out a very familiar action as she slips into the role of taking command of the situation.

" **HEDWIG!"** Harley yells out, seemingly as if this had been choreographed before or her mind had been read the phoenix immediately sprang in the air at her call. She flew in front of the two Dixons and thrills out a melody loudly to keep the Dementors back from the space filled with her magic she was feeding with her joyful song. She dipped and swirled up in the air as she weaved a barrier of light with the sounds she created.

While Harley wants to create a barrier to protect them as soon as possible, she needed time to focus on the one charm made to help fight those things. She really needed to focus and find a good memory, one full of happiness. At the moment it seems like it a chance to win the lottery was more likely to happen as she dug in her memories to select one to fuel the spell. With things having taken a sudden and large nosedive into hell for the world it was difficult for her to conjure up happy memories with the bleak future ahead. _Come on girl think of something!_ She thought furiously needing to focus.

Harley could make out from the edge of her vision the brothers feeling the effects of those creatures, Daryl trying to lift an arrow from the quiver and aim the useless projectile in his shaky hands while Merle seemed to be struggling to fight back the bad memories that were coming to the front of all their minds.

The Georgian brothers could hear it inside their heads, sounds so loud and clear, ghostly memory of physical pain hitting them in a perverse rendition of childhood traumas. Both wishing it would stop, all those screams that had escaped them unwillingly were ringing in their brain, their pain, the suffering under their father's hand playing in a never ending stream of memories becoming worse and worse every time it was repeated…

Harley as she stood there trying to conjure the necessary requirement for the Patronus noticed that there was still one undead in the vicinity they had missed killing before the surprise arrival of their latest foes. One of the Dementors swooped after it instead of their little group of three. The walker, a male that wore what looks like a Starbucks uniform, was trying to make a run for it, though it was quite a pitiful attempt as it got to him before it could escape far enough.

Anyone present in this moment would have been able to view the undeniable fear painted on its decaying face, mouth open wide most likely trying and failing to produce to scream. The open maw gurgling in terror gave the Dementor the opportunity it was waiting for. The walker's hands rising up and ineffectively trying to push the beings approaching face away from it, hitting it with no success as its dead vocal cords tried to express its futile struggle to escape its end.

Daryl and Merle over the short time they had been around the undead had heard many odd sounds coming from them, but this one, it sounded took the cake as horrifying. The noise it made resonated and lodged itself in the pit of their stomach, it acted as if it was dying again but in a more agonizing way.

A long wailing grunt was what they could hear, the desperate repetitive sounds it was releasing chilled them to the very bone even as the silence broke. Harley saw that with one Dementor done with it's appetizer, the band of three were now heading for the main course focusing on them.

 _C'mon focus Harley, think! Don't just stand there like_ _some_ _idiot, you've got to think of everyone, think of the people back at camp. Carol, Sophia, Carl, they can't afford to get caught by them if they get pass you and you_ _most certainly_ _don't want to lose them._ She closed her eyes thinking of that moment with her family and friends together, all happy and full of love and feeling that same emotion coursing through her body down to her very wand in hand.

" _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_ To someone newly exposed to this spell, something starting out as a vague silvery mist would be glimpsed. It was strangely beautiful in the heavenly sense of the word. The mist shot out and shaped itself into some winged beast, something equally disturbing and bewitching. Daryl couldn't take his eyes from it as it went charging and lashing out to destroy the three dark looking creatures, he witnessed the silver equine leap into the air charging the flying cloaks of misery. It charged one and pinned it against a tree whereupon colliding, the Patronus shoved its muzzle out and bit the Dementor. It fell to it in a fiery silver explosion of fabric and dust.

Harley completely in sync with Lune named after her dear friend saw to the death of one opponent with her skill in dual casting lit one on fire with a heavy duty fire curse. She quickly directed her glowing partner to go after the one left, Lune circled it and corals it towards the middle of the clearing by circling it making the circle tighter and tighter as she went around, She would bite it skeleton body leaving silver marks on their cloaks that bled and spread more light upon the dark creature. making it scream horrible loud wails as it got covered in the Patronus light the more the Patronus left its marks. Shortly the final Dementor finally started to burn up as the silver light consumed it to nothing but ashes and bits of fabric left in its wake.

As the oppressing atmosphere disappeared with the final reckoning of the Dementors, Merle was finally able to get some air back into his lungs. Coughing and hacking aided by pounding at his chest in faint hope of dislodging this heavy pressure sitting there. Daryl was still shaking over what had just happen, feeling like death warmed over right there, his life still flashing before his eyes but slowly getting back to normal and wasn't the only one.

Daryl had bent down halfway, hands clutching his knees, heaving as he expelled what was once their dinner before managing to pull himself together long enough to glance at Merle and saw he was also feeling like he wanted to puke as well. He moved to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and looked to see where Harley was, her body still and holding that stick in the direction where those things came from.

"Jesus…" Harley says exhaling slowly turning to them, strangely calm but also a bit exasperated over the current situation. "Now that's out of the way, shall we take our leave and maybe get going before we wind up drawing more of those fuckers in?" The two men were not sure which part she was referring to but honestly, they didn't care! Those cloaked ones had really shaken them up a great deal more than they were showing…

Both nodded and although Harley could see they were badly shaken, she thought _what the heck_ , _In for a penny,_ _ **in**_ _for a pound as they say_ , she decided she'd better take them back using the fastest route. "You guys trust me right?" Following their nods she walked over and held on both by their wrist and suddenly they found themselves being pressed very hard from all directions; they couldn't breathe, there were iron bands tightening around their chest; eyeballs were being forced back into their head and ear-drums were being pushed deeper into their skull.

But then thankfully it stopped, and they found themselves inside her RV and the two were lead to sit down while she went to towards the cabinet and grabbed some ingredients to make some hot chocolate.

"There that should make you feel better," She adds handing them each a cup, but she knows that Merle might needed something a bit stronger, grabbing a bottle of rum she sets it in front of them. She watches as they each pour a measurable amount before taking their first sip and quickly drinking it down.

She waited until they had drunk enough as well as waiting for Merle to take a swig from the bottle until he left almost one-third of it full. Before they could finally get down to what they wanted to ask.

"Just what in all of God's green earth were those things?" Merle barks out still in a bit of a shock.

"Those were Dementors, things you don't want to go knocking into ever." She had sat down and watched as they turn to her and she could see that they both weren't entirely convinced about what they had seen so she thought maybe a little more insight would help.

"Now as I was about to say before that whole mess came around and also tell you who I am really but I suppose you might've had figured out a bit just then but It's probably better should I explain it in short terms." the dark haired witch sighes over the rim of her cup as she took a sip. She takes a big gulp of the rich drink and sets it back on the table.

"Right that… that's good." He was starting to feel much better but still had questions he'd like answers to and he was sure Merle had some as well.

"To put it simply, I'm a witch that can do magic. Observe." Grinning as she slipped her wand out and pointing at the empty now bottle of liquor, focuses on changing it into a rabbit with a dark brown fur and amber eyes and makes it hop about the table like so.

Hedwig eyed it from her spot at her perch before losing interest in the fake meat. Deciding to show what else she can do, Harley turns the rabbit into a mini Sirius that was barking and running about the table before she changes it back to a rum bottle.

"Transfiguration one oh one, my late professor had taught us that where there's a will there's a way and I just thought to push it to that point."

"You see how I can do this with a wave of my wand but I can also do it without." She proved her point by turning towards the empty cups, having them start to hover towards the counter where the sink turns on and things started to be washed by invisible hands before setting down to dry out.

"So, you're not a Satanist, are you?" Merle asked, Harley couldn't help but scoff and clutch at her chest pretending to look offended, "Do I look like someone who goes around sacrificing virgins, listening to heavy metal while slashing my wrists?"

That did the trick and Merle grin sheepishly, "Nah but I did know a gal who thought she was Charles Manson's kid though I think it was the drugs that were doing the talking, plus she had these nice melons and I would've believed anything at that moment."

Harley had to turn to Daryl and saw he seems slightly embarrassed at his brother, saw him send a glance her way apologizing for him even though he had nothing to do with the way his brother was.

"So" Daryl exaggerated the first word before continuing. "let's see if I got this straight, you're a real bona fide witch with magical powers, so does that mean it's only over back where you're from or — "Daryl started to question her before being cut off.

"I'd say there were lots more, generally in any given population though we try to keep a low profile given how some would react and we really don't want to go through that whole 'pitchforks and flaming torches' now do we?" She joked as she saw they understood that before she continues, "And when I got here, I didn't want to go out and broadcast who I was to anyone, because frankly I didn't want to go through the same shit that happened back home."

Now this got their attention and Merle had to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

Harley shared a glance over at Hedwig who thrills in comfort as the young woman sighs then turns to aim her wand and brought three Butterbeers floating in front of each person and popped the caps off them automatically.

"This is going to take a while so I best make sure you get comfy." She walked towards the back to where her study was, leaving the two men to wonder what she was doing as they heard her rummaging around before coming back carrying a metal basin that had marking on it, some that Daryl recognized as she had been teaching the kids before and seeing gems of onyxes and emeralds embedded around the rim. Merle was wondering why she was bringing a fancy salad bowl and then the two notice it held some silvery substance that had a wisp of smoke coming off it. "Um dare I ask what this is?"

Harley had been gathering what memories she had of her previous life, adding them to the basin strand by strand and hopes it was enough for them to see what her life was like. She looks to the two and knows there was no going back after this, "This is a Pensive which allows one to view a person's memory and yes these are mine as well as a few others that were from people I knew. There's nothing to be afraid of, think of this as being in a movie but you're really part of the scene, just background actors." She hopes that would be helpful and saw Daryl seems to get the gist of it and looking back at the bowl in front of them.

 _So this contains her memories, and she's willing to let us see for ourselves_. He turns to Merle and saw also he got it before turning to Harley again, "Okay so how does this work?" She held out her hands for them to each grab before bending her head forward and feeling the pull of it drawing them in as well.

They weren't gone for more than five minutes before they found themselves being expelled out of there, Time in the Pensive was faster than in real life, years of memories could be viewed in minutes. Both brothers were shaken and looking a bit ashen in the face, Harley was gauging their reaction to the whole revelations and knew this was what she could expect knowing those memories would cause them to look a bit lost and out of place while they processed everything they had seen…

She held nothing back from them, showing the memories of the world she grew up in, magic, the chaos that happens while she tended school and the expectations people wanted her to fill, the havoc and madness that a terrorist that went by a name that meant 'Flight of death' although both brothers though it sounded like ' moldy short' it sounded lame to them.

As he reached the part in analyzing what he saw he remembers when she took the hit that end her life, Daryl couldn't help himself as he turns to her asking, "Backup a minute, you said you got hit by this curse, the same one that killed lots, including your folks but not you as a baby… but this time you did die?" He was trying to wrap his head around it trying to get an idea of what she was saying and what he saw.

"I call bullshit on that." Merle grunt even though he was rather skeptic seeing how she was still living and kicking right now in front of them. "If she died, then I'm Garth Longmore." Daryl shot him a glare, knowing what he saw, but it still had him questioning how she survived. As if reading his mind, she answered them, "Yeah it's true, but there was a reason I did. Remember those Horcruxes I mentioned, he made seven of those."

"Which were that Tommy boy's journal, some pieces of jewelry, a cup and that snake 'Naggy'." But Daryl only counted six but then turn his gaze to Harley who wasn't looking at him, "And the seventh?"Harley move to brush her bangs showing a long-faded looking scar on her forehead that looks like a lightning bolt before letting it fall back down to cover it, "Unfortunately, I had a piece of that bastard with me after he killed my mother and was carrying that thing around for the last seventeen years."

When she said this, she didn't expect the rupture that came so suddenly as Merle said, "The fuck, you mean to tell me that twisted sicko put himself in your noggin and even with them using magic sticks or rituals they couldn't get that goddamn thing removed from a kid! That's just messed up there. What kind of idjit would do something like that!" He questioned in disbelief.

"I'll give you one guess and it starts with 'Dumb' and ends like 'Door'." She saw they understood and knowing how she felt and her dislike of the man for what he did. The Dixon were also on the same page showing they were thinking the same themselves. "I did not like what he put me through but seeing as that was the only thing keeping that monster alive. I didn't look into how we could be connected until it all came to light and by that time I was desperate to put a stop to him at all cost…."

Harley looks to the ground and Daryl shoots his brother a look seeing that he managed to upset her even unintentionally but still, "So, you got rid of him and his cronies, then what?" She lifted her head and seeing that she better finish up her life story, took a quick swig of her drink before she continued with her life story. "Well given the circumstances, the ministry in all its brilliances decided I shouldn't be left alone, figuring they couldn't afford to lose their 'Girl-who-lived' and let her be free to make her own choices on her future and tried to force it where I would be their 'shining hero' to do with as they pleased."

She couldn't stand living there, the fact that all the people she knew were gone and then there were those that were out to use her for their own political gain, trying to force her to be either a weapon for the ministry or worse a trophy wife/broodmare for whoever they hook her up with.

Most likely paired with someone who the ministry could control and ensure he wouldn't give her too much independency and definitely a sexist bigot pig as there were some people who managed to get off scot free and still wanted more from her. She just threw her hands up at the time and said enough was enough.

"I took care of enough shit in my lifetime, I didn't want to be their goddamn nanny when something went wrong because they were too ignorant to take care of in the first place. Not to mention, I didn't want to be some fuck toy reduced to nothing more than to be popping out their little bastards so they could lay hands on my family's fortune. I told them in not so many nice words that they could all leave me the hell alone and I left." She grins at the memory.

"Yeah well I reckon they didn't take it too kindly." Daryl thought so as the idea of letting someone like her slip away without trying to do something was something he could see this government do but he dislikes how they tried to force her to do and become someone else after what she had gone through to save them. Yet for them to try to put the squeeze on her because she could do what none of those sorry ass pansy couldn't manage was unfathomable to him as a human being.

If it had been them in Harley's position, they'd probably have left a lot sooner instead of sticking around and dealing with those dicks and left them to fend for themselves. The fact she had money, loads apparently and her family was like those high nobility types was surprising to him but thankfully she acted nothing like that at all. He hated those stuffed up turkeys and couldn't stand snobs who had their noses up in the air thinking they can do whatever they want.

"No but I did have something that was sure to keep them from touching or ever contacting me ever again. See in our society, a life debt can hold over someone thanks to the magic itself and seeing that I saved everyone from Voldemort and his followers They would have been stuck either complying with my demands or risk their lives as well as their magic, which to them was a fate much worse than death." She explained while smirking mischievously at the thought of all those Purebloods being magicless.

"Sounds a bit ridiculous if you ask me?" That was his thought but then again magic seemed to have different rules, an I.O. U to tell them to go fuck off and they weren't going to do it again wasn't far fetched he thought. But the way she handled those cloak creatures, Dementors she called them, with that strange light spell and saving him and his brother from the grim jaws of death wasn't appreciated by them.

He supposed he should be rather thankful she had been there to take care of those things as he didn't like that unnatural feeling they brought up. He shuddered and reaching for the bottle to drink it down until he finished this Butterbeer she'd handed to them at the beginning of this talk.

"Eh you get used to it after a while but like I said, the magical world is being held back in the stone age for Britain while everyone else is more up with the time. Those Purebloods who like to think their shit don't stink had to learn to accept my demands cause the idea of living the rest of their lives as a squib was not a laughing matter to them."

"Huh so, either do they accept your terms or be turn into an octopus? Kinda hard not to see them making that hard a decision." Harley had to keep from rolling her eyes and laughing at the misunderstanding over magical terms, "Not a squid, _squib_. It a term that refers to those who have no magic in them, kinda like a normal person born in a magical family. They really don't seem to see how some people have adapted but then being set in their ways as they have for so long and being comfortable in their beliefs that they look down on anyone who's beneath them, like the Muggleborns or Half-blood."

She herself couldn't believe that they would carry on like this, unaware that because they were set in their ways and instead of moving with the times, they had become stagnant with the Purebloods blaming everything and everyone but themselves for the issues that come up with. No one likes admitting it and Harley had seen the writing on the wall when she got to the ministry and as soon as they started concocting their little plan to keep her around She quickly decided to get out of dodge.

"Trust me the way I see it, they are the ones stuck in their little fantasy while everyone else has moved on while they kept to the dark ages and are still trying to keep the lines 'pure' but given how many of them are related it's like marrying their cousins or something." she shuddered at the thought.

"Talk about stupid and dumb, even I know how inbred that is, it's just wrong and sick there altogether…" Daryl admits that this was all interesting to hear about another culture but the thought of how embarrassing it was to hear about cousins marrying, it brought back all those insult people would say about southerners being stupid and inbred sometimes aimed at his family and him even if it was untrue.

If those "Purebloods" were into being with family and stuff he doesn't need to wonder why Harley wanted to escape such a fate as being stuck with some stupid guy born in one of those families. Though there was one thing he had to know for certain, it was brought to his mind when talking about those families magics and dark magic some of them practiced and he had to ask her, "So you don't by any chance know how any of 'this' came to be, if it was done by you know…"

She knew what he was referring to and shook her head, "It wasn't us, I can tell you that much. Honestly whatever caused the virus wasn't something of magical origin. No if it was, you'd be dealing with a hell of a lot worse, trust me." She thinks back to that dark cave, the bodies coming out of the water trying to drag her in.

Daryl figured as much, after she had described what were called inferi and thinking if he had to choose which to go against, he would choose the lesser evil at least these were easier to kill and stayed down and dead.

"Remember that story I told a few days ago, about the brothers meeting Death and such?"

"Yeah so, what are you going to tell us your death incarnate or something?" Harley tries not to grin before shaking her head, "Nah no way though my ancestor did have a close encounter before with him." she says nonchalantly while laughing inside.

"So, wait now you were saying that your family is… that Death had been…" Merle reach to finish the rest of his drink but finds it empty and decides to go grab another for himself and also one for Daryl as he was near empty as well.

"Yeah see my father's side, the Potters that is, well they were direct descendants to the Ignotus Peverell, the last brother who had the cloak that allowed him to be unseen by death remember? When I took care of the Horcruxes and had all three of Deadly Hallows with me, the legend was that whoever brought them together would become the master to Death or in my case, Mistress.

But also what no one knew was that it had to be someone of that bloodline that could activate it as that I was told and why no one but myself or my future kids shall be in control of them. Death said I would be able to tell who was alive and who wasn't. Which that lead me straight to you back in Atlanta." She nods towards the tallest Dixon.

"Yeah mighty glad you did." Though he was wondering how she came onto the roof without him seeing her, which he brought up. She smirked and then went to where her closet was located and pulls out a long silvery cloak, "Here try it on."

Merle seems somewhat skeptic but Daryl decided to give it a go. She hands it to him and they watch as he put it on and Merle was shocked out of his seat as he saw his body disappear but not his head. "What the fuck-Darylina your body!" He exclaims in wonder while pointing for his sibling to look.

He looks down and saw that it was missing except for his head, "The hell!"

But Harley laughs as she got up and stood before him, "Relax, it's part of how the magic works. Basically, wearing that made you invisible, if you pull this over then—" She had the hood drawn over his head and this time his head vanished, "Presto no more Daryl Dixon." she giggled.

"Yeah that's pretty clever and quite handy I imagine, now Daryl, why don't you let your big bro have a try to ah!" He exclaims as he felt something flick his ear, turning rapidly he threw a fist out before he heard laughter.

" _Oh,_ _man_ _you know how long I wanted to do that to you."_

"Why you little bastard, come here and I'll give you something to laugh about you dumbass!" It took a while for them to settle back down as both men were making a game of it, acting like young kids at most. Well Merle was trying to find him while Daryl was staying in the same spot he was as his brother was throwing fists around in the open air.

"You do know eventually you are going to have to take that off and give it back to me." She noticed him standing by her and Daryl was momentarily shocked but understood that she was the owner of the cloak and could probably figure where he was anytime.

" _Really,_ _you sure I can't convince you to let me keep it longer, I_ _really_ _am enjoying this."_

"Yeah well maybe some other time but for now let's act like mature adults before your brother decides to blow a gasket." She didn't want to see that though figures it's better to be safe than sorry.

Once Daryl had removed the cloak but also gained a nice shiner when he became visible again. Merle was still stewing over the fact that he had been played by him, muttering no respect for his elders…

"So, are you planning to keep this thing 'bout magic hush hush from the others? I mean you said that you'd get in trouble if others like us knew. Not to mention that Dementor thingy is likely to have others like it too." the light haired male questioned. Also, the fact that the Walkers had obviously been terrified of them which was a first in their book, anyway.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of, the fact that this is a first for them to see anything magical beside myself here if they do show up again. It does bring up a certain secrecy issue, and you'd think right but seeing as how the world has gone up to shits with all this, I doubt secrecy is being held to code and when it comes to survival, might as well use everything on you. I worried that without someone to control them, they're most likely breeding which means they might be out and about other places beside Britain and maybe even came here. I'm considering finding a way to let it be known so we can at least prepare but there's a couple of people I'm kinda wary and rather not go bringing it up to." She said thinking out loud and answering them at the same time.

"Lori and Shane/She Bitch and loudmouth asshole." They said at the same time and Harley smiled as they were correct on that and likes how Merle calls them that.

"Yeah those two I sense would be the most against it in the long run and would rather see me burn at the stake than have my help in any way." She voices looking for opinions on the matter.

"Well then I guess we'll have to just keep it between the three of us then. You know something girlie, you ain't too bad." Merle sasses at Harley with a sexy little grin.

"Aww thanks! You're not so bad for a motor mouth." Daryl couldn't help snickering at the way his brother scowls and gruffs, "I ain't old and sure would prove it to you, just to show it."

"Hmm maybe one day, I take you up on the offer or we could see if Daryl would be up to it." She couldn't resist seeing how flustered the younger brother was and giving them a genuine smile to them before flicking her hand and having the bottles float towards the sink where she would later wash them by hand.

"I guess we should turn in then, um thanks for the drinks." Harley smiled and told them they were welcome to come by anytime. "If you need something or have any other questions, just drop by." She waved them goodnight as they exit the RV, finding the common areas were empty within the late hour.

They saw Harley shutting the door after wishing the two good night before turning to one another as they were both conflicted by these revelations. It was hard to believe and yet suddenly finding a lot made sense when they figured out what she was hiding that whole time

"Huh so that kinda explain so much in some sense," Daryl turn to look at Merle wondering what he meant by that, "How so?"

"Well she's too out of this world to be this incredible and not to mention down right sexy to boot not to be something special."

"I suppose so…" He admits while thinking of what he learned about Harley, finding out the things she did. Fighting crazy psycho mad men bent on immortality, flying on broomsticks, taking down an aggressively large snake that can kill with just one look….

It was hard to wrap his mind around but it if he hadn't witnessed those things tonight and her using a stick to put a stop to them. Still mind blowing (boggling) to think that there might have been a hidden society with people capable of such abilities and with supernatural creatures that were usually found in fairy tales and such. "Hey, you know something, maybe you should've ask if she seen a chupacabra?"

"Maybe I reckon she'd know bout them. Damn if I didn't already know she was a witch, I'd say she ensnared us with a spell or something." Daryl teases his brother.

"Uh huh yeah…" Merle knew his brother was right but still the fact that Harley Black was not what he'd ever could guess being. Honestly he really didn't give a damn about her being magic or not, he wasn't no racist even if he made them comments a lot. He used it as an armor and shield to keep people away and being from the south they had those notions, or at least the crowd he hung out with had them thoughts.

Back during his time in the military, he had to deal with shit heads that looked down at him because of his background and yet having to bite his tongue and hold his temper, up until his leading commander had pushed things too far and well he got discharged for it.

They made their way over to where their tent was, not even that far from where the Marauder and Dale's RV were parked and heading to turn in after Merle went to wake the next person to take over for them. The two brothers were both lend a pair of pillows and some comfy blankets, courtesy of Harley herself. While she and Daryl were making some small conversations in the days that follow, she note the odd stiffness in his and his brother's neck and finding out it was because unlike the other, they didn't have any decent downing in their belongings and used a bunch of old clothes stuff inside one bag to help lay down on. Upon hearing this and thinking it might explain some on their grounchiness and later when the two brothers return from their hunting, saw Harley standing by their tent with a large bag that had said items and told them she had thought they deserve a much better good night rest for all the effort they put into helping around camp. That had been surprising rather decent of her to do but had to admit it felt much better for him as well as Merle and when he buried his face into the comfort down, smelling the faint scent of Harley on it.

That might've been one of the many things that he'd come to like about her. Tonight was not only an eye opener for him. Yet deep down in his gut, he didn't think any less of her for what she had been through. He was kinda impressed that she didn't turn out worst.

As he tried to close his eyes, all he could envision in his mind's eye was Harley, that gorgeous fiery brunette whose eyes were like a pair of sparkling green jewels but with a heart of gold and a grin that was one to make even the heavens weep for. His mind shifted to different moments where he caught a glimpse of her throughout the day sometimes lost in thoughts or playing with the kids laughing. Merle might comment and call him cheesy for thinking such and probably never live it down if he found out, which was why he kept most things to himself instead of telling his older brother everything that goes on for him.

Both brothers were lost in deep thoughts that Daryl couldn't help but hum out loud in the silence. He realizes his brother seemed interested in Harley, even finding out she was a witch hadn't hindered him on the matter at hand and hadn't seem to dislodge his brother's interest. He didn't know what to do about it yet, knowing that Merle can be competitive and aggressive when it comes to something he wants but he wasn't about to back down from a fight about this neither.

"Hey Merle?" Daryl heard him grunt and shift on his bedroll from his side, knowing even if he appear to be asleep he really wasn't ready to call a night, given what they witnessed earlier and probably had a lot going on inside that head of his, "Yeah little brother, what is it?"

"It's just um well, I know that given what we learned and you know that with how things are…"

"Spit it out Darylina, I ain't got all night to be playing guessing games with you."

"We both like her, I mean Harley?" Daryl chimes in unsure how his brother would take this avenue of conversation, he looks at Merle to see his face giving his thoughts and feelings away. He was thinking the same as himself and now they were in a bit of a bind. Could they allow one brother to have her over the other or would she not chose either? "Damn we got it bad don't we Daryl?"

Daryl didn't have to say anything while watching as Merle went to lie flat on his back and staring at the ceiling above their heads, "Well there's one of two things we could do. Either we let her make the call on picking either one of us or we just agree on sharing."

"Sharing you'd mean as in you and I with her, are you sure?" Daryl thought of the rare times they had their fun as some gals were open to trying it with both men at the same time but that never really worked in the past since they weren't that interested in the chick, he wasn't sure how this could work unless they both were serious but Merle shrugged, "I mean you're my brother and I think that Harley doesn't want to pick between us, both us strapping stallions and honestly she gets two for one in the process, don't you agree?"

"We would have to be serious bout this Merle she ain't a chick deserving any less, she's known a harsh life like us." Daryl says seriously, wanting to warn off his brother if he thought this would be another game or another notch on Merles post.

"I know I ain't an idjit, sides I don't reckon I want her to zap my balls off given that she probably could if she wanted to." Daryl chuckle thinking that much was true as she might likely as she must know some pretty nasty curses or hexes and probably do something to their manhood if she was pissed. But he trusts Harley and her swearing not to do any harm to her after their binding vow and sure that it would also have some adverse effect if they even dare try to.

"So we're in agreement, we share her only if she's okay with it." Merle nodded as that was the idea and then deciding that they would have to figure out how to bring this up with Harley but that was a problem for another day as sleep was calling them both.

As Daryl fell under the lulling spell of Morpheus, he could've sworn he heard Merle whispering to him, " 'Sides think she's worth being serious that one." That night the brothers dreamt of the woman they wanted to make theirs with a peaceful look on their faces.

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Well I hope you enjoy that I mean I thought this would be a way for preventing such a disaster if Harley and the Dixon being there and what's more interesting by throwing some Dementors into the mix. Please review and no flames again!

 **Melrose437:** Hi guys we worked hard on this trying to make it enjoyable, some realizations for our cast, some good old story time some action. More action is to come so stay tuned and vote on Could be Werewolves or just leave a comment about what you liked! ~ On another note my Grams passed away suddenly and as a complete surprise on Family day so the late chapter is in part because I wasn't inspired to touch any fanfiction and lack of time clearing out her home.


	9. SEASON 01 EP 08 PART 1

Blue Kitsune: Hey everyone how's it going? Things were kinda hectic on my end because of so many things that were happening in my life that just kinda threw me into a loop. My grandmother on my dad's side passed away this May and it hit the family pretty hard, especially for myself but knowing that she is in a better place, alongside my grandfather, my aunt and uncle but was a tough thing to cope with. Also on another note, I went and had surgery because of a very concerning matter that I had decide to take a chance on given my family history on my mother's side and so far am recovering quite well thanks very much.

I am very much grateful to the love and support given by those around me, especially readers like you as well as Melrose who has been there. Also we know that it's taking a while but again we're not letting this baby go, unless we are definitely running from real live zombie out to gore on our flesh, lol. But if that's the case we're rrrgggg….(that's zombie for we'll be right there!)

Melrose437: As for me we lost my grandmother very suddenly in February on Family day and it really killed all my inspiration to work on anything. I am getting in the grove slowly but i work two jobs for my two sides of the family while studying so free time is sometimes hard to find but Kitsune is awesome and keeps me motivated so we will keep up!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune and Melrose do not own the rights to J.K. Rowling or Walking Dead series because if we did, we totally would rock it out! The only things we do have rights to are the OC and the idea for this story in the mix. Anyways read and review

* * *

 **Chapter 08A:**

 **Perspective & Reflections are Not Always What They Seem**

Living life in the remote wilderness of Georgia was no picnic for those not used to such things but surviving on a day by day basis and trying to stay alive was all that really mattered to anyone now a days. People within the small but manageable group did what was necessary in their minds. It was the most organized or efficient way given the heavy stress on everyone's mind. Every moment of being out in the open and wondering when the next group of Walkers should decide to rear their ugly faces their way was taxing on the moral but they'd been lucky so far. at least that's what they thought when they turn in for the evening, minds still turning and fearing of the inevitable to come.

Harley had already figured out the lack of protective measures during her first day with these people and had come up with her own solution by setting a few minor wards which would last a few hours during the night to keep their base camp from being targeted as well as repel any outsiders should they dare to come near their given location. There were worse things out there than just the Walkers to be wary of. The world ending as it did meant resources were now limited, it was in their human's nature to survive at all cost and Harley knew that with these desperate times they would do just about anything, even kill others to do so.

But so far there had been no other incidents whatsoever though the close calls had been shocking though no one any of the wiser then the three involved in that given situation. As the midnight curtain began to rise, giving way to Apollo's fiery chariot dragging the glorious sun, showering warmth and light upon the world even in its current decrepit state of humanity. With the sun now up and while some were still in their tents uncooperative to the labor needed to survive. A few were in the process of leaving their deep REM cycle, their body having programmed themselves to rise for the upcoming morning chores to begin.

Daryl belong to the latest category as he was used to being on the go as soon as he could from his early childhood and the habit continued as he got older over the years. Call it his instinctive nature or just him being someone that likes getting his shit together and doing stuff that had to be done when it needed to be done. These new circumstances for everyone meant no slacking on the job unless there was a valid reason for it but Daryl would rather be on his feet than do nothing at all. Everyone had a job to do and going through the very motion with daylight still burning and getting things taken care before it got too dark to finish.

There was no room to be lazing around or bitching at fate for the shitty bargain they got. He and Merle didn't get many luxuries or privileges like other children did with their folks and friends. It was do the goddamn shit or get your ass kick! Sure life in that household was no fun and games but at least they had a roof over their heads and food on the table instead of being out in the streets and living like hobos.

Daryl's childhood was awful but there were a couple of moments when it wasn't too bad to say the least. The one thing he always remembered was how one night when he was just , he wound up perched sitting over by his window and staring longingly out there. That's what he did that whole time, just waiting in silence observing the sun slowly make its' ascend, painting the sky an array of magnificent colors, ranging from the navy midnight blue to that orange reddish-pink that made him feel warm inside. There was something about it that always made him feel in awe of it, seeing such mystifying beauty surfacing even when things around him were bleak or downright shitty. The sight of it giving rise of hope that another day was here and showing he was still standing to see this.

He managed to get it patented down so that his internal clock would be able to tell him what time it was and be getting out of bed before daybreak to see it happen again and again. It let him be the first to wake up and be out the door before anyone else was up and about by then. It was a good thing too as this helped him avoid his old man after he had been on a bender all night and came home passed out on the couch, stinking of booze and vomit and wouldn't even notice he wasn't there until he got back later that evening.

Some days he'd gotten lucky and manage to avoid him as best he could, others not so much...

 _Don't think about it Daryl, just don't!_ Much as he like to push this to the back of his mind and leave it in the dark, he knows those memories along with the many scars littering half of his body proved what a mean asshole his father had been when he had been very much alive.

To anyone who knew his old man back in the day, he was a menace to society and no one personally liked the guy at all, even if he wasn't drunk off his ass. Daryl was even sure no one would've mourn for him had he kicked the bucket way early on before this shitstorm came passing through. Will Dixon, _may he rot in the stinking pits of hell_ , sure love to beat the crap out of him, using either his fists or even his belt for whatever purpose he saw fit. Sometimes the punishments were merit for small things but others were just his way of getting it out of his system and using Daryl as a punching bag until he either went to the bar or upstairs to bed, leaving his son a broken bloody mess on the floor to go and pick himself up.

Daryl was lucky he was able to get through them while thinking of the few close calls he had which surely would have left him at death's door if not by some miracle of him pulling through. A few broken bones and even a couple bruised rib were all he had gotten by while thinking how either he had the devil's luck or perhaps more of a curse for finding he was still alive while having to living in this ongoing nightmare of his.

Sure the wounds had time to heal while leaving him scarred both physically and mentally nonetheless. He wasn't too self conscious but the worst being were on his back which he kept covered at all times, never once going out without a shirt or vest on no matter how much the heat got to him. No one had so much as had a glimpse of these and having not told a single soul, hell not even his brother when he came to spring him from their father's care and give him a place to stay.

That was one of the many thing he was thankful for despite all the shit Merle did while they lived together and dealing with all his 'problems' by coking up and being high as a kite. As much as he can be a dick, he wasn't willing to let his own brother know how the abuse escalated when he enlisted in the army at the age of eighteen, leaving behind an eight years old Daryl to endure their old man's hateful wrath.

To this day, a slight amount shame and discomfort filled him at being unable to be 'tough' in the care of Will Dixon's upbringing. He never spoke about this to anyone; adults he didn't trust, proving that they didn't care or were too much of a coward to raise any help when they see someone like him who is being hurt by a parent, oh the self-righteous hypocrites they all were!

Saying they care but really they didn't so much as lift a finger when it came to Will's son coming to school with a black eye or looking like he been through the blender! Nobody wanted to help and the kids around the neighborhood always looked down their noses and didn't bat an eyelash or even say anything to the authority about Will and how he treated his own flesh and blood the way he did.

'Side if he ever hinted at any events past Merle, he'd probably rise up and head to kill that no good sonofabitch for laying his filthy paws on him when he got the chance.

 _Yeah too bad I already beat him to that..._ Daryl mused surly and feeling a small wedge of guilt gnawing inside him though that faded soon after.

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R**

* * *

 _ **He remembered how it happens, it came to play a few weeks into the pandemic spread. The Dixon brothers had retreated to a remote cabin they were familiar with up in the mountains that were a few hours out of the city itself. It wasn't much given the condition it was in but at least it was safer than sticking back in the town where things were getting out of hand at that moment in time. The two brothers had grabbed all they could that wasn't nailed down, bringing their gear and goods with them and stockpiling the place to the brass teeth as they both prepare to hunker down and wait this out for however long this may last. Though they never would've imagined in their wildest dreams think to see this coming from a mile away.**_

 _ **As soon as those stories started to fly around about the so-called terrorist attack with their bio-genetic weapon, some new airborne disease or whatever it was. The Brothers had packed up and booked it out of dodge since that shit storm seems to be spreading from one city to another at an alarming rate. People falling victim to this deadly virus. Merle likened it was 'Faster than a hooker spreading chlamydia to an entire basketball team before the big game' and Daryl had to agree on that statement given the accuracy it took for it to go through every state within such a short timeframe.**_

 _ **By then the population in each area was slowly diminishing in itself while another person was surely biting the big one as nothing that the doctors or hospital could do given how many had fallen sick and piling more casualties as the numbers grew. Not even the government could do anything about it other than tell them to avoid contact and stay behind locked doors, at least that's what the people on the radio said. People were up in arms, believing it was contagious and the last thing he or his brother wanted was to get whatever this was but then it wasn't long before Will Dixon showed on their front porch with a bag beside him and demanding they help him.**_

 _ **Daryl had been inclined in telling him to fuck off yet Merle figured it was better to be safe in numbers though it wasn't necessary to mention they would try to keep a watchful eye on their elder, lest he tries any funny business. They'd trust him as far as either could throw him and if he so much as made a wrong move, his ass would be out the door before he knew what hit him.**_

 _ **The man was certainly no saint, hell sure even the Devil was likely to think he was a pain to be around and Daryl despised him for what he inflicted upon them. But times were different now and no longer was he a small child. Merle had taught him a few tricks ones he picked up in the army and sure he could've knocked him down faster before he tries to lay his hand on either of them. An uneasy truce had been laid before them but Daryl swore he would keep a close eye on Will and see to it he doesn't try any funny shit while he was staying with them.**_

 _ **It was a constant challenge for the three Dixons living under the same roof together, given that their old man barely chip in and helps them out when it came anything other than to bitch and moan and complain about everything. But as much as they would rather he get the hell on out, he was still a good shot and having them outnumber him in case he decides to try anything but Daryl made to keep his guard up around him. It was almost near the end of spring, close to the beginning of summer and even Daryl could see that Merle was being pushed to his last nerve, knowing that if he didn't do something then he might as well leave.**_

 _ **The youngest was proven right that Will Dixon would only bring trouble when Merle went out looking for some game, putting Daryl in charge of making sure the provision and ammo were all good and accounted for by the time he got back. He was the only one in the house as Will had disappeared right at the crack of dawn. Now while neither cared what he did by himself and Daryl having no idea when he might be back but push that thought to the side while taking care of the tasks left to him. It was almost a quarter to three when he heard the door to the back open and going to see what Merle caught yet it was Will cover in blood with deep scratches on his arms and chest, the worst was the bite on his neck like someone tries to take a chuck out of it...**_

 _ **Daryl was shocked by the state of his old man wondering what he had gotten himself into while he was out. Probably pick a fight and lost that's what. He opens his mouth and was about to say something when his father lifts his head and had to take a step back when he saw a disturbingly crazed look in his bloodshot eyes and his maw wide open, releasing an animalistic roar as he lunges straight for him.**_

 _ **Daryl had good survival instinct as one second later might have been too late for him as he quickly steps out of his reach and moving to keep as much distance between himself and his unstable father. He was searching for a weapon, any would do for him while staying out of Will's range seeing his father refusing to relent on his attacks on his person.**_

 _ **He then saw it as he made to avoid his man's second lung at him, his hand wrapping around the hammer that was lying out in the open and gripping it tightly even as he moved to strike out. His intention whether it was to wound or maybe to force him back but then seeing the blood well on his father's forearm as he slices it with the sharp blade. It didn't stop him, it just made him even angrier like some wild rabid animal foaming and knew things were going to get dire. That's when something inside Daryl snapped.**_

 _ **He reacts without a second hesitation as his mind went into autopilot that very moment. Daryl gave an animalistic yell and struck out at him, rushing him before he could get to him, forcing him onto his back and then letting him have it. He was tired of running from him and wanted to give back what was owe to this thing before him. The man who had hurt him, his brother and their mother, he wasn't really a man but a monster in his mind's eye. A terrifying monster that took perverse pleasure in hurting his sons and making their lives as miserable as his. But now, his kids were grown up and able to fight back instead of laying down and taking it anymore. Sometimes he felt that undying bloodthirst gnawing at him, feeling it egg him on to just do it, to give back to him ten folds and let him taste how it feels to be helpless and unable to fight back...**_

 _ **He eventually stops and got to his feet, glaring down at his father's beaten form, feeling the adrenaline leave him and left him in breathing heavily as he looks down at the person before him. He could still remember the blood that was dripping down to the floor and smelling the sudden piss as Will's bladder had given way during the one-sided fight.**_

 _ **Daryl took another look at his old man's face, seeing it was nothing more but mush of mashed up brain and skull fragments like someone had taken a sledgehammer and turn it into raw hamburger meat. The sight while appalling but Daryl didn't seem all too bothered by it as he seen worst before in his life. For the first time, he felt victorious and yet knowing he couldn't stand at what he did. He looks at the mess and realizes that he didn't want his brother to see this, knowing he might ask questions that even he would have a hard time explaining. Even in death, Will Dixon still made life a hassle. Daryl decides that he best be quick, so bending down to grab him by the legs and drag him out and proceed to put it somewhere that Merle wouldn't come across if he did. A small part of Daryl felt a hint of smug satisfaction and leaving his body out for the critters to pick on or maybe a Walker to have the rest of him.**_

 **This is where you belong you mean old bastard, hope you enjoy burning down there in them hellfires for all eternity.** _ **He had turn around, heading for the cabin and not once even look back as he march out of those woods, leaving Will Dixon to the mercy of the beasts and undead to feast on those grisly remains.**_

* * *

 **~W~A~L~K~I~N~G~D~E~A~D~H~A~R~L~E~Y~P~O~T~T~E~R**

* * *

Daryl knew he should've felt something over the loss of his dad, maybe some remorse over what he did but honestly couldn't bring himself to care. All his life he live under that man's thumb, being treated like his whipping boy instead of his own flesh and blood. A father should never do that to his own kin but he had and in return he killed him, although it was more a act of mercy though he doubt Will would have thought of it as such. Daryl didn't like to go dwelling on such matter as it won't change what happened and in the end, what's done been done, end of story.

Merle certainly hadn't been too broken up about it, especially when he came on back and seeing no sign of their old man around, just him sitting at the table nursing a lukewarm beer in hand. Daryl had told him how Will had up and left, didn't leave so much as a notice as to where he was heading off to or whether he'd be back by then. He didn't think he was going to believe his story, especially when his brother saw the state of the kitchen or the blood and muck already drying on his hands. Merle wasn't an idiot but he didn't say anything about it either. In fact, he didn't give a rat's ass about Will, given that things had gotten a lot worse with all the Walkers now roaming the area and likely wound up getting caught by one if he hadn't shown up by now.

Some would say that it was cruel and rather heartless of them to leave their father to such a fate but the brothers had long since came to the conclusion that if they had to choose between themselves or Will, they would have each others' back always no matter what. They decided to up and leave the mountain together, driving for endless hours and seeing how bad was until they got to where the camp was with the others within a few days of nonstop driving and tracking.

Their father's untimely death may have been Daryl trying to put him out of his misery, but a small part of him took some satisfaction which unnerved him quite a bit.

Fear and hatred can do so much to a person and sometimes at night the fear that he would wake up to find it coming back to haunt him after what happen when it did. Daryl wasn't going to say he was sorry he was dead, hell he and Merle couldn't care less as he was a right bastard even before mama died and taking all his frustrations on them. He didn't so much as shed any tears once his dad bit the big one, well that is before he got infected too. The man had been a monster and now that he was dead, he swore to himself that he wasn't going to be anyone's little punching bag. If they so much as try, he retaliates right back and sees how they like getting all bruised and bloody.

Yet now was not the time to be dwelling on such idle things as there were other important task to be taken care of while they still had burning daylight outside. He and Merle were one of the few people to head out into those woods, checking for fresh game as well as making sure the perimeter was clear of any wandering walkers lurking in the vicinity. They tend to find a few critters in some of the makeshift traps they had but anything that was bigger than a possum or raccoon would bring more food to the table and deer seem rather sarces around these parts.

 _Whatever just have to make due with chipmunk stew again if any are still about._ He use the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes, removing the last remnant of sleep while moving about the tent to go and get his things. He heard Merle grunt when he accidentally shoves him but didn't show any sign of getting up just yet.

Daryl had finished changing while listening to his brother still snoozing like a chainsaw with no end. Normally he'd wait for Merle to get his ass up to help him out yet given that his brother was still pass out there and would be unless he kicks him and wake his sorry ass up. Course that left him with another option for today's excursion and decided to go down that road instead.

He made his way through the campground, passing the lingering few going about, some still in the midst of being half asleep on their feet but sure to come around with the hour. He nod at a couple who saw him come by but then looking in the direction to where the cars were and staring at one particular RV sitting parked with the others. He didn't see any sign of anything going on inside the Marauder but there was no need to fret as he had this feeling Harley was already up and like him was getting ready to do some work herself.

Normally Daryl would just continue with what he was doing yet couldn't help wondering if maybe she would like him to stick around and give her a hand with whatever task she had and it wouldn't give him any trouble to spend more time with her. Daryl figured she wouldn't mind his company after what happen last night, plus had a few things he never got around to asking her since it got so late and like to hear her expertise on such.

Anyone who thought they knew the Dixons would have assume nothing scared them, but after what he and his brother just went through and if it weren't for Harley saving their bacon back there, he was sure they'd be dead or worse given what those things were and what they were capable of.

The fact that they would've stood no snowball chance in hell against them on their own without Harley there to take them on herself. He remember in that pensieve showing she taken on at least a hundred of those things and shudder to think if there had been more in the vicinity, lurking around the area or been anywhere remotely close to the camp then. He doubts that anyone would have made it through the night alive and probably be all goners before dawn broke. Daryl didn't think he would've been able to get a wink of sleep after that whole experience and not just because of the resurfacing memories of his childhood, but the real kicker was after seeing what one of them did to that one lone Walker. He could still see that horrified look on its' rotting face when the ghastly grim-like being swept down and latch itself on it, muffling the shrieks of terror that came from its decaying vocal cords.

He was sure that would remind with him for the rest of his day but never thought that there was more than just this ungodly apocalypse they had to be worried for but now seems like it was just the tip of the iceberg for them.

 _Harley sure wasn't kidding when she said about those things before and after what we saw, I would rather hope she could give us a few ideas on how we can fight them suckers should anymore of their friends decide to come show themselves otherwise we'd be sitting ducks for sure…_

It was not an easy pill to swallow but he came to the realization that even with their weapons, he doubt it would've help them in any way against those disturbing entities unlike the living dead themselves. A headshot or a good stab in the brain always seem to do the trick so far yet against given those Dementors were of an entirely different breed of sort he didn't think an arrow or a bullet was likely to even slow them down no matter how many could be fire at them at once. It had certainly been a game-changer when his brother and he encountered those things and Harley giving them a first close look at the other side of what went bump into the night.

Daryl had always figured that the worst case scenario they had to worry upon was either getting bit or being eaten alive by those undead fuckers. But those flying ghastly things, god almighty those had really scared the bejeezus out of him and his brother. He could still feel the ghostly goosebumps crawling up his arms and having those horrible memories that surface from the deep corner of their minds just by being in close proximities to them. It was still hard to wrap his mind around things that look like belong to some horror film or were ghost stories to tell around the fire. But that sure was enough for him to believe and made it a lot easier to swallow when finding out Harley had been around these things before.

The fact that she was a real-life witch like from that old tv show 'Bewitched' or 'I Dream of Genie' was beyond a doubt interesting. _Although I sure as hell wouldn't mind seeing her in that getup as I bet she can pull that sexy look off without even trying that's for damn sure._ Unfortunately, having that image pop inside his head was starting to make the blood flow rapidly south, his jeans around his crotch constricting tightly down there and close to pitching a tent within a matter of seconds.

The last thing he wanted was for Harley to see him with a boner when she opens her door to find him there. He quickly pushes those thoughts to the side as he tried to focus more on the recent events realizing it seems totally crazy and unbelievable unless you witnessed it yourself. He knew anyone with a clear rationale head would not believe in that hocus pocus stuff but given the rather obvious state of things with the whole dead coming back to life, it might be debated anything could be possible.

She did prove to be able to do magic with that stick of hers and her owl which turned out to be anything but an owl at all. Hedwig was a real bona fide phoenix of all things!

Anyone in his position should've been scared out of their wits but from where Daryl stood, Harley wasn't trying to inflict any harm on anyone during the duration of her stay with their group. Though he wasn't really counting that with either Shane or even Lori but still those two had it coming. From what he gathered in those memories of hers, Harley was not one to resort to such means unless given no other choice and usually was in self-defense when it came to herself and others that were deemed important to her. She having to do everything that it took to survive all those encounters with the monsters and crazy psychopaths otherwise she might not have lived past her teens years. He admits having witnessed what went on and could almost feel bad for those that dare to cross her and any she cared for in those fleeting moments.

Harley was all-in-all a bonafide born fighter, someone who didn't take shit lying down if things got rough and were looking bleak as hell. What didn't kill her, made Harley a force to be reckoned with. She was not going to roll over and let some snake-face bastard get the best of her without giving him hell in the process. Merle and he had seen the burning fire within those eyes every given moment they were around each other and when as she fought her opponents and trying to protect those she cared for, nothing could hold her back from giving it her all.

Yet thinking about her memories full of strange but wondrous creatures had made him remember his brief encounter with the 'Chupacabra' in the wood as he saw something lurking about there. He'd sworn to the moon in having seen it and his brother just laughed at him to this day when the subject comes up, saying there was no such thing.

Hmm, he could ask Harley about it and then rub it in his brother's face when he was proven right that it does exist and see who gets the last laugh. Thinking when he could pull one over his brother for all the shit he did on him growing up and finally managing to give a small bit of payback when Harley let him use that cloak of hers.

 _It really was hilarious the look on Merle's face when I did that to him, totally worth the shiner there._ He's gotta say that thing did seem rather handy and could be mighty useful if they had to be sneaky or try to be inconspicuous. Of course, he'll have to ask for her permission as she did say it was a family heirloom and he'd rather not risk losing something as rare and valuable as something that she claims were a gift from Death passed on through her family.

That was also another thing that got to him, the whole 'there was a sure as hell Death/Grim Reaper' and that he does exist somehow. He wonders if even the entity had some clue as to why the dead were coming about even though Harley mentioned that it wasn't by magic that maybe it was something that humans did to bring them about.

Too bad there was no way to contact it, um him, or whatever and ask this in person, though then again maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea in any case…. Harley had mentioned how the Hallows worked and also that she did meet the being once who had somehow made it clear she was his mistress and yet judging from her forlorn expression, she wasn't all that pleased by her new role or eager to make contact again.

He can't imagine she'd ever wanted any of this. He's seen what she went through as a teen in school, how the kids either praised or turned against her like a flip of a coin. Merle had also been watching and wasn't pleased as he thought of how similar they went through in their upbringing.

They recognized someone who was hurt and abused, seeing that skinny waif-like girl who was struggling to keep from showing the world how much it hurt and yet fighting to stay alive even when she was constantly judged by the whole lot, treated like a shining star one day, then look upon like she was lower than dirt the next when it came to populace and their petty reasons. She made that perfectly clear after risking life and limb for those back home to keep those she deemed her family safe but then having enough of their bullshit attempts to make her more after she took care of old Moldy shorts and his fellow Death Muncher. She had outright refused to follow along with their plans and told them to go screw themselves as she was no one's pet monkey.

If he had the chance, he would give those pompous pricks a little taste of his arrows and fists but not before giving them some creative hell. No one should be treated as a tool, especially Harley. She was just like them in some ways as she went through a similar hardship judging from the way she spoke of her home life, her parents dead and living with people she couldn't stand.

Then that ridiculous moniker, the girl-who-lived, that was a stupid ass name, to say the least, and even she thought so herself. She said that if anyone deserves to be given a title, it would be her parents, her mom especially as she gave her own life and probably did something more to protect her.

He was kinda envious that she had someone who loved her that deeply and even gave her life to save hers as he doubts his own ma would have been inclined to save their skin as Merle told him what she was like being such a bitch and all.

But as much as he hated to admit, that women were still their ma and what little memories he had of her, he did and unfortunately Harley barely had any except when those things came to bring up those final moments or when she told them of how the resurrection stone works which he imagines she used for herself to see them.

All this in a manner of a few minutes when it felt like ages when they came out of there, feeling somewhat dazed but also awed by this new world they'd left to go sleep last night, his brain still busy registering all this new knowledge, mind processing the many things that she had tried to explain for them to better comprehend on this missing half of the world that had been hidden from their kind it had continued that way until he dozed off to sleep.

He got the gist of what she said but also it still left him wondering what else was there that she hadn't gotten around to telling them. Daryl had knocked and was waiting for her to open the door but getting no response he wondered f maybe he should come by later. Then he heard the latch inside unlock and the door open slightly to let him in.

Daryl steps inside but found no Harley in the room even as he walks in and looks around the spacious vehicle, seeing no sign of her anywhere. There was Sirius standing by the door, which he deduces is the one who pushed it open and Remy with their cubs still sleeping in bed but other than that, nobody else seem to be in this place.

 _Now where could she be...okay so Harley's a witch so maybe she's somewhere here yet how would I find her?_ Daryl was sure she was still here yet only he had no clue where she was. He turn his eyes over to the two wolves who were still watching him and thinking they might have an idea where their master was.

"Hey ah sorry to bother the both of you but by any chance you know where Harley is?" Daryl knew people would think him crazy to be doing this but after what he witnessed so far, it was highly likely they would understand and give him a clue as to where Harley was. Hedwig was a smart bird and seen how capable she was figuring things out even before he and his brother found she was a magical avian of some sort. He saw Remy and Sirius turn to one another, the female wolf making small growls and yips to her mate before Sirius look back to Daryl again. It didn't take long for a decision to be made as Sirius padding over to the left leading him towards the other door in the far back of the RV. The younger Dixon knew that was the room that his brother had mention was a sort of study but hadn't taken much notice given he had been focused on other things at the time, mostly trying to deflect Hedwig's attacking him and such.

Daryl saw Sirius walk back to his mate while he went to push it open and went in the room. He didn't see Harley in here either yet he was sure she was around somewhere, knowing that with magic anything was possible and in which case she had to be—

His foot caught on something and looking down to find a worn rug that had been pushed to the side and notices there was a latch connected to a medium size door that he had not seen before when he got in. Guess that's what the rugs for. It looked like a storm door people living with tornado's had to keep their bunker locked, he wasn't sure why it was needed but maybe there was more to it, as like Harley said with magic itself.

"Only one way to find out," He grabs hold of the metal ring and lifts it up and instead of seeing what should be the bottom of the RV or maybe the ground itself, it looks like a set of stairs leading through a dark corridor that seem endless and not sure what could be waiting at the bottom. He knew that his brother said curiosity killed the cat, and he did have a knack of always getting into a heap of trouble because of his ongoing need to check things out for himself instead of doing the smart thing and leave it. Yet he couldn't help himself as it was in his given nature to check what it was and also see if Harley was down there.

 _Well here goes nothing._ He went down the cobblestone steps, finding that there were some lights only lit by some type of torches. It was easy to make his way and didn't trip as he made it to the bottom which took a while getting down there. Damn, he never would've guessed that there be a secret passage within this thing but looks can be deceiving as he was starting to realize when it came to looking underneath the expected as Harley had proven.

"Hmm well, I guess that explains where she kept the extra stuff hidden." He was looking into what appears to be a large corridor that lead-outs and saw an array of doors on either side and tried to guess what could be behind each one while taking a gander of his new surroundings. "Damn I bet Merle would be shitting himself right now if he saw this place."

He walks around, looking about and saw bookshelves with endless mounds of tomes and scrolls, some that look old and fragile judging from the discoloration and worn leather as well the lettering on their binding though could barely understand what they said as it was in another language.

He took to crack open one book, flipping through some pages that were yellow with age and smelled really old. Thankfully Daryl saw it was written in English though finding it to be very long and droll while guessing some other words that were hard to pronounce might be Latin by how they were enunciated in there. He skimmed it and saw it talk about certain spells, one that could help and others that were dangerous if said incorrectly. Then he saw a paragraph that caught his eye, one underlined with strong ink that it seems like it bled into the page itself.

"The three-unforgivable…" It looked recent as there was some writing next to it and guessing someone jots a note in there as a reminder and also how they were for. But still not sure why and feeling a certain unease about the term and decide to set the book back where he found it.

He continues to move further in to see what else was there to find down here. He opens one door to see what it was inside. He found what looks to be a weaponry as there was a horde of medieval and modern arsenals, some that look well cared for and also nicely sharpened as he eyed the broadsword and the others there.

He whistled low as he got a good gander at them. Wowzer, Merle would be drooling over these if he saw these fine beaut. He could easily imagine using one of those to swipe the head of those undead suckers with just one cleave, one clean cut. But telling himself that he shouldn't and decided to leave them well enough alone and continue checking the others along the way as he shut the door behind him.

He found the one on the far right was stockpiled with hundreds of different bottles containing multi-color liquids of every kind while others held ingredients that made him a bit queasy as he read what they contain, especially when he saw what look like blue pear-shaped organ and reading the label out loud wondering what the devil was a 'Chimaera gallbladder'.

He left that room, seeing what the others contained until he reaches one of the four doors to the right and threw it open to see what this one had.

"Well hot damn, holy shit on a stick…" His eyes practically bulging out of their sockets as he got a good look at what was inside there and almost couldn't believe it. He saw what looks like a treasure trove full to the brim with mounds of gold, silver, jewels, of rare valuable material beyond what he saw. She definitely hadn't been kidding when she said she was rich, also saw what look like some items sitting on altars and saw three that caught his eye.

There was a tiara that resembles a silver bird with wings spread and inlaid with tiny diamonds and a sapphire in the shape of an opal in the center of it. Beside it was a gaudy looking locket that had a snake in the shape of an S right next to a goblet that had a badger engraved on it.

Those must've been the former Horcruxes. He remembers how she showed them purging of the dark spirit with the venom of the Basilisk she'd used to destroy it. He was surprised how they managed to stay intact after being exorcised of that being and probably kept these safe so no one could tarnish them again.

He kept wandering about the room, not daring to try to touch any of these as much as he was in awe of what he saw but kept his hands to himself. He and his brother may be a lot of things, but they weren't thieves, and he didn't want Harley to think she misplaced her trust in them if he took anything of hers. He was staring at some coins adorned with the strangest emblem when something that caught his eye.

He came across a large mirror that was about eight to ten feet in height give or take, looking like something you'd find at an antique store with its gilded carving and such that look like it was made entirely of pure gold. The surface was well polished and had no idea why it was in here though curious to see whether it had some magical properties of any sort.

Daryl made his way closer and saw there was some writing on the framing itself that sounded like pure gibberish as he read it out loud to himself, "Erised straeh ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs i. What the hell does that mean?" He was about to take his leave but stops when he saw the reflection that made him go still and had to take a second glance.

It was him but wasn't really him at all. Instead of just seeing himself, well he was in there but he seems so different, he looks like a serious badass wearing dark clothing and carrying a large crossbow on his back. His hair longer and got a bit of a scruffy beard going though he looks like he was quite the imposing figure in there. Then he wasn't alone which made him turn to look behind but saw was just himself before looking once more into the mirror.

It was Merle, he looked about the same yet having him on his right and seeing the two brothers side by side grinning before finally one more showed up and his breath was taken away by just the sight of them.

It was Harley, Harley who he thought was gorgeous but now she was absolutely radiant in this reflection, she had her hair down her back, falling like a midnight waterfall made of silk, her eyes shining brightly as gems and seeing her smile before she turns to his mirrored self and was passionately kissing him and then did the same with Merle right there before his eyes. But the surprise kept coming as he saw a couple others join in, both girls that were about seven or eight standing in between the two brothers and clinging onto Harley when they showed up.

The girl by Merle had long dark wavy hair that curled gently around her face with a pair of bright blue eyes shining as she glanced at him in curiosity while the other had locks of dark chestnut with tints of red when the light hit it and was smiling at him shyly with hazel-greenish eyes. The two were so alike but notes they had similar features to him, his brother and Harley all rolled into one.

Then Daryl saw his reflection reaching to place his hand on Harley's stomach and notices she had a bit of a bump there and it wasn't that hard to put two and two together as he realized what it was that he was seeing.

It was a family, their family together with Harley there and those their children. He felt his heart racing as he looks at this scene, imprinting it in his brain so he would never forget the wonderful sight and wonders if was sort of gateway to see into the future, was that to be them someday…

The girl with bright eyes had her hand extended to touch it against the glass and he subconsciously did the same as he presses his palm up and saw it overshadowed hers but she didn't mind. She was smiling at him with a sweet grin, showing the gap between her teeth and returns the gesture with one of his own.

He wasn't entirely certain, but he'd like to think maybe, if possible, if things were, that maybe they and Harley, that they could…

But his thoughts were suddenly cut short when he found himself being pulled backward and thrown out of the room, flying abruptly back out in the hall. He felt his body hitting the wall though surprising felt like something had cushion his fall when he came out of there and saw the door to the Treasury slamming shut and heard what sounds like a lock being set in place.

Daryl took a moment to try to wrap his head around what just happened though all he could really say in the manner was "What the fuck?" He was pulling himself to his feet, shaking the confusion and wondering what that was all about when something appeared before him and almost had him jumping out of his skin.

The little thing just showed out of nowhere, scaring the bejesus out of him, hearing it speak in some squeaky voice so fast he barely had time to understand what it was saying. "Dobby sorry for doing that but Dobby saw you in there and next to mirror and mistress Harley said not to let anyone near it, Dobby had to get you out of there."

Yet he wasn't paying any attention to what it said as he was going by his own instinct and grabs his crossbow and latches a bolt in. Maybe if he had at least listen to what it was trying to tell him, he would realize it wasn't trying to do him any harm but given this thing showing up out of the goddamn blue and having been around Walkers and not wanting to let anything get the jump on him. His response was to kill something over letting it stay alive able to take him out.

Daryl immediately had his weapon aimed as he let it fly and the thing shrieks but manages to get out of the way of it, somehow standing in another spot before he tried to load another quiver in meanwhile the thing was blubbering, "Ah Dobby is so sorry, bad Dobby bad Dobby! Dobby deserves to be punished!"

But as this Dobby was lamenting over it too much and loudly, grabbing his big ear and pulling on them repeatedly while leaving the only human to watch this bizarre ritual take place. Daryl was not sure what was wrong with it, probably a few screws loose when he heard a familiar voice and one who seems aware of what the thing was, "Dobby what's going on, what are you doing?"

Daryl turns to see Harley and then the thing 'Dobby' rushing over and started talking so fast he had a hard time understanding though she seems to understand and even as he saw the thing went to go hit its head against the wall saying 'Bad Dobby bad Dobby' over and over again before she went to grab it and told him to stop.

"Dobby enough calm down." She held him at arm's length and seeing he had a small knot on his head but knowing he would be fine once he rests a little, "Go to the lab and see Winky, give her a hand and wait until I call you. And Dobby no more punishing yourself, is that clear."

"Yes, Mistress Harley." Then before his eyes, the thing snapped its finger and was gone, just like that. Harley made to stand up and seeing her turns to find Daryl there though was still somewhat surprised by the thing though sure Harley would explain everything to him.

"I um was coming by and thought I could see you, I sorta saw the door and…" He knew that it was a lie but Harley decides to let the 'how' slide, for now, knowing that she had immediately changed her wards on the trap to let the Dixon in as she planned to bring both down here to check it out. She never imagines he would come on his own just after she reset the muggle repelling wards to exclude them this morning.

Looks like she owes Hedwig a plate of bacon for guessing that it would be one of them coming in the day after explaining it all for more talking and also finding the 'Come and Go 2.0' in the study all at once. She hates when her familiars are spot on and like to rub it in her face about it

"I suppose it was my fault as well, it might be a given that I should stay up in the day but I had a few things to take care of but all that aside, I don't suppose you can explain why you were exploring the rooms just now." She gestures to the corridor and more importantly the still locked door releasing elf magic in the air for her to sense. He at least had the good decency to look a bit shameful and knowing that he sort of intruding on her privacy without her given permission.

Harley was not one to hold a grudge, especially as Daryl wasn't the kind she was afraid would cause trouble. Though just now she did have some concern with the way Dobby acted when she came out to investigate the sounds.

"What was it that caused Dobby to go off like that, I presume you went into this room over here." She indicated to where the vault was and sees him give a nod and could guess what else happened, "You saw a mirror in there too didn't you?"

"Yeah but that wasn't no ordinary mirror, was it?" He asks hoping it might have given him a glimpse of his future, one he would be happy to live.

She was not one to be blunt or beat about the bush but felt she best tell him so he wouldn't get any ideas to go looking for it again, "Yes but it's not what you think. Whatever you saw in it, it shows only your innermost desires."

She brought her wand and using a flame spell that she saw before when she was twelve and wrote the words he saw before reversing them around to see it spell in fiery letters:

'I show not your face but your heart's desire'.

"The mirror sees what you want most, something that is deep within your psyche's and reveals it in a way for you to see. Many have come across it and those that do usually stay to look into it unaware what's happening and waste away as they can't compel themselves to leave as the mirror shows the most desperate desire of a person's heart, a vision that has been known to drive a person mad. I gave Dobby specific instructions should I or anyone gets within and look distant off it, to get them out of there before it's too late."

She hadn't though Daryl would be down here, much less checking out the rooms themselves though she probably should have figured as much thankfully Dobby had managed to get him away from the artifact. "I never would guess you would come across it but listen carefully, seeing whatever it was you saw, it's best you don't go looking for the mirror, just promise me you won't."

"Oh, I see…" Daryl was shocked but also a bit disappointed to hear that what he saw was a lie, a pretty good one but the idea that it was just an elusive trick that went to take what he wanted but still not sure why it brought Harley, or maybe it did know somehow…

"Wait, you looked at it before haven't you?" He wasn't trying to be nosy but from the way she reacts to how she was trying to warn him, it was rather obvious to him she had once.

"Yes, I have gazed upon it and similarly to your glimpse it shows me what I desired given I was only a kid and what it showed me, as much as I would have loved for it to be real, it was in a way just a simple trick, nothing but smoke and mirror if you will."

She sighs as she hates being reminded of that memory, the one that showed her of how her heart long for the parents she never knew, the people who must have loved and cherished her. Treating her like Harley and not the Girl-who-lived.

"Sometimes I wish that it were possible, that if I could, I would give up all my magic for it to been as real as you and me." She said this sadly as she looks to Daryl and saw he understands but then decided he should try to change topic given he didn't want to upset her further than he already did. "So who or what exactly was that 'Dobby' fella, I take it he's someone important?"

"Dobby well he's a house elf but he's also one of my closest friends, one of the few I still have remaining. He's loyal but sometimes tends to go overboard. He didn't mean you any harm he was just following my orders."

"Right so an elf huh, ain't what I expect to see." Harley gave a weak grin, knowing what he probably was thinking. "What you were hoping he'd be like a Keebler elf and offering cookies or maybe even something from Santa's workshop. Sorry to burst your bubble but those don't exist and only ones like Dobby and the others do though there might be more but never got around to look further into the matter."

He chuckled sheepishly as he did admit the thought had crossed his mind when she mentioned elves just now. "Well I guess that's all right but I do feel kinda bad for putting the little guy through that scare and having him almost take an arrow to the gut." Also, he was sure Harley would have been downright piss at him for hurting the little guy though if it was any consultation he didn't know about them until that thing popped out like some scary movie villain.

Her pensive thing had only shown major events, not all the details pertaining her life as she left some details that should have been worth mentioning before at the very beginning. Harley thought that too but she had been so focused on giving them a heads up on the whole 'magic does exist' and revealing the more important aspect that went down in her world that she forgo the minor stuff and now feel really bad for not telling him in the first place.

Memo to self; try to keep them up on every tab of information, she thought to herself and wonders how Merle might've reacted if he had seen Dobby first though then again probably like his brother, shoot first, ask questions never. She made another note to let the elves know so they didn't freak although Kreacher, he could fend for himself as sometimes he needs someone to keep him on his toes. It might sound harsh but sometimes one had to give tough love especially for someone as cranky and annoying as him.

"Don't worry Dobby will be alright. He's a tough little guy and knows you were probably freaked out by him and well just reacted."

"Yeah, that's about right there." He wasn't about to admit how scared shitless he was though thinking better him than Merle as he probably is a better shot and the last thing he wants is to explain to Harley why one of her elves was now dead or something to that degree. "You said there are others as in more than one here right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I got two more here as they all work for me." She saw he had a look at one who was definitely curious and saying, "You want to meet them don't you?"

"Well if you don't mind…" Harley says nothing though she does turn to the side and silently summon them to come here. There were three loud pops and Daryl recognizing the first one as Dobby and standing next to him were two more, another male and a female one.

Now that he got a better look at him and not so much thinking little green Martian, note he could pass as an elf with those large batty ears, long pencil nose and bulging eyes that look out of proportion on him and seem rather creepy as they were staring back at him.

They were all about three and a half feet in height through the other male was crouch over and looks much older than the other two. He had a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his ears.

It almost looks like it could keel over though saw it turn to him and open its mouth to show the missing teeth in there, all yellow and crook and trying not to imagine what it's' breath smells like.

"Yes, half-blood mistress and what do you and dirty muggle man want now." Daryl blinks at what he was called though had to resist the urge to lift his arm to see if he stank. He took a dunk in the quarry with the other guys in the evening but since then he hadn't gone hunting. That was when he really started to sweat but that wasn't the reason. Before Harley could say anything, Dobby lunges at him and threw its fist at the other elf, socking him good on the nose. "Don't badmouth mistress you nasty Kreacher, you bad ugly Kreacher!"

But Kreacher proved he was not one to take it and threw his own back in Dobby's face, squishing the thin nose and soon the two were rolling on the ground, punching and kicking one another while throwing in a few bites every now and then, well for the 'Kreacher' it was more like gumming as he lost a couple more teeth in the process from the last fist. Daryl raised a brow as he watched them rough each other up and had to admit, for such a scrawny little guy Dobby really did look like he might be winning against the older elf while he, Harley and the female elf stood there on the sideline watching without doing anything to stop them. Although he saw her sighing and shaking her head as if she was used to this kind of thing. Maybe it was given that she and Harley were just staring at the two elves and probably allowing them to blow off some steam in the process.

Same with Harley who finally had it and said, "All right Dobby, Kreacher that's enough stop it both of you cease this fighting at once!"

This got their full-on attention as they did before Harley turns to Daryl with a look of apology on her face and leaning to tell him, "Sorry about Kreacher, he can be quite the nuisance as he once belonged to the house of Black and that family had kinda an eccentric side about how they felt about people like you or those who weren't about Purity. It's a work in progress trust me."

She said that last bit to herself as a sort of joke as Kreacher was one to tolerate based on habit and even she, the heiress of the Black family, the last remaining one at that knew he had nowhere to go and she wasn't one to go lop of heads as much as it seems tempting to do with his given attitude.

Daryl didn't mind though thinking how those two acted and Kreacher did make him see he was a version of his brother when it came to his trash talking about others. He was sure those two would probably get along or most likely be at each other's throats more or less.

Finally, the only female of the trio was introduced and her name was Winky. She curtsies as she wore a maid's outfit and had a tiny hat sitting on top of her head that even had her name stitched in it for him to read. It was kinda weird in a cute sort of sense though it definitely seems she was the more sane and rational than the two other elves the way she presented herself to him. She had short mousy brown hair and cinnamon color eyes but had a squashed nose that reminded him of a tomato, plus her voice was a bit higher than the others, sounding more like a squeak as she spoke.

"Hello Mister Dixon, Winky is told by Mistress you are our guest, can Winky provide you with anything? Food? Drink?" Daryl would have declined if not for her staring at him with those large eyes and feeling uncomfortable as he was sure she might cry if he said something offensive.

Thankfully Harley intervenes, "How about some refreshments for us in the main lab and also could you see to it that his arrows are sharpened for him, some of the tips are a bit blunt and needs them ready to go hunting with. Everyone else returns to your normal duties that is all."

"Yes, mistress!" With that, the three pop away, leaving behind a startled Daryl who turns to her feeling his quiver lift and seeing the arrows inside gone for a second and then returning looking just as good, maybe even better.

Damn, they look almost brand new given that she had really taken the liberty to make them all nice and sturdy. "Maybe I should ask her to do that for me all the time?"

"Yes, sorry about Winky, she tries to please anyone especially since her last master wasn't so kind to her and had a difficult time adjusting until I took her under my wing and had Dobby give her some help to get over what she went through." She didn't want to mention the elf's addiction to the butterbeer and how she had a tendency to be wallowing over her failings to her late master but Harley saw that with some kind gesture and encouragement, the elf was able to get over these and move on with her life. She took her work rather seriously as she wanted to provide only the very best to her new owner and Harley glad to find she was able to maintain a balance between the other two elves and keep everything well leveled in place.

"Oh, I see…" Not really but he couldn't really get over that it seems that Winky look like she wanted to do something to prove her worth and guessing she wanted to be as good as any servant to her caretaker. Harley decided that they should go elsewhere and begins leading him down the hall to one of the more appropriate rooms adjacent to the others and took them down to where her personal lab was as she figured that he wanted to see the rest of this room.

Daryl took in his immediate surroundings and found it had that mad scientist vibe with all the beakers and stuff and saw a large cauldron in the middle and seem to be cooking something at the moment. Harley had moved to a round table that sat to the side with some beverages and a tray with an assortment of food waiting for them. "Come and sit down."


	10. SEASON 01 EP 08 PART 2

**Melrose437** : So this was originally one chapter but we edited it in two pieces so it came out in two updates hope everyone enjoyed! Depending on the inspiration we might just post more let's cross our fingers.

 **Blue Kitsune** : Like Melrose said we had to split them in order to get this underway for you plus there's a bit at the end that you might enjoy so please read and review!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune and Melrose do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Walking Dead but the OC and story we came up with are absolutely ours!

* * *

 **Chapter 08B:**

 **Down the Rabbit Hole & The Search of **

**the Missing Vegetable**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _Daryl took in his immediate surroundings and found it had that mad scientist vibe with all the beakers and stuff and saw a large cauldron in the middle and seem to be cooking something at the moment. Harley had moved to a round table that sat to the side with some beverages and a tray with an assortment of food waiting for them. "Come and sit down."_

* * *

Daryl saw no reason to refuse her gesture as he went to grab the empty chair and plop down in it, finding his mouth watering as soon as the smell wafts from the food in front of him. He saw there was an array of different choices to pick from and went to go for one of the toast sitting there and slap some bacon and eggs along with another slice of bread to put on top.

It had been some time since he ate something like this and was enjoying the first bite and finding it tastes so delectably good as soon as it hit his taste buds. He saw Harley coming to join him and couldn't help commenting how good this was as he finishes that first one while making another sandwich for Merle later when they were alone. He figures he wouldn't mind some of this instead of the same old squirrel stew and took to washing it down with the coffee that was nice and hot but had a bit of a kick to it. He sees the extra and makes another sandwich splitting it between him and Harley.

It might have seemed wrong of Harley to keep these provisions but seeing that she had already given half her share of perishable when she arrived while the rest she kept under a preserving charm and warded from getting them moldy or stale in case something happened and they needed the extra supplies from her compartment. She didn't trust that prick Shane and his sharing distribution, in fact, she had an inkling that he kept the good stuff for himself when he sorted the new arrivals from the looting trips into Atlanta. Given her first encounter with Deputy Asshat and Lori who were both at the top of the list of people she rather not be putting her faith in without being assured that they don't try and stab her in the back. She had enough to last one lifetime and didn't need another with those two lot.

Harley was letting her drink cool while adding some cream and sugar to hers, seeing Daryl savor his and knew Winky had really outdone herself as she wanted to please her mistress by providing only the very best for them. "Damn remind me to thank that elf of yours for this, this is really good!"

She was pleased to hear him say that and assures she'll inform her helper. "Winky does what she can and she will appreciate the compliment. She and the others have no problem complying with whatever I have need of their assistance on something."

Whether it by checking on her storage reserves or preserving them to keep her ingredients from losing their natural affinity or expiring too soon. Each elf had their own special strength in what they were capable of: Winky who was good at the cooking and housework tasks, Dobby who was handy when it came to scouting out and seeking things that she might need and could go unseen by anyone and Kreacher, well he's good at keeping weapons intact and setting wards to block out any intruders.

She notices the look on his face and didn't have to guess what he must be thinking as he was probably imaging the endless possibilities that could benefit them in the process. She would have to discuss it further later with him as well as his brother as soon as he was brought to the fold.

Harley finished her cup and decided to go about asking as to why Daryl was here. "So what brings you down to this dismal abyss of mine?" She was curious to know given he did look like he had something on his mind but didn't want to probe without his permission as she had done before with some others as she felt like it might be wrong of her in this situation since it wasn't an emergency so she wanted to hear him out.

"Just figured I swing by and check on you is all, after what happen yesterday with the walkers and then those whatchacallit De-dem…"

"Dementors. Yeah I'm perfectly fine, not the first time I face them and nothing like a bit of chocolate helps fix that, it does take away the chill and all so it's no biggie. Yet I was thinking of something else that had got my attention then. You remember what happened with that one Walker when it was caught by it?" Harley questions the male in front of her wanting to share her theory.

How could he forget, it still was disturbing to say the less and he almost pitied the thing when it did. "What about it?" She didn't answer right away, instead, she stood up and made her way towards the nearby bookshelf and plucked one of the thick volumes from there. This tome was one of the older version she manages to come across in her travels, carrying some outdated information but it helps that it had some insightful and current things on what theories they had on these dark creatures in the past.

"Here I wanted to show you this to give you a better understanding before I go and explain more." She flipped it open and Daryl sees her turn some pages until she got to the one she was looking for.

"That's them alright, can't forget those ugly fuckers!" he comments looking at the text and side image. It was done in black and white and was an ink detail that looks like something from the Middle Ages from the details but he quickly notices that the cloaked figure was moving as if alive, its gnarly skeletal hand looking as if it tried to crawl out from the book itself.

Next to it were some handwritten notes, documentation on them and reading some of it to himself, skipping some parts until he saw one that was underlined and turning to her, "Dementor's kiss?"

Harley nodded, "Yeah that's what it's called, see here, it says the Dementors clamp its jaw around the victim's mouth and consume his or her soul. They can suck the happiness with their presence but once they do this, then your soul is gone, leaving an empty husk behind. The Dementor's Kiss is generally considered to be a punishment worse than death. Basically, what it means is that the person becomes an empty shell that technically is still alive but irretrievably everything that makes them alive is 'gone', kinda like a…" She didn't have to say it for him to get it as he kinda already had that figured. Daryl couldn't even begin to fathom such though finding out there was a possibility even when he thought that he has seen enough to haunt him until the end of his days. He didn't know which disturbed him more, those things and them able to suck a person's life force or that an undead zombie might still...

"Jesus, so you think that, even though they're dead, they…" He knew he wasn't sorry for the Walker, they were dead but he would've been right to assume their souls would leave their bodies behind or something.

"Yeah, and it's common among some magical theorists to think that the soul is either digested till it's gone or simply trapped inside the Dementor. No one has any idea and was never really proven cause no one has ever tried to kill a Dementor and live to tell the tale." She said while thinking that was true until a few days ago where she managed to make the impossible happen again. She had no sure clue if the possibilities of any soul that those Dementors had were release or they had already been disparate after the creatures were annihilated. Either way, Harley still felt an ongoing headache as she had been gnawing over this like an angry dog worrying over the bone to get to the very marrow of it.

"So what does this mean?" He asks, trying to follow what was being said and managing to so far.

"The thing is that it's a small possibility but I'm unable to validate it, I think that the dead are sort of alive but not so much." She sounds unsure.

"How? what?" That made no sense to him, it shouldn't but yet going over to look in the book, seeing that it said Dementor attack anything alive and suck the soul out of them. The Walkers had definitely freaked when they saw them and also how after that one got particularly kiss, it just stood there, not moving and hadn't even attempted to strike even after the whole thing was finished.

"Well hypothetically speaking, a Dementor lives to feed on people's souls right? Souls which in an essence are what makes us what we are. Zombies, as you imagine, are the living dead with not being alive yet still moving around even though I assume the rest of the organs are dead and only rely on pure instinct to feed and kill, just like the Dementors. But if the soul were to be in that person, say trapped in there with no escape..."

"So, it is like transferring from one prison to another?" He questions trying to keep up with the new knowledge and having these theoretical pondering presented to him.

"Yeah though I never imagined that Walkers would still have one given the current circumstances…" She could tell this was a lot for Daryl to take in and not sure how Merle would react when he hears about this but doubts it would change his mind on dealing with them even with the new evidence coming to light. "So I'm just looking up if there were any thesis on the Dementors or about soul magic, and yes it does exist although to some wizards it's illegal like blood or dark magic, typical bigotry if you ask me." If there were such a spell that could release trap souls from whatever confinement, maybe the chances of them surviving would be more in their favor.

"Yeah I mean given what you told me before, it's not all 'dark is evil just as light is all good', it's all about intent." Harley looks to him and smiled, seeing he remember her saying that, "Yes though given as I said how people perceived it and with 'Dumbasdoor' just giving off the whole 'light lord' and trying to say that it's black and white instead of right down the middle. I won't say I'm dark but I'm more a grey given that if things come to worst, I will use whatever means to protect myself and those around me."

 _Especially people like you_ , she thought as she found herself trusting the younger Dixon and his older brother who she had some concern over but thought the man would keep his lips sealed on not revealing her secret to anyone.

"Hey what's this now?" He saw another book lying open and notices it had strange symbols and notice there were notes written in her hand. Harley had been putting the other tome back when she turned to see what caught Daryl's eye and saw he was looking at her journal that she had been going over when she got down to the lab.

"Hmm oh that a pet project I was working on before you showed up but really I could use a bit of a break from that now." She had found the journal inside the family main vault as soon as she emptied the entire thing and being curious as to what that was, found herself engrossed by it, in a passage there was a mention of a group of islands the family held dominion over but it was never found after Aurelius Peverell's premature death. It left his sole heir unable to learn the secret location and protections unless they decrypted the clues to its hidden whereabouts.

The book that held the Dixon's attention was filled with her attempts to decipher its cryptic symbols and having a hard time translating them to better fill the missing gaps, pouring every bit of known language she could get her hands on but couldn't make sense of any of them at all.

She wonders if anyone in her father's side had even tried to but seeing how ancient this had been locked inside a trunk with the Peverell Coat of Arm and had been kept hidden for quite the centuries before she came across it.

"So anything you want to ask?" She then saw the expression on his face and dare to inquire what was on his mind, "Galleon for your thought Mr. Dixon?"

"What?" He blinks as he didn't know what she was saying, "Don't you mean a penny?"

She shrugged, "Yeah but where I come from, the Magical currency is knut, sickles, and galleons. Galleons are worth more and I would give you this to know what's going on inside that head of yours." To emphasize her point she plucks a gold coin and flips it to him, seeing Daryl caught it in the air. "So tell me what is it?"

Daryl fiddles with the gold piece, feeling the weight of it in his palm before coming to say what he had been on his mind for a while, "I've been thinking on this whole magic stuff, wondering whether there might be some way that it could be resourceful in helping us out. I mean you know bullets aren't easy to come by and give you got plenty of weapons here though I don't know if any would be able to handle them unless they practice thoroughly but I was wondering if you had maybe might have a solution to this..."

She got the gist of what he was trying to say and it did hold some possibilities but it would have to take her some time to work them out if she tests it correctly. "I believe there is a way but given that I would need to do a bit of research and also see if I can work this out yet I do think there is something you can provide for me that is if you are willing of course to do so."

"Sure anything, whatever helps if you could." Harley saw he was serious about it and she knew a couple spell/rituals that might be compatible but require a bit of the person. She moves to grab a glass beaker and also a knife that she had not used and was sterilized as she didn't want to risk any infection on him if it had any bit of leftover plant that could likely carry poison onto the blade itself. She put both items near as well as grabbing a pen and set it for later when she needs it.

"Give me your hand Dar." He did as she asks and Harley holding it while taking the blade to make a small incision inside his palm. He barely flinched as the blood seep out of the thin cut and was slowly dripping out to fill the beaker with his essence. She only needed just a minimum amount and when she got to where she felt that was good, she let go and handing him a cloth to help stop the bleeding. She then picks the pen and transfigured it into a pair of scissors to cut a small lock of hair and set next to the beaker.

She then called for Dobby who appeared immediately and was handed these two things. "I want you to keep them well preserved until I ask for them." The elf nods and disappeared with a quick pop before she turns to Daryl again, "I will also need some of Merle's as well later if possible but I'm almost positive I can use them in the manner I'm thinking."

"What do you mean?" Harley moved to go to a set of drawers and opening the first one and pulled out a wand that looked slightly different than the one she carried and bringing it over to them. "This was my first wand, a holly with a core of a phoenix feather. I was rather curious at the time to better understand how these thing work, the one who sold me this said that 'The wand chooses the wizard' and given he only use only the bases of materials when other places outside the region expand out and wanted to do some research on wand cores and how it sync to another in magical symbiotic. I admit though it was tedious to look up everything that I could get my hands on, trying to understand the very basics it also got me thinking if there were a possible way for it to be focus into something else and how this might affect other objects if place correctly."

"You mean like a weapon or something?" He asks hoping the answer was yes and they could talk about something he would be familiar with.

She nodded, "Something like that but more like a battery operates infused inside the handle to a dagger or maybe the gun itself, not the bullet but the very weapon that you carry on your person. I have to look more into it but I think there's a slim possibility if I can adjust it somehow so it can accommodate to you, hence why I needed the blood and bit of hair to maintain it. I'm not promising anything but will see what happens so don't expect the result overnight even magic doesn't go that fast." She mentions while thinking of all the possibilities that might work to make this happen.

Daryl hums to show his approval but didn't say anything since he had no knowledge of how it could be done "It might work but I can't be a hundred percent sure yet I'll give it a shot if it will be something to at least go for." Harley adds.

"You're right but if it doesn't work at least we try right." She smiles at his comment and he feels that tightness in his chest as his heart seemed ready to lurch though finding to calm it down before it does.

They made their way outside and came across Dale and Jim talking while going about the ground. The two were happy to see the mechanic a bit more chipper and looking much better than he had been in the last few days.

"I'm telling you it was real! It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. At first, I thought it was Suzanne who showed up to welcome me but then it sang to me and by god it was beautiful, you should have heard it, Dale..."

"Right so you got visited by an angel then, that's a good one!" Dale chortles good naturally at the man beside him while giving a small greeting nod to the couple exiting the RV as they pass by.

Harley and Daryl watched them go before Daryl turns to her, pointing to them and indicating, "You don't think…"

"I do recall Hedwig flying out earlier and given she can be empathic to those with negative feelings, she might have gone by to help him."

"Heh, so he was being serenaded by an angel…" It was almost comical but he notes that Jim now seems to look a bit in better spirit and saw he had no more reason to go digging holes like he did. Maybe Hedwig did provide a sort of service just like a seeing eye dog does for a blind but much different. According to Harley, Phoenix had the capability to not only heal injuries with their tears but through their singing rid negative emotion and make them feel calm and tranquil. In a way that would be resourceful given how lots of them got pretty stressed out and if Hedwig could do this, take some of their fears and let them feel some calm, even for just a short while...

"You think we should tell ole' Merle about this?" He thought he might get a kicked out of it but before Harley had the chance to answer, they saw Carol rushing towards them, a look of worry plastered on her face that got both of them concerned that something happened.

"Have any of you seen Ed this morning? He was missing from his tent the other night but I was sure he would've come back by now." The meek mannered woman asked wringing her hands together in worry.

She had been asking all around camp, finding out no one had seen hide nor hair of her husband, which had her on edge as they went to bed last night but no sight of Ed or even when she got up to find he hadn't lied in either. It was not like him at all, even after the beating from Shane but then she wonders if maybe he might've gone off somewhere to let off some steam and forgot to check back with the others. Dale informed her there had been no sight of any Walkers on his watch and sure everyone else agreed given they hadn't heard any commotion to indicate there were any within the vicinity.

Harley hadn't seen him and neither had the Dixon, though they really didn't care what the ass did give their mutual feelings on how he treated everyone around them including his own wife and daughter. But as much as she dislikes the man for all he did but didn't want to say anything to upset the older woman and shook her head.

"Sorry, Carol but we didn't see him but we can go check around the woods if you like. He couldn't have gotten that far right Daryl?" The younger Dixon nodded as he tries to think what Ed might have been doing, besides licking his own wounds with his tail tucked between his legs.

Last he saw the man was right in the late afternoon before supper and hadn't seen him for the rest of the evening though he had been focusing on other things at the time. Yeah like dealing with a life and death peril that makes even the Walkers look like child's play, he thought and shuddered inwardly.

Though it did leave him wondering, supposedly what if...no then maybe, he hopes that it wasn't the case but thankfully it had been those three they saw. They did their best to reassure the worried woman, letting her know they'd find him and bring him back to the group.

"We'll check around the areas and see what we find Ed for you." When Carol left, seeing to go do her own thing, the two turn to one another and both wondering where that idiot could be and also if he might've gotten into a spot of trouble if he did.

Before Daryl could ask her, they heard Merle as he got up right behind them and throwing his arms over each of them. "Hey, Darylina, sweetcheeks what's got you two all bothered?" They turn to find Merle who was in between the two and Harley explain how Ed was missing from camp. "Well damn that ain't good, I don't know where that asshole could be but I'm sure he's likely not too far given his condition and all."

"True but just in case, how about we split up? Mer you take the east, Dar the West and I'll head north into the surrounding forest. Take Sirius and Remy if you want, they might help cover more ground in any case." Harley offered given that the two wolves might be able to pick up the man's scent or at least alert the two should they come across anything that wasn't normal.

"Sounds like a plan their sugar, we'll meet back here at say fifteen," Merle drawls before turning to Daryl, "C'mon now Darylina let's go find that jackass." She watched the two walk towards the Marauder, opening the door to find both wolves already coming out as if they sensed what was going on. Harley had sent a signal to them, indicating what was going on and both understood it was their jobs to protect both men in case something should happen. Sirius went with Merle while Remy tags behind Daryl as they disappear quietly into the brush together and split in a different direction to find their missing person.

Harley was sure they would be fine, 'side she had Hedwig as she senses her feathery familiar leaving her comfy confines and taking to the sky to look from above while she did her own search on foot.

Hopefully they'd find Ed and that he didn't get himself into a bit of trouble or worse, though she had a small sliver of doubt go through her as she went towards the woods, making to check the area for any indication if anyone, human or Walker had come by but so far no sign of any fresh tracks when she took a good look for sure. Then when she was certain no one would notice, slips her wand from her holster and holds it in the palm of her hand. She thought of Hermione as she came up with this nifty little charm when they'd had been on the search for the missing Horcrux. This was damn useful, right next to the tracking charms which she mentally thought would be a good idea to put on the others in case something like this ever happen again.

But now turning her attention back to the present moment as she mutters the incantation, "Point me Ed Peletier!" She waits for a few seconds, watching the elder wand starts to spin ever so slowly before seeing the tip point to the right corner. She slips the wand back in and began walking in that direction, noting that there were some broken twigs and even what looks like a footprint in the dirt, Ed's most likely as this was definitely the direction he went in.

She continues her trek, feeling she was getting very close to her quarry and by the time she rounds the bend, she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh no…" she mutters she saw the man just standing there, looking blankly ahead but it wasn't the gaze of a zombie, no it was much worse. She found Ed all right but it wasn't really him anymore.

Hedwig flutters towards her, immediately knowing her assistance would be needed as she saw the look on her mistress's face. Her job would be to inform the two brothers and give them a heads up on the situation. Harley didn't waste any time as she picked up a branch and leaf, transfiguring the two into a pen and paper and wrote a quick note before trying to the owl's outstretched leg.

"Go find the Dixons and bring them back here asap." The bird nod as she took off, moving fluidly in the air and flying to where she was sure one of the two brothers would be.

Harley had faith that Hedwig would find and bring them here without further delay. Harley turns her focus back on the man who was still standing there with an empty expression on his face with drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. She was not sure how to even go about explaining this to Carol or Sophia. If she was completely honest, she thought maybe being killed by the Walkers would have been a better alternative than this as she never would've wished this kind of fate on anyone.

Yet something was nagging at the back of her mind. This was very strange, much stranger than the norm in her book. Sure she would be the first to admit that finding the Dementors having shown up as they did but then why had they gone after Ed, and not the others back at camp first?

She remembers being on the other side of here while Ed was over in the opposite with camp smack dab in the middle of the spot. She wondered why after kissing this poor bugger and then avoiding the grounds where there were plenty of people that should have been a scrumptious buffet to them. It made little to no sense in her mind, trying to get the gist of why this was when she thought of something. Sure the Dementor is soul-sucker parasitic creatures that take all the joy out of a person but they were supposedly classified as either XXXX or XXXXX or that was supposed to be what the ministry had deemed them though no one dares to want to work around those things without at least some safety precautions at hand. Three wraiths should have really turned the clearing that she and the Dixon into freezing temperatures beyond the norms. But something was off with the trio, almost as if they weren't at their full-on capacity and the way they had been heading straight for-That's when it suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning.

Oh, sweet Merlin's sagging ball sack! She thought how over the last few days when she had been in a right tiff with Lori, her magic seeping out some and practically coming off in waves before she manages to stamp her anger down. Yes normally Dementors didn't care who they snacked on but they like any mystical beings needed magic to thrive and breed and given she was the only one in the vicinity with enough power to probably charge an entire city if she had the chance. They must've been pretty desperate and hungry for an outlet and hence why they avoided the others, Ed being unfortunate to be at the wrong place at the wrong time it seems.

This is so fucked up! So fucking messed up! It took less than three minutes when a ball of white flames shows and out of it were Merle and Daryl who was shock by the instant transportation that Hedwig provides when she grabbed hold of the two men and brought them to where Harley was.

"Geezus on a firestick, next time give us a bit of a warning when you plan on doing that huh!"

"Sorry that was my doing, I ask Hedwig to get you two here." They turn and saw her and Ed but then rapidly noticed that something off with the other fellow. Immediately reacting as they quickly grab their weapons but see Harley shaking her head telling them to stop. "Hey, he's not bitten is he?" Daryl inquires head nodding towards the still man.

"No, it's worse…" She whispers, allowing the two to take a better look and Merle sees the man is unresponsive to stimuli as he waves his hand in his face or even smacks him a couple times.

"Damn they really did take his soul, I'm kinda surprised he even had one. Though I guess this was karma's way of getting back at him at long last." the largest Dixon snorts in derision.

"Merle!" The other two hiss in warning at his carefree and inappropriate comment, even if they both knew it wouldn't change Merle's personality, but the man wasn't going to hold back what he felt was true and even they thought the same thing before.

"Well what do we do, we can't bring him back like this, even if he doesn't have any bites everyone is going to be wondering what the fuck is wrong with him!" Merle threw a punch to the gut to empathize his point and the Soulless Ed didn't so much as flinch or show any emotion.

"Though he'd probably make good zom-bait or at least something for target practice for you gals. I bet Carol wouldn't mind kicking the crap out of this turd hole for sure." Just to prove it he threw his boot up to the man's groin and didn't get so much as a reaction from him. "See he doesn't feel nothing!" He laughs amused at the walking corpse in front of him.

"Merle that's enough," Daryl warns even if he knew that Ed was an outright piece of work but he was a human even though he was on the fence as he thought the guy deserves it and probably was karma or something that did it.

Harley would've like to say she didn't wholly agree with Merle on the whole 'target practice' but given that no one should be left in this state and there was only one probable solution.

"We have no choice then...we're going to have to kill him."

"Okay, no problem—" But before Merle could take his gun and put a bullet she shouted, "Not like that! If anyone sees him but isn't bit they're going to be jumping to the wrong conclusion!"

"She does have a point Mer." Merle then turn to the two with a right frown on his face and said sarcastically, "Then what do you suggest we do huh? If we're going to be wasting time discussing it, I'm all for taking a big stick and whacking him off now or is there something else we should try."

"I know of a way but I want you both to trust me on this." Harley told them to step back and pulling the wand out from its holster, "Alright here goes."

She took a deep breath and focusing all her emotion and trying to keep from letting it get to her as she focuses on the spell and pouring everything to put an end to this walking husk.

 _"Cor Prohibere!"_ A streak of dark blue shot out from her wand and striking Ed right in the chest. It threw him a bit and then the body fell onto its back twitching for a few seconds before it stops and was lying still, unmistakably dead. It seems like her theory about souls still residing in the walkers was the truth. The fact that Ed didn't come back from the dead as a Walker proved that the virus still needed a body with a soul for it to activate. She wasn't the only one to think so as this was a sobering thought for Daryl and they hadn't been able to tell Merle the theory yet but seeing he was coming to the same conclusion when Ed didn't get up and try to attack them just now.

They stood there for a while until Merle walked over and kicked the body but saw no response coming off him. He even went to push the eyelid and saw it remain like this and even checking for a pulse but got nothing. He was good as dead, err deader now.

"Christ on a pogo stick…" He turns to see Harley as she was sliding the wand back up her sleeve and sees Daryl placing his hand on her shoulder, a look of concern crossing over him as he notes the expression on her face, "You alright there Harley?"

"Yeah I'm fine really Dar, it's just having to do this and even though I shouldn't think it, it just kinda reminds me…" She left the sentence unfinished. Even if Ed was dead and gone causing a body to have a heart attack is still sobering for her.

"To what happen to your family and friends in the war?" He saw her lift her head and gauged her reaction as an affirmative that he hit the bullet on point. "I know that it's not easy but you did the right thing here, you shouldn't let this bother you. It wasn't like you were going to do what that Voldie guy would've done." He indicated to the now dead Ed and then saw Harley nodded weakly.

"Those types of curses and a few other nasty ones were among the many he and his Death Eaters didn't mind using on those that opposed him or in his eyes those deserving of it like Muggles and 'Mudbloods," She spat it out and Daryl knew the reason as to why there was unrestrained disgust towards that moniker given how he heard that word over and over during her battles against those robed people who used those hexes and curses on her and her friends. It was almost like how he felt when being called a 'Hillbilly Hick' or 'Cracker' by some folks. "But still the worst was the Unforgivables they loved to use those like party favors every time."

"Okay Harley we get it, c'mon we better just head back now, easy does it," Daryl muttered gently helping her by taking her hand and turning her towards the direction of camp and the body. Merle acknowledged the two were coming over to help him with the burden of taking Ed back to camp. "So who wants the top or bottom?" He quips bringing a small smile to Harley's lips at a Merle styled comment she was coming to love hearing.

As they were dragging Ed's body back, well half lifting him as he was heavy and literally having to drag his sorry carcass, Harley was speaking to the two as they lugged the dead weight between them, "You know there's a lot more to it than what they may seem to you when you think about it." She brings up wanting to explain something.

"Yeah-ugh-you mean like Ed here wasn't a—ugh—fucking douchebag that—ugh—didn't have it coming." Merle grunts as he was lifting the one half from under Ed's armpits while Harley and Daryl were doing the same with the other as they each grab a leg to help him out.

"No, the curses, they were created as a means to help people, though not like how you saw but it's something like this: There's the Cruciatus which is like having thousands of lightning volts going through your entire system at once and causing excruciating pain upon the victim."

"Geez, and how would that one be any help! That sounds almost as painful as sticking a dick inside a live socket!" But Daryl told Merle to shut up seeing she was getting to that, "Well according to someone's earlier entry, before they were deemed unforgivable, the curse was a way to help restart the nervous system if someone was paralyzed or even the heart if they went into cardiac arrest as no one back then knew how to do CPR or had a defibrillator in the Middle Ages."

"I get it so say if Merle's ticker were to stop and needed a surefire way to restart it, then you cast it and get it to jump up again like a car battery." Daryl jokes hoping to make the atmosphere a bit lighter.

"Exactly though I would have to time it correctly given that using it for longer than necessary can do horrendous damage especially to the mind and people are left in a veg-like state." Harley states.

"Okay well don't put me down for any of that thank you very much!" Merle didn't want anyone to go messing with his head and likes his brain just fine without getting it scrambled up. Although that might've been already too late with all the stuff he took in his youth and in the joint.

Harley ignores the comment before continuing, "Then there's the imperius which is like hypnosis only you are under the full control of the one who cast it so you kinda have the lights on but are out for the count."

Merle stops and turns his full focus on Harley as he realizes something, "Wait a god-dang minute, you used that on me back on the roof didn't ya!" He adds incredulously. He remembered where he heard that from and seeing as Harley wasn't even denying it. Daryl turning in question to Harley and wonders why she would use that.

"Look at the time we barely knew each other and you weren't helping matters with you screaming and hollering and being high as a goddamn kite on the fourth of July. No offense but given the circumstances, I figure that it was the only way and really all I did was put you to sleep and that's it. Honestly, you make it sound like I roofie you or something, just be thankful I wasn't going to be molesting you or anything of the sort." Okay, so that was the wrong choice of word given that it was on the roof but still Merle didn't find it so humorous.

Daryl snorts, trying not to chuckle at the situation was painted to him and at the way, she said it while Merle was torn between disbelief or anger but then just decide to just push it to the side as it had already been done. He sends Harley a hard look and said for her to understand perfectly clear how he felt on it, "Next time don't ever go and do something like that to me again, honestly, I want none of that there magic messing with me that's for damn sure."

The formidable witch didn't have to tell twice and could see his reasonings as she'd probably been as peeve in Merle's shoes given no one likes being outside one's own control as her own history would pertain.

"Don't worry I have no intention of doing that to you again unless it's really necessary. 'Side's I can assure you I'm not one who willing put people under them to be used as puppets, believe me, I'm not like him." They didn't have to guess who she was referring to as it was obvious for them to understand and not one to bring back up.

"So, what was it for before it became an 'ugh' unforgivable?" Daryl tried to change subject through Merle was still miffed yet eventually would cool down after. He was finding this to be quite something as he wanted to hear more on what Harley had to say on these curses.

"Well imagine if you would, a person that was unstable or rather suicidal and in a case scenario were planning to off themselves or hurt others in the process. The spell could easily get into their heads, calming and get them to stop before anything happen. It would have been handy in auror, well 'police' situation as I'm sure many would have like to use it to avoid such conflict though then again it might have been overly abuse because it kinda does take away a person's free will but then I'm just saying how it is." She informs them seeing the benefits and drawbacks that came with using such spells and people have had the tendency to use such to compel a person to submit under control. If she didn't have such a strong desire to not be used and refuse to bend to another, but glad that she had such as it saves her through many scraps in the past with such wizards.

"Yeah, I guess when you put it that way I suppose it does make a lot of sense." Even Merle could see reason as to why after he found his mind hadn't been right at the time and probably had to under those dire situations. Though he imagines the effect could come in handle maybe down the road but it was really Harley's call on it in a matter.

"So what about that last one, the…" He didn't want to say it as he didn't want to bring it up in front of Harley after seeing the way she reacted earlier.

"The killing curse, yeah that I suppose you might call as a last resort or an act of mercy in some cases. Originally used by healers when a person was diagnosed with an untreatable condition and was knocking on Death's door as you might say. Given how if they who have not much to live for or even such might be an ongoing agony. There was a sort of document that was issued by the doctors to the family or the person themselves that if such a serious case was for the patient and if they decide to give them the A-ok with using it, knowing that they couldn't be sued for malpractice in such a liable case. I think why it stops was because of an incident that happens in the early or mid 18th century."

From what she recalled in her earlier reading, it was because of one of the healers, a pureblood witch apparently, who decided to take a career as a nurse but in the mundane world instead of the magical. The reason why had been vague but one could guess she was thinking she was helping to lessen the population of the muggles and what better place than the sick and dying. She took it a bit too far, finding patients that couldn't be cured or treated even if chances were slim on their survival. Worse was that she consent to do this around her own healer's oath and the grievous party having no idea other than they died so suddenly without any warning otherwise. She manages to avoid detection, going about some decades, disguising herself and magic, going from one muggle hospitals to another and using the same MO on any man, woman or child in her given care. It took the Aurors a good thirty-some years before they eventually caught her trail on and she was arrested and sentenced for life imprisonment although a few were demanding she'd be kissed for how close she almost broke the statue of secrecy at the time. What Harley dislike was how cold and callous this witch was as she seems to believe she was doing them a service for ridding those beneath them. In all honesty, Harley felt she should have been thrown in the veil for her crimes. But given what her status was, it shows that the ministry was not going to do a thing and it still twist her inside to think it had been happening way before she had been born.

"Yeah but given that it's a quick and painless, very efficient way to go but the effect is just as sudden as that." They got the idea after having watched how that one spell took Ed out without batting an eyelash. "Also I think the fact that some of them were perverted by some of the more darker, twisted individuals who use this to spread terror and mayhems as they went, hence the issues I had back home when that Dork lord was up and around."

"Huh no foolin'." Merle grunt while he adjusts his hold on the body as did Daryl, "Well too bad Ed here can't appreciate the service none. hey look, sharp guys, we're here." They reach the edge of camp and saw people looking in their direction. Already a few were coming over to see what was going on, Carol held Sophia back as she witnesses the trio bringing Ed's body. Lori was doing the same with her son as well as the other mothers who kept their kids from seeing and even a few help to make sure the kids didn't come any closer. But it was Shane who made his approach towards them with Rick right behind him as soon as they got close to them, "What happen?"

"We found Ed just on the outskirts of the woods, look like he gone and drop dead, heart attack we think. Don't worry we found no bites so he was pretty much cold and stiff when we got there."

Daryl had done the talking as he was sure Merle's witty comebacks wouldn't be appreciated and more than likely piss everyone off if he said anything as he knew how to push all the wrong buttons, especially around cops like these two. But his brother wasn't paying any attention to their given conversation as he glances over at Harley from the corner of his eyes and taking in the expression she had on. The look on her face while passive it was her eyes alone held all the emotions he could easily tell even from this angle. The way those green orbs filled with some ounce of guilt by what she has done just then even though it was necessary yet guessing she didn't feel any less burdened by the action she took even if it couldn't be avoided.

Rick and Glenn took a closer look and though he was no medical examiner he saw no chewed up marks to indicate that any Walkers had gotten to him. Yet strange as it was but seeing that no indicating other than him dead as a doornail and probably was his ticker that did him in like Daryl said.

"Okay well, I guess then we best put his body to rest then, hey you alright Harley?" He notices she seems a bit distracted before Daryl spoke up, "She was the one to find him like this so it kinda had her shook up some."

No further explanation was needed as Rick understood how that felt himself when he was on the force and even after. "Oh, I see well maybe you should go and lie down then." He could see she lifts her head and then nods slowly, thanking him before walking towards her RV and having the two brothers take the corpse to one of the holes Jim had dug and went to bury him.

Harley had just walked in and barely mustered enough strength to make it to the study, She had just taken a seat, feeling like her limbs were ready to collapse on her and laying her head down on the desk.

Dobby and Winky had appeared but said not a word, both shooting her with great concern over their mistress. They had seen her like this before in the past when she got agitated or something had greatly bothered her and knowing it took time before she was able to get over it. But as her servants, they must do what they thought was best for her sake. Winky turns to her mate and gives him the look, telling him what he should do. The elf nodded as he quickly disappears while leaving Winky to keep tabs on Harley.

Harley being left alone to collect herself but really feeling that was a difficult task to deal with. Putting Ed out of his somewhat misery had not been on her list of things to do today. But that wasn't what was really bothering her, other than the fact that the Dementors had been nearby because of her while totally unintentional on her part was still most likely the outcome. It could've been much worse and she still would be the one to blame for it. Seeing Carol and her daughter as they were staring at the dead body of their husband/father, it gnaws away at her feeling that it was her own doing it happen.

She may have hated Ed's guts and sure others felt the same but none would deserve such a fate like that. Merlin, she needed something stronger. She went to one of the cabinets and pulling a vial that contains some greenish goop which she thought would be a good time to swig down. The stuff tastes like moldy socks but in a few minutes would feel the calming effect to ease her. Harley fell back in her chair and while waiting for it to kick in, she thinking how things had gotten to that point.

Memories from the battle came surfacing in her head, thinking of the hundred, no thousands of people who were involved in the war against Voldemort and his followers. Those who were once classmates and having to fight against one another to survive…

It brought up a disturbing memory, one she really didn't want to look back on but unfortunately found herself doing. It was her sixth year and she was still hurting from the loss of Sirius. She had suspected a few Slytherins were now a part of Voldemort's camp, one in particular who made her hackles rise and felt a strong need to get back at the little shit.

She remembers the weeks and months leading to keeping tabs on a certain snobby blond, her friends not willing to believe her concern but she knew if the boy was anything like his father and that aunt of his, he was sure to follow in those same dark footsteps. It was only a startling impact making her spill some ink before class ended that gave her a chance to find him alone in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, upset and crying but then all she thought about at that moment was how he would turn out to be like his family, angry and still emotional over the loss of her godfather coupled with the Headmaster ignoring her warning about the teen. That man would turn a blind eye to just about anything it seems and saw to it that Draco was given a freebie even when the proof was there to see how he hurt and humiliated other students and never once felt sorry for them.

At the time, she wasn't sure whether she would've considered using the curse or not, in the end, she left with him unaware she had ever been there unable to harm him. But the one thing she can remember about Draco was the last curse he took, one that did such damage was in the front of her mind, slicing through his body and cutting him to ribbons, the shock was written on his face and then the blood, so much blood on the Hogwarts courtyard… How he never saw the spell leave his father's wand and collide with his unprotected back as his once proud son turned his back against his own paternal belief in blood supremacy.

A father killing his child and didn't even show any hint of remorse or regret as he did the final deed. Harley had seen and known that while Malfoy didn't deserve such but nonetheless knew he had tried to step free from the path his father try to set him on...

Harley felt the wards in the room, signaling someone else was coming in and hearing a familiar voice speaking, "Hey Harl it's Merle I'm coming in!" She had to resist the urge to snort given he was already inside the RV but given he did let her know his presence and decide to go greet him as she exits her studies and found Merle waiting out there.

"Uh geez, Harl you look like shit." Harley gave a weak glare at Merle as he stood there and wonders what he was doing in her home. "Daryl wanted me to come to check on you and see if you're okay but from the looks of it you sure as hell don't."

"Yeah, no shit gramps." She groaned as she wasn't in the mood to make small pleasantries and even though it was rude Merle didn't seem all that bothered as he helps her to the dining table. He made her sit down while heading for the fridge to pull a bottled water and placed it in front of her with a few cookies he spied in an open shelf.

"Drink that, it will help." Harley lifts her head to see what he set in front of her and reached out to twist the cap off and took a large swig, and drinking the rest before setting it back on the table.

"How many have you killed back then?" she wonders, Merle turns and raised a brow at her. "Before or after?" She gave him a look saying she didn't care as she nibbled on her sweets. He shrugged, "Well I say about more than a dozen dead fuckers give or take I say, but before I don't know guess quite enough but could be more if I knew whether they came out alive or so after I finished with them."

He thought back to when he was in the military and how he came close to killing his sergeant after a particular disagreement that had him dishonorably discharged and court-martialed, sending him to prison for sixteen months after that was done.

Though he still thought he had it coming and didn't feel any guilt for breaking his nose and jaw with his fist after that one comment about him and his family.

"And do you suppose any of them deserve it, the ones that weren't undead I mean?" She asks wanting to know more about this man's mind.

Merle ran a hand through his greying fuzz and shrugged. He didn't put much thought into then or even now but being asked that personally, "I don't know fuck, honestly, they might've but I don't see what's this got to do with—"

"I almost killed someone back in my sixth year of school, someone who I disliked a great lot since we were kids but honestly he was kinda in the same boat as I was. His dad was a bigger pompous dick and was pushing him to become a member of Voldie's army and was too afraid to go against him. His old man had money and political power, a rich daddy's boy if you will." she talks, mind bringing forth all kinds of feelings she had a hard time analyzing.

She sighed while fiddling with the plastic container and then looked up into those sober blue eyes and saw he was listening. "He liked to talk big and thought he was some hot shit around campus although he was a right pain in my ass along with some of my friends and look his nose down at anyone he saw as beneath, especially Mione who he called her the M word."

The rivalry between houses was so bad but since she wasn't in Gryffindor as she was sorted into Ravenclaw but had friends outside it but Draco Malfoy was the worst she ever had to deal with, beside her cousin Dudley.

"Sounds a right little shithead, heh if it were me I would've beaten his ass sooner I imagine and see how he like flossing his teeth with his lace up his ass." She couldn't help it as she grins knowing she liked how Merle was honest and not one to beat around the bush, "If you did you'd have been expelled but not before Snape had taken the liberty of giving you hell for it with some detention or some shit. The man was more an ass to every student but his own house and even they complain about him at times."

She was biting her lip finding it difficult to continue but seeing that she really needed to get it off her chest, "I guess what I'm trying to say was, that Ed may be a great big asshat and I'm sure as hell ain't sorry he's gone but even so…"

"Yeah, I get it and honestly let's not get too carried away on all this sentimental shit. You did the right thing with him, putting that SOB out of his misery, heck if he had come back as one of the Walkers, I'm sure Carol would have really let him have it for sure." Merle said trying to comfort her, he joked around a bit and that seems to make her feel better knowing he was right and though admit that Carol probably has taken her anger on him as nothing relaxes someone than beating your ex to death.

"Well, at least Carol won't have to go the expense of getting any funeral prepared as we can simply just toss him in one of those holes and be done with him." Harley continues on the conversation.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve no fancy service that's for sure though I doubt anyone would want to preach for him any!" He pipes in with a smirk, pleased at what kind of end the man got and this time she couldn't contain it in and started to chuckle which turn into full-blown laughter.

Soon Merle was joining her, knowing that it wasn't all that funny but honestly they didn't give a rat's ass about it. They thought it hilarious but eventually they manage to pull themselves together, Merle reaching to wipe the corner of his eyes as he was close to crying as his gut hurt from the laughter he gave there.

"Hey, listen about what I said before about using that imperi thingy, I suppose given that I was kinda delirious and you probably would've punched me to knock me out so I kinda appreciate you didn't but try to give me a heads up if you're thinking of using me for something kay."

Harley had to smile before getting up and then gave him a quick hug much to his surprise after she pulled back and sees he seems a bit taken aback by her action some.

"Yeah to be honest though I probably would've smack you one as you had spat on my boots and you know how hard it is to remove such from magical snakeskin and I'm normally not particular to wearing snake but since this was a one of a kind Nagini and hard to come across something like this through a pair of the bastard's ball wouldn't make much as a consolation prize."

He kinda figured as she would want to keep a small memento after offing that Voldie prick and what better than having a set of boots and matching belt with a pair of earrings and again he didn't feel sorry for the ass as he had it coming for all the shit he put her through.

"So, what did you do with them, his wedding tackle and junk?"

"Simple, I summon them and shove it so far down his throat, telling him to choke on that," Harley tells with a big grin on her face waiting to see his reaction.

Merle gave her a look and had to admit that was pretty intense on her end, "Damn girl that takes guts to do!" He whistles at her devious mind to have thought of that on a whim was impressive in his book. Grown men would've probably shat themselves being close to a woman who was that crazy but Merle was known to dance with the devil if he wanted something done right.

"I don't know it was pretty easy to get it down considering how small they were and he wasn't going to be using them anymore." She then went to go to her cabinet and reaching to grab one of the many liquors that she had brought up given she trust the Dixon and only they came inside and pulls out a slim amber color bottle and passing to him.

"Dragon Barrel Brandy said to been aged for 1800 months which is about 150 years but I was told this was the best kind and figure you and your brother might like it. Just as my way of saying thanks for all your help in this." She saw him hold the bottle before twisting the cap to take a whiff. He took a quick sip, smacking his lips as he savored the flavor before finding it was definitely to his liking.

"Hot damn this is fan fuckin-tastic, you got some fine taste here Harley girl. You sure I can't convince you to come run away with me and open our own little bar somewhere on a remote island together, we'd probably make a killing you and I."

Harley smirked and then reaching to push him towards the door, "Nice try horndog, but I might consider it if you bring me something nice next time. Though I should give you a heads up that you have some stiff competition as your brother has been making quite the impression on me so you have some catching up to do there. Try to wow me and we'll see who's the better of the two Dixon and I might say yes to your offer."

She saw him give her a smirk that looks like one his brother might give her but this one had something more that gave her an intense heat bubbling in her body but in a good way.

"Hmm well you know what they say, two's company, three's a crowd but with the Dixons…" He leans close to her ear and whispering to her which immediately cause Harley to turn a bright red and then saw Merle pull back and gave her a wink.

"Let me know if you consider that and we Dixon will show you a really fun time, Georgia style."

He slipped the brandy under his vest and then walked out the door before Harley had a chance to say anything. She was still a bit flustered and while making herself go get some water but it barely did anything to cool the heat that was awakened in her.

Hedwig, as she was in the room in her owl form, had noticed how her mistress was acting and barks out to get her attention.

"Hedwig, I do not think of him like that!" She barked again, "No absolutely not!" This time she gave two squawks and Harley crossed her arms, "Now you're just pushing it and I know the only reason you think that is because you want more jerky from Daryl."

She said nothing, neither agreeing nor denying her statement and Harley just threw her hands up and turns to see Remy and Sirius also giving her a look, "Oh not you too, why is everyone thinking that I'm…ugh!" she huffs in denial.

She decided to go to the lab, ignoring her familiars as they watched her leave. Hedwig turns to Sirius who just blinks and Hedwig flutter to pull a slim, almost barely noticeable book down from the shelf. It was pretty blank except for some scrawled writing that Hedwig had written as she picks up the pen and made to add another note to it which made the owl writing just barely readable except to her and the others in the room.

The wager for Merle had gone up just a notch and seeing that Daryl was still in the lead but Hedwig was sure either way that both Dixon was going to come out on top, meaning more treats once things got underway.

* * *

 **Omake: The Secret Room**

* * *

Daryl had been checking out the rooms, seeing what each one had. But the one he came across did come as a rather big shock though when he later asked Harley about it. She looks a bit confused not sure what he was talking about, "What room?"

"Um, the one with all those pictures, the guy plastered on the walls...is that Ron?" He thought she said he wasn't her boyfriend but the way he saw them all arranged…

"Ron, no I have his pictures along with the others over there," She pointed to a bookshelf that had an array of photo albums but still not sure what he was getting at. She went to grab one and flipping the page till she came of her with her friends and then pointing Ron to him, "This is him, Ronald Weasley."

Wait for what? He looked again, seeing it was a pasty redhead with freckles standing next to a bushy-haired girl and also Harley in the middle. There was no mistaking that this kid and the person in the room looked nothing alike at all unless he somehow went into plastic surgery or something. Yet he doubts that but then who was that man in the…

"Hang on, was this room down the hall to the left?" He nodded and Harley chuckled, finding in rather amusing, "Sorry Daryl but that's Hedwig's room, it's actually her private suite when she likes to be alone but from what you're telling me, you found her shrine to that actor she likes so much."

"Huh, what?" This was startling, he never thought that Hedwig was an avid movie star buff but seeing it was all of the same people but had to ask, "Why?"

"Because, Hedwig loves Bacon, a lot." It should have been rather obvious that she would, in turn, be a big Kevin Bacon fan when they got here and seeing she got all the movies she could find with him in it and then some.

Why else would she find her bopping to the song 'Footloose' every time she walked by.

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune** : Hey hopes you all enjoy this and I got to say I was thinking to add some humor and imagine that Daryl seeing Hedwig's shrine to Bacon would be something to get a few chuckles.

 **Melrose437** : Hi guys just a F.Y.I our thoughts on the zombie+soul dilemma is entirely ours as a play on the whole WD universe and HP universe where we know people have souls and it can be sucked out (aka Dementors) We reserve the right to have come up with the idea as of Jan 01 of 2018

So a recap if it's not clear-cut. If your soul isn't in you when you die you do not become a walker Hence why the AK which Kills the soul(seen by Harry coming back to life after being hit with it/Horcrux) The virus didn't bring Ed as a brain eater… If a Dementor Sucks the soul of a Zombie, it goes in the Magical equivalence of a Coma, they can't move and rot till there is nothing left. SO No soul No after death reanimation…


End file.
